A Real Family
by alaarakk
Summary: What happens when Seven Brothers and two girls run a cattle ranch in Northern California, find out what goes wrong and right. Follow the adventures as they fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A Real Family**

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to the late River Phoenix. I do not own the McFadden Brothers, Adam, Brian, Crane, Daniel, Evan, Ford or Guthrie. I also do not own the characters of Hannah, Cleo and Molly. I do own Allison, Roy, Shay, Tia, Regan and Cat. The story is based on a short lived TV Series - Seven Brides for Seven Brothers that starred Richard Dean Anderson, Drake Hogestyn and River Phoenix in their early days. I hope you enjoy it.

I have known Adam since I was 14. He was best mates with my brother Roy while they were at college together. Adam majored in rural studies, farming and animal husbandry, while Roy majored in journalism. Roy was 19 and Adam 20, and both very good looking. Worse thing was they both knew it, too. Neither of them was ever short of dates.

Roy stood about 6ft while Adam was 6ft 2. Roy had long sandy brown hair, while Adam had dark brown, almost black, hair. Both were tall and thin although Adam was far better built than Roy was, but that was only cause of all the work he did on his family's property.

Adam came from Murphy's, California, which is about 245 miles out of LA, where Roy and I lived. Adam lived with us for the two years he was studying at college. Adam had started at a local college, near his home, but later found he would need to attend a larger college to complete his degree. So he enrolled in UCLA and met up with Roy and I. I must have had the hugest crush on him at the time. I thought he was wonderful. Well-tanned and rugged good looks with brown eyes, the color of melted chocolate. He dressed, walked and talked like a cowboy but that's what he was. Adam and his six brothers, who I'd never met, ran a cattle ranch in Carbon County, Northern California. I think the best thing about having him around was that he always listened to me and heard my side of the story before venturing an opinion. Roy never did that.

Adam, Roy and I all had one thing in common; we'd all lost our parents. Adam's parents had been killed in a car wreck just after he started college, leaving him to bring up his six brothers. Roy and my parents had left us when Roy was 16. They had gone on a tour of Europe for three months and never came back. We had one letter six months later, telling Roy to take care of me till I was 21. We never heard from them again.

Roy did his best to raise me right and he did a good job, which wasn't an easy thing to do as he and I both tended to fight a lot. He had some help when Adam moved in for the two years he was in the city. This made things easier but Adam had moved back out to his parent's property three years ago, when he finished college. This left Roy and I still at each other's throats. Adam still rang from time to time and we'd write to him but it wasn't the same and, as a consequence, Roy started becoming too overprotective. Things were pretty good between us when Adam left. He only asked where I was going when I went out. Then the questions got worse. Like, who are you going with, what time will you be home, how long have you known these people... The worst one of all was; what time do you want me to pick you up?

I saw red at this question!

Here I was, 19 years old and the last thing I wanted was to be picked up at midnight, which he insisted on doing, and driven home like some 16-year-old. This is what had sparked our fight at three this morning. I was beginning to feel suffocated and stifled, like I had no right to my own life until I was 21 and it was really starting to get on my nerves. I had a lot of friends and was never short of invitations to parties and friend's places. There was always something going on. I enjoyed going out and spending time with these people. Roy also went out from time to time but nowhere near as much as I did. Maybe he was jealous.

I had gone to a party exactly 2 blocks away from our place. I knew from experience that Roy would turn up at my friend's house on the dot of 12.

Only, this time, I wasn't there...

The party had been dull and so I left and hitched down to the beach. Once there I kicked my shoes off and went for a walk. The beach was a good half-hour drive from our place.

When I got home around 3am, Roy was waiting up for me and he was mad.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled as soon as I opened the front door.

I didn't answer him. I closed the front door and walked through into the lounge room where I slid gratefully onto the lounge and took my shoes off. A lot of sand tipped out onto the carpet but Roy didn't notice.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer. Where have you been?" He stood over me with arms crossed. I knew the pose well. I'd seen it once too often of late.

"I went for a walk along the beach. The party was boring," I explained.

"You walked all the way down to the beach?"

"I didn't walk I hitched." I glared at him.

"You WHAT?!"

"I hitched. It's no big deal. I do it all the time."

"What the hell has gotten into you? You know hitching is dangerous. You could have been killed or anything and I would never have known."

"Oh Roy stop being so dammed responsible. It's boring!"

"I may be responsible but one of us has to be. It didn't occur to you to come home and ask me to drive you?"

"Nope." I stood and picked up my shoes. "Can I go to bed now? I'm tired."

"No you can't. Sit down," he commanded, his voice was like steel and I knew better than to disobey him.

So I sat back down and glared at him. His temper was not the only one on the rise.

"Now you listen to me Allison. You are my sister and like it or not I am responsible for you."

"So what? That doesn't mean you have to pick me up like a 16-year-old on her first date. Or ask me a million in one question's about where I'm going and what I'm doing. God I feel like I'm in jail or something. Why can't you treat me like an adult? I am 19 you know." I yelled at him.

"Well if you didn't disappear from parties at all hours and hitch everywhere maybe I could treat you like one."

"That's what this is all about isn't it? The hitchhiking, I might have known." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I felt Roy's hand across my cheek.

I looked back at him and could see he was instantly sorry for what he'd done. I brought my hand up to my face where I could feel the heat from his slap. It stung and my eyes watered.

"Allison I'm so-"

I stood up which forced Roy to step back. "I hate you." With this I turned and walked out of the room.

Upstairs, alone in my room, I started to pack some clothes into a carryall. I had had enough of the place and was leaving. Anywhere was better than where I was. I was tired of having to account for my every move.

I heard Roy go to bed about 4 and snuck out. At first I headed for the park at the end of the street, not really knowing where to go until I thought of Adam. Why not? He was always kind to me, listened to me and understood. It really was better than just hanging round the streets. Besides I'd never visited the property or met his six brothers so it could be fun. Maybe just the thing I needed. I grabbed my bag and started walking in the direction of the nearest highway or freeway, whichever came first.

For the better part of two days I hitched my way to Carbon County. At first it was easy getting rides, but as I got closer to the county, it became harder and harder. The county was right off the main highways and with snow high up in the mountains so many truckers were avoiding the place. I arrived in Murphy's around ten one morning.

I didn't have a clue where Adam lived so I decided to hole up in a cafe until I could work out how to find him. The thought of asking someone didn't occur to me. Coming from a big city where no one knows anyone I wasn't used to small towns where everyone knew everyone.

I was a fairly ordinary girl with auburn hair that hung down to my waist. Tall and slim with a clear complexion, hazel eyes and long legs, I wasn't that bad looking. The eyes are actually the same color as my husbands. I found a quiet seat in a corner near the window, where I could look out and see the comings and goings of people on the street. Who knows, maybe I'd see Adam and wouldn't have to ask directions after all. I ordered coffee off the motherly looking type woman behind the counter and slid gratefully into a seat. I didn't like to admit it but I was a bit tired having gone 48 hrs with almost no sleep.

The motherly type woman, who obviously ran the Cafè, looked over at me suspiciously, as she brought over the coffee, which smelt good.

"You're not from around these parts are you lovey?" She asked.

"How can you tell?" I asked. I didn't want to talk to her but I made an effort to be nice.

"You don't wear no hat." She indicated my head. I looked around the cafe and realized every man; woman and child wore a cowboy hat, the same as Adam's.

"No I guess I'd better get one." I turned my attention back to the window, hoping she'd go away.

"You visiting someone?" She asked me.

"Yes. They told me to meet them here. This is the Red Rose Cafe isn't it?" Thank goodness I'd taken notice of the name outside. I was trying to get her attention off me but it wasn't working.

"Yep it sure is honey. Who you waiting on? I know most folks from around here."

"Ahhh just a friend." I hesitated, uncertain as to whether or not to tell her. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. It was obvious she was waiting for more information. I realized pretty quickly she wasn't going to leave me alone until she got it either. I had no choice but to say something to her. Well what could it hurt? "Ahhh, an old friend, Adam," I said. Perhaps she'd know Adam. "Adam McFadden, actually," I added.

"I know the McFadden boys. Nice boys. Shame the parents up and died. They'd be real proud of them boys now, turned that ranch of theirs into a big success. Well you just sit tight honey; he'd be in about midday. He picks his younger brother up from band practice, right over there at that hall." She indicated a white building across the road.

"I'll let him know you're here when they come in for lunch." With that she patted my arm and walked off.

I wasn't exactly going to hang round till some woman mentioned to Adam I was here. I didn't think he'd be too happy to find me waiting for him, plus he'd know instantly something was up. If I arrived by accident at the farm it would seem more natural. Why I didn't grab his address before I left, I don't know. I knew what Adam's truck looked like so all I had to do was wait until I saw it and then sneak out of the cafe. Rosie was the name of the lady and she ran the cafe. Had been for years or so she told me each time she refilled my coffee. She was nice enough but tried to be everyone's mother and I had had enough mothering from Roy.

Around 11.30 the place started to fill up and got quite busy which distracted her from me. This made it easier for me to sneak out when I noticed Adam's truck pull up across the road. I left the cafe and crossed the road, I pretended to look in some shop windows till Adam went inside the hall. The hall resembled an old schoolhouse. While Adam was inside I climbed into the back of the truck. There were some old sacks in the back, so I hid underneath those and squashed up real small so no one would notice. It was warm under those sacks and as I hadn't slept for two days, I promptly fell asleep.

Adam collected Daniel and helped load his guitar and amp into the back of the truck. Then they walked across the road for some lunch. Rosie greeted them with a smile as they entered the cafe.

"Hey boys, come back for some of my pie have you?" She asked.

"Sure Rosie. Who could resist your pie, then again who could resist you?" Daniel grinned at her cheekily.

"Oh you." Rosie swiped at him playfully which Daniel artfully dodged. "Why if I was ten years younger I'd give you a go." She smiled affectionately.

"Sure you would." He smiled back.

"Oh Adam before you sit down..." Rosie grabbed Adam's arm just as he was about to seat himself. "Your young lady friend's here. She's over there---well I'll be. Where'd she go?" Rosie looked over at the table I had been sitting at.

"There isn't anyone there, Rosie?" Adam replied.

"Well I'll be. Young brat didn't even pay for her coffee."

"Who are you talking about Rosie?" Adam asked.

"A young girl, about your age Daniel, came in early this morning. Looked like she hadn't slept in days, hadn't eaten either but she weren't hungry. Now that ain't healthy if you ask me. Anyway she said she was going to be staying with you a few days. On holidays, or so she said, and she was to meet you right here. Mind you, she weren't carrying much for no holiday. Well I'll be, now where'd she go?"

"Don't know Rosie but if it's who I think it is she'll turn up again and you can put her coffee on our bill," he said, his mouth set in a grim line.

"You think its Roy's sister, the one who took off from LA?" Daniel asked.

"It's got to be. What'd she look like Rosie?"

"Tall, thin, red hair, long, tied up in a ponytail." Rosie wandered off to serve some customers.

"Yep sounds like her. I have no doubts she'll show up shortly. Let's get some lunch."

They made there way over to the table the young girl had been sitting at, according to Rosie.

I woke up when my head hit the floor with a resounding thump, not to mention I was being tossed around in the back of the truck. I had something heavy on my foot, which hurt, and some sort of heavy case jamming me up against the side. There was laughter coming from the front cab of the truck. I figured we were on a dirt road by the number of jolts I was getting and the thick smell of dust that hung in the air. Hardly two minutes later and the truck stopped and all went quiet. Two doors slammed and I presumed Adam and his brother had gotten out. Someone took the case away and the heavy object was lifted off my foot. I could hear footsteps moving away from the truck.

"I'll just go check on that cow that's calving and join you inside," I heard Adam mention to his brother.

"Okay, see you inside. Yuck, smells like Brian made lunch again." Daniel wrinkled his nose.

"I'm glad we ate in town," Adam called back and moved off in the opposite direction, walking past the truck.

I waited about five minutes before cautiously poking my head up and looking around. I recognized the ranch from various photos that Adam had showed me. I couldn't see anyone about so I leaped out of the truck only to land on the foot that had been squashed, and gasped as a little dart of pain shot up my leg. It was all I could do to stop from swearing. Gingerly I put it back down on the ground and tested it. It wasn't so bad. I grabbed my stuff out of the back and looked around.

The house was white and two stories. It had an octagonal shaped tower at one end and a porch that ran down two sides. It was a pretty place and looked nice and big. It also looked inviting which helped. There was a bit of a rose garden just in front of the porch that was in dire need of pruning. Obviously no one had the time to worry about gardens.

The road onto the property ran in front of the house then wound down to an intricate looking network of fences. I guessed these were the holding yards or pens for the cattle. In the middle of these fences was a barn. It was big and brown, not the standard red you expect to see. It also looked in bad need of a coat of paint.

The sun was warm but a chill hung in the air. I was about to wander up to the front door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hi Allison, what brings you up here?" The friendly voice belonged to Adam.

"I thought I'd come and visit since I hadn't seen you in awhile," I lied before attempting to be polite. "Hello Adam how are you? Long time no see."

The look Adam gave me said straight out that he didn't believe me. "You should have called and let me know you were coming. I could have picked you up."

"I wanted to surprise you." I smiled, a bit nervously. Adam was being nice as always but I didn't really know if I was welcome or not. I could see he already knew I was lying about coming to visit. But how? No one knew I was coming here. My frazzled mind didn't even think that Roy might have rung him.

"Roy rang a couple of nights ago and said you might show up. Funny thing was he couldn't tell me when." Adam looked at me expectantly.

I traced some patterns in the dirt with the toe of my shoe. I was reluctant to admit anything but one look at Adam's face and I knew I couldn't lie anymore.

"I took off from home. Roy and I had a fight a couple of days ago. He slapped me and I decided I didn't want to live there anymore. I had no where else to go Adam," I pleaded.

"Oh Honey, sounds a bit like things may have gotten out of hand and if I know Roy, he's probably hurting just as much as you are." He slipped an arm around my shoulders surprising me with the show of kindness. "How about we head inside and let him know you're safe. He's very worried about you."

I pulled away from him. "I don't want to go home and I don't want Roy knowing where I am. Let him worry about me. He's been doing fine on his own for the last three years. As far as I'm concerned he can go rot in hell!" I started walking back along the road towards, what I hoped, was the direction of town.

"Hey! Hold it!" In two strides he caught up to me. "Let's get one thing straight here, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, okay?"

"Promise?" I couldn't keep the hope from my voice.

"Promise, now there's no point walking anywhere because we are quite a distance from town, besides wouldn't you like to get something to eat and some sleep first?"

"I guess." I looked up at him fearfully. "Could I-could I – I mean if it's okay – could I stay here?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What's that?"

"You let me give Roy a ring," he held up his hand to stop me talking, "Just to stop him worrying. I've raised six brothers' on my own and it's pretty horrible when they run away and you have no idea where they are. In the meantime, you stay here and we'll have a chat about what we can do to help things out a little. Okay?"

"Okay." I gave him a half smile and walked back to him. Adam told me later he had never seen so many expressions cross a girl's face before. The one that had stood out the most was the fear and insecurity of not knowing what was happening.

"Good, you want to me to carry that for you? It looks heavy." Adam took my carry-all from me.

"Thanks Adam."

"Don't thank me yet," he smiled at me, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Real Family**

A New Home

I was led inside and my step faltered momentarily in horror. Seated around a huge table were six boys. Some similar in looks to Adam, others complete opposites. They stared at Adam and me with curiosity. Somehow I knew these were the famous six brothers I'd heard so much about over the time Adam lived with us.

"Children," He smiled cheekily for a second, "We have a visitor. This is Allison, Roy's sister. Allison these are my brothers." He indicated them all as he led me over to a vacant chair and indicated for me to sit. "Allison's going to be staying awhile."

"So you're the legendary sister. We've heard a lot about you." The one who spoke wasn't that much different to Adam in looks; tall, rugged, good-looking with the dark hair. Silently I called him Adam's look-a-like. I learnt later he was a skirt chaser and knew how to flirt.

Adam made his way to the opposite end of the table and took his own seat. He picked up a cup of coffee and took a sip. "Oh yuck, who made the coffee?" He asked.

"Guthrie did," a guy with sandy blond hair spoke.

"It was my first try," a kid about twelve years old piped up.

"It's not a good try Guth," Adam stated. "Can you lot try to make Al feel welcome while I go call her brother?" He stood up and emptied his coffee cup in a nearby sink. It obviously didn't taste too good.

"Okay Dad but don't you be late cause we've got cows to round up," the one with sandy blond hair spoke in a mock serious voice.

"Don't call me Dad," Adam growled and messed up the guy's hair which was rewarded with a glare, as he walked past. I guess Adam didn't like being called dad much.

"Well who wants to baby-sit her?" The guy with sandy blond hair spoke again as he jerked his thumb at me.

"Now hang on Evan, that's not very nice," a guy with blond hair and beard spoke. He gave me a warm welcoming smile that didn't make the world seem like such an awful place.

"That's okay, if he wants to baby-sit he could always start with himself," I answered, my tone more irritated than necessary because of the exhaustion I felt. Several of the boys sat back with satisfied grins and the others looked at me curiously.

Adam's look-a-like smiled at me and our gazes locked in a silent battle. It was almost like we were daring the other to look away first. I held his gaze without blinking. "She's feisty I like that in a woman," he stated seductively.

"Brian is that all you think about?" Another guy with white blond hair groaned.

"Hey little brother when you get to my age you'll understand."

"When I get to your age I'll be a monk." The guy with the white blonde hair grinned.

"Would you like some coffee?" The guy with the beard asked me. I think he was hoping to dispel the atmosphere a little, either that or he felt sorry for me. I nodded and he got me a cup of coffee.

"Sorry about the baby-sitting crack," Evan apologized to me.

"Sorry for the smart remark," I muttered, gratefully sipping the hot coffee.

"So who's coming back to work? I got a date tonight and I really don't want to miss it." Evan looked around 17.

"I'll baby-sit," the one called Guthrie stated.

"Guthrie!" Adam's look-a-like reprimanded. "Enough with the baby sitting cracks and no you won't kid because you're too little. I'll do it. She looks harmless enough." He leaned back in his chair comfortably.

"Come on Evan, let's go work these cows," The guy with the white blond hair spoke to the guy with the sandy blond hair.

They both got up and walked out. The kid followed, along with the one with the beard. Adam was still upstairs so I was left with his look-a-like and one other who hadn't spoken a word.

"What's up Daniel?" Adam's look-a-like asked.

"Nothing, why Brian?" The guy was sitting next to me. He had the same darkish hair only a bit lighter in color and hazel eyes. He looked at Adam's look-a-like who I guessed to be Brian.

"Just asking, thought you'd head out with the others?"

"Nah I got to get changed first. Besides thought you might want some help with her since she's so feisty." Daniel winked at Brian.

Brian laughed. "She looks pretty harmless, shouldn't be a problem." He grinned at me. "So what's the story? How come you ran away?"

"I felt like a holiday. Why? What's your story?" I turned the question around defensively.

"I live here." He smiled and took a sip of coffee. He winked at the guy called Daniel. Daniel grinned, rolled his eyes and poured himself another coffee. They started talking amongst themselves leaving me to glance around the downstairs part of the house.

I let my eyes wander around the downstairs area. The lounge/dinning was just one large room. The dinning half had a huge oak table that seated about 12. The chairs and table looked hand crafted. The other half of the room was obviously the living room. It had a couple of old worn sofas' and several old armchairs scattered around. There were brightly covered rugs all over the floor, crocheted blankets lying along the back of the lounges and brightly colored cushions littering the chairs and lounges. It looked decidedly country. There was also TV, stereo and fireplace. There was a roaring fire going in the fireplace and for the first time I noticed how warm and cozy the house felt. There were a couple of display cabinets along one wall that was filled with ornaments and trophies. Obviously they were mementos of the boys growing up. There were also other photos scattered about the place. On top of the mantel hung a large old wooden clock that looked hand crafted.

There was a door at the back of the living room which I later discovered was a bedroom. Between the fireplace and door, the room branched out into an octagonal shape with windows all around. There was a baby grand piano along with an old teak tea chest. A couple of photos sat on the piano, which was covered with a dust cloth. It looked like it hadn't been played in years. I later found out it had belonged to their mother.

The stairs leading up came down between the dining and living areas. There were twelve stairs before it split in half and another eight stairs leading off in opposite directions. The house was much, much larger than what it looked from the outside. Coming down those stairs was Adam. He wore a neutral expression and inwardly I sighed. I knew without a doubt I would be seeing my brother very soon.

"So what's the story Adam? We still looking after the stray?" Daniel asked.

"My name's Allison, use it." I snapped at him tersely. Daniel glared straight back unamused.

"No you and Brian go and help the others. I got in touch with Roy and he's on his way. He was very worried about you Al." Adam looked at me.

"Good." I was so I tired I was starting to wonder if I'd ever be able to stand up again. I think the one called Brian picked this up.

"You haven't done anything, but he was very worried. You could have been kidnapped or worse, killed and he wouldn't have known."

"Yeh and he'd probably throw a party too." I jumped up and paced restlessly over to a window. "He shouldn't have hit me," I mumbled quietly. Surprisingly I felt a burning sensation in my eyes. I prayed I wouldn't cry, at least not in front of these guys.

"He didn't mean to and he's very sorry about that. It was late and he was worried about you," Adam explained.

"Oh and that makes it alright, does it?" I asked. The pitch of my voice grew in frustration. "He's never ever hit me before no matter how mad I made him." My voice faltered and I took a deep breath.

"I know it's not right, Honey but sometimes things have a way of getting out of control. He knows that and he knows it was wrong and he's really very sorry. He's hurting just as much as you are, if not more, because he can't take it back." Adam stood up and came over to me. I saw the arms come out and guessed I was about to get a hug but that was the last thing I wanted at that moment and moved away from him. He dropped his arms and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, lightly squeezing it with his fingers.

"Yeah and let me guess, that's my fault too. If you had of done what you were told and stayed at the party blah, blah, blah, blah. If he hadn't wanted to pick me up in the first place he would never have known!" I started to shout. "God I am 19 years old. I can take care of myself and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," I screamed at Adam. "I am so sick and tired of having to fight for my freedom." It felt like everyone wanted to wrap me in cotton wool and lock me up until I was 21 but I didn't want to be wrapped in cotton wool until I was 21. I wanted to be me and to look after myself. I wanted to be responsible for me. I needed to get out and experience life for myself, without some watchdog looking over my shoulder every five minutes.

"Your right, Brian, she is feisty," the one called Daniel commented.

My blood boiled at this comment and I grabbed a cup off the table and threw it at him.

He ducked and the cup smashed on the stairs. I turned away from them all, trying to stop the overflow of tears but couldn't.

"Come on Honey, he didn't mean that." Again Adam went to hug me but I brought my hands up to stop him.

"Don't Adam, you'll make me cry." I turned and looked out the window blinking hard to stop the tears.

"Lay off her Adam, can't you see the girl's exhausted." Brian said. "Why don't you let her get some sleep and then talk to her after dinner. What time do you think Roy will get here?"

"He estimates, midnight or just after. Would you like to get cleaned up and grab some sleep Al?" Adam asked me, his tone softening, his hand back on my shoulder.

I nodded.

"Right, you come with me, and you two," he looked at Daniel and Brian, "get back to work. We've still got a lot to do today."

"Yes Adam," they chorused and headed for the door just behind Adam's chair. I guessed this was a back door that led outside. Along the wall next to the door, was a row of pegs, which was obviously for the hats as three hung on there now.

"I have a better idea, Adam. You go back to work and I'll put this lovely lady to bed." Brian grinned wickedly at me as he settled the cowboy hat on his head.

"Yeah and we won't see you for the next hour and a half. No deal Brian." Adam glared at him.

"Just thought I'd try." He smirked and left with Daniel, who had waited for him at the door.

"Come on, let's get you some sleep," Adam stated and started up the stairs. The cup remained where it had been, shattered all over the stairs.

As I followed Adam upstairs I could hear voices and laughter outside from his two brothers but I couldn't make out what was said.

Adam led me up another short flight of stairs and along a landing to the last door.

Adam's room was at the front of the house and took in the top half of the octagonal shaped tower like structure attached to the house. It was a large room and I guessed it had originally been his parent's room.

There was a large double bed in the middle of one wall that faced a couple of windows. The head and baseboards were carved out of oak and looked hand crafted. On the right side of the bed was the octagonal shaped part of the room. It contained a couple of chairs and a desk littered with papers. There was a chest of drawers and a couple of cupboards here and there. The room was bright and sunny having been decorated in a creamy yellow with maroon trimmings.

Adam walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a T-shirt. He tossed it at me.

"You can use that if you like. For something to sleep in," he added hastily. "There is a bathroom through that door there." He pointed at a door directly behind me.

I glanced round. "Oh I see. Thanks Adam."

"That's okay. You grab some sleep and we'll talk when you're feeling better."

"Okay." I smiled tiredly.

He grinned and strolled over to the main door. "I'll see you when you wake up." He winked at me and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and tossed the T-shirt on the bed. I had no intention of sleeping and no intention of staying, no matter what promises Adam had made. Wandering over to the window I parted the lace curtain and watched Adam walking down to the barn and corals. He mounted a horse and rode out of sight. I waited about twenty minutes before I grabbed my carryall and crept out. While I waited I rifled through the drawers, looking for spare change or a couple of dollars. I found about five dollars in change, which I pocketed.

I crept out of the house and started off down the road in the direction away from the barn and corals. The road only went one way and I knew where it led, so town had to be the opposite direction. I felt bad sneaking out on Adam as he had been nice to me but I didn't want to see Roy. I knew I'd get a lecture, bundled into the car and taken home. No one would listen to me and my side and although Adam had promised to help me, I knew from experience that it wouldn't stop Roy. I wasn't hanging around to watch promises and tentative plans to stay fall apart. That was like looking forward to Christmas only to find out it was one big joke. I didn't think Adam would be too happy after going to the effort to help me, and I knew he would, only to have Roy show up and take me away again.

I didn't want to see that happen so I wasn't going to hang around.

I'd been walking about ten minutes when I became aware of the sound of horse's hooves. I glanced back and saw two of Adam's brothers galloping in my direction. I dived into some scrub, which led into a thick timber forest. I hid behind a huge fallen tree and hoped the horses wouldn't follow me but they did. I could hear them crashing through the scrub.

"See her yet Daniel?" Brian asked.

"Nope but we'll find her, ungrateful brat."

"We should have brought the dogs. Guess she don't like her brother much."

"Guess she don't like us much either." Daniel dismounted at that point. You want to hold Rebel for us while I check round that fallen tree?"

"Yeh sure, Adam's not going to be happy with her. Mind you if she wants to go that badly I can't see why Adam just doesn't let her go?"

"Oh come on Brian. You know what Adam's like. All heart besides I think he's got a soft spot for the girl. Don't know why though. She looks like trouble to me. He takes her in, gives her a bed and she takes off. Did you tell him?" I could hear footsteps coming closer.

"Who Adam? Yeh, I sent Ford looking for him. See anything?" Brian asked

"No not yet"

The footsteps stopped on the other side of the tree behind me. I decided to make a break for it, jumped to my feet and started running.

"There she goes. Grab her Dan!" Brian shouted.

I ran and ran, leaping trees and dodging low branches. I was breathing hard when I felt two arms wrap round my legs and bring me down hard on the ground. My escape was over, or so I thought.

Daniel laid on my legs a moment. I had run a fair distance and we were both breathing heavily. He got to his feet and offered me his hand, I ignored it. As I got to my feet I whirled around, gave him a hard shove and ran back the way I had come from. I heard a crash and a shout. I went to dodge around a tree when suddenly Brian was there.

"Whoa hold it right there." He effectively stopped my escape.

"Let go of me!" I fought against his strong arms.

"Nope not until I take you back to Adam. You okay Daniel?" Brian looked up as Daniel joined us. His right sleeve was torn and a thin trickle of blood.

"Yeh I think it's just a small cut," Daniel gave me a filthy look. "Don't try anything more, Sweetheart. I am not in the mood."

I could tell by his tone of voice and Brian's arms holding me that they meant business and I wouldn't be going anywhere except back to Adam.

"Come on we'll walk back but if you try to make another run for it we'll tie you up. Just remember my brother went to Sunday school, I didn't." Brian led me back towards the tethered horses. Daniel was right behind me. I kept my head down and worked hard to hold back the tears, I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Don't know why she hates us so much? We aren't horrible or anything," Brian said conversationally.

"Probably because she's spoilt, you know, used to getting everything they want etc."

"True, wouldn't have picked her as spoilt though."

I didn't say a word.

We reached the horses and Brian untied them while Daniel kept his eye on me. I stared at the ground, I couldn't look at either of them. Brian handed Daniel's horse's reins to him and we made our way out of the forest, Brian in front of me and Daniel right behind. I could have gotten away if I wanted but somehow I knew it wasn't worth it.

We had almost reached the house when Adam rode up. Daniel and Brian flanked me on either side.

"Ford told me what happened. You okay Al?" Adam asked concerned.

I nodded. I felt a tear slide down a cheek and kept my head down to hide it.

Adam dismounted and handed his horses reins over to Brian. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes," I whispered.

Adam looked over to where Daniel was inspecting his shirt sleeve. "What happened to you?"

"Your ungrateful friend here gave me a shove and I caught the sleeve on a tree branch." He showed Adam the torn sleeve and glared at me again. "Spoilt brat."

Adam sighed. "Daniel that's enough, Al's got some problems at the moment and I'd appreciate it if you could cut her a little slack. Go on up to the house and get that cut cleaned up. Brian can you take the horses back?" Brian nodded in answer and started leading the horses back to the corals. "If I take you back to the house, will you promise me you'll stay?" Adam slipped two fingers under my chin and lifted my head so I looked him in the eyes. I nodded. "Good."

"Take an awful lot of sugar to sweeten her up enough for us to have her," Daniel stated sourly.

"Daniel," Adam warned. Daniel shrugged and walked off towards the house.

I stood and waited for Adam to yell when suddenly I was engulfed in his big strong arms and held tight. The action broke my last bit of resolve and I couldn't stop the tears.

"Feel better?" He asked kindly when my sobs died down to sniffles.

I shrugged emotionally worn out.

"I thought we had a deal?" He asked me raising my chin so he could look me in the eyes. I was starting to feel like a chastised little kid but in a nice way.

I looked up at him in surprise, "But Adam, you know what Roy's like. He's going to show up here, not listen to either you or I and take me straight back to LA. There's not even any point having the conversation, it's only going to get my hopes up and then they'll all come crashing down. I don't want to go through that."

"Tell you what, how about we take you back to the house, let you get some sleep, we'll still have our little talk and you let me handle Roy."

"But how?"

"You let me worry about that, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Living with these guys you learn some rather interesting ways around things."

I couldn't resist a smile.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I nodded emphatically.

"Good girl." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and once again led me up to the house and back into his room.

While I changed back into his T-Shirt Adam looked through some of the paperwork on his desk. I slid between the covers, sighing. I crossed my fingers and wished with all my might that things would work out so I could stay with Adam.

Adam heard the sigh and looked over at me as my eyelids started to drop. "You get some sleep and we'll sort a solution out for you. I don't really think things are as bad as what you seem to think."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" He stroked the side of my face in comfort.

"I am trusting you."

"I know honey, I know. Now, get some sleep." As I drifted off to sleep I watched as he closed the curtains against the afternoon sun.

Adam smiled to himself as he remembered just how much of a fighter I was. He almost felt sorry for Roy as he quietly closed the door to his room leaving me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Real Family**

Dinner Chaos

When I woke up, I could hear loud voices coming from downstairs. Somewhere a radio played country music. For a couple of seconds I didn't know where I was until I heard the laughter coming from downstairs.

I was at Adam's.

I stretched, slid out of the warm bed and got dressed. I came out of Adam's room to find myself on a landing that looked down on the dinning area. Across from me was another landing that was identical. On my right was some stairs leading up and on my left were a couple of doors and stairs leading down. I looked down below and could see a table full of men. The smell from dinner made my stomach rumble and I wandered downstairs to see if I could get something to eat.

"Evening sleepy head, grab a chair." Adam looked up as I came downstairs. I took the seat I had used earlier. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please. Ummm is that coffee?" I eyed the pot being passed round the table.

"Sure is. Would you like some?" The guy with the beard asked me. I nodded. "Ford grab the girl a mug, would you," the guy called to him.

I hadn't noticed the guy with the white blond hair go into the kitchen until he put a dish of spaghetti bolognese in front of me. It was burnt and I looked at it dubiously. I glanced round the table and noticed large portions of the stuff had been left on plates. He popped the mug next to my plate for the coffee.

"Here you go. Good old reliable spaghetti. About all you get round here." Brain smiled suggestively at me.

"That's because it's the only thing you can cook dummy," Daniel pointed out.

"Hey it beats the goo you cook. Even the goats won't eat that."

"Goats? What goats? Or are you talking about yourself little brother?"

"Never," Daniel stated.

The guy with white blond hair had sat back down and was starting to drink his coffee. He took one sip and nearly choked, "Which one of you has been messing with my coffee?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" The kid asked.

"It's got about half a ton of sugar in it. Do you like sugar?" He looked at me.

I nodded and swallowed. The food tasted terrible and I couldn't help but pull a face.

Adam noticed and winked at me. "Yes why?" I asked.

"I'll swap you." Before I could do anything, my empty mug was taken and this guy's cup of steaming hot coffee handed to me.

"Dinner okay Al?" Adam asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Who cooked it? It's very burnt," I stated in a matter of fact way. I didn't want to upset the main cook, whichever one that may have been.

"Brian did," The guy with white blond hair spoke up.

"Did you actually cook it or get it out of the garbage tin?" I had a bit on my fork and looked at it suspiciously.

"I don't actually know myself." Brian smiled. "But you're welcome to take over the cooking at any time," he hinted.

"What a shame I won't be here that long." I ate about a quarter of what was on my plate when I spied some bread and butter instead.

"So Adam, when are you going to introduce the lovely looking waif?" Brian asked. Brian was the one I had christened Adam's look-a-like.

"When you keep quiet long enough for me to do it. Guys, this is Allison. Allison on your right you have Daniel, Crane and Brian. On your left are Guthrie and Ford. The one that's missing is Evan. He's on a date."

"Hi Allison," they all chorused.

At that moment the phone rang and everyone groaned. Several of the guys stated they weren't home. Adam got up to answer it. Everyone went quiet and I quickly realized they were all listening in on Adam's conversation.

"Hello McFadden house of tricks?" He announced. "Well, well well it's been a long time. Where've you been?... Uh-huh, you enjoying the city life?... Good, no I've got a friend's sister here at the moment and he'll be joining us later... Of course you can, it'll be good to see you. Room's all ready, see you when you get here."

The boy's ears, by this time, were all just about hitting the ceiling listening in on their big brother's phone conversation. They were curious and it was the one and only time I have ever known them all to be quiet at once, except when they're asleep.

Adam hung up the phone and sat back down. He noticed everyone looking at him, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"What?" Adam asked defensively.

"Who was on the phone Adam?" Crane asked.

"Why do you want to know Crane?" Adam asked back.

"Because I'm interested."

"Well your curiosity will have to wait till tomorrow when they arrive won't it?" Adam glared at his brother.

"Why?"

"Because that's when they will be here."

"I reckon it's a girl." Daniel sat back and looked at Adam. Suddenly all eyes were glued to his eldest brother. Much to Adam's dismay he turned a light shade of red.

"I'm not saying. They'll be here tomorrow and you can meet her then."

"Ah huh so I am right. It is a girl." Daniel glowed triumphantly while Adam glared.

"Yes. If you must know it is. Now will you lot leave me alone?" Adam grumbled and finished off his coffee.

"No, we want to know who she is, where she comes from, how'd you met her, how old is she, single or married?" Brian told him.

"Would you like to know the color of her knickers too?" Adam glared again.

"No I'll find that out when I take them off." Brian grinned cheekily.

"Off you or off her?" Ford asked cheekily. Everyone laughed.

"Off her dummy."

Ford smiled at his little joke.

Brian was second eldest and loved the girls, which I had already gathered. He was known quite well around the county for having a thing for the ladies but he always treated them with respect so they just kept coming back for more. He was also the slow, methodical thinker of the family with some great ideas on the ranch's future.

Crane was the serious one of the family. Always reading and researching things. He was also quiet and probably the one who worked the hardest and longest. He was the only one of the family who sported a beard.

Daniel was 4th eldest and rather quiet. Speaking when he really only had something to say. He was the mechanic of the family and fixed everything. It wasn't unusual to find him under a tractor or a car bonnet, pulling a motor to bit's. He was the most musical of the family, playing with a band and writing his own music, quite often with his brother's help.

Evan was the fun loving one and he also liked the girls and enjoyed a good laugh. He was in his last year of high school and never short of a date. He rather enjoyed partying more than studying but if you needed him he was there.

Ford was only 15 and also still in school. He was probably the most responsible next to Adam. He did as he was told, always tried to do what was right and rarely spoke unless it was to have a shot at one of his brothers. He was also the family's woodworker and produced some beautiful carvings.

Guthrie was the resident kid. He was 12 and still in elementary school. His excitement consisted of listening to his brother's talk and later using the information against them which he had done quite successfully on occasion. He wasn't particularly interested in girls but he enjoyed catching frogs and letting them go on the tea table. For his age he was quite a serious kid.

"So, who's cleaning up tonight?" Brian asked. Obviously he thought it better to get off the subject of Adam and his girl. Adam wasn't looking real happy and they were going to meet her in the morning.

"You can," Ford stated. "I helped cook."

"No way! I cleaned up last night and I cooked tonight," Brian whined.

"We know!" All the guys groaned in answer.

"Might have to look into sending you to cooking school I think," Crane muttered.

"Hey, you learn to sew aprons and I'll go to cooking school and I'm not cleaning up either." Brian looked sideways at Daniel.

"No way! I helped you last night, remember? Besides I got a song I want to rehearse." With this comment Daniel stood up and wandered into the lounge room, picking up a guitar as he went.

"I know! The new girl can," the kid spoke up.

"Excellent idea Guthrie, I always knew you were good for something." Ford got to his feet and they all moved into the lounge room leaving Adam and I at the table.

Adam shook his head. "You don't have to clean up Al. They just think they are being clever wriggling out of chores."

"Oh I don't mind. I sort of feel a bit mean landing on all of you like this."

"Tell you what. You can help me and while we're at it you can fill me in on what's been going on with you and Roy."

"Oh I should have known that was coming." I stood up and started to give Adam a hand collecting dirty plates. "But okay."

So as we tidied the table I filled him in on all the problems Roy and I had been having, the over-protectiveness and the fights, which had occurred just about everyday. I was pretty much resigned to Roy showing up and taking me back to LA. I wouldn't have minded spending a bit of time on the farm. It looked like fun.

Adam listened intently and didn't say anything while I talked, which was another welcome change for me. Roy never listened to me when I talked as he was always butting in. I cleared the table and Adam washed up.

"I am just so sick and tired of having to account for my every move and having to be at a certain place at a certain time. Why won't he cut me a bit of slack here? I am 19 and I want to get out and explore the world and do things for myself. I don't need a bodyguard. If I did I'd go out and pay someone," I cried.

I finished the table and grabbed a tea towel to wipe up with and perched myself on the bench top.

Adam smirked at me over his shoulder. "You sound like Evan and Ford only they're still at school."

"Well I could understand it a whole lot better if I was at school but I'm not anymore and that's the point. I can't seem to get through Roy's thick head."

"You know why Roy does it, don't you Al?" Adam looked over his shoulder at me.

"Because I'm his sister and I'm the only thing he's got left in the world and he doesn't want to loose me," I quoted parrot fashion.

Adam smiled knowingly. "Aside from that, he thinks you are going to do a runner like your parents and not come back. He won't tell you this himself, he'll try to hide it, but it's the truth. He's frightened that it's going to happen again. After all it's been done before so why not again?"

"Adam, I'm not going to leave him. Roy's all I have in the world, too. He's the only family I've got but he's got to realize that he can't run my life like this. It'll only make me fight harder and run more."

"True." He pulled the plug out of the sink and shook his wet hands all over me. "I'll have a chat to him when he gets here. See if we can sort something out."

I fended them off with the damp tea towel and slid off my perch on the bench top. I folded up the tea towel and put it aside. "I don't think you'll get time. He'll probably drag me straight back to LA, afraid I'd run off with one of your brothers or something."

"I can name two, possibly three, who'd love that." He grinned at me. "Come on lets go join the others. I hate kitchens."

"Um Adam?" I hesitated following him.

"Yeh?" He looked at me.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused earlier today, oh and this is yours." I dug my hand into my jeans pocket and pulled out all the change I had stolen from his room.

"I was wondering what was making that rattling noise," He smiled. "You keep it, just by sticking around here, you've earned it."

"How do you figure that?"

"You put up with my brothers and their wise cracks and you came back for more."

"You're sure it's okay?"

"If I need a loan to pay the phone bill or something I'll ask you for it okay?" He rubbed my head with his knuckles which brought the fighting instinct out in me. I shoved him away annoyed and straightened the fringe he had messed up.

"You won't be getting any loan if you don't stop doing that."

"Okay, I'll just do this instead." He tugged the end of my plait. I glared at him as he wrapped an arm around me and we walked into the living room, where the others were all scattered about.

Brian and Guthrie were playing checkers. Daniel was strumming quietly on his guitar and Ford was doing homework while helping Guthrie to win at the checkers game. Crane added some logs to the fire before stretching out on one lounge to read a magazine.

Surprisingly the TV wasn't on and it was only music from the stereo system, country and western, too.

"What time do you think Roy will get here?" I asked Adam.

"Probably midnight, he had a few things to organize and to lock up the house." Adam seated himself on the lounge opposite Crane's. I joined him.

"Do you think if I'm asleep by then he'll hold off dragging me home till tomorrow?"

"Nope, he'd wake you up and make you drive home." Adam laughed at the worried expression on my face.

"Great." I looked down at my hands fidgeting. I really did not want to go home. I liked Adam's place. It was quiet and comfortable and there was lots of company and people to talk to. They were all nice or at least seemed to be.

"I don't think he'll do that Al. He'll probably be too tired to care." Adam read my mind.

"You CHEATED!" Guthrie suddenly cried out, causing Adam and I too look up.

Guthrie was on his feet pointing at Brian.

"No I didn't. Come here Guth and I'll show you what I did." Brian moved the checker pieces back on the board in the places they had been before. "Look all I did was this," Brian picked up a piece and repeated his move.

"You're right Guthrie, Brian did cheat," Ford spoke up from his spot beside them on the coffee table.

"Cheat, cheat, cheat! I'm not playing with you anymore." Guthrie picked up the board full of checker pieces and tipped them all over Brian's head. Brian promptly tackled his little brother to the floor and proceeded to tickle him to death.

I looked at Adam. "Is it always this exciting around here?"

"Yep, never a dull moment. You think this is bad you should see Christmas."

I smiled. "I remember one Christmas with you at the pub."

"That's right. I couldn't get home because of the snow and had to stay in LA." He laughed. "We had some fun times then."

For the next couple of hours Adam and I reminisced about sharing a house in LA. Brian eventually stopped annoying Guthrie and soon they were listening to our tales and asking questions. Crane wandered off to bed with Ford and Guthrie following half an hour later. Daniel still mucked around with his song whilst Brian talked to Adam and I. Evan hadn't come home from his date. Eventually I was starting to yawn and rub my eyes even though I had slept for a couple of hours that afternoon.

Daniel was starting to look pretty tired and it wasn't long before he stood up and announced he was off to bed.

"Hang on a sec Daniel. I'd like for Allison to take the spare bed in your room. It's just for toni-"

"No," Daniel looked at me as he cut his brother off. I felt a shiver run down my spine. It was hard to look away especially when our eyes locked and we held each other's gaze. I realized his eyes were the exact same color as mine. He had the wavy black hair although, on closer inspection, it was more a dark brown. With smooth skin and a vulnerable look about him he was rather quite sexy. At that moment though he was on the defensive and I could see his jaw line tightening up. "I don't want her in my room." He didn't take his eyes off mine.

"Daniel it's late and we've all been up since the crack of dawn working. I don't think now is the time to decide what you do and don't want," Adam warned his brother.

"Sorry Adam but I'd rather share with one of the others." Daniel made it sound final.

"I am not going to rearrange the house when they are already in bed asleep. In the morning I'll move her but for tonight she's sharing with you."

"What about the lounge down here? It's comfortable and what's wrong with the spare rooms? One of them has two beds in it or have you forgotten," Daniel threw at him sarcastically.

"Look if I'm in the way I don't mind staying down here," I offered.

"There, you see? She wants to stay down here. Problem solved." Daniel picked up his guitar and moved towards the stairs.

"Daniel!"

"What?"

"The bed in your room is the only one that's made up at the moment I am also hoping that having her in a room with someone else will stop Roy getting the idea in his head that he can wake her up and take her back to LA. If she's in a room with someone else then he's less likely to do this as he won't want to disturb the other person. Now everyone else is already in bed asleep and I am not going to wake them up just to change rooms. Ford, Evan and Guthrie all have school in the morning and I don't want them disturbed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Adam," Daniel replied humbly. "Evan's on a date, not asleep." This comment brought a tired exasperated look from Adam.

"Now I'd appreciate it if you could be a gentlemen and show her the way. It is far too late as it is." One look at his face and you could see he wasn't in the mood for anymore argument.

I snorted a bit at the word gentlemen.

Daniel heard my little noise and shot me a perfect glare. "What's wrong? That word a bit big for you to understand?"

"Not at all but from what I've seen so far you aren't much of a gentleman."

"And you aren't much of a lady either."

"What would you know?!" I cried indignantly.

"A dam sight more than you!"

"Hey! That's enough, both of you!" Adam yelled. There was a steel edge to his voice.

"Why don't you put her in with Brian, Adam, at least he likes a good fight," Daniel suggested.

Brian grinned. He was listening in on the argument and found it all most amusing.

"Just show her the way and don't let me hear anymore about it."

Daniel refused to look at me as we walked over to the stairs and made our way up. This time, instead of going left, we went right and down the landing opposite the one leading to Adam's room. He pointed to the bathroom as we went pass. "That's the bathroom there," he muttered. We passed another door and came to one at the end of the landing.

The room was a funny room. You walked in and the first thing you saw was a chest of drawers. There were two beds in the room, one behind the door and the other directly across from it. The space at the bottom of the room held a couple of cupboards, bookshelves, rocking chair and a couple of hand made rugs. The rocking chair looked old and well used. Daniel propped his guitar in the corner and pointed at the bed under the window. "That one's yours."

I could tell the room got the morning sun, which would make it appear warm and welcoming. Outside the window was an old gnarly tree with fields stretching off into the distance behind it. We were sort of on the corner at the front of the house and I could make out part of the barn and corals but not all of them.

We started arguing again almost straight away when I wanted to change for bed. I didn't feel comfortable or right changing in front of him and politely asked for a bit of privacy. The thought of grabbing my things and going down the hall to the bathroom didn't occur to me at all. That was the annoying thing about Daniel. Every time I looked at him all sense and sensibility flew out the window.

"Yes I do mind," he replied. "It is my room and I have no intention of going anywhere."

"Look, all I want to do is get changed and climb into bed without you looking. Thank you very much," I explained sarcastically.

"I wouldn't want to look at you anyway. Why you don't use the bathroom is beyond me?" he stated sensing my reluctance.

I gave him a filthy look and grabbed Adam's T-Shirt and walked out slamming the door. How dare he destroy my irrational thoughts by stating the obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Real Family**

Hannah

When I returned from the bathroom Daniel was sitting in the rocking chair. I didn't speak to him as I crawled into bed. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke Daniel was sound asleep in the bed opposite me. The room was dark and the curtains drawn. It was early morning and he would soon be awake. I imagined we would fight again, as that's all we seemed to have done so far. I couldn't quite understand it. I hadn't done anything to upset him, except give him a shove and tear his shirt. It was hard fighting with him, as I didn't want to. All I felt was a strong urge to cuddle him especially when he got that hurt vulnerable look about him, like he had the previous night. It was strange not being liked for no real reason.

I turned over to go back to sleep wondering what it was that had actually disturbed me when I heard a loud banging on the door downstairs. It was 4.30 in the morning. The banging didn't stop either. Obviously someone wanted in and by the sounds of it they wanted in, in a hurry. Daniel stirred and rolled over asking, "Who the hell is that?" He stretched his arm out and turned his clock round so he could read the numbers.

"Obviously someone determined to get in," I stated the obvious.

Daniel must have forgotten I was there as his head shot up and he looked at me with this expression that said he was confused. Realization flickered across his face and he put his head back down. "I wasn't talking to you," he stated and shoved his head under the pillow. The knocking was still going and had not let up.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming." Evan's voice came faintly from downstairs. I later found out he and Crane shared a room downstairs at the back of the living room. Guthrie and Ford were next door to Daniel and Brian had the attic all to himself. There were two guest bedrooms over the other side next to Adam's room.

In his room, Evan grabbed his jeans and quickly wriggled into them. The banging continued and the whole house was probably awake by now.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hang on would you?!" Evan yelled as he crossed the living room to the front door while closing his jeans. He grabbed the handle and reefed the door open with a nasty; "Put your fist through it next time. It might help."

"Oh I'm sorry but I was trying to wake Adam. Uhhh Adam McFadden, that is. Does he live here? Have I got the right house?" A soft feminine voice asked.

Evan looked and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes so he could see her better.

"Sure does," he replied completely dumbstruck.

Right in front of him was another pretty girl. She was dressed casually in jeans and a jacket done up against the cool morning air. With soft brown hair falling in waves around her face and bright blue eyes that could dance with mischief at the drop of a hat, Evan was in love. He was about to call out to Adam when he thought he had better ask her in. "Would you like to come in?" He held the screen door open for her.

"Thank you, yes."

"Have a seat and I'll go get Adam." Evan indicated the well-worn sofas.

He darted up the stairs to Adam's room and banged on his door. Adam had heard the knocking, too, and like everyone else shoved his head under the pillow and ignored it.

He figured Crane and Evan were downstairs so one of them had to wake with all the noise and see who it was.

"Whaddya want?" Adam snapped tiredly at Evan's knock on his door.

"There's some girl downstairs Adam. Says she wants to see you," Evan replied through the door.

Girl? Girl? What girl? Adam asked himself. He didn't know any girls that visited him at this crazy hour. Then he remembered the phone call at dinner the night before.

"Oh hell, Hannah! I should have known she'd do something like this. Tell her I'll be right down," Adam called to Evan as he flung back the quilt and jumped out of bed.

"Okay." Evan went back downstairs.

Adam grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a clean shirt, which was rather unusual for him. Normally he'd grab the clothes from the previous day but this time it was different. This was Hannah and he had always liked her. It wouldn't have made a good impression if he came downstairs in a dirty, sweaty shirt or, jeans smelling of sweat, horses and cattle. Not to mention a bit mud splattered either. He grabbed a comb and started running it through his hair. As he tidied up his hair he also attempted to button up his shirt one handed. A button popped off and Adam made a grab for it, knocking over his one and only bottle of aftershave. He was never one for putting lids back on things and now the sweet smelling liquid was running all over his dresser top. He grabbed yesterday's shirt to soak it up with. The aftershave stank and the dresser top was a mess but he had no time to clean it up. He'd clean it up later.

"Hannah, it's 4.30 in the morning," Adam complained as he came downstairs and into the living room. He could see Evan trying hard to chat Hannah up and getting nowhere.

"Is it? Oh dear I'm a little late." Hannah checked her watch with a cheeky look on her face.

"Late did you say?" Adam looked at her incredulously. He walked over to the fire place and stoked up the fire as it had died down somewhat during the night. He threw a couple more logs on.

"Yep by about 30 minutes too." Hannah smiled sweetly.

"Oh brother," Adam groaned as he sat down. He too rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Don't mind him,... Hannah, isn't it?" Evan looked at Hannah for confirmation and she nodded. "All he does is sleep and eat." Evan grinned.

"Well sounds like nothings changed there. He was always asleep when I knew him."

"Completely useless I'd say." Evan laughed.

"Oh for sure." Both Hannah and Evan looked at Adam and laughed.

Adam looked up and glared at Evan. "How come you're so awake considering you've been out half the night?"

"What can I say? I had a good date." Evan grinned smugly and winked at Hannah. She looked on most amused.

"Well, 'Mister-I-had-a-good-date', either you go back to bed or you can cook breakfast. Sound fair?" Adam growled.

"No but I'll go anyway." Evan shrugged and wandered back into his room.

Crane looked up as he came in. "Who's out there?"

"Adam's lady friend, girl called Hannah, great looking too. Brian's going to like her not to mention me." Evan grinned as he chucked off his jeans and climbed back into bed.

"Brian likes all the girls," Crane muttered rolling over.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's just showing off," Adam apologized. "You want some coffee? I'm afraid he and his brother, Brian, have a thing for the ladies." Adam got up and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Obviously," Hannah replied. "And yes I'd love some." She followed him and stood leaning against the doorway watching.

"So how long are you staying?" Adam changed subjects.

"About as long as you'll have me. Why?" There was a note of defensiveness in her voice that caused Adam to look up sharply. He got the feeling that something had gone wrong in her life and that was probably what had driven her to the country. He figured he'd ask her later when he was awake enough to think about it. Adam hadn't had much sleep.

After everyone had gone to bed, Adam sat staring into the fire. He was tired after the day's work and trying to deal with me hadn't helped. He sat in front of the fire for ages devising a way to help Roy and I out. Eventually tiredness got the better of him and he headed off to bed. As he turned out the lights Roy pulled up outside so Adam forgot all about sleep and went out to greet him.

"Hi Roy, have a good trip?" He gave his friend a friendly hug and slap on the back as he greeted him. Roy looked years older than when Adam had last seen him. It was clear to Adam that the stress of looking after me was taking its toll on him.

"It wasn't too bad. Good to see you again I only wish it was under better circumstances," Roy answered grimly. "I hope my sister hasn't given you too much grief?" Roy followed his friend up the steps and inside the house.

"She's been fine. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Something to eat?"

"Coffee would be nice. I had dinner at an all night diner in Stockton about an hour ago."

Adam made the coffee while Roy looked around the house. "So this is your home?"

"Yep it certainly is."

"It's nice and big."

"It needs to be, there are seven of us including two teenagers and one kid. Here you go," Adam handed him the hot cup of coffee and they sank down onto one of the sofa's.

"So how you been, Roy?" Adam asked warmly.

"Could be better but these last eight months have been pretty rough with Allison fighting me every step of the way."

"Any idea why?" Adam asked.

"Probably because I've been a bit overprotective of late, I guess. I just can't seem to help it, Adam. Al's out just about every night of the week and when she's home she's asleep or on the phone to those silly friends of hers and it feels like I don't have a sister anymore. We've already lost our parents and I guess I'm going to loose her too. I know I work long hours with the paper and it gets lonely in the big old house but what do you do?"

"Have you thought of asking a friend or someone to move in with you? Maybe if there's someone at home she mightn't feel like going out so much."

"I've asked around but all our friends are pretty much settled where they are and I'm not going to ask one of those scatterbrains she calls friends to move in. What a nightmare! I thought maybe of hiring a housekeeper but what for? There's only the two of us and the house is always clean, plus we can't really afford it. I just don't understand it, Adam, why is my sister so determined to leave me behind? What have I done to her?"

"She doesn't want to leave you behind, she's wants you to let go."

"I don't know if I can." Roy answered helplessly.

"And all this started eight months ago?"

"It's gotten worse in the last six months, just after I got a promotion with the paper and speaking of my sister, where is she? It's still a long trip back to LA and I don't want to stay too long," Roy looked round like he was expecting me to appear from nowhere.

"Allison's asleep in the spare bed in Daniel's room for tonight. She told me you'd show up here and try to drag her back to LA without listening to her," Adam looked at him pointedly.

Roy sighed in resignation, "What's there to listen too? She's just being irresponsible like she always has." he looked at his friend and saw the concern in his brown eyes.

"Do you think that's really true or is it you coming up with an excuse for hanging onto her? Do you actually know what the problem is?"

"It's because I am treating her like a sixteen year old, wanting to pick her up all the time and know where she is etc. The irresponsible part is when she takes off without telling me where she's going."

"Right, so why is it happening?"

"With the long hours I do at the paper I'm not there for her as much as I used to be. I rarely see her before I leave for work. Most of the time we go a whole week without seeing each other."

"Have you thought that perhaps Al doesn't need you in the way that she used too? Things have changed and both your needs have changed too." Adam slid his empty coffee cup on the table as he watched the warring emotions flicker on his friends face.

"Oh Adam, I don't know. Every time I come home the house is quiet and empty and I get this awful fear she's gone. I came home from school one day and my parents were gone so I keep thinking the same thing is going to happen. I know it's crazy but I just can't help it."

"I know, I live with the same fear when one of my brothers goes out but I've learned to live with it rather than fight it. You're going to have to trust her and let go. Scary as it may sound, you need to otherwise you drive them away and in my opinion that's exactly what's happened, that's why she's here. What are these friends of hers like? Maybe they are making the problem worse?"

"They are making it worse in that I'm trying hard to protect Al from them. It seems whenever they are around something happens, they act all innocent and Allison takes the blame. I don't like it Adam, they set her up and use it to get what they want or just to have a laugh at her expense. Whenever Allison's happy or something goes right for her, these friends show up and she lucks out. Each and every time I've seen it Alex and Cindy, that's her friends, are always there. They pretend to pick up the pieces and try to make her feel better but its fake. If I can see it why can't she?"

"Maybe she doesn't want too," Adam suggested.

"But why? If she doesn't wake up soon she's going to end up in real trouble and that's what I'm afraid of."

"Reality's pretty hard to face sometimes, it can be quite lonely." Adam commented thoughtfully. "Have you tried talking to her about these friends?"

"On the rare occasions we do manage to have a civil or decent conversation she tells me to stay out of it and that I don't know what I'm talking about. I wish she could stand back and just see for herself how lazy and selfish they are."

"Lazy how?" Adam asked.

"Well if they are visiting someone or over someone's place they are quite happy to sit around while others clean up or wait on them hand and foot. They take advantage of her and I don't like it but what can I do? I can't talk to my sister, and when I do we fight. She doesn't tell me anymore what she's doing and that's downright scary on its own."

"Maybe she's turning to these friends of hers because she is no longer getting what she needs from you and your life at home? When she showed up here today she was so angry because you wouldn't let go, let her try things out for herself."

"I know and that's why I'm really starting to hate myself. I can hear what she's saying but I just can't seem to help myself. Things were so much easier when we were in college and she was in high school but now that she's graduated it's like she's gone crazy or something."

"What about college? Did she apply at all?"

Roy shook his head. "We couldn't afford it on my wage and we don't own anything like the house, that all belongs to Mum and Dad. They did have a college trust fund set up for us but most of that went when I studied journalism. When they disappeared overseas all contributions to that account ceased so there was only enough to send one of us to college. The only time we had access to their accounts was when I graduated and a solicitor showed up with the funds for me to go to college. So we've no access to money except for what I earn. I can't even afford to send her to night school. I suggested a job of sorts but no one wants to hire an unskilled nineteen year old fresh out of school."

"I'd say that's part of your answer. She's got nothing to do and all this freedom, even more now that you are working longer hours. What she needs is not there anymore and she doesn't know what to do or how to act, a bit like a four year old with no rules or boundaries. Too much power and she doesn't know how to handle it. School told her what she had to do and when, now she doesn't have that. To make matters worse, you're trying to help her by laying down some rules but you aren't there to enforce them so why should she care?"

"So why should she Mr-smarty-pants?" Roy gave Adam a cheeky smile.

"Because you don't want to loose her like you did your parents, dill-brain," Adam affectionately socked his friend. They shared a quiet chuckle.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" Roy asked.

"Well I've been thinking about that……." Adam outlined his plan. It was well after midnight when they climbed the stairs and headed for bed both pleased with Adam's idea.

Adam snapped out of his reverie and gave her a smile, "Just asking. If it helps you can stay as long as you like or until I get sick of you, whichever comes first." He noticed the flicker of relief flit across Hannah's face.

Hannah grinned right back at him, "You wouldn't do that to me would you Adam?" She asked in a sweet pleading voice, tilting her head to the side and giving him an innocent look. Adam had always found that look particularly hard to resist.

"No I wouldn't and like I said your welcome here for as long as you like, provided of course my brothers approve of you." He smiled and handed her the cup of coffee.

"We approve, we approve!" Crane and Evan shouted out. Adam looked at their door, surprised, and Hannah smothered her giggles. They moved back to the living room and made themselves comfortable in front of the fire.

Adam turned to her with a smile of amusement. "Be warned... There isn't any privacy in this place." He yelled the last few words so Crane and Evan would hear.

They talked on till well after the sun came up. The rest of us slept on, having been disturbed by the incessant knocking earlier that morning. Hannah didn't notice the sickly sweet smell drifting downstairs but she did start to notice Adam beginning to fidget. He had noticed the scent and it made him uneasy, for what reason he didn't quite know. Adam must have changed position for the umpteenth time in fifteen minutes when Hannah lost all patience with him.

"Adam is there something wrong?" Hannah asked. She wrinkled her nose a bit.

Adam's head snapped up. "No, no nothing's wrong." He looked towards the stairs, slightly wishing the smell would creep back up.

"What's that smell?" She asked, wrinkling her nose again.

"Oh I spilt something earlier, when you arrived." Adam explained.

"Did you knock over your wife's best bottle of perfume or something?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I'm not married Hannah." He admitted.

"You're not?" Hannah was clearly surprised at this comment. She had always liked Adam and felt some girl would come along and snap him up very quickly.

"No I'm not and before you ask why, which I know you are going to do," Adam looked at her. "I haven't found the right girl yet. And I knocked over some aftershave, not perfume."

"Oh." Hannah looked at him for a moment and suppressed a giggle much to Adam's amusement.

Sometime later they heard the sound of bare feet padding down the stairs. Instantly all conversation stopped. Both Hannah and Adam looked at the staircase just as Brian descended the last few stairs. He wore only his jeans. No shirt or shoes and his hair was uncombed. Adam hated it when the boys didn't bother to dress properly but it was their house, too, so he couldn't really stop them.

"What's going on?" Brian asked. He looked at Hannah with great interest.

Adam sighed. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. "Hannah this is Brian. Brian this is Hannah. Brian put your shirt on."

"No. Hi Hannah. How come you're talking to this lunatic instead of me?" Brian asked innocently.

"Well hi yourself. He was the only one who got out of bed to talk to me."

"If I had of known someone as pretty as you was here I would have gotten up."

"I'm sure you would have but, I did come to see Adam."

"Why I don't know," Brian joked. "Two beautiful girls in one day. We must be doing something right, huh Dad?" Brian winked at Hannah.

"Don't call me Dad!" Adam stated.

"Oh, okay, Dad."

Adam glared but Brian wasn't watching. "You wouldn't happen to be free tonight would you?" Brian asked. "I need a date."

"Brian!" Adam complained.

"What? Can't I ask a pretty lady out?" Brian smiled at her while Adam rolled his eyes.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" Hannah asked

"I thought I could maybe take you out somewhere. Dinner, a movie perhaps?" Brian had by this time, seated himself on the sofa across from where Hannah and Adam were sitting talking.

"Sorry but I'm already busy tonight." She looked at Adam and winked.

Brian took no notice. "Oh? Doing what?"

"Going out with your brother, actually."

"Which one, maybe I can bribe him or deck him?"

"The only way you could bribe me is if you promise to wash up for a whole year and if you deck me, well, you can do the washing up for the next ten years," Adam stated. He looked like the cat that swallowed the cream.

"You?" Brian cried in disbelief and surprise. "You are kidding aren't you?"

"Would I kid you Brian?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"You've got a point there. Anyway, what's wrong with taking Hannah out? She is a girl or can't you see that?" Adam teased back.

Brian ignored the last remark. "But you never take a girl out," he cried incredulously.

"So?"

"So why now?"

"Why not now? Just because I haven't been out in awhile doesn't mean I'm letting you lot get away with all the fun around here. Besides Hannah and I are old friends and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

Brian was stumped for an answer to the question. The shock of actually hearing his brother was going out on a date, seemed to muddle his brain. He never did answer Adam with his usual snappy comeback.

Adam grinned tiredly; "Go away Brian. You're boring."

"Look whose talking." Brian gave Adam a smile to show there were no hard feelings on his part. "Guess I should jump in the shower now before the other brats wake up," Brian stood up.

"I heard that!" At that moment the door to Evan's room opened and there stood Crane. He had a towel wrapped round himself and held his jeans and shirt in one hand. "You'd better move fast Brian or you'll have to wait." Crane started towards the stairs.

"Not if I get there first I won't." Brian took off racing Crane up the stairs. From there they pushed and shoved each other as they fought to get to the bathroom first. Hannah and Adam heard the bathroom door slam and Crane's triumphant laughter. Obviously he had gotten the bathroom first.

Brian poked his head over the landing. "Hey Adam, can I-" He broke off his question as a scream filled the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Real Family**

How Not To Please A Man

"GET OUT!!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!!" I yelled at a very startled Crane. I had gotten up and into a nice warm, badly needed shower when Crane came in.

"Oh shit who let you out of bed?" Crane asked as he opened the bathroom door.

"Obviously Daniel did," Brian replied amused as I slammed the door in their faces.

A split second later I ripped the door open and slapped his towel at him before slamming the door shut once more.

Brian realized what it was and burst out laughing. Crane grinned and wrapped it back round himself.

"Bad luck," Brain stated.

"Hey Adam if we're going to have girls around this place, can we get a lock on the bathroom door?" Crane called down to Adam.

"Don't see why not. I'll pick one up later today." Adam replied. He and Hannah were having a good laugh at the two fools upstairs. "Anyway what's wrong with your own bathroom Crane?" Adam yelled back.

"Evan's got it. Well I'll stand guard on this one if you want Adam's?" Crane advised Brian.

"Good idea, no telling what the girl will throw next." Brian laughed. "Is it okay if I use your bathroom Adam?"

"Yes go ahead, oh and Brian?"

"Yeh?"

"Can you clean up the aftershave on the dresser for me, please? I knocked it over earlier."

"So that's what stinks around here;" Brian stated. "You klutz," he told Adam as he crossed the stairs on his way to Adam's room. Of course Brian didn't bother with cleaning up the aftershave.

Twenty minutes later I finished up in the bathroom and handed it over to Crane. No sooner had he gotten in than Ford was hammering on the door, asking him to hurry up.

"Is it always this busy in the morning?" I asked Ford.

"Nope, busier," Ford stated and hammered on the door again. "Hurry up, man!"

I shrugged and made my way downstairs.

I came down the first flight of stairs when I found Brian blocking my path. I sort of looked at him for a moment, aware of the mischievous twinkle in his eye. I got the impression he wanted something. "Now what would you like Brian McFadden?" I asked.

He backed me up against the wall on the landing and planted a hand either side of my head so I was almost trapped. "How about a date? Tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Forget it." I went to duck under his arm and continue on my way. His arm dropped as I ducked and caught me round the waist. He pulled me in tight, almost lifting me off my feet

"You sure about that now? I can't convince you to change your mind?"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I could kiss you," he grinned and leaned in close to me so I could feel his breath tickling my face.

"Do you always go around trying to kiss strange girls?" I asked, pulling away from him a little.

"Only the one's I like," he smiled at me.

I laughed lightly, "I think I need some breakfast." I continued on my way downstairs.

Brian smiled, "Is that a no?" He asked as he followed me down.

"It's an 'I'll think about it' answer."

"Morning Daniel," Brian greeted his brother. Daniel was standing on the stairs above.

"Having fun?" Daniel asked with a bit of a sneer at me.

"You bet," Brian said. "Hey maybe you should take her out?"

"No thanks, I don't go in for dating used goods."

"Since when?" Brian laughed. "I remember you dating Tally Dean after her boyfriend dumped her and you had no problem then."

I stopped part way down the stairs, feeling Daniel's eyes upon me. I turned around to face him. I couldn't help myself and just had to say something, "Well at least I won't have to worry about having to turn you down and hurting your feelings. Oh that's right, I forgot, you don't have any." I retorted trying to keep a tight rein on my temper. What was it with this guy? Why did he seem to always rub me up the wrong way?

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"You'll work it out," I hissed back at him.

"No you spell it out for me or is that too hard for you?"

"Why should I explain myself to you? If you aren't smart enough to work it out, that's your problem, not mine!" I had started to yell.

"Maybe you've got something to hide." Daniel shrugged and started down the stairs pushing past me. I was sorely tempted to stick my foot out and trip him.

"And maybe you're jealous, been awhile since a real woman wanted to go out with you has it?"

"Allison, don't-" Brian interjected but Daniel cut him off.

"Why would I be jealous of an immature spoilt brat like you?" He stopped and turned so our eyes were on the same level. "That would be a waste of perfectly good feelings. Oh that's right I don't have any."

"Don't flatter yourself, asshole!"

"Allison I think that's enough or you are both going to spoil breakfast." Brian spoke to me but watched his brother in puzzlement.

"He started it. Anyway, what did I ever do to him?" I asked Brian quietly.

"I'm not sure but something's bugging him."

"Probably PMS," Crane interrupted and Brian chuckled. "Come on guys, you're holding up traffic." He'd just gotten out of the bathroom and was on his way downstairs.

Evan had ended up cooking breakfast and was ordering everyone to help themselves. He'd made bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. It was a case of 'grab a plate and help yourselves'. Adam brought Hannah over to the table and gave her the spare seat next to mine. He looked at Daniel, Brian and myself curiously. You couldn't half tell he'd overheard the argument on the stairs. Brian was still throwing quizzical looks at his brother, trying to get some sort of response.

"Here you go Al, a bit of female company for you. This is Hannah and Hannah this is Allison, Roy's sister." Adam introduced us. As Hannah sat down next to me, Adam ruffled his little brother's hair, but Daniel ignored it.

"So Roy's still around is he?" Hannah obviously knew my brother, too.

"Yes, he'll be down later. He got in late last night and don't worry Al, we had a long chat. I think you'll like what we've worked out." Adam noticed the worried look on my face at the mention of Roy's name. He grabbed a plate and went to get his breakfast off the stove. Ford came downstairs two minutes later, followed shortly by Guthrie.

"Hey who's the girl?" Guthrie asked. I had to smile at his attempt to copy his older brother's attitudes.

"Get your breakfast, Guthrie, and then I'll introduce you." Adam stated.

"Okay." Guthrie wandered into the kitchen and helped himself.

"Coffee?" Ford asked Hannah. The coffee pot was being passed round the table. Hannah nodded and Ford filled her mug then mine, before he passed the pot over to Daniel.

Daniel took the pot of hot coffee from Ford and tipped it up to fill his mug. Suddenly there was a burning sensation and squealed with pain and fright when I realized it was the hot coffeepot. I jerked my arm away quickly, knocking the pot more and splashing coffee over my hand and down my arm.

I shrieked more and tears sprang to my eyes. Hannah was instantly on her feet, pulled me into the kitchen and stuck my arm under cold water.

Both, Daniel and Adam, followed us. Evan grabbed a cloth to mop up the spilled coffee.

"Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"She's fine, just a bit of a scald. Do you have any burn cream Adam?" Hannah asked. She looked at me closely and could see my struggle to hold back the tears. She accurately guessed I didn't want the others to see me cry.

"Yes I'll go and get it." Adam turned and made his way upstairs.

"You should watch what you're doing," Daniel said.

"Me?" I cried indignantly. "You were the one pouring the coffee. You probably did it deliberately seeing as how you don't like me!" I yelled. I was in pain and fighting to hold back the tears so it was real easy yelling at him.

"Huh! I wouldn't waste perfectly good coffee on someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me? You don't even know me. You'd never even seen me before in your life, till yesterday, so what the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Everyone could hear us and they were all listening intently.

"Are you that dumb that I have to spell it out for you? Oh that's easy. You are a spoiled selfish brat who likes to get what she wants and don't deny it either." I started to speak but he kept going. "I saw you go after my brother this morning on the stairs. You're one of these women who has to have it all and can't stand to miss out." He glared darkly at me.

"You're wrong!" I screamed in mounting frustration. "You are so very wrong." The tears started and I could do nothing about that. I wiped furiously at my eyes with my free hand.

"Daniel, that's enough!" Adam's cold sharp voice cut across the argument. "Don't let me catch you speaking to Allison like that again, she is a guest in this house, in case you don't remember. Now I want you to apologize to Al and then after breakfast we are going to have a little talk," Adam stated as Daniel went past to go back to the table.

"Sorry," Daniel mumbled in what sounded like a sincere voice. He sat back down at the table.

Hannah shut the cold water off and I inspected my arm. It was a little red and you couldn't see any evidence it was burnt except for the pain I felt.

"How is it?" Adam asked, looking closely. He gave Hannah the cream.

"It's okay, a little sore," I looked at Adam, tears still evident on my cheeks. "Why does Daniel hate me Adam? I haven't done anything to him have I?"

He handed me a tissue from the nearby box so I could wipe away the tears. "Well in a way you have, but I don't think its serious enough to warrant this sort of behavior."

"What?" I watched Hannah smear the cream on my arm.

"You gave him a push and tore his shirt. Maybe if you try apologizing for it, it might help. My brother's pretty placid but he does have his limits, just like we all do."

Hannah looked at me in surprise.

I shrugged, "Alright, I'll try if you think it'll help matters."

"Can't hurt but if this attitude keeps up he's going to find himself in a lot of trouble."

"Oh don't go mad at him just because of me. He'll hate me all the more."

"Maybe, but he knows better than to treat guests this way. Come and join us when you're done." He smiled at Hannah, who had finished smearing my arm in cream.

"How's that?" She stepped back and screwed the lid back on the cream.

"Okay but it still hurts."

"It'll probably hurt for the next couple of days."

"So you know my brother Roy?" I changed the subject to get my mind away from Daniel.

"Sort of, I was in a couple of classes with Adam, at college, and we had a couple of assignments together so I heard about Roy and met him a couple of times but that was about it."

"You obviously got to know Adam though?" I asked watching the little sparkle in her eye turn almost wistful.

"Yes I did. So how long have you been here?" Hannah changed the subject.

"Since yesterday."

"Felt like a holiday?" Hannah asked curiously.

"You could say that. Actually I got into a fight with Roy and ran away to here. Adam lived with us for a couple of years in LA while he and Roy completed college. When I saw Adam's truck in town, I hid in the back and here I am."

"Sounds like something I'd do," Hannah admitted.

"I must say it was fun." I looked down at my arm and noticed most of the cream had soaked in. "Well there isn't much I can do about this. Shall we go join the others?"

"Sure," Hannah and I resumed our seats and breakfast. Daniel didn't look at me as I sat down.

"So, who is Hannah?" Guthrie asked as soon as we sat down.

"I am. Is that okay with you?" Hannah propped her chin in her hand and looked at Guthrie quite amused.

"Well sure, but I was only wondering when we were going to get introduced," Guthrie answered.

"This is Hannah." Adam stated before anyone could say another word. "Hannah, these are my brothers. Brian you've met and that there's Crane and Daniel. The other two are Ford and Guthrie. Evan's the one who answered the door this morning. You know Al of course."

"Let me see if I can get this right. You are Brian, Crane, Daniel, Evan, Ford and Guthrie."

"Alright the honey can stay." Evan grinned cheekily and ducked a swipe from Adam.

"Wow you're pretty." Guthrie piped up before anyone could say or do anything else. This brought several snickers from the guys.

Hannah grinned and ruffled his hair. "Why thank you young man."

"Well I hate to spoil the fun but we've got work to do. Guthrie and Crane, you two want to clean up here?" Adam asked in a voice that said no arguing. The guys nodded. "Daniel and Allison I want to talk to you both, Hannah you may as well stick around as it'll concern you too. The rest of you go saddle up and we'll head out to the north pasture. I want to check the fences and go through the scrub in case we missed a couple of them young bulls."

The guys got up and headed off in various directions. Hannah stayed right where she was as Guthrie and Crane started clearing the table and washing up. As Brian made his way past Adam he patted his brother's shoulder and whispered, "Go easy on him Adam he's only young."

Adam nodded with a half smile and looked at Daniel and I. "Right, Allison, don't you have something you'd like to say to Daniel?"

I sighed suddenly finding it incredibly hard to actually apologize, "I'm sorry for pushing you yesterday and tearing your shirt. I was pretty tired and completely over-reacted and for that I'm sorry."

Daniel nodded his head in acceptance but didn't say a word.

"Can I ask a question?" I added.

"What's that?" Adam asked back.

I turned to Daniel who avoided my gaze, "I want to know what it is that I have done to make you hate me so much? Aside from giving you a shove?"

"You are a spoiled brat who obviously likes to get what you want and if that means throwing yourself at my brothers, then you work it out," he spat at me.

"Daniel," Adam warned. "Don't take it personally Al, my bothers throw themselves at anyone who'll have them and Daniel knows that." He glared at his younger brother.

"You don't even know me and I haven't even been here twenty four hours and you're already judging me? Why?"

"Because it's true."

"Why?!" I cried in exasperation.

"Because you are and that's all there is to it." Daniel stated.

"I'm no more spoiled than you are." I spat back at him.

"You are that spoiled you wouldn't know the difference!" Daniel started to yell.

"Hey! Stop it! Both of you!" Adam commanded. "What is going on with you Daniel?"

"Nothing," he muttered sullenly.

"It doesn't sound like it. Now whatever the problem is I want it sorted out. While Allison is a guest in this house you will treat her with a little more respect, understood?"

"Yes Adam," he shot me a quick sideways glare and I felt a little uneasy.

"Now go and saddle up with the rest and be ready to ride in five minutes seeing as how we aren't going to get any sense out of you." Adam laid down the law.

"Al, I'm going to move you into the guest room with Hannah. There are two single beds in there and you'll share a bathroom with myself and Brian. I think you'll find that more to your liking while you are here."

"Does that mean you convinced Roy to let me stay?"

"I have."

"Oh Adam, thank you." I jumped up, ran around the table and gave him a hug.

"You'll have to talk to Roy yourself but I believe you'll be staying about a month. Now we'll be gone most of the day so feel free to make yourselves at home. There are horses in the paddock behind the barn if you want to go for a ride. You might want to pick one out for yourselves. You're going to need it if you want to see the place. Don't worry about lunch for us. Guthrie and Crane can bring out a couple of sandwiches when they're through washing up."

"I might go shake this tablecloth out, you don't need me anymore do you?" I asked as I stood up and gathered the cloth. It was covered in breakfast crumbs. Adam shook his head as I went past and opened the screen door. "We could always bring lunch out to you Adam. Only thing is you'll have to draw us a map," Hannah suggested.

"Not today. We've got a lot to do and won't really have time to stop. But we will take a rain cheque on that one," Adam said in an appreciative tone. "When Al comes back in I'll show you where you're sleeping."

As I carried the cloth out I noticed Daniel leaning against one of the posts on the porch. He stared off into the distance and didn't seem to hear or see me. I had no idea he was still there. I didn't notice it at first but he had a real hurt and miserable expression on his face. Like he was in great pain or he'd lost something very important. I glanced at him worriedly and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" He replied in an irritable voice.

"You look miserable that's all."

"If I do it's because you're here, otherwise, I'm not." With that he walked off down the steps and headed in the direction of the barn. I could see the others saddling horses. I shrugged and went back inside. The way I saw it, I hadn't done anything particularly wrong and if I had, there was nothing I could do about it till he told me what it was.

Adam took us upstairs and down the opposite landing to the one that led to Daniel's room. He opened the second door and led us inside. The room was basic with two comfortable looking beds, dresser, chair, table and cupboard. There was a connecting door into Adam's bathroom and Roy's room was on the other side. The window overlooked some big pine trees, paddocks and a creek in the far off distance. Adam pointed out that the creek was the closest property boundary to the house. I claimed the bed under the window.

"Al, you'll find some sheets and blankets downstairs in the cupboard in the laundry." Adam said.

"Okay, thanks." I left them alone and ran downstairs to get the things I needed to make my bed up. Hannah's was already made. As I came back from the laundry I could hear giggling coming from the staircase and looked up to see Adam's arms locked around Hannah's waist, preventing her from descending the stairs.

"Adam, stop it," Hannah told him laughingly.

"Nope," they both lost their balance and lurched against the banister.

"Oh you're hopeless," Hannah cried, exasperated.

"I know." Adam wore an impish grin and you could tell from his expression that he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Suddenly Hannah gave him a gentle shove that allowed her to wriggle out underneath his arm and run down the stairs. "Out of my way Mr. MacFadden!" She stated.

"Yes Ma'am." He let her go and followed her down the stairs.

He walked over to the back door and lifted his hat off the peg, "Seeya later ladies. Enjoy your day." He tipped his hat and walked out the back door.

Hannah laughed and went in to check on the other two. They were just about finished washing up and Hannah started making lunch for them all. I walked back upstairs to make my bed and move my meager possessions out of Daniel's room. I looked around the room and sighed. I was actually going to miss it or so I thought. The idea of missing Daniel more never occurred to me.

Hannah and I explored the house from top to bottom. We found Brian's room in the attic, at the top of the stairs next to Adam's room. He had a huge black wrought iron bed shoved in under the eaves and window. Later we were told, the bed had actually belonged to the boy's grandparents. It was a nice room, cozy, welcoming and spacious. It was obvious the attic had been used for storage of some sort, as there were marks all over the wooden floors where boxes and things had sat for a long time. Most of the house was wooden floored with rugs and hall runners going everywhere.

We found Evan and Crane's room downstairs next to the laundry. Ford and Guthrie were next door to Daniel. Each of the boy's rooms had its own color scheme and each bed had a patchwork quilt. It was very countrified. As we looked around the house we found mountains of washing just begging to be done. I glanced into some cupboards to find most of them empty and piles of dirty clothes in corners. I mentioned this to Hannah and before we knew it we were up to our elbows in washing.

I had a look through the photos on the baby grand piano. There was a photo there that caught my attention. The lady in the picture looked exactly like me. She was holding a baby with a couple of young boys at her feet and I could only guess that perhaps the lady was there mum. I made a note to ask Adam about it later. If it was their Mum then that might explain Daniel's animosity towards me. Something lurked at the back of my memory as I put the photo back when suddenly it hit me. I ran up the stairs and into Daniel's room. On top of a book case right in front of his rocking chair was a picture of the same lady. I had noticed it the previous night but not really looked at it. There was very little difference between us from the color of our eyes to our skin complexions. I shivered a little. If it was there mum and Daniel was particularly close to her then he might find my presence disturbing. I sighed. There was no way to know for sure if I was right or wrong unless Daniel told me himself but I had a strange feeling this was a reason as to why he didn't like me all that much.


	6. Chapter 6

**A**** Real Family**

Time to Talk

Roy woke up around eleven. Hannah and I were downstairs having a cup of coffee while I smeared more cream on my arm. Hannah had traveled a fair bit overseas when she was a teenager and was telling me a story about Paris when I heard the footsteps. I knew it was Roy and I couldn't help myself, I instantly tensed up.

"Morning Sis," Roy stated as he came down the stairs.

"Hi Roy, would you like something to eat?" I asked politely. Hannah looked on in interest.

"That would be nice."

"Have a seat and I'll get you something. Oh this is Hannah by the way. She's an old friend of Adam's, you might remember her from college." I went into the kitchen and made us sandwiches for lunch while half listening to their conversation.

"Hannah... Hmm." Roy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh I know you. You were in a couple of Adam's classes at college in LA. You did a couple of assignments together."

"Yes that's me. How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm well. You up here on holiday, too?"

"Sort of, how long have you been here?" Roy asked Hannah.

"Not long. I arrived about four thirty this morning. Are you still living in LA?"

The conversation flowed on and ten minutes later the sandwiches were made and the washing machine had stopped. Roy and Hannah seemed to be involved in an in-depth conversation about college so I quickly ate my lunch and left them to it while I hung the washing out. I was checking whether any clothes were dry so I could take them inside to make more room, when Roy wandered out the laundry door for a cigarette.

"We got to talk sis," he stated as he lit the cigarette.

"About what?" I had my back to him and didn't turn around. I heard the snap of the lid closing on the zippo lighter.

"About us and what we're going to do."

"And what's that?" I asked as I lifted the clothes basket with a couple of dry items in it and walked over to where he was sitting on the steps leading into the laundry.

"Well I think it's a good idea if we stay here for awhile. Adam's already offered to have us for as long as we want, but I said we'd stay for a month and see how it goes. I think it would do us both good to get away from the city for awhile."

I looked at Roy in surprise and then suspicion. "Why all of a sudden do you want to do that?" I asked.

"Well LA's been rough since Adam left and, well, let's face it sis we do miss him. It was someone else for me to talk to and a friend to do things with."

"But Roy you've got friends at the paper. They ask you to do things all the time."

"True, but they aren't my sort of friends. They are too interested in themselves and having a good time. They don't understand what it's like to be responsible for someone else. But Adam does. He's had to raise his six brothers on his own and he knows how rough it is. Sis, I'm sorry for being so over-protective towards you, I just couldn't help it. You were gone all the time and when you were home all we'd do is fight and it felt like I was loosing you."

"It's okay Roy, I'll live," I gave him an appreciative smile. I had missed my big brother of old.

"I'd like to stay and have a bit of a holiday. Adam's eager to get out and socialize a bit and so am I. It was his suggestion we stay and I know I'd relax more knowing there were others around for you to talk too or help you out if you needed it, so how about it? Would you like to stay for a month."

I nodded in answer. "What about your job?" Roy had worked for the LA Tribune since leaving college.

"I've got about a month's leave owing," he explained.

"What about the house in LA?"

"Well I figured we could ask Suzie and Mick to keep an eye on it. They can use it if they want. I don't want to get rid of it just yet. We may go back there one day and it is our family home. I can take a trip down tomorrow and bring back our clothes and things."

"Can't we buy all new stuff?"

"We could but what with? We don't have that much money. You can stay here while I go down or you can come with me. It's up to you." He looked at me expectantly.

"I'll stay. It'd be rather nice to have a holiday and be part of a family, everyone seems to be nice and friendly, well sort of friendly."

"What do you mean?" Roy stubbed out his cigarette and flicked the butt away. He stood up and slung an arm round my shoulders.

"Oh, one of Adam's brothers, Daniel, for some reason he and I aren't getting along."

"Have you asked him why?"

"I have but he's not talking. He just keeps calling me spoiled and rather desperate to get into one of his brothers pants," I smiled and Roy laughed. "This morning, when Hannah and I were looking round the house, I found a photo of his mother, well I think it's their mother. Roy I look exactly like her. We could certainly pass for sisters and almost twins if we wanted too."

"And you think that's the reason why Daniel doesn't like you? You look like their mother?"

"It's got to be. It's the only thing I can think of." I looked at him imploringly, wishing he had the answer. "Oh and I also gave him a bit of a shove."

"A bit of a shove? Why?" Roy asked in disbelief.

"He tried to stop me from leaving, but I did apologize to him this morning though it doesn't seemed to have made much of a difference."

"Good god sis, how did all this come about?"

I told him the story about arriving yesterday and sneaking off because Adam had rung him and I didn't want to see him.

"He hasn't had a nice word to say to me in the whole time I've been here and I keep wondering why. The only thing I can think of is his mother."

"Well it could be sis, but why hasn't any of the others reacted to you like this?"

I shrugged, "I was wondering about that and if Daniel was closest to his mum, and the others weren't, then maybe he feel it more. Sort of a resentment, and if he's resentful of me looking like his mum, he might feel threatened so he's lashing out, or I'm reminding him of a past he's been trying hard to forget. I don't really know, I'm only guessing."

"Hmmm, well you looking like his mum is worth thinking about. That's for sure. You might want to ask Adam if they were close." Roy suggested.

"I will when he comes in this afternoon. I don't want to fight with the guy. He seems really nice and I really don't want anyone hating me, at least not without a good reason." Just quietly I felt I was a little attracted to Daniel, especially when he got that vulnerable look about him as he had the previous night.

Roy let me go and opened the laundry door for me. I picked up the washing basket and went inside.

"Who could hate you sis, you're too nice." I smiled at him over my shoulder. This was my brother of old.

"If we're going to be staying maybe I could learn a bit about cattle ranching, do you think Adam would teach me?" I dropped the washing basket on the floor. The machine was almost finished another cycle.

Roy snickered a little. "I'm sure he would but you are going to have to get over your fear of horses and learn to ride."

I sighed heavily, "I know."

Hannah, Roy and I spent the rest of the afternoon looking around. We wandered down to the barn. There was a fenced in paddock behind the barn that contained horses. I looked at them a bit dubiously when they came trotting up to the fence looking for food. I hadn't been around horses at all and didn't know quite what to make of them. There was a whole series of small paddocks, gates and fences off to the side of the barn which was where the cattle was held when being transported to market, branded, wormed, sick or knackered. I found out later that was the worst job. The barn was huge inside and out. There were ten stalls, a tack room, feed room, machinery shed come workshop and a hayloft. There were a couple of old tractors in under a wooden overhang and a couple of bit's of old machinery lying round the yard rusting away. They also had several bits of plowing equipment stashed in an empty paddock behind the barn.

Leaving the barn behind, we wandered out to the nearest creek. The sun was just starting to set when we got back to the barn. We could hear the noise of an approaching mob of cattle and looked to see the boys were bringing in fifty head of cattle between them. Dogs were barking and the dust was hanging thickly in the air around them.

Evan cantered up to one of the gates and slid off his horse. He slid back the bar holding the gate closed.

"What are you doing Evan?" I asked curious.

"Opening the gate so we can drive the cattle in," Evan swung the gate open. You could hear the thundering hooves and smell the dust as the cattle came closer.

"You want to hold this gate for us?" Evan asked quickly.

"Sure." I took up position and held the gate open. Evan remounted just as the first lot of cattle reached us. He spun his horse round and raced out to help the others bring them in. Dust was everywhere. It was so dense I struggled to breathe.

The boys all had neckerchiefs over their faces. Four guys road into the coral with the cattle.

Next thing I knew someone was yelling, "Shut the gate!"

Brian, Daniel and Crane were beside me helping push the gate shut. They left enough space to let the others ride out before shutting it completely.

"Whoa, that was hot work." Daniel laughed. His whole face seemed to light up with the laughter.

"Yeh I didn't think we'd make it before sunset though." Crane leaned back against the fence slapping his jeans with his hat to remove some of the dust.

Roy and Hannah strode up to take a look.

"Hey Adam what'd you think of our new cow hand? Pretty cute huh?" Brian slung an arm round my neck and pulled me in close to him. "Needs a hat though," He scratched my head a little.

"Yeh pretty soon we won't be able to tell her from the cattle." Crane grinned at me. The others laughed.

"You mean there's a difference?" Brian asked jokingly, as he let me go. "Don't worry Al. We'll teach you everything you need to know-"

"And then some." Crane joked.

All the boys looked tired and a little chilled despite the sweat running down their faces.

The others all strolled over to where we stood next to the gate. The horses looked tired, sweaty and just as dirty as the boys did.

Hannah grinned at me. "They're all covered in that much dust I'm having a hard time telling the difference between the men and the horses."

"You mean there is a difference?" I asked back in disbelief.

"Only in the number of legs." She grinned and I laughed, which earned us a collective groan from the boys.

"Oh darn it!" Brian suddenly shouted looking at his watch.

"What's up Brian?" Guthrie asked.

"I was supposed to meet Meg fifteen minutes ago. Daniel you want to put Sasha away for us?" Brian handed over the reins without waiting for an answer and started running towards the house.

"Hey!" Daniel yelled. Brian spun round briefly.

"You owe me one again!" Daniel called out. Brian waved and kept on running.

"Do you really think he heard that Daniel?" Adam asked.

"Nope and if he did he'll pretend he didn't." Daniel pushed himself away from the fence and grabbed the reins to Brian's and his horses, leading them into the barn.

I noticed he had a bit of a way with the horses. Was there anything this guy wasn't good at?

"And I thought I had a date with him?" Hannah mused out loud.

"You too?" I looked at her, "He asked me this morning right before breakfast."

"Allison I think we've been stood up."

"Hannah I'm inclined to agree with you."

We laughed as we watched Brian run up the stairs and into the house.

The others started leading their horses into the barn and unsaddling them. They'd all be rubbed down, given some feed and water. Ford wasn't long following Brian up to the house, except he wanted a shower not a date. Adam strolled over to where Roy, Hannah and I stood leaning on the rails of the fence looking at the cattle.

"What breed of cattle are they Adam?" Hannah asked with interest.

"Mostly Herefords and black angus, they do pretty well in the cold mountain weather."

We climbed down from the fence and started back towards the house. Crane took care of Adam's horse for him.

"What are you going to do with this lot?" Roy asked.

"Sell them in two days time at the market. Hopefully the price is high enough we can buy in some more winter feed and spring for another bull. Try and build up the herd a bit and get a better quality strain of beef going."

"And that will achieve?" Hannah asked.

"A higher price and if it gets good enough we can sell off the young bull calves as breeding stock or others may pay us to have our bull serve their cows."

"Sounds interesting," I stated. While I hadn't said anything I had been walking along quietly beside him listening intently to the conversation. "Would you mind teaching me about cattle ranching since we are going to be staying awhile?" I asked apprehensively.

"Well its not much of a fun job and you need to be on the ranch for at least a year to fully understand the work but I can teach you bits and pieces though and you can help out here and there if you like. Aside from cattle there's tack to be cleaned and mended, stalls to muck out, animals to feed, repairs to be carried out, all sorts of things. You can spend all day in the saddle and if you aren't used to it, it can get very tiring."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not up to it?" My eyes flashed in reaction to his statement.

"No, no I'm not. I'm telling you how it is. It's a hard, dirty job and you can be gone from sun up to sun down without a break."

"I'd just like to help out I didn't think it would be that much of a problem." I looked down at the ground a bit hurt at his attitude.

Adam sighed, "Sorry Al, I didn't mean to upset you. Of course you can help, we'll be glad of the extra pair of hands but first things first we need to get you a hat and a horse." He smiled at me and tugged my plait in affection.

I didn't say anything as the thought of riding unnerved me.

We just stepped inside the house when I decided to ask about the photo. "Adam?"

"Yeh," he looked at me as he hung his hat up.

I walked over to the piano and picked up the photo I had seen earlier of the woman with the kids. "Is this your mum?" I showed the photo to him.

"Yeh it is," he replied with a catch in his throat. "Who was closest to her out of all of you?"

"Daniel, why?"

"Oh I was looking at it and I was amazed to see how much I looked like her, that's all." I put the photo back.

"Hmmm I suppose you do, I never really noticed it."

One week later and Adam and Hannah were heading out on their second date.

The previous week's one had gone very well. This time though they were doubling with Roy and an old friend of Adam's.

That night Crane and Daniel made it look like they were cooking dinner. Brian had already left for his date. Adam and Hannah got ready for their night out. Adam came downstairs all nicely dressed in black jeans and a midnight blue shirt. Guthrie, Evan, Ford and Roy all whistled at him. He did a mock bow before stoking the fire a bit and sinking into his favourite chair to wait for Hannah. Ford was quietly carving something out of wood that started looking like the head of a bear. Roy was half asleep in the chair next to Adam with his feet resting comfortably on the coffee table. Like Adam, he too was ready and waiting to go. Evan was making paper airplanes out of, what looked like, old exam papers, and flying them round the room. Guthrie was attempting to complete his math's homework ready for class the next day.

I grabbed a cushion off the lounge and dropped it on the floor to sit on. I sat across from Guthrie and watched as he erased an answer for the sixth time and sighed like it was a great drama. I felt sorry for the kid.

"What's up Guthrie?" I asked. Ford looked over from the chair where he was carving.

"Maths!" He brushed away the eraser crumbs. "Yuck!" Guthrie stated.

"Why is it yucky?"

"Because I can't do it."

"Who says? It's not hard."

Suddenly a bright purple-white flash lit up the room causing us all to look up. In the far off distance came a crack of thunder.

"Looks like we're in for a bit of a storm." Adam commented. "You lock the barn up Evan?"

"Yep." Evan went back to his folding. I turned my attention back to Guthrie.

"Don't listen to her Guthrie. She came last in the year for maths," Roy stated quietly with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Roy," I grumbled and Ford laughed. He and Crane were the mathametician's of the family. "What's the problem?" I asked interested.

"This." Guthrie showed me the problem and how he followed the equation but kept coming up with the wrong answer. We started working on the problem together but still couldn't get it to work. Five minutes later it started raining heavily. After the third try Guthrie turned pleading eyes to his brother. "Ford?"

"Yeh." Ford knew what was coming. He popped the carving in his pocket and closed up his pocketknife. He slid to his knees between me, Guthrie and the coffee table.

"How do you do this?" Guthrie showed him the problem.

"It's easy." He made it all seem so simple that even I could solve the problems without too much hassle. It soon became a race between Guthrie and I to see who could finish a problem first.

Hannah came downstairs fifteen minutes later looking very nice in a black dress and black boots up to her knees. Evan let out a long low whistle that caught a glare from Adam. The other guys all murmured their approval. She did look nice. Adam stood there and looked at her until Roy nudged him and he almost fell over.

"Uhhh you ready?" He asked Hannah.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Tell her she looks nice," he whispered in Adam's ear.

"Ummm yes she does. She looks very nice."

We all laughed.

"Well thank you it's not the best." Hannah smiled.

I noticed Evan elbow Ford with a nod in Adam's direction, who stood completely rooted to the spot with a hypnotized look on his face. You couldn't half tell he was attracted to Hannah.

"I don't mind. It looks great on you," he recovered momentarily.

Evan and Ford snickered.

"Well I'm ready."

"Right lets go then. Did Brian take the truck Ford?" Adam asked. He looked at the keys on the mantelpiece and realized the keys to the truck were missing.

"Yes I think he did. We saw the storm coming in when we came up to the house this afternoon. He also said it was to cold to make out in an open aired jeep." Ford laughed.

"That's right, someone tore it," he glared at Evan. "We might have to take your car Hannah."

"We'll take mine." Roy held up his keys and they all left to go pick up Roy's date.

No sooner had the car started than Guthrie lay back with a groan. Evan swore. Daniel and Crane emerged from the kitchen with a sigh as they fell into chairs. Everyone looked positively miserable.

"What's up with you lot?" I asked curiously.

"It's raining," Evan complained.

"Yeh and we were going to have pizza. Only now we can't cause someone tore the roof in the jeep," Guthrie commented and they all looked at Evan.

"Hey I told you it was an accident. If the boulder hadn't of been there the jeep never would have rolled," Evan defended himself.

"How come you had to hit the only boulder in the paddock I don't know?" Crane leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Let's see if I can get this right. You guys were going to have pizza for dinner tonight only now you can't because it's raining and the jeep hasn't got a roof on it? Which means you can't go into town to pick the pizza up, right?"

"Hey she's not just a pretty face after all." Evan grinned.

"That's about it Al," Crane said.

"Just order in, or let me guess Carbon County doesn't have home delivery yet?"

"Home delivery? How cool." Guthrie was amazed

"No we don't. We're still living in the dark ages out here," Crane muttered.

"Well then make it." I told them.

"How?" Ford looked up interested.

"It's easy." I started to get to my feet.

"Well don't just sit their girl. Get to it," Evan cried. Just as I stood up he whirled me off into the kitchen.

Crane set the table. Daniel and Ford chose some music and Evan went out to chop some more wood for the fire. I made two pizzas and they were delicious. After dinner the boys pulled out their guitars and we sat around singing silly songs. I discovered these guys really had a passion for music. I remembered once in LA hearing Adam sing but it was a long time ago and the memory was fading fast.

"Been awhile since we've had this much fun," Daniel put down his guitar.

"I think old Adam's getting too serious lately," Ford stated from where he was stretched out on the floor.

"Don't forget he's had a lot to watch out for," Crane said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We've always been around so you can't say it's us." Evan pointed out, "At least not this time."

The others snickered.

"Do you think now that the girls are here we should be doing more to help out around the place?" Ford asked, extracting groans from his brothers.

"Come on Ford, the whole idea of having the girls stay is so we don't have to do the housework." Evan uttered the last sentence in mock seriousness.

"Hey, now that's not very fair. First of all you're talking like I don't exist and second I didn't come all this way just to cook and clean up after you lot. This isn't my house so why should I?" I added my opinion.

"It wouldn't hurt for all of us to help out more seeing as how there are three extra people staying here. That's a lot of work for two people let alone one." Crane lectured.

"You know what would work really well here?" I looked around at each of the guys. "A roster system, that way all of you get a turn and all of you get time off. If you have a date or somewhere you've got to be then you can plan ahead for it or swap with someone else and the best bit is not one person is stuck doing the whole lot." I suggested.

"Well that'd be okay because then you could plan your schedule round that," Evan agreed.

"For someone who doesn't want to do any housework he sure is agreeing with this roster thing pretty quick," Daniel remarked.

"I think that has something to do with the person suggesting it," Crane whispered back.

"It'd sound pretty funny telling your girl you can't pick her up till after you've done the washing up." Ford laughed.

"We really should keep our rooms tidy," Evan suggested.

"Speak for yourself big brother. Guthrie and I don't have a problem with that. It's only you and Crane." Ford stated.

"Can I suggest something here?" I interrupted.

The guys looked at me.

"Well Hannah and I did all your washing today and it took most of the day. The worse thing was finding all the clothes that needed washing."

"Cool we got some clothes to wear," Evan interrupted and grinned. "Now the girls will stop complaining."

"You stink too much for them, do you little brother?" Daniel asked.

"Yep I guess so. Sorry Al." Evan noticed me sitting by patiently waiting for him to stop interrupting.

"What I was going to suggest is that you put your dirty clothes in the laundry so we don't have to go looking for them. Perhaps you could actually wash them on occasion."

"Nah, that's asking way too much. We're only poor humble boys." Evan grinned.

"Speak for yourself Evan," Crane replied.

"Well how about a roster system for washing and wiping up?" I suggested. "That way you know when you have to do it and can organize yourselves around that?"

"Sounds good," Daniel stated getting up to grab some paper and pens.

"Who knows, maybe if you help out more around the house Adam might consider letting you out of your cages." I grinned impishly as they grabbed a pillow each and hit me.

Half an hour later we had a washing up roster. Ford asked if any washing up was actually going to get done the day Hannah and Adam were on duty together. Daniel snickered and Crane reckoned it wasn't that serious. Evan decided Adam was in shock because he hadn't seen a real girl in a very long time. They all agreed that if they had to do the washing up it was for all three meals for that day. I wondered how Daniel and I were going to go in about four day's time when we had the washing up.

"Well how's that?" Daniel asked holding up the roster for the others to inspect.

They all agreed it was good enough.

"Right. Who's going to help me wash up tonight then?" I asked standing up. Suddenly I had five willing helpers. Evan wanted to do the washing up part. It wasn't till we were almost finished that I found out why.

I had just put the last plate away when I heard Daniel yelp from behind me. "Hey!" He cried. I turned round to see him wipe his face with the tea towel. I was just about to take a handful of cutlery when I noticed a handful of water fly over Evan's shoulder. I ducked and the water hit Ford in the face. Ford suddenly wrapped his tea towel round my neck and held me in place while he picked up a glass, filled it with water and tipped it over my head. Guthrie grabbed a glass and tipped it down the back of Evan's jeans. Evan picked him up and dropped him in the sink. Water flew everywhere as he landed in the sink. We were all soaking wet when headlights splashed across the kitchen window and the sound of a car engine could be heard. I let out a shrill whistle and the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at me confused.

"How much trouble would you guys be in if Adam saw this kitchen right now?" I asked them.

There was water dripping everywhere. The floor was soaked and slippery and so were we all.

"Heaps why?" Guthrie asked. Just at that moment the sound of two car doors slamming could be heard.

"Quick, guys scatter!" Evan suggested.

"Wait!" I whistled again.

They all froze momentarily.

"Crane, Evan you two clean up here. Your shower and room are closer, the rest of you upstairs."

Daniel, Ford and Guthrie quickly ran upstairs. I walked out and closed the door behind me, looking quite composed.

Hannah, Roy and Adam were shaking themselves off and looked as wet as what I did. I thanked god it was still raining outside.

"Yuck it's wet out there," Hannah commented giving her jacket a good shake and laying it along the back of the sofa. She went and stood in front of the fire.

"What's wrong? Doesn't the little girl like getting her feet wet?" Adam teased.

"Nope, you still up Al?" Hannah saw me walk through to the living room.

"Yes." I picked up the magazine Crane had been reading and sat down with it.

"Brian home?" Adam asked.

"No did you have a good time?"

"Yes it was a lot of fun," Roy smiled, "and that Trish is something else. You got anymore like her hidden away, Adam?"

Adam laughed with delight. "She's one in a million that one, thought you might like her, she struck me as your type."

"You're looking rather wet Al," Hannah commented.

"One of the barn doors had come loose in the storm and Evan asked me to run down to the barn with him and help close it."

"Hmmm he mustn't have closed it as tight as what he thought. Those doors don't usually come loose." Adam turned thoughtful.

"So where'd you guys go?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh we went to a lovely little Italian restaurant for dinner, then Adam and Trish took us on a local's tour of the county. We stopped at this remote pub across the county line for a drink. It was nice."

"Sounds it."

"Well I'm exhausted. I'll see you girls in the morning. Goodnight." Adam gave Hannah's arm a squeeze as he moved past her to go upstairs.

"Night Adam, I'll see you upstairs, Al. I've had a long day too." Hannah followed Adam.

"I'm off to bed too, how about you sis?"

"Sure, you go on up, I'll turn the lights out."

I went back into the kitchen to see how the clean up operation was going only to find it was almost done. I told the boys they were safe to go to bed and wandered upstairs for a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**A**** Real Family**

Horses And Daniel

The next morning I had to wait for the shower while Hannah and Adam both snuck in ahead of me. Finally the bathroom was free when I heard the water run. I stuck my head in to find Brian in there.

"Oh Brian, it's my turn. I've been waiting a whole hour while Adam and Hannah had theirs," I complained grumpily.

He smiled at me, "why don't you use the other one, I know Ford and Guthrie are downstairs so they've finished with it."

"Good idea, why didn't I think of that." I picked up my things and went across to the other bathroom. I was combing my hair and getting ready to plait it when the bathroom door opened and their stood Daniel. Make that a scowling Daniel.

"What are you doing in here?" He snapped.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm using the bathroom."

"What isn't yours good enough and you just have to use ours, is that it?"

"No it's not. Brian's in ours and this one was free so I decided to use it. What does it matter anyway? It's only a bathroom."

"It matters to me," he glared at me as he leant on the door frame waiting for me to finish. I deliberately stuffed up my plait just to make him wait a bit longer and had to start it all over again.

"Hurry up would you?" he glared again.

"If you weren't so busy sniping at me I wouldn't have to re-do the plait."

"Now why would I waste my time and energy sniping at you? You aren't worth it," he glared at me.

"Oh and I suppose you think you are? You may live here and you may have a problem where I am concerned but I have never met such a grouch in my life. If things don't go your way you turn round and make the other person out to be selfish. Well let me tell you, having everything your way when you want is selfish!" I yelled at him.

He looked daggers at me and I couldn't help but shiver a little in fear or was it excitement.

"Nobody accuses me of such things and gets away with it," he spat out as he moved from the door. "You don't even know what you are talking about-"

"Oh don't I? I'm in here and you're pissed off because the bathroom's not free when you wanted it. That is selfish. You carried on a like a child when I first got here because you didn't want me sleeping in your room. Now that's childish. You accuse me of being spoiled, well why don't you look in the mirror because right now I can't see a whole lot of difference between us." I glared at him and picked up my things and walked out.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm in a tight grip and pulled me backwards. I looked up into his cold frosty eyes, "I suggest you be very careful with what you say from now on because I don't like liars." He let me go with a shove and slammed the bathroom door shut.

I made my way back to the room Hannah and I shared rubbing my arm. It wasn't too bad but I was sure I'd have some small bruises there by the end of the day. My confusion over what I had done to him deepened as he still hadn't given me any idea why he hated me so much and that was hard to deal with. From now on though I'd try very hard to stay out of his way, we only had three weeks left and then I'd never have to see him again. Why did that thought suddenly sound so horrible to me?

I got downstairs to see Adam reach over and pick up one of Evan's paper planes. Evan was eating breakfast and pretending real hard that he hadn't noticed. He'd picked most of them up last night and burnt them in the fire but obviously he missed one. I sat down at the table and winked at him. He drew a finger across his throat and I guessed he knew what was coming.

"What's this all about Evan?" Adam straightened out a paper plane and looked it over as he ate his breakfast.

"What's what about Adam?" Evan asked innocently.

"That." Adam slapped the paper down in front of him. There was a big red F in the top right hand corner.

"Oh that." Evan glanced at the paper. "It's an English test from last year."

"Funny." Adam picked the paper up and looked at it. "According to the date it's last week's. You want to tell me what's going on?"

Evan took one look at Adam's face and decided he was better off telling the truth.

"Okay I failed a test. It's no big deal Adam. There'll be another one."

"Well for your information, Evan, it is a big deal. It says 'the awarded mark will count towards your final grade.' This is an important exam."

"So?"

"So this exam could be the difference between you getting into college and-"

"I'm not going to college. You know that. We can't afford it."

"Maybe not right now but who knows, in ten years time you might change your mind. Now I believe you have a test every two weeks and as this one took place last week I want to see the next one. Hopefully your grade will be a lot better. This is important Evan, and I don't like to see you goofing off over it. Meanwhile you can consider yourself grounded until your grade improves, do I make myself clear?" Adam's tone of voice was final.

"Oh but Adam I've got a date Friday night and it took two months to get the girl to say yes," Evan pleaded.

"Tough. You'll just have to tell her you're grounded won't you? And I mean it Evan, no going out till those grades improve."

"Oh yeh and what are you going to do? Make me go?"

"I will if I have too."

"You can't tell me what to do Adam, you're my brother not my father!" Evan stalked into his room and slammed the bedroom door.

Adam sat back in his chair with an exasperated look at the closed bedroom door. The rest of us were quiet. I think most of the boys felt sorry for Evan and I assumed they had been in that same position at one time or another.

Suddenly Adam got to his feet, settled his hat on his head and walked outside without saying a word. Brian was about to go after him when Hannah's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Hannah followed Adam outside.

Daniel, Crane, Roy and I had just finished our breakfast when Hannah came back inside with a thoughtful expression on her face. She started tidying up the table and I gave her a hand. Daniel and Crane were washing up that morning so they got stuck into it without to much complaint. Roy headed upstairs to freshen up a bit before heading back to LA.

"We branding any of the cattle we brought in yesterday Brian?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, there's about eight calves Adam wants done."

"Can I help?" I asked hopefully.

"Well there's not much you can do and you're going to need a hat first, but yes you can help. You still got your old hat Daniel?" Brian spoke.

"I'm not lending it to her." Daniel leaned in the kitchen doorway drying a plate and glaring at me.

"Why not? She's going to need one and you're the only one who's got a spare."

"Why can't she just stay in the house like a good little girl?" He asked sarcastically.

"Do you mind not talking about me like I am not here? If you don't want to lend me your hat then fine I'll do without. But if I have to stay in this house like a good little girl then you'd best look out." I snarled at Daniel.

Hannah giggled at my last comment.

"Oh that's right, wild animals don't like to be caged," he replied sarcastically and stared straight at me. Again I felt that shiver of fear or was it excitement?

"Geez, Daniel, we only asked if she could use your spare hat. Man, what is your problem?" Crane asked, clearly puzzled and concerned at his brother's attitude.

Daniel shrugged, turned his back on us and went back to wiping up.

Brian also shrugged. "Sorry Al, looks like we'll have to buy you a hat. You can come down and help, that's no problem, but if it gets too glary or hot out there, you'll have to hole up in the barn. It might still be winter but that sun can get pretty bright." Brian grabbed his hat and walked out.

I sat back down at the table and glared at Daniel's back. "I wish I knew what his problem with me was," I muttered quietly to Hannah.

"Mmmm he certainly doesn't like you," she whispered back.

"The worse bit is I don't know why. I haven't done anything except arrive and share his room for one night. You'd think most guys would love to share a room with a girl-"

Something grabbed my hair from behind and twisted it savagely pulling my head back. I looked up into Daniel's cold hard eyes.

"I don't like people talking behind my back about me. Now either you stop it or I'll do it for you and it won't be nice." He let my hair go and walked back into the kitchen.

"What the hell have I done to you?!" I stood up and screamed at him. "What gives you the right to treat me like this?! You can't threaten me and get away with it because I won't let you!"

"I can do whatever I want. After all it's my home." He turned and glared at me.

"It may be your home and yes I am a guest here but that doesn't give you the right to threaten or bully me. I haven't done anything to you, or have I? Are you frightened of me or are you frightened to like me?" Suddenly something snapped in his eyes and I knew I had hit a nerve. "That's it, isn't it? You're afraid to trust me because I look so much like your mother and you think that if you start to like me I'll go and die just like she did." I spoke the last bit quietly as the fear and anger flared in his eyes. I knew I was right but I had gone too far by bringing it out into the open. Suddenly I was afraid.

"You bloody little BITCH!" Daniel threw down his tea towel and came at me.

Hannah saw it coming and blocked him. Crane grabbed him from behind. Daniel put up one hell of a struggle. "You stupid little BITCH! No one - and I mean no one - mentions my mother like that and gets away with it! You didn't even know her! But let me tell you she was a dam sight better than you!"

"Allison get out of here." Hannah stated quietly.

Her and Crane were having a hard time holding him back. I didn't need to be told twice and quickly left the room. I walked down to the corals to Adam and Brian.

Crane let go of Daniel once I shut the back door.

Daniel slammed his fist viciously into the wall. "Damn her! What gives her the right to say such things? She didn't even know mum!"

Crane sighed. "No she didn't. But she's right. You can't go round bullying her for no reason. Now I don't know what your problem is with her but I suggest you sort it out before something serious happens or Adam finds out."

"She should never have been allowed to stay here in the first place is all I can say."

Daniel shook his hand a bit. "Ouch that wall's hard." He looked at his knuckles.

"Well she's here now and I believe her and Roy are staying for at least a month. What is your problem with her anyway? I've never seen you this riled up over a girl before."

"I just don't like her Crane. I don't trust her."

"Because she looks like your mum?" Hannah asked quietly. She was slowly sipping a cup of coffee.

"Mum's got nothing to do with it and she had no right bringing her into it either. She doesn't know anything about mum, so what gives her the right to sit there and say things like that?" Daniel fumed.

"Just like you don't know her." Crane stated quietly as he returned to the washing up.

Daniel shrugged and picked up his tea towel. "All I can say is she'd better stay well away from me or I won't be held responsible for what I might do."

"Daniel she's just a girl for god's sake," Hannah replied rather exasperated.

"So?"

Hannah didn't answer but finished up her coffee in silence.

"See any horses you like?" Adam asked Hannah and I joining as where we were leaning on the paddock fence. Roy had just left for LA and Hannah and I had wandered down to the corrals where they were getting ready to do the branding.

"Well there's a nice roan in the next paddock I wouldn't mind trying," Hannah answered him.

"She's not bad, rotten habit of biting though. What about you Al? You're going to need a horse if you want to help us out. Plus, there are a lot of places you can't go in a vehicle."

"I haven't found one I particularly like yet." I dodged his question and he looked at me curiously. I looked down at the ground terrified of meeting his eyes in case he guessed that I was frightened to ride.

"Well when you do let us know." Adam replied.

Hannah stared off into space for a minute or two when Adam followed the direction of her stare. Standing at a nearby fence was a black horse. He stood there for a minute or two before kicking up his heels and racing off to the other end of the paddock, tossing his head. A thoughtful look settled onto her face.

"Oh no, not that one, he's high spirited and dangerous. He's only half broke and way too strong for a girl to handle."

"Adam, that's sexist!" Hannah climbed down and wandered over to the fenced paddock where the black horse was for a closer look. "Now he's beautiful."

"Sexist or not it's the truth besides he's not even broken to saddle yet."

"So? I could finish breaking him in if you let me," she turned pleading wide eyes on Adam. "You know I can ride Adam."

"Oh yeah and how many half broke stallions have you come across in that city riding school and pony club of yours?"

Hannah glared at him before reverting back to the big eyes and sweet smile. She was obviously using her looks to her advantage and it seemed to be working. Adam turned away with a sigh.

"Let me try, please. If I can't get near him in a week then I'll look for another horse," she reasoned with him. Adam couldn't help himself.

"Oh alright, one week though and that's it. If he doesn't come to you when you call then you choose another one," Adam glared back at her sweet pleading expression. He hated it when she used those big beautiful eyes of hers. He didn't know what annoyed him more, the fact he was still stuck with the horse or the fact that she had got around him. "Just be careful, alright? I'd hate to see you get hurt. In fact I don't want you going anywhere near him on your own, someone should be with you."

"Adam! I don't need a babysitter! I do know what I'm doing!" Hannah yelled indignantly.

"I'm not giving you a baby sitter I'm just being cautious. Take it or leave it."

"Oh alright, how 'bout it Al? You want to help break in the black horse?"

"Sure, I can watch you," I grinned at her. "What are you going to call him?"

"Adam." She answered without a qualm that sent us into peals of laughter.

Hannah and I spent the rest of that day and half the afternoon watching the boy's brand calves. There was ten altogether. The smell of singed hair hung heavy in the air.

The sun was warm and I knew I'd need a hat to get through the summer. It was just on three when they finished up and the younger boys were due home any minute.

Hannah disappeared up to the house and came back with a jug of cold lemonade.

"Yummmmmeeeeee!" Crane's face lit up at the sight of it.

"Thought you might like it." Hannah started filling up glasses and handing them round.

"Tastes nice too," Daniel said. "You're a great lemonade maker Hannah."

"Thank you Daniel. I appreciate it."

Daniel grinned and emptied the glass in one gulp and held it out for a refill. At that moment the younger boys came running up, having dumped their books on the steps of the house.

"Hey, how come you aren't all working?" Guthrie asked. "Adam, that's not fair. We always get in trouble for sitting around doing nothing so how come they're not?" Guthrie grinned cheekily.

"We're taking a break, partner," Brian answered. "Hannah's got some lemonade if you want some."

Hannah handed a glass full to each of the boys.

Ford looked at it suspiciously.

"It's not poisonous, Ford," Hannah laughed.

Ford grinned at her and drank his in one gulp coming back for seconds.

"You get all the calves branded Adam?" Evan asked.

"Yep, I'll keep them down here for a couple more days before we take them back up the high country to fatten up on the mountain grass."

"Cool a trip to the high country. Are we camping out?"

"I don't think it'll be necessary. We'll have Roy to help us and it's only a small herd, shouldn't take us more than a day. Besides there is still lots of snow up there so it's a bit cold to be camping out"

"Been awhile since any of us have been up there Adam, might be wise if a couple of us stay and check things out while we're at it," Brian suggested.

"I'll keep it in mind. Thanks Hannah that was lovely." Adam put his empty glass back on the tray. "You guys want to start cleaning up here and I'll start mucking out the barn?" Adam looked at Daniel, Brian and Crane.

"Sure Adam," Daniel replied.

"Now that I can help with," I spoke up.

"That you can, you three got homework?" Adam looked at Evan, Ford and Guthrie, who nodded in return.

"Well go and do it, then come down and give us a hand mucking out these stalls." Adam turned and walked into the barn. I noticed a couple of faces that Guthrie and Evan pulled. They obviously didn't like the idea of doing homework first.


	8. Chapter 8

**A**** Real Family**

A Fight Gone Wrong

Warning: Physical Violence between two characters.

Roy returned two days later and the next day Evan, Brian and Daniel drove the calves up into the higher country. They stayed up there for three days repairing fences and checking the stock over.

Things had fallen into an easy routine and that first fortnight of our stay had flown by. I got out and helped as much as I could, Adam bought both Hannah and I hats, on the ranch but without a horse there wasn't a lot I could do. I had delayed and delayed choosing a horse as much as possible but was slowly starting to run out of excuses for not choosing one. I felt so embarrassed not knowing how to ride when all those around me could. Even Roy knew how although he did take quite a few pointers from Adam.

Hannah and I visited her black horse everyday, morning and afternoon, and each time she took him an apple. By the end of the week she only had to rattle the gate and the horse came trotting right up to her nudging her pockets. He let her pat him and scratch his ears. When the end of the week arrived, Adam was rather annoyed to see she had gotten the better of the animal but he was still hesitant to let her have him. They argued back and forth about her having the horse when Hannah compromised a little and struck a bargain with Adam. If she couldn't ride him by a certain time then she'd give him back and that would be the end of it but if she could, he was hers and Adam was not to say another word. Adam gave her a time of three months to complete the task.

Daniel and I still argued on the odd occasion but I kept well out of his way. It was easiest and safest and avoided causing problems in the family which I didn't want to do. I sat next to him at the dinner table but not once did he speak to me or even look at me. It was like I didn't exist which I did not mind at all. He was still incredibly handsome especially when he was teasing his brothers and his face would light up with laughter. On the odd occasion he would threaten me but hadn't really done anything since the day he pulled my hair.

Brian, Hannah and Crane had been the only real witnesses to our arguments and had tried talking to Daniel about it but he wasn't interested or not listening.

About a week later Guthrie and I were suppose to be plowing a field nearby but the tractor wouldn't start.

"Man I wish we had a horse drawn plow. At least the dam thing would go," Guthrie moaned and pressed the starter switch on the tractor for the tenth time. The machine whirred but nothing happened.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen those things? Urrrgghhh much rather the tractor."

Guthrie jumped down and fiddled with something in the engine. "It'd be alright if it started. I wish Daniel were here. He'd get it going. Maybe it's the battery or something?"

Daniel was in town practicing with his band while everyone else had gone shopping with Hannah. Daniel usually had band practice on a Tuesday night and Saturday morning at the local hall.

"I don't know Guthrie. I'm not much help when it comes to engines. So Daniel fixes things round here, does he?" I asked, looking over Guthrie's shoulder, wondering what he was doing.

"Yeh he's pretty alright at it too. That might work." Guthrie stood up, dusted his hands off and climbed back up behind the wheel. He flicked the key and hit the starter button. The engine ticked over and fired up. "Climb on up Al and I'll show you how to plow the field."

I clambered up and stood behind Guthrie. He popped the tractor in gear and we set off with a lurch. I made a grab for something to hold onto and Guthrie grinned knowingly.

"Who taught you to drive the tractor?" I yelled over the noise of the engine.

"Brian did. Adam nearly had a fit when he first saw me because I was only ten." Guthrie grinned. "But it was worth it."

We chugged off across the field plowing the ground as we went.

I stayed with Guthrie till about one, then went back to the house for some lunch.

With everyone out it was lovely and quiet. I made myself some lunch wondering what to do next, when I thought of a letter upstairs from my friend Suzie. I hadn't even read it let alone answered it. I ran up to get it and bumped into Daniel. I didn't know he had come home.

"Sorry," I apologized and went to go round him.

"I just bet you are," Daniel stated sourly.

I stopped and turned. I was in a pretty good mood and was fed up with not knowing what I had done wrong where he was concerned. I figured now was as good a time as any to ask him about it. At least if he yelled at me there was no one around to overhear. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" He turned and looked at me.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

"Why do you ask?" He came down a couple of steps and stood in front of me.

"Well for you to be so mad at me I must have done something and I'd like the chance to at least apologize."

"Even if you had done something I'd never accept your apology. But if you must know, the reason I don't like you is because you're here." He glared at me.

"That's not much of a reason," I stated.

"It's enough. Anyway what do you care? You come here like Miss High and Mighty, move into my room, monopolize my brothers and now you're trying to run the farm."

"Now hang on a minute. I was told to sleep in your room by Adam and it was only for one night and that wasn't even by choice. As for monopolizing your brothers - I don't know what you're talking about and I am certainly not trying to run the farm. I'm only helping out because I'm interested," I told him honestly.

"Liar," Daniel spat at me.

"Geeez where do you get off? You know nothing about me. You accuse me of being a spoiled brat and now a liar, just who the hell do you think you are?!" I started yelling. "I came here because I didn't no where else to go. Granted I did give you a shove but I apoligised for that and I meant it too. Other than that I have done nothing to you!" Surprisingly I felt tears building up in my eyes. "All I ever wanted was to belong somewhere. To be a part of a big family and for the first time in my life I am. But for some strange reason you won't let me. Why? Because I resemble a dead person?" The tears really started to flow at this point.

"You leave my mother out of this!" Daniel shouted at me.

"Why should I? Obviously it's something that bothers you so why don't we get it all out in the open or are you afraid? Are you afraid to admit that you can't even face the reality she's dead? Grow up you fool! You can't go around hating people just because they remind you of your mother!" I turned to go back downstairs. Tears streamed down my face blinding me. I was shaky not being used to standing up to people but this guy had really gotten to me.

"How dare you?" He whispered as his hand shot out and slapped me hard across the face.

The force of the slap knocked me off balance and backwards. With a terrified squeal, I landed awkwardly on the stairs below and tumbled to the bottom.

I lay there crying and shaking like a leaf for what seemed ages. Everything hurt. I ached all over from where I had hit the edges of the stairs. I struggled a bit to get up when I heard his footsteps. I didn't have the strength to move. It was easier to curl up into a ball and hope he would leave me alone. What he did do though surprised me.

"Allison?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Allison are you okay?" Daniel's concerned voice reached me. I nodded.

He left me and walked outside. I heard the screen door slam shut behind him and breathed releasing the tears I had held back. Eventually I started to calm down enough to move. Slowly I sat up and wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. Blood trickled down my chin from where I'd split my lip during the fall and I could feel a lump forming above my eye. I mopped the blood up with the sleeve of my T-shirt before easing my way over to a chair. Grabbing the back of the chair I pulled myself up only to tumble back down in a heap when I put some weight on my right ankle. The sharp throbbing stab of pain was too much and I cried out as I fell. Gingerly I eased my boot and sock off to take a look. The ankle was swelling fast and by the look of it I knew it would be awhile before I'd walk on it again. I just hoped it wasn't broken.

At that moment I heard the sound of the truck coming down the road. Daniel must have seen it too as I heard the screen door slam and his footsteps crossing the wood floor. I guessed he would be in a lot of trouble when Adam found out what had happened. I looked up at him as he stopped in front of me. "Come on Al, we'd best get you cleaned up. The others have arrived home and if they catch you here like this there'll be all sorts of trouble."

"You deserve it as far as I'm concerned."

"Can you walk?" He ignored my comment. He had noticed the ankle, it was hard not too.

I shook my head and muttered, "Don't you come anywhere near me."

"Go ahead and hit me or scream if you like. I do deserve it but you can't keep sitting here." Before I could do anything he had slipped an arm under my legs and one behind my shoulders and lifted me clean off the floor. I cried out a little in pain.

"Sorry I'm trying not to hurt you."

He carried me over to the lounge and laid me down.

Outside we heard the truck pull up and doors slammed. There was all sorts of laughing and talking as they came inside carrying Hannah's shopping. Brian and Adam had two shopping bags each and Evan was piggybacking Hannah when they saw me and stopped suddenly.

"My god what happened?" Hannah asked.

Evan let her down.

"I fell down the stairs." I told them as best I could. My lip was swollen which made it hard to talk. Daniel had gone to get some ice and things to clean me up with.

"Sis, are you okay?" Roy asked.

"I'm fine, just a few bumps and a pretty sore ankle." I lifted my leg slightly.

"Oh man this has gone too far," Brian suddenly stated. Everyone looked at him. "Daniel hit you didn't he? You didn't fall down those stairs at all."

"What are you saying Brian?" Adam was starting to get angry.

"No Brian it's not like that-" I started to say.

"Oh rubbish Al, I can see the slap mark right there." He gently touched my cheek where Daniel had slapped me. "This time he's gone to far. Daniel!" Brian yelled for his little brother.

"What are you trying to say Brian?" Adam asked again in mounting frustration. He looked meaningfully at Brian.

"Daniel's been having a go at Allison from the moment she got here for what appears to be no reason. You saw him when she burnt her arm on the coffee pot?" Adam nodded.

"Well their arguments haven't stopped there. Hannah and I wondered how long it would be before one of them got hurt."

"Have you asked Daniel why he's suddenly decided to pick on a guest like this?" Adam's jaw line had visibly tightened and his eyes had gone cold. His voice was strained with barely concealed anger.

"Yes Crane and I have tried several times but he's not talking. Hannah and I think its cause she reminds him of mum and he doesn't like it. You haven't been around to see the worst of it but Hannah, Crane and I have. Daniel's pretty wound up about her."

"Is this true Daniel?" Adam asked sharply.

Daniel had come back downstairs just as Brian had interrupted me. He had stopped at the bottom of the stairs to listen, wondering what Brian would have to say. Adam noticed him from the corner of his eye.

Daniel crossed the room to where I lay, at the mention of his name.

"Is what true? The bit about Al and I fighting? Yes it's true." He sat down beside me and placed the ice pack on my ankle. He picked up the washer and started to gently clean up the dried blood from my split lip. I winced a couple of times despite his gentleness.

Adam handed the groceries over to Evan. "You and Ford unpack those and get lunch started. You," he looked at Hannah, "Brian and Crane stay, the rest of you can go help with lunch."

"Yes Adam," Ford dutifully replied. Brian handed the bags he was carrying over to Ford and Guthrie.

"Why do I have to make lunch? I didn't do anything." Guthrie whined.

"Because you do," Ford stated forcefully.

"Adam I'm okay." I reached out and grabbed his hand. "I said something to Daniel that I shouldn't have and it upset him. He slapped me and I lost my balance it's just unfortunate we were at the top of the stairs so I fell. It was an accident."

"That's no excuse. Now what's been going on?" Adam looked at Brian, Crane and Hannah in turn.

"It's not important Adam-" Brian started to say.

"It is important. Allison is a guest in our home and I will not have any guest treated this way. Now I suggest all of you start talking, especially you Daniel," Adam ordered glaring at his little brother. Daniel finished cleaning me up and I lay back on the cushions, closing my eyes wishing I was somewhere else. This was the sort of trouble I had wanted to avoid. Daniel told him about the arguments we had had while Brian, Crane and Hannah told him of the one's they had witnessed.

"Why didn't you say something about this Al?" Adam looked at me.

"I didn't want to upset Daniel anymore than he was. If I said something to you it would have upset him more and just made him all the more angrier." I pleaded with Adam to understand.

"The incident with the coffee pot-" Adam started to ask.

"That was an accident Adam, and I do still owe her an apology for it." Daniel stated clearly as he read Adam's mind. "Adam I made a mistake and unfortunately I have not been very nice to Allison because of it. She does remind me of mum and it scared me. You know how close mum and I were?" Adam nodded. "Well, Al figured it out and that scared me all the more, having someone around who could read my mind like that, so I tried my hardest to hate her and at first that was easy, but now she's been here awhile and is fitting in she's not as bad as what I first thought. It doesn't help she's so dammed pretty and well I can't seem to stay away from her. So I picked fights with her so she wouldn't get close to me or I wouldn't get close to her. But no matter what I did, she kept turning up. I was so afraid of liking her and then have her leave just like mum did that I couldn't handle it and tried to hurt her. Sort of make her pay for mum leaving me. But I know now that was the wrong thing to do." All the time he said this he was looking straight at me. "I'm sorry Allison. I am really very, very sorry. I never wanted to hurt you but I just couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried. I just hope you can forgive me." He looked at me tenderly and I realized he was indeed deeply sorry for all the trouble he'd caused me.

My thoughts were in turmoil. I didn't know what to think and I was so tired all of a sudden that it was getting harder and harder to think. All I wanted to do was sleep and deal with the problem later.

"I think I might go and lie down." I pushed the ice pack off my ankle and swung my feet to the floor. Daniel instantly went to help me.

"No, Roy can help me." I held out my arm towards my brother. Roy came over and lifted me clear off the lounge carrying me upstairs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roy asked, settling me on my bed. He inspected the lump above my eye. I nodded.

The sounds of Adam yelling at Daniel could be heard from downstairs. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on sis?" He started stroking the hair back off my forehead.

"I don't know. I guess its cause I like the guy," I smiled a little at Roy.

"You like the guy? After what he's done to you?" Roy asked incredulously.

"Well yeh, besides I didn't know he was going to react the way he did. It was an accident Roy. That slap he gave me on the stairs wasn't in anger or out to hurt me. It was full of pain like he was slapping the world not just me. It was unfortunate at the time that we were on the stairs and I lost my balance." I shrugged. "I can't blame him if I remind him of his mum. That's not my fault. If things really worried me do you honestly think I would have kept so quiet about it? You know I would have said something, you know I can't keep my mouth shut when something really worries me."

"Except when it comes to riding horses," Roy grinned at me.

"True, just don't say anything to Adam, I don't want to look like a fool. Truly, I would have said something if I felt I had something to be afraid of."

"Yes I suppose you would have," he sighed. "I know you said something when we first arrived here but I had no idea it was this serious."

"It wasn't, at least not then, it was mostly words and that I could handle besides I didn't think I had anything to be really afraid of. Call me thick or dense or just plain stupid but I wasn't scared. I actually felt sorry for him having me show up reminding him of his mum, it's obviously very painful for him. Besides, I didn't want to cause trouble. I like it here. I feel like I belong somewhere for the first time in my life. I feel like I'm important and I'm part of a family for a change. I was so afraid that if I said something about Daniel you'd take us back to LA and I don't want to go Roy. I like it here. Besides they were only little arguments. Some were a bit rougher than others. It didn't seem to matter and as long as I kept out of his way everything was fine."

"Ahhh sis what am I going to do with you? You should have said something. But it's happened now and it looks like Daniel's very sorry for what he's done." He paused a moment and held out his arms to me. I sat up and welcomed the hug, it had been a long time since we had been comfortable enough with each other to be able to do that. "You get some sleep. Do you want anything?"

"Nope, just peace and quiet."

"Okay." Roy left the room and I fell into a deep sleep despite the throbbing in my ankle.

"Don't you ever let me catch you treating another woman like that ever again especially a guest. If I do you will be sleeping in the barn until they leave or you grow some sense!" Adam yelled at Daniel. "If you're going to act like an animal, you can dam well live like one!" Adam was angry. None of the boys had realized how big a soft spot Adam had for me but now it was evident.

"Adam, I'm sorry. Things got way out of control and I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I really am sorry. She said so many things and it was like she could see inside my head and it frightened me but I know that's still no excuse for hitting her or treating her the way I have been. I've been really wrong about all this." Daniel looked down at the floor, a miserable look on is face.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you've realized this, you going to be alright?" Adam looked at his younger brother in concern. Daniel nodded in answer. "Sure?"

"Yes Adam."

"Right, let's go eat." He ruffled his little brothers hair and guided him over to the table. "Is she alright?" Adam looked up as Roy came back downstairs.

"She's fine. A bit sore but I don't think there's any real damage although I don't like the look of that ankle. I'll take her into town tomorrow and get it checked out." Roy slid into his seat as Adam also slid into his. Everyone was digging into a lunch of cold meat sandwiches. Roy helped himself to a couple of slices of bread.

"I'll take her in and pay for it too. It's the least I can do," Daniel stated quietly.

"She's going to have a great fake black eye," Guthrie stated.

"A fake black eye? What's that Guthrie?" Brian asked.

"That's where the bruising and swelling's right next to the eye but not actually in it. The swelling shadows the eye and it looks black but it's not. Bobby Schultz had one last week when he ran into a tap."

"A tap?" Crane asked helping himself to the butter.

"Yeh in the playground. He was being chased and didn't see it."

"Uh huh," Crane mumbled and winked at Ford. Ford rolled his eyes.

"Is Al asleep?" Daniel suddenly spoke up.

"Yes and I wouldn't suggest disturbing her at the moment. Give her a couple of hours then go and talk to her if that's what you want," Roy answered. He didn't quite know how to react to Daniel. He was angry because of what had happened but at the same time he recognized the problem as being between the two of us.

"Okay." Daniel went back to picking at his sandwich.

"Hey Daniel?" Ford suddenly spoke up. Daniel looked at him. "Next time you want to hit something, hit this." He held up his hand with a big blue smiley face drawn on the palm.

Daniel couldn't help but give a small smile. "Okay I got no problems with that."

"Hey Daniel, sometimes it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. If you don't love or you don't feel you'll end up all bitter and twisted inside," Brian spoke up. Daniel didn't answer him.

"Well, who's for washing up?" Hannah asked changing the subject.

"No thanks." Eight guys replied at once with faces full of mischief.

Lunch was over and the boys scattered to various parts of the ranch for chores, homework and anything else that needed doing. Daniel sat outside on the front steps staring out at the barn when Adam came out and sat down beside him.

"What happened to you today, Daniel? You never loose your temper," Adam asked.

"I know, it's just she reminds me so much of mum. Every time I see her I think its mum and I go to call out to her or touch her in some way when I realize its not."

"Daniel, you know Mum can't come back. She's dead."

"I know but I miss her Adam, I miss her everyday of my life."

"I know you do, we all do but that's no reason to take your grief out on Allison. Allison can't help looking like Mum and it's not Allison's fault that mum's not hear."

"I know that, that's what makes it so much harder. When I hit her and she lost her balance I tried to grab her Adam, to stop her from falling but I was too slow. Adam I've never hit anyone in my life let alone a girl."

Adam grinned, "actually you have. We've all been in enough brawls, no thanks to Brian, so you can't say you haven't not hit anyone."

"Yeah true, but a girl? That's not me Adam and I can't understand why?" Daniel turned pleading eyes to Adam looking for answers.

At that moment Roy came outside and overheard the last part of what he had to say. He sat down on the other side of Daniel.

"Roy I'm really sorry for what I did to Allison, things just got out of control for some reason." Daniel looked miserable.

"It's okay, but I just heard what you said and I might be able to shed some light on something for you. When I took Allison upstairs she said the slap you gave her was like you were lashing out at the world. She felt it was full of pain not anger. She doesn't blame you for what happened Daniel, but I think she understands more about you than you do yourself, if that's possible. Maybe instead of holding her to blame for your mum's death why not try talking to her about it. In a way Al's lost her mum too."

"It's worth thinking about," Adam added.

Roy stood up and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "It'll be alright, you'll see. My sister is one smart cookie."

Adam laughed, "That's not what you said about her three weeks ago."

Roy grinned sheepishly as he wandered off towards the barn leaving Adam and Daniel alone.

"You okay?" Adam asked looking closely at him.

Daniel nodded, "I think so. I guess a part of me still hasn't really accepted mum's death. Do you think she'd hate me if I asked her out?"

Adam shook his head with laughter. "You're hopeless," he mussed up his little brother's hair and gave him a comforting hug. "Come on, we have to find that girl a horse and I think the Ferguson's may have the one we need."

"You know she's afraid to ride?" Daniel got up following Adam to the truck.

"I know and what better place to learn than right here?" They climbed in.

"But Adam is it worth it? Getting her a horse, I mean. She's going home in a week."

"I know and I've been talking to Roy about it too. Right now he's not sure on what they are going to do just yet."

"I'll be lucky if she ever speaks to me again so what are you worried about?"

"She will, Al's not the sort to hold grudges."

"She took a nasty fall today, do you think she'll be okay?"

"Hannah's going to keep an eye on her. Now let's go take a look at this horse." He eased the truck onto the main highway and turned in the direction of the Ferguson's.

I woke up to Hannah sliding a tray onto the bedside table beside me. One of the lamps had been lit and for a minute I had to think where I was. I stretched a little and started to rub my eyes only to stop when I felt some pain. "How long have I been asleep?"

"All afternoon. How do you feel?" She sat on the bed beside me and looked at me concerned.

"A little stiff, otherwise okay. My ankle's still really sore though." I wriggled my foot a little and felt the muscles groan. It was hurt but at least I could move it.

"Thought you might like some dinner and Daniel wants to have a word to you too, if you're up to it." Hannah lifted a plate off another one to reveal shepherd's pie and chips.

"Yes I do actually. I'm starving." Hannah gave me her pillow and propped it behind me so I could sit up comfortably. Slowly I pulled myself up so I was sitting. Hannah slid the plate onto my lap and handed me a knife and fork. "What do you want me to tell Daniel?"

"Tell him to come in, I'll talk to him." I took a bite of the pie. Hannah opened the door and motioned him inside.

"I'll leave you to it," she whispered quietly, patting his arm as she slipped out the door.

"I guess you want to talk to me?"

"Yes if you're up to it?" He looked at me questioningly.

"So talk," I continued eating.

"Actually I want to ask you out." Daniel looked away sheepishly.

"You what?" I nearly choked on my mouthful.

"I want to ask you out." Daniel looked at me and I realized he wasn't joking. "You see it's like this. From the minute you walked in the door I fell in love with you. I have never felt like this about any other girl before in my life. You were like magic and you were so full of anger and fight that all I wanted to do was hold you and protect you from the world, but I was so afraid -"

"I didn't think I was that bad, but then again, looking back maybe I was. Go on," I interrupted.

"I guess I was so afraid that if I fell in love with you, you'd leave me, like mum did so I tried to push you away, stop you getting close so I wouldn't get hurt. Then we argued on the stairs and I hit you and it felt like I was destroying a part of me, something that was precious and that hurt. I tried to grab you to stop you from falling but I was too slow. When I saw you lying at the bottom of the stairs I knew that I had been wrong. I thought to myself 'what am I doing? You were like a dream come true so why was I trying to hurt you? I'm supposed to be protecting you.' I really do like you Al and when I saw you lying there I was so ashamed of myself that I couldn't face you."

"So because you were afraid to face your feelings for me you picked fights with me and threatened me?" I spoke matter of factly.

"Yes, I didn't know what else to do-"

"Is that why you never followed through on some of your threats? Although you didn't hesitate pulling my hair," I said.

"Pretty much, yes. Anyway I wanted to explain why I behaved the way I did and to say I'm sorry. If you ever forgive me, well, I'd really like to go out sometime, maybe try and make things up to you."

He stood up and took my empty plate off me and put it back on the tray. He went to pick it up and take it back downstairs when my I laid my hand on his arm stopping him.

"I'm free next Friday night? I'd like to go out with you Daniel. You're not the only one to feel like this. It's funny but every time we argued all I wanted to do was say I was sorry and kiss you. Try and soothe away the hurt that kept showing on your face. I'll go out with you, Daniel, but if you ever do this to me again you'll never see me again. Understand?" I looked straight at him and he knew I was serious.

He smiled at me in complete understanding and I felt a huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30 sharp and don't be late." He grinned.

"I won't."

"See you in the morning." He bent down and dropped a kiss on my forehead. I grabbed the back of his neck then and forced his lips onto mine in a proper kiss. We broke apart rather breathless and he grinned at me before picking up the tray and backing out of the room. I kept on smiling, everything was wonderful.

First thing Monday morning Daniel took me into town to get my ankle x-rayed. It wasn't broken but the bone itself was bruised and there was a lot of tendon damage. I was ordered to stay off it as much as possible and keep the ice up. I had to take it easy for the next couple of days and found a number of willing hands to carry me wherever I wanted to go, inside and out.

Brian and Evan were forever offering to carry me into the shower for some strange reason. Ford carved me a tiny pair of crutches out of wood as a little joke, which I loved.

Daniel and I started getting along really well and found we had similar interests. We often stayed up at night, after everyone else had gone to bed, talking in front of the fire. I enjoyed talking to Daniel. He had opinions on everything and it was nice to talk about everyday things without having to find a topic or things in common. Our topics covered things from the day to day running of the farm to what color shoes go with what clothes. Often we'd only get two or three hours of sleep a night. We also talked a lot about loosing our mum's and it didn't take long before he really started to open up to me and I think that helped him deal with things more easily.


	9. Chapter 9

**A**** Real Family**

Confronting Fears

I was up and moving around on the ankle about Thursday without too much difficulty. It was stiff and after a couple of hours I'd have to sit down and rest it but it was slowly recovering. Guthrie and I were doing the washing up that morning before he took off for school with the others. I perched up on the bench and Guthrie washed while I wiped. The idea of standing on my ankle for a prolonged period of time wasn't exactly inviting. It was quiet in the house as most of the boys were outside saddling up for the day's work. Hannah was down at the coral working on taming the black stallion that Adam hated so much. She was doing pretty well with him.

I stared out the kitchen window a million miles away when I felt some droplets of water land on me. I looked up to find Guthrie grinning at me. I gave him a suspicious look.

"That wouldn't have been you just then would it?"

"Who me?" He replied, feigning innocence.

"Yes who else would it be when there's no one here?"

"I don't know, probably the boogey man or a ghost?" He pulled a face and I laughed.

"Oh no I'm afraid, I'm afraid." I pretended to cower away from him.

"What were you thinking about, your date with Daniel?" Everyone knew we were going out the next evening.

"No not really-" I broke off as Adam came round the corner.

"I thought you two were supposed to be washing up?"

"Hi Adam," we both chorused.

"Allison I want you to close your eyes for a second." He stood in front of me with one hand planted either side of me on the bench.

"What? Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"We've got a surprise for you. Now close them." He ordered and took the tea towel out of my hands.

"Well okay, if you insist." I closed my eyes.

"I insist." He placed the tea towel over my eyes and tied it behind my head. "Can she see Guthrie?"

Guthrie must have done something really crazy as Adam laughed and so did someone else. I hadn't noticed anyone else come in the kitchen.

"Obviously not, okay Roy, pick her up."

I felt myself lifted off the bench and into my brother's arms. "Gaaawwwdddd sis you weigh a tonne." He pretended to struggle.

"You've been carrying me around all week. Funny how you never complained then," I quipped, making Roy laugh. Roy carried me outside. The sudden drop in air temperature made me shiver a little. "Where are we going? It's absolutely freezing out here," I stated. I didn't have my jacket on either which made it worse.

"Sorry Sis, we won't be out long. Do you want to tell her where we are going Guthrie?" Roy asked.

"You knew about this?" I directed my question in the direction I thought Guthrie was.

"Yep and we're going to the barn," Guthrie replied. He ran ahead and opened the gate.

It was a little warmer in the barn but also darker. Roy put me down and supported me while Adam removed the blindfold. I blinked a couple of times, as it was quite dim inside when I noticed the horse right in front of me. She was beautiful. She was a Palomino in a perfect gold color. She had a white blaze running down her nose. I stood there and stared for a minute.

"Oh, it's a horse," I exclaimed not knowing what else to say. Suddenly I felt my worse fears were coming true. "Whose is she?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"She's yours if you want her," Roy replied. "Adam and I put some money together and bought her. Seeing as how you were having a hard time choosing one we thought we'd buy you one. It was Adam's idea and if we chose to head back to the city, he'll keep her for when you come up to visit."

"Oh thank you, both of you, all of you." I smiled nicely wondering how I was going to get out of this latest situation.

"Glad to help," Evan replied rather keenly. "Do you want to meet her?" He asked holding out his hand to me. I didn't take it.

"Maybe later," I smiled sweetly at Evan and took a small step backwards.

"She won't hurt you, here let me show you." This time he took my hand and there was no getting away. He led me over to the horse. "What's her name?" I asked she tossed her head and I nervously jumped backwards.

"Gypsy, and its okay she doesn't bite," Daniel answered my question in a possessive voice. He appeared out of the shadows of the stall. "Here give me your hand." This time he took my hand and led me over to the horse. Holding my hand firmly in his he guided me to where it was safe to pat her on the neck. Gypsy stuck her head out and sniffed at me, which made me back away right into Evan. Daniel practically snatched me out of his arms. "It's okay Al, she's just sniffing you, getting to know you. She's quite gentle."

Suddenly Evan let out a yelp from behind. "Oh dam, we're going to miss that bus again. Let's go." He, Ford and Guthrie ran out of the barn heading for school. Crane and Roy headed outside to start that days work.

Brian was about to follow them when suddenly two arms slid round his waist slightly trapping him. Hannah's eyes glowed with mischief. She was clearly in a playful mood.

"What do you want bright eyes?" Brian asked sliding his own arms around her. He wasn't one for missing opportunities. He dropped a kiss on her head. "You leave your hat in the house again?"

"Yep, can I borrow yours?" She looked at him hopefully.

Adam was standing nearby leaning against a post. Suddenly he pushed himself away and stalked past them angrily. He followed Roy and Crane outside slamming the barn door behind him.

Daniel and I looked over curious as did Hannah and Brian.

"No, I need it for working," Brian continued the conversation as though nothing had happened.

"Oh but I really like it. Please Brian, pretty please." All the while she pleaded with him, she slipped her hand up his back to his hat. Suddenly she grabbed it, whipped it off his head, twisted out of his arms and ran for it straight out of the barn.

"Hey! Come back here with my hat!" Brian yelled chasing after her.

"Not unless you catch me first!" Hannah yelled back. Brian gave chase across the paddocks eventually catching her in some soft grass.

"I guess he won't be doing any work for awhile," Daniel commented.

"I guess not. I think Adam's jealous though," I stated.

"I'd agree with you there. So when do you want to learn to ride?" Daniel asked.

I looked up clearly startled. No one knew I couldn't ride except Roy and I knew he wouldn't say anything to the others. "How do you know I can't ride?" I asked confused.

"Ahhhh I just know." He didn't look at me.

"But I didn't say anything."

"I can read minds," He said with a secretive smile on his face.

"Roy said something didn't he?"

"Nope."

"He wouldn't anyway. Daniel, how did you know?" I was getting exasperated.

"She needs fattening up a little bit but she's in good condition and she's young." He ignored my questions.

"Daniel tell me! How did you know?" I cried in frustration.

"Like I said I know everything." He looked at me laughing. He was clearly enjoying his little joke.

"Oh I give up. I think Roy talked," I replied trying to pretend I wasn't all that interested but failing miserably.

Daniel laughed. "You could tell by the way you approached the horse. You were hesitant and jumped a mile when she moved towards you. Anyone whose been raised with horses wouldn't be that worried. Plus you've been putting off picking a horse for the past three weeks not to mention you won't go anywhere near us when we're on ours."

My face fell. "Oh was it really that obvious?" I asked.

"No, not unless someone was deliberately trying to pick it, I just put two and two together when you saw Gypsy. You weren't exactly rushing up to her with excitement." He smiled at me. "How about we start those lessons tomorrow? Riding's really quite easy once you get used to it."

"Easy for you to say, you were on a horse before you could walk. Why so soon anyway and how am I going to ride with this?" I mumbled sticking my ankle out before leaning on the stall door. It was starting to throb a little.

"Not quite that young but I was definitely young when dad taught me to ride. The sooner we start the easier it is but considering your ankle we might leave it till the weekend or even early next week if you like."

"Yes that would be good," I heaved a sigh of relief. I was really unsure of this.

"For now, come and I'll show you the saddle and bridle and how they work." Daniel scooped me up into his strong arms and carried me into the tack room. He sat me down on an old stool and for the rest of the morning he showed me how to saddle and bridle Gypsy. Towards the end of the morning I was getting more and more comfortable moving around the horse and could go near her without too many anxious moments.

Hannah and Brian were having a fun time stretched out in the long grass, kissing. Brian's hat lay discarded nearby and the sun was warm on their backs. Hannah was sprawled on her back while Brian lay beside her; his head propped up on his hand. His arm rested loosely on her stomach and he traced the line of cleavage that was revealed by her open neck shirt.

"Brian, will you quit that?" Hannah asked.

"Why?" He bent down and kissed her neck.

Hannah moaned a little. "Because it tickles."

He raised his head with a suggestive smile. "Well maybe you'll like this more?" He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. It didn't take long for that kiss to develop into something passionate.

Ten minutes later the ground beneath them started to shake with thudding horses hooves. It was Adam heading out to check a watering hole and he had no idea Brian and Hannah were there, they were well hidden in the long grass.

"Oh hell!" Brian wrenched himself away from Hannah and they both sat up. Adam was almost right on top of them.

Hannah screamed and Brian pushed her to the ground covering her. Honey shied and nearly threw Adam.

Adam reined in sharply and looked down at the couple. "I could have seriously hurt you two." Adam muttered glaring at them both.

"Sorry Adam, didn't know you were riding through here," Brian apologized.

"Well if you had of bothered to hang round the barn you would have. I suggest you go somewhere else to do that before someone does get hurt." Adam whirled Honey about and angrily kicked her into a canter.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Brian asked.

"I think he's jealous," Hannah replied.

"I guess it's been awhile since brother dears been kissed." He stood, picked up his hat, and helped Hannah to her feet.

Hannah giggled. "I guess so." She felt funny inside though, like she was doing something wrong.

She watched Adam's departing back disappear into the distance. Even from where she was she could see the rigid set of his shoulders and knew he was angry.

Adam loved his brothers but there were times when they really tried his patience, but right now he hated Brian. He hated Brian so much he wanted to shake the stuffing out of him. Aside from the fact that both he and Hannah had scared him suddenly showing up in the long grass, Adam was starting to notice he was growing more and more attracted to her. They had shared some great times over the last few weeks as well as a couple of dates. He thought that there might have been something between them but it didn't look that way now. Was Hannah playing with him? Was she trying to tease him or something? Maybe she wasn't the girl he first thought she was. Had she changed and he just hadn't noticed it? No that was crazy, they hadn't been that close in college. Adam found himself starting to admit he did not like the idea of her and Brian together. Why waste time with her if she was only going to go out with his brother? It wasn't worth it, he knew, from experience. It wasn't the first time Brian had stolen a girlfriend from him, and all he had to do then was thump his little brother, not that their mum had agreed with it, he smiled to himself at the memory. Half the time the girl did the dirty on Brian anyway and took off with someone else but this time it was different. This time it was Hannah and that was different. He felt a bit of a knife stab when he thought of their dating but what could he do about it? Hannah didn't belong to him. She was free to go out with whoever she wanted. So why wasn't that person him?

Friday night came about quickly and before I knew it I was getting ready for my date with Daniel. Surprisingly I was nervous.

Roy had given me some money that morning to go and buy whatever I needed. I wore a short, black velvet dress with a low cut front and knee high boots, which showed off my legs perfectly. I was trying to fasten my necklace on when Hannah came out of the bathroom.

"How are you going?" Hannah asked. "You're looking mighty pale."

"I'm really nervous," I laughed self consciously, "I feel like a sixteen year old going out on her first date."

"Well that's understandable. You're used to fighting with Daniel not kissing him so it scares you a little."

"You think so?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Yes, it's like trying something new for the first time. Have you got any mascara. Mine's all gluggy and pretty much had it."

I handed her mine. I was getting pretty frustrated with my necklace this time and paused to give my arms a rest before having another go at fastening it around my neck.

"Are you going to put that necklace on or just dangle it off your hands all night?" Hannah asked me.

"I thought I might dangle it off my hands all night. What do you reckon? New fashion statement?" I held it up all twisted around my fingers. We both laughed and I felt a little better. It helped having Hannah around to take my mind off the night ahead.

"I'm sure someone will love it. Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"No I want to wear it myself," I laughed.

She looked at me with this look that said don't be an idiot.

"Would you mind?" I held the necklace out. Hannah fastened it around my neck. "So who are you going out with tonight?" I checked myself in the full-length mirror making sure everything was in the right place.

"Brian."

"What about Adam? I thought you liked him."

"He never asked me."

"But he's already taken you out twice." I was a bit surprised at this change in men.

"I know, but if he's not going to ask me out or give me any other reason to think he's serious then I'm not going to hang round waiting. Besides I like Brian. He's a lot of fun. Not the sort of person to get serious about though."

"Definitely not serious material, he likes his girls too much, but it might make Adam sit up and take notice."

"Exactly and judging by his reactions when Brian and I are together its working," She winked mysteriously. "How do I look?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me.

I laughed.

"Perfect. Shall we go?" I held out my arm to her.

"Of course," She took my offered arm and we walked downstairs together.


	10. Chapter 10

**A**** Real Family**

The Date

All the guys were downstairs. Adam and Evan were cooking dinner. Roy and Crane were talking. Daniel and Brian were waiting. Ford was doing homework and Guthrie was setting the table. They all heard our footsteps as we came downstairs and turned to look.

"God I feel like I'm on show," I whispered to Hannah. She nodded in agreement. Conversation ceased as Brian's long low whistle was heard.

"Wow you girl's look great," He complimented us.

"Thank you," Hannah and I replied as we collected our jackets.

"Shall we go Ma'am?" Brian offered his arm and escorted her out the door. They had the truck that night while Daniel and I were borrowing Roy's car.

Daniel hadn't actually said anything but I suspected he liked what he saw. He hadn't taken his eyes off me. He seemed to be completely mesmerized.

I walked over to him and cheekily tugged at his jacket like a little kid trying to get his attention. "Shall we go?"

He nodded. "You look nice."

"I must since you can't stop looking at me." I smiled gently.

He blushed a little and opened the door. "After you."

"Why thank you, kind sir," I replied as we stepped out into the cold night air.

All the way to the car Daniel kept looking at me.

I couldn't resist commenting, "Why don't you pinch yourself to make sure you're not dreaming."

Daniel seemed to be confused for a minute or two before catching on to my little attempt at humor.

"I might just do that." He held the car door open for me.

The movie was a horror, which I loved. I sort of suspected Daniel chose it, hoping I'd be afraid and hide my face in his shoulder all night. He did however slip his arm round me about halfway through and I settled comfortably against him. Afterwards we went and had ice cream at the cafe next door.

I found Daniel loved chocolate ice cream.

Later, we slowly wandered back to the car both quiet with our own thoughts. He held my hand and it had just started to rain a fine misty rain.

"So that movie didn't scare you at all?" Daniel suddenly spoke up.

"Nope. Why? Was it supposed to?" I gave him a look, which he returned thoughtfully.

"No but maybe this will." He suddenly pulled a face. I squealed and laughed, breaking I tried to run but the ankle held me up and I didn't get very far before he caught me and took my hand once again. We walked on to the car.

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" Daniel asked me once we had climbed in and started the engine.

"I'd like to check out that little pub that Adam took Hannah too when they first went out," I commented.

"Nah Brian and Hannah will be there. I live with my brother's twenty-four hours a day. I really don't want to see them when I'm out with a girl, how about a drive instead?" He suggested.

"Okay. I was going to suggest that next and I really don't think the ankles going to take much more walking." I smiled at him.

We drove for about an hour before pulling off the road at a local lookout. It was warm and comfortable in the car, with the stereo playing softly and the heater running. I opened my eyes to see the lights in the valley below and a couple of cars a small distance away.

"What's this, the local make-out spot?" I grinned cheekily at him.

He turned to face me in his seat. "Basically, I suspect my little brother's in that red car over there, probably in the backseat with Rhonda by now." Daniel pointed out a car.

"Which one? You have three," I commented.

"Evan. Ford only has eyes for one girl and Guthrie's too young, not that he'd say no if he had half a chance."

"Whose Ford interested in?"

"A girl called Cleo. They've been friends for years, been through grade school and elementary together. According to Guthrie and Evan they always sit next to each other on the bus and in the classes they have together. If they go out to a party or something Ford always picks her up and drops her home-"

"But he's not old enough to drive yet?"

"Well Adam or one of us usually takes them. Anyway according to Evan they've been making goo-goo eyes at each other lately. Reckons Ford's hooked on the girl."

"Maybe he is. But judging by the way the windows are fogged up, Evan's not worrying about Ford's goo-goo eyes at the moment."

Daniel laughed. "Nah the only thing he's worrying about is finding the right hole," we both laughed.

"We must be fairly high up in the mountains seeing as it's so foggy?"

"Yes, I think it's about 4,000 feet above sea-level or something. Not sure but we're about halfway up the mountain. Remind me to bring you up here in daylight. It's quite pretty and you can see the town a lot better."

"You mean you come up here to look at the township?"

Daniel looked away from me. "Not quite," He grinned self-consciously.

"So how many other girls have you brought up here?" I asked curious.

"Not many. Why do you want to know?" He picked up my hand and tangled his fingers through mine.

"I was just curious." I leaned my head back and looked at him.

"Only a couple, I'm not one for lots of dating. I either like them as friends or hate them completely. There was never any lovey-dovey stuff with me."

"And what about me? Do you like me enough to get all lovey-dovey?"

"More than you'll ever know." He leaned forward and gently kissed me. We broke apart breathlessly. "Mmmmm yummy." Daniel grinned at me and kissed me lightly again.

"Is there anymore where that came from?" I asked cheekily.

"Maybe," He smiled. "So how many guys have you gone out with seriously?"

"About one, Adam, he took me to my senior prom. Roy had a bad habit of scaring guys away. They used to disappear after the first date if they got up the nerve to ask me out at all," I explained. "I used to accuse Roy of hiding them in his wardrobe. It's only in the last year I've gone out with anyone and that's only because Roy doesn't know about them, although he made it real hard the last few months wanting to pick me up all the time."

"That must have been rough?"

"Yes it was that's why I was so angry when I first got here."

"I know," he smiled at me and changed the subject. "So what's the house in LA like?"

"It's big. It has four bedrooms each with its own bathroom and balcony. It has a rumpus room, study and in-ground pool plus spa. My room is about the size of your living room plus half the dining room."

"Wow your parents must be rich."

"They are. That's why they could afford to go to Europe at moments notice and not come back. Roy and I have pretty much had to support ourselves. The only thing he and I really own is this car and even then that's his, not mine."

"It's hard to imagine someone taking off like that and not coming back for their own children."

"Roy tells me they were always selfish. When he and I were growing up, Roy always had to look after me because they didn't have the time. He was the one I went to with my problems. Roy was the one who got me out of trouble. Not mum and dad. They were always too busy flitting here and flitting there. It was a relief for Roy when Adam lived with us for a couple of years. He didn't feel like he had to carry the world on his shoulders then. We had a housekeeper for awhile who couldn't speak English very well but we had to let her go when Roy went to college. We couldn't afford to pay her."

"I know one thing for certain I could never go off and leave my kids like that."

"Do you plan to marry someday Daniel?"

"Yes I'd like to. But right now I'm just taking one day at a time."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you want to marry one day Al?"

"More than anything in the world and I want the fairytale too."

"The big white wedding in a church?"

"Yes."

"That would be nice. I can just see you as a wife too. Firm, but understanding, hot headed of course, so you would keep your husband on his toes." He said cheekily in the light coming from the car stereo.

"Me hot headed? Look whose talking Mister. You hit me and pulled my hair." I poked him with my finger.

"Yeh and I'm sorry about that." Daniel looked quite uncomfortable. Obviously he felt bad about what had happened between us. "Hey what can I say? I'm just a nice quiet guy, rather shy too."

"You shy, since when?" I stretched my arms out and wrapped them round his neck.

"Ohh since I met you."

"Uh huh, sure you are." I smiled as our lips met in the semi-darkness.

It was about 1am when we finally broke apart and decided to call it a night. As we straightened ourselves up, Daniel glanced at the red Mazda parked a small distance away. It was still there with the windows fogged up. He grinned at me. "Reckon I should go over there and knock on the window?"

"Don't you dare cause then he'll do the same thing to us."

"True."

The next morning I was not allowed to sleep in. The boys were up early except Evan and Brian. Brian and Hannah had come in at 3 while Evan had come home at five. Evan was still asleep and so was I or so I thought. The blankets were ripped back and the pillow snatched out from under my head. I hit the mattress with a soft thud.

"Come on sweetheart time to get up." Daniel's cheery voice greeted my ears as he clobbered me over the head with my own pillow.

I blinked a couple of times and looked at him with hate in my eyes. "Get lost Daniel."

"Nope not until you get up."

"What if I don't want to get up? Anyway what's so special about today?"

"You're going to learn to ride and if you don't get up I'll just have to make you. Now up." He hit me across the head with my pillow again.

"Geez, you're a pest Daniel."

"Yep," He giggled.

Thud, there went that dammed pillow again.

"Alright," I grumbled. "I think I'm going to start sleeping without a pillow."

"Why?"

"That way you can't hit me over the head when you want to wake me up."

"You can do that if you like. I can always use Hannah's." He turned to pinch Hannah's pillow out from under her.

"Touch my pillow Mr. McFadden and you and I are not going to get along very well at all," she raised her head and glared at him.

I also glared at him.

"I'll see you at the barn in half an hour." He got the message that we were not impressed and left us alone.

"Want me to buy a lock for the door?" I asked Hannah.

"No he'll just come through the bathroom like Adam and Brian do." She turned her back to me and went back to sleep.

I thought about grabbing back my blankets and going back to sleep but knowing Daniel he'd bring the whole family in to get me up. Besides seeing as how I was awake I figured I might as well get up anyway.

I met Daniel at the stables half an hour later where he proceeded to teach me how to get on and off a horse. He had me practice it over and over again until my legs were like jelly and I could barely stand up. Once he was happy with that he had me up on Gypsy and sit there while she walked round in circles. My head spun with all his commands of head up, heels down, toes up, shoulders straight and hands low.

"I'm going to get Gypsy to trot and it's a pretty bumpy gait. All you need to do is grip with the knees and rise out of the saddle, that way you miss being bounced around. We'll try a little bit, just so you get an idea of what it's like." He pressed Gypsy into a slow trot or jog.

Once we started to trot, I abandoned all of Daniel's instructions, grabbed the saddle horn and held on with a death like grip.

"Daniel can we stop please, I think I'm going to fall!" I called out to him in a slightly terrified voice.

Daniel instantly slowed Gypsy back to a walk and guided her over to him.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

"I think so but I've had enough for today. I-I thought I was going to fall off," I admitted.

"Come on, I'll help you down." He raised his hand and helped me dismount. My legs felt really weak and I leaned against him for support.

At that point Brian came over. He'd been watching Hannah break in the black stallion as well as keeping his eye on us.

"I think that's enough of the riding for today, Daniel?" Brian suggested when he realized Daniel was supporting me.

"Yes I think this little lady has had enough for today." He looked at me kindly.

"Definitely, gosh, I feel a bit shaky on my feet."

"That's normal Al, when you first ride. You're not used to it and you use a lot of muscles you aren't even aware of. Riding is a physical sport." Brian stated.

"No kidding, I feel like jelly."

Hannah wandered over and joined us. Brian slipped his arm round her waist.

"How did it go?" Hannah asked.

"Okay, I don't think I failed or anything," I gave her a weak grin.

"She did very well for the first time." Daniel gave me a reassuring hug. "Today might have been a bit long for a first time but we'll make it shorter tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I blanched.

"Or the day after, there's no hurry." He kissed my temple. "You did very well and it will get easier."

"Next time, you give her a lesson put her up on the horse with you and take her for a long ride. That way she gets used to the movement and someone's right behind her to reassure her. You wouldn't remember this, you were only three, but dad taught mum to ride like that and she used to be terrified of horses," Brian suggested.

"That sounds nice, what do you think?" Daniel leaned back and looked down at me.

"Sounds romantic," I smiled and Daniel laughed.

"Want to come and help me make some biscuit's Al?" Hannah interrupted us. "I've finished with the beast for today."

"Now that sounds nice. Have you named him yet?"

"Yeah, Adam, I told you that," Hannah smiled mischievously.

"Sure you did."

"I've been calling him slick lately or trouble so I might go with one of those names."

"I like trouble," Brian muttered quietly making all of us laugh.

"You go on back to the house and I'll take care of Gypsy. It was about time that we called it quits anyway. I've got to ride out and check the north dam before Adam shoots me. Are you coming Brian?"

"Thanks Daniel," I gave him a gentle kiss and followed Hannah up to the house. Already I could feel the leg muscles stiffening.

"Your date must have gone well?" Brian grinned at Daniel as they rode out heading for the north dam.

It was cold and both guys were hunched down in thick jackets with hats pulled low to try and keep warm.

"Didn't yours?" Daniel flung his brother a beaming smile.

"Oh so-so, Hannah's using me to get to Adam so we aren't really dating so to speak." Brian shrugged.

"More like you go out for something to do?"

"Yep, you obviously like Al?" Brian directed the conversation.

"She's pretty cool. It's strange the way she makes my heartbeat faster and that smile. Oh I'd give anything just to see that smile. She's so practical and interested in everything. We are so much alike it's like looking in a mirror but she's also that different that I can't predict her. You know what I mean?"

Brian nodded.

"It's so strange how we like the same things and share the same sense of humor. She's just interesting." Daniel shrugged and guided Rebel around a boulder.

"Sounds like you're hooked on that one."

"Yes, I think I am."

"I'm pleased for you Daniel, it's good to see you happy." Brian patted his little brother's shoulder.

"Evan was up at the point last night with Rhonda and the windows were fogged right up." Daniel moved the conversation away from us.

"Yeh? The little devil might have to ask him about that over dinner."

"Adam won't like it."

"Adam doesn't like anything I do at the moment."

"Why is that?" Daniel asked.

"Because I'm dating her and he's not."

"You mean he's jealous?"

"You got it. Funny thing is, if he opened his big mouth and asked she'd go out with him in a flash."

"So what's his problem?"

"I don't know. Come on let's check this dam and go home, those biscuit's Hannah was making sound yummy."

"I'm right behind you on that one." Brian smiled.

They both urged their horses into a canter figuring the sooner they checked that waterhole the sooner they could go home.


	11. Chapter 11

**A**** Real Family**

Baking Biscuits

I sat at the kitchen table reading out the recipe to Hannah while she mixed the ingredients. We had gotten the fire going in the lounge room and made ourselves hot chocolate. It was a bit colder than normal that day and we figured it wouldn't be long before the cold chased the boys into the house.

"Next?" Hannah called to me.

"Three quarter cup of brown sugar, firmly packed and 1 egg."

Hannah grabbed the ingredients and tipped them into the large mixing bowl.

"Reckon you'll ride again?" Hannah asked as she worked.

"Yes, Daniel really wants me to and Adam bought me the horse so I feel that I should at least learn. Plus there's a limit to what I can do around here if I don't ride."

"What's after that?"

"Ummmm oh, beat in small bowl with electric mixer until combined. How are you doing training the black horse?

"Just about there. I reckon by Monday or Tuesday he should be ready to be introduced to the saddle blanket." She grinned smugly at me.

"Adam's going to end up eating his words isn't he?"

"Yep, especially as I have something to do with it."

"You know he's a real softy don't you and all you have to do is aim those blue eyes of yours at him?"

"Yeh," she smiled smugly again. "Next?"

"Hi Hannah, hi Al, what are you making?" Crane asked as he, Ford and Guthrie came in from the cold.

"Scorched Peanut biscuit's," I replied glancing at the recipe title.

"Yummy. Oh cool the fire's going. It's gotten real cold out there," Guthrie commented as he joined Ford, who was standing in front of the fire, toasting his jeans.

"Adam said there'd be a cold snap followed by storms. Where are the others?" Hannah asked.

"Daniel's checking a dam. Don't know where Brian is. Adam and Roy are putting the fencing gear away."

"Brian rode out with Daniel to check the dam. I don't think they'll be far away. What about Evan?" I asked.

"Probably still in bed. He didn't come in till five," Crane answered.

"Evan's over at the Carson's helping out with one of the cows that is calving. She's having a rough time of it." Hannah answered.

"Is that everyone?" I laughed.

"I think so," Hannah replied. "Do I transfer this to the large bowl now?"

"Oh yeh, sorry Hannah." I went back to reading the recipe book. "Umm stir in the following; one and a half cups of sifted plain flour, half a teaspoon of bicarbonate of soda and three quarter cup of scorched peanuts."

Crane wandered off into his room for a nice hot shower and change of clothes. Eventually Ford and Guthrie disappeared upstairs for the same thing.

"So how are things going with Brian?" I asked, watching Hannah tip in and mix the other ingredients.

"Not bad. I think it's getting to Adam a little. His temper keeps getting shorter and shorter with me and he's not talking to me as much anymore," Hannah shrugged.

"Oh I noticed that. It's like you've done something really wrong but he won't say what or he's suddenly decided he doesn't like you anymore."

"I know. Isn't it great?" She picked up the bowl and came and sat at the table with me while mixing the ingredients.

The back door opened and in came Roy and Daniel laughing at something.

"Hey girls, what's that?" Roy looked over Hannah's shoulder at the mixture.

"Scorched Peanut Biscuit's and no you can't have any just yet they aren't ready."

"You're a hard woman Hannah but I'll soften you up." Roy winked at me.

"Sure you will, next Allison?"

"Roll two level teaspoons of mixture into a ball and place on greased oven tray. Flatten slightly with fork." I looked up as I felt two hands start to massage my shoulders. "Hello." I smiled at Daniel.

"Having fun?" He asked me.

"Yep."

"Good. You okay now?"

"I'm fine and you can do that all night if you like." I relaxed back against him.

"Nah I need a shower. Where are the others?"

"Crane's in the shower. Ford and Guthrie were in front of the fire, they might be upstairs. Evan's over at the Carson's and I don't know where Adam is-"

"Out in the barn with Brian checking out feed levels and what supplies we're going to need for the week. Roy and I couldn't be bothered hanging around down there. It was too cold."

"Yes Adam mentioned we were in for a cold snap earlier this morning."

"We are. I'm going to have a shower." He patted my shoulders and ran upstairs.

Roy, much to my surprise, was in the kitchen helping Hannah make the biscuit's. From what I could tell he was doing a good job, too.

Roy said something to Hannah and she laughed. "Well you could try." She shrugged.

"Yeh and get in trouble for it." Roy grinned. "Still the thought was worth it." He washed his hands under the tap.

"Maybe," Hannah slipped one tray of biscuit's into the oven and returned to prepare the second tray of biscuits

"Well I need a shower, its freezing. Coming Sis? I need to talk to you." Roy asked me as he left the kitchen.

"Umm, yeh okay. You don't need me, do you Hannah?"

"No go ahead. I'm almost done here and then I'm going to sit in front of that nice warm fire."

"Come and have a shower with me and you'll soon be warm." Roy spoke up.

"Maybe I will." Hannah shrugged and turned her back on us.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, flopping on the bed and piling the pillows up behind me so I could lean back.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"As in what Roy? You're being very cryptic all of a sudden." I looked at him quizzically.

"Do you want to stay here or head back to LA?" He pulled an old shirt of Adam's out of the cupboard and tossed it on the bed.

"That's easy. Stay here," I replied. "Why?"

"Well, our month is up, end of this week, and I thought it would be a good idea to head back to LA and try again." He tossed a clean pair of jeans on top of Adam's old shirt before pulling out a gorgeous red pullover.

"I don't want to go back, Roy. It's lonely and there's no one there. Here we are surrounded by people who care about us. We get along much better than we ever did and we've both got new friends and people to talk too. I now own a horse. Why would you want to go back?"

"Well you and Daniel have become very friendly of late and I thought-" He sat on the edge of the bed beside me.

"Oh I see. Because Daniel and I are getting along and going out together you thought you'd try and split us up now. Is that it? You know, when I left LA it was because you wouldn't let me live my own life, now you're trying to tell me I'm not allowed to date either?"

"Sis I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you haven't really gone out and dated many guys. Daniel's probably your first serious boyfriend and I think some time away from him would be good for you."

"If I haven't dated any other guys it's because you scared them off with the big brother routine. For your information I have dated others, you just weren't around to see it. Besides I don't want to date anyone else right now. I like Daniel and I want to give what we have a chance. It may or may not work out, I don't know, but shouldn't that be my decision to make?"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I said anything. I just thought it would be a good idea that's all."

"If you want to go back Roy, go. But I'm not leaving. I love it here and for the first time in my life I feel like I belong somewhere."

"You will not stay on here at all. I am responsible for you till your twenty-one. If and when I decide to go back to LA you will be coming with me. We've used up enough of Adam's hospitality, besides he's got enough responsibility with his six brothers without throwing you into it as well. I don't think that would be very fair on him do you?"

"Maybe, but shouldn't we let him decide after all it's his place? Roy, I'm not going to let you boss me around like you did back home. Not this time. I'm old enough to make up my own mind and old enough to know what I want."

"Adam mightn't want you to stay on. He might want to get rid of you." Roy muttered and I could sense a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"What do you mean? Did he say something?"

"He mentioned a thing or two to me today. Reckons Daniel's too young to settle down let alone get serious over one girl. Also after all the fighting that went on between you two at first, he's worried that once you get used to one another it'll start all over again and you might end up trashing the house."

"Roy that's ridiculous!" I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing and it certainly didn't sound like something Adam would say.

"Is it? Well you'd better ask him about it if that's the case. I'm only repeating what I was told. Now I'm going to have a shower." He got up, and picked up his clothes. "By the way we leave Friday," he stated as he left the room.

Obviously his mind had been made up long before he decided to talk to me. I now wondered why he had bothered mentioning it.

"Like hell we do," I whispered at his departing back. I noticed the burning sensation in my eyes at the same time as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. The last thing I wanted now was to go back to LA.

Daniel had just come back from his shower and was putting away some clean clothes when I came in and threw myself down in his rocker with a glum look.

"Why the long face?" He asked as he folded a couple of sweaters.

"Roy's decided to go back to LA. We'll leave on Friday."

"I thought you were happy here and that things were working out between you?"

"It is but according to him you and I are too friendly and I should be dating other people before getting serious over one guy. Apparently Adam agrees and he also thinks that you and I will start fighting again and trash the house. Does that sound like Adam to you?" I looked at Daniel as he closed the draw.

"Hmmm it might be but it doesn't sound right. Why don't you have a chat to Adam about it and ask him the real story?"

"I will, I don't know what's going on in Roy's head but it sure is weird. We've both been so happy here. He has company and I have a new interest, and not just in you. He and I haven't fought once since we've been here and he lets me go out and things are just so much better."

"What about you staying on here and he goes back?" Daniel sat on the end of his bed having finished putting the clothes away. Outside the window, big black thunder clouds were rolling in and it was starting to get dark.

"I suggested that but he came at me with, 'I'm responsible for you till you're twenty-one. Up till then you will do as I say' garbage. I just don't know how to get through to him anymore. I really don't." My voice took on a note of despair as I turned my head and looked out the window. It was raining lightly.

Daniel looked down for a moment, deep in thought. I laid my head back against the rocker and closed my eyes enjoying the motion of the chair.

"You should talk to the others and get them on side," Daniel spoke suddenly.

"Who? Your brothers?"

"Uh-huh. If all of us want you to stay then Roy's going to have a hard time getting you out of here. Myself and the boys can be very devious when we want something."

"Yes and what if they don't want me to stay?"

"They will. They love having you around Al, we all do. It gives us something to look at." Daniel grinned cheekily while I playfully reached out to tickle him. "Talk to Adam tonight and then the others and I reckon by the end of the week Roy will be going back to LA on his own."

"I hope so, because I certainly don't want to go. I feel like this is my home now and I'm happy here. I don't want to go back there." I looked out the bedroom window again with tears filling my eyes.

While Al was talking to Roy and Daniel, Hannah's biscuit's had cooked and were cooling. She mixed up a batch of icing and dug out some cherries to put on the tops when she'd finished icing them. Unbeknownst to Hannah both, Brian and Adam, loved cherries. Adam arrived back at the house in a blast of cold air. Brian was locking the barn up and was about five minutes behind him.

Adam hung his hat and coat up and turned around just as Hannah walked into the pantry. Adam saw the biscuit's sitting on the kitchen bench with the cherries and his eyes lit up. He crept quietly to the kitchen, dodging all the squeaky boards on the way.

He was almost there when he heard a voice. He froze, thinking it was one of his siblings or guests coming downstairs. A minute later he realized that it was Hannah talking to herself as she looked for something. Out of the corner of his eye he kept an eye on the pantry door and slowly crept away from the wall when Hannah appeared.

Quickly he flattened himself back against the wall. Hannah crossed to the other side of the kitchen and Adam crept away from the wall again in order to skillfully swipe a cherry off one of the biscuit's. 'Whack' the wooden spoon came down hard across the back of his hand.

"Ow!" Adam snatched his hand away as he jumped in fright.

"Leave it alone Adam!" Hannah waved the wooden spoon at him menacingly. She was standing right beside him and knew exactly what he was up to.

"Do I have to? It looks so nice sitting there. Its just begging to be eaten." Adam informed Hannah, giving her a puppy dog look as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes you do have to and it may want to be eaten but not by you so you can stop looking at me like that too.. It was the last one in the packet and I am not going to wait to tomorrow to get some more just for one biscuit." This, of course, was a lie as she had another packet in the pantry but she wasn't going to let Adam know this.

"Ahhh you're a hard woman Hannah. How about if I eat the biscuit instead?"

"No. You'll spoil your dinner." She scolded.

"Good grief! I'm not a little kid and besides the cold helps you to work up a hearty appetite so I don't think there will be much problem with eating dinner."

"Of course you won't because you are not going to have that biscuit."

"It's only four in the afternoon, Hannah. Plenty of time for the biscuit to go down, besides dinner is at least two hours away."

"So?" She looked at him with hands on hips and her head cocked to one side.

"So surely you can spare just one. You've got plenty there so you won't even know it's missing."

"Adam McFadden you are so exasperating. Now get out of my kitchen. Go on shoooo!" Hannah pushed him out the kitchen door.

"Why? What have I done?" He asked as he turned round and followed her straight back into the kitchen.

"I thought I just got rid of you?" Hannah shook her head helplessly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Oh yeh and who says I can't?" She leaned back against the bench with arms crossed and glared at him.

"Me, myself and I." Adam grinned maddeningly at her.

"Very funny Adam." Hannah's patience was running out and it was showing. She glared at him again, not really in the mood for joking around.

"I thought it was." Adam winked at her.

"Boy you make me mad Adam." Hannah stated.

"Do I? That's good."

"And why is that good?"

"Because," he walked over and gently stroked the side of her face. "You're beautiful when you're mad," he whispered softly and pulled her in close and gently lowered his mouth to hers.

At first, Hannah struggled against him, angry and annoyed at how easily he managed to catch her but as Adam's kiss grew deeper and more demanding she gave into it completely. Slowly he slipped his hand down and out along the bench towards the biscuit's with the cherries on them. 'Whack' his hand was smacked again with the wooden spoon. Adam had forgotten that she still held it in her hands.

"Ouch!" Adam snatched his hand away.

"Serves you right. You're not having one Adam."

"Yes Ma'am." He shrugged and wandered upstairs for a hot shower and to open the day's mail.

Hardly two minutes later Brian walked in. Hannah finished up the last of the biscuit's and used the last packet of cherries.

"Hey Hannah, how you doing?" Brian asked as he came into the kitchen. The smell of baking biscuit's was all through the house and it made his stomach rumble. He stopped beside her and slipped his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine. Go away." She moved to the other end of the bench. She took note of the mischievous gleam in his eye, not unlike hers when she was up to something. Brian followed her.

"Why?" He eyed off the cherries.

"Cause I want you to. Please?" She tried pleading with him.

"Not until you kiss me."

"Uh-uh, no way." She moved across to the other side of the kitchen. Brian followed her.

"And why not?"

"Cause I've already been kissed once today but thanks for offering I'll keep it in mind." She grinned cheekily at him.

"And the simple fact that I kiss better than anyone in this family can't persuade you to change your mind?"

"Nope," She giggled, put down the last biscuit and stood in the kitchen doorway.

Brian lunged towards her and Hannah was off out the door. For five minutes Brian chased her round and round the kitchen table when Evan walked in the door. Hannah spotted him and dived behind him.

"Help Evan, the big bad bogey man is after me."

"Leave her alone Brian," Evan stated as Brian skidded to a halt in front of Evan. Evan was tired, cold and very dirty. He also smelt a little from the blood and muck all over him.

"Why?"

"Because I said so and if you don't I'll tell Adam and make you sleep in the barn."

"That's a bit mean isn't it?"

"Yeh it is but you deserve it picking on the girls like this. Now you promise to leave our chief cook alone?"

"Only if you tell me all about Rhonda?" Brain stood back with a smile. He knew he had his little brother caught.

"It's none of your business," Evan replied. "Now leave her alone." Evan suddenly moved towards his room leaving Hannah standing without any protection.

"Hey you can't leave me like this," Hannah cried.

"You'll be right Hannah; Brian's got something else to distract him, my love life." Evan called back as he wandered into his room and slammed the door.

Hannah and Brian looked at each other.

"Who's Rhonda?"

"The chic he went out with last night. Daniel and Al caught them up at inspiration point."

Hannah nodded. "Anyway I'm freezing. I'm going to have a shower. Do you want the last cherry?"

"Is there one left?"

"Yes there is." She gave him the packet. There was one cherry left. "Now out of my kitchen."

"Okay. What's for dinner?"

"I thought a roast would be nice for a change with some corn, potato and pumpkin."

"Yummy."

"What's yummy?" Ford asked as he came downstairs.

"We're having a roast tonight with some veges."

"Cool, we haven't had one of those in ages. Remember the one's mum used to make?"

Brian and Ford wandered off into the lounge room talking about old roast dinners.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Real Family**

Going back to LA

Dinner was lively that night as all the guys took turns picking on Evan about his date with Rhonda. It seemed everyone knew about it except Adam and Guthrie. Guthrie was most put out he hadn't known but he soon made up for it by revealing Evan and Rhonda had been caught making out on the school bus.

Evan, of course, went bright red and wished he had his own car. Adam was curious about this sudden turn of events and eventually joined in the fun of annoying Evan.

I sat by quietly and listened to the entertainment going on around me. I avoided looking at Roy. Daniel noticed my quietness and slipped his hand through mine under the table. He knew I was worried about going back to LA. Eventually Evan got tired of all the jokes and harassment.

"Will you guys lay off me?" Evan pleaded, getting to his feet.

Ford and Brian were both helpless with laughter at their latest crack.

Hannah smiled, mildly amused. "What's up Evan? These brothers of yours getting a bit much are they?"

"I wouldn't call them brothers Hannah, more like monsters. I'm going out." Evan grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"Quick Ford what's Rhonda's number?" Brian stopped laughing for a moment.

"Umm," Ford fished a small book out of his shirt pocket and thumbed through it.

"Hey where'd you get that?" Guthrie asked, curious.

"Never mind kid. Its 555 9783." Ford shut the book and put it away. Brian and Crane ran for the phone.

"I dread to think what they are going to say to Rhonda." Daniel commented.

"Didn't anyone warn her about what it's like to date someone in this family?" Hannah asked.

"Obviously not, then again maybe they did but she chose to ignore it." I commented.

"Silly girl," Hannah laughed. "Who's washing up tonight?"

"Me and Roy are." Ford replied.

"Roy and I are," Adam corrected.

"Yeh, yeh dad whatever you reckon," Ford answered.

Adam glared at him. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes it suit's you."

This comment brought a nasty glare from Adam. "Hey Roy while your up you can put the coffee on," he half ordered, when Roy stood and started collecting the empty plates.

"And bring mine upstairs. I've got some bills that need paying." Adam stood up.

"Yes sir. Anything else?" Roy snorted.

"Nope not at the moment," Adam replied as he started to move towards the stairs.

"Hey Adam can I talk to you?" I asked quietly as he passed by me.

"Sure come on up."

"Thanks."

Daniel gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as I got up.

"What are you two doing?" Hannah suddenly cried as I followed Adam upstairs. Obviously a couple of the guys were up to no good.

Once he closed the door behind us, Adam offered me a seat in the octagonal part of his room where he kept his desk. It was littered with papers.

"What's up Al?" He asked me as he sat down and turned to face me.

"Roy." I sighed.

"What's happened?"

"He wants to go back to LA on Friday and-"

"And you don't want to go, right?"

"Yes; I'd really like to stay here if you'll let me?" I looked at him pleadingly. Adam couldn't help himself and gave me a pleased smile.

"If you want to stay Al, you are more than welcome, one extra person in the house won't make much difference. It's been great having you around and you are a big help on the farm."

"He also said you were worried about Daniel and I. He said that you were concerned if things went wrong between us and we fought again we might trash the house. I assure you Adam that's not going to happen. If Daniel dares to lay a finger on me again I'm out that door and he knows that." My voice rose.

"Al, its okay I'm not worried about you and Daniel at all. I'm pleased you two got together. I think it's great and you've been good for Daniel. Besides Daniel's not a person who goes in for fights, especially physical ones with a girl. None of my brothers will, except maybe Brian, and he, like the rest of us, wouldn't lay a hand on a girl."

"That's not what Roy said." I looked down at my jeans where I was running my thumb along them, smoothing out the creases.

"Just what did Roy say?"

"He said that you had mentioned to him that Daniel was too young to get serious about any one girl or even to consider settling down. You both thought that he and I should be dating other people. We've only just met, Adam, I don't even know if it's going to get serious or-or what's going to happen." I shrugged helplessly. I think Adam saw the puzzlement on my face.

"Daniel's had his fair share of girls but they never lasted very long-"

"I know. He's told me."

"Whatever is happening with you and Daniel is between you and Daniel. If my brother wants to get serious he will whether I like it or not. But it is between you two and has nothing to do with me or anyone else. There was a time when the family did interfere in one of Daniel's relationship's and it wasn't pretty. However, he found out not long after that the girl wasn't for him. I can almost guarantee that whatever he decides this time it will be right for him." Adam smiled.

"Adam could I stay on here if that's okay with you?"

"You've already asked me that."

"Oh I have too. If Roy goes back to LA on his own you may have to assume some sort of responsibility for me or something? I really want to stay, Adam, I feel like I belong here, like this is my home."

"Glad to hear it and of course you can stay. I'm guardian to six others, what's one more? Would you like me to adopt you as well?" He smiled cheekily.

"No because then I couldn't date Daniel as that would be incest in the eyes of the law." Adam laughed. "Do you have any idea what's bothering Roy? I mean I thought we were both happy here. It's so weird. One-minute he loves the place, next thing I know he's heading home. I just don't understand it."

"I think Roy's might be afraid of change. Also, deep down he may be feeling a little jealous and insecure."

"Of what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Look at it this way, he comes here, his sister starts seeing someone and is a lot happier and more settled. Everything he was trying so hard to stop from happening in LA is happening here and he's scared. When people are scared their instinct is to run, just as you did. But where can he go? Back to LA where he knows we can't help him. Just quietly I think he's afraid of the change. I also think it's time to bring in the calvary."

"You mean the others?" Adam nodded. "Daniel suggested that earlier. I don't see how it could help though."

"Ahhh we can be a real mean lot when we don't want something to happen."

"This is crazy."

"I know and until he accepts it or sorts it out in his own mind both of you are going to have problems. If we do convince Roy to let you stay have you given any thought to what you might like to do?"

"That's easy, I want to learn all I can about cattle and horses. I'd love to go into horse breeding one day. I can't go to college or anything because there's no money so if I could learn something practical it would be helpful."

"Brian and Evan are our experts on horses so have a chat to them. If we could find the money to send you to an evening college would you go?" I nodded. "We'll see what we can do."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"You and I need to have a chat to your brother with the family and then I think I might organize a date for Roy and remind him of what he's missing out on. I need to take Hannah out again or Brian's really going to get a good hold on her."

"You like her don't you?"

Adam smiled a secretive smile that wasn't giving anything away.

As we came downstairs we could hear thumps, yells and laughter. It didn't take us long to realize someone was having a pillow fight. It was Hannah and Guthrie. Only thing was, they kept bumping Daniel and disturbing his concentration. He was working on a new song. They also kept bumping Ford who was carving a figure from wood. We came downstairs just in time to see Daniel toss down his pen and Ford put his carving aside. They both picked up pillows and at the same time attacked Hannah and Guthrie. Roy and Crane had just set up the checkers board when a pillow sent the pieces flying so they to joined in.

Brian just looked on in amusement.

"You look like director of operations," I commented as I sat down beside him. A pillow went sailing past and Brian reached out an arm and caught it. He tossed it back to Crane.

"I am. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"I think they just did." I laughed.

Right at that moment Adam let out a shrill whistle and everything went quiet.

"What's up Adam?" Crane asked.

"Allison and I need to talk to you guys."

"About what?" Guthrie asked.

"Well, at the end of this week Roy and Allison's holiday is over and they've got to head back to LA. As we all know Roy does have a job to go too. Allison, on the other hand has asked if she could possibly stay here with us and I want to know what you guys think about it?"

"Of course she can stay," Daniel grinned broadly.

"Oh please…… we all know why you want her to stay," Evan teased him. Daniel hit him across the head with a pillow.

"I don't think this is a good idea Adam," Roy spoke up. "I am Allison's guardian until she's twenty one plus she can be a bit of a handful."

"Well this is why I wanted to talk to everyone about it. If Al stays it doesn't only affect her, it affects all of us. The stay would be indefinite of course. I know you are Al's guardian but I'll be quite happy to take care of things from that side if you like?"

"Adam you've already got six brothers to look after and Hannah-"

"I can take care of myself thank you. I am over the age of twenty one and do not need a babysitter." Hannah glared at Roy and I couldn't resist a small smile.

"I don't mind her staying, she's pretty cool to look at," Brian stated.

"No, I don't mind at all," Crane threw in.

"You might think I raised these guys on my own but Brian did share half the job so strictly speaking it's not just me on my own here. That's what this family's all about, Roy, looking after each other and helping each other out, now don't you think an environment like that would be good for Al?"

"You know you guys might think that I don't want my sister to be happy but you're all wrong. I only want the best for her with as little trouble as possible."

"By locking her away in a box until she's twenty one?" Hannah spoke sharply.

"I'm not locking her in a box!" Roy yelled in exasperation.

"Yes you are and all because you're afraid she's going to stop being your sister."

"I'm not afraid I'm trying to protect her besides what's wrong with trying to live as brother and sister without other influences?"

"Nothing, but I think that time's over, that's why Allison came here in the first place or don't you remember?!" Hannah blue eyes had gone cold and hard.

"Hannah," Adam attempted to placate her. "Roy, when you got here you said you wanted to get her away from the influences in LA and now you want to take her back there? Why?" Adam asked.

"Because she is my sister, that is her home and that is where she belongs!" Roy stood up clearly annoyed. "I am responsible for her until she's twenty one and until she reaches that age I'm not letting her out of my sight. Besides, I do not like the idea of her living with six batchelors! Goodnight!" He stormed upstairs slamming the bedroom door.

"That went well," I looked at Adam with tears in my eyes.

"Don't you worry Al, we'll fix him," Evan patted my shoulder gently.

"Sorry Al, we tried." Adam said.

I nodded. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I-I…..ooohhhh, never mind." I took off running up the stairs to my room, tears pouring down my face.

I heard Hannah say, "No Daniel, I'll go, goodnight everyone."

Over the next couple of days we all tried talking to Roy numerous times but he wasn't listening. No matter how many times I said that it was okay with Adam if I stayed and that he would always be my brother he refused to hear me out. I spoke once more to Adam and we both told the others what was happening. Suddenly I was bombarded with things to do on Friday, which made me smile, but I knew from experience it wouldn't help any. Brian, Adam, Hannah, Daniel and I agreed that something had to be done to make Roy see sense or at least listen to me. Adam also organized a double date with him; Hannah, Roy and another friend of his called Regan. Regan was an old friend of Adam's from high school. She'd moved away to Sacramento after graduating but had recently returned to the small town. Adam arranged the date for the Thursday night before Roy wanted to leave.

Wednesday saw me mounted back up on Gypsy, ready for another riding lesson. Only this time it was different. Daniel was mounted right behind me. He had decided to take Brian's suggestion on teaching me to ride by doubling with me on the horse. The very same way his father had taught his mother to ride.

We headed out across the paddocks to the lower hills. It was nice and cozy having Daniel's arms around me and several times during the afternoon he accused me of being off with the fairies. I wasn't really listening to him as I fought to accept the fact that I wouldn't be staying.


	13. Chapter 13

**A**** Real Family**

Regan

Thursday night turned out to be bitter sweet for Adam. He had hoped to pair off with Hannah, having finally got her out without Brian. He also hoped Roy and Regan might have hit it off as well. But Roy spent all night talking with Hannah.

This made Adam mad and he had to really force himself to talk to Regan. Regan wasn't a dumb girl and within half an hour she had the whole situation accurately worked out. She felt sorry for Adam watching his best friend monopolise the girl he liked. She was disgusted that his friend hadn't realized this and she was annoyed at how Roy was ignoring her and Adam by focusing on Hannah. Hannah kept trying to include Adam and Regan in the conversation but Roy did a good job of preventing it.

Regan was a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had an engaging smile and always looked like she had something to say. She had a wide variety of interests and took an interest in all that went on around her. She could be a little sensitive but she tried hard not to let it become a problem. She was an outgoing person who enjoyed the outdoors a great deal. You often found her walking into town or hiking through the foothills surrounding Carbon County. She was an accomplished rider and took part in many rodeo events when it was in town. She wasn't competitive but came down hard on herself if she happened to loose. Many an hour would be spent mulling over mistakes. What she did and why. She couldn't accept she'd lost because someone else was better than her.

Her track record with guys wasn't the best either as she had a tendency to leave them behind when they couldn't keep up. She was the sort of girl who knew what she wanted, how she was going to get it and when she was going to get it. Heaven help the guy who stood in the way of that goal. As Regan often remarked if they stopped fighting me and worked with me we'd get along great. Many a guy had also tried hard to curb her freedom and that was a big mistake.

She liked Adam but felt he was too gentle for her and she'd walk all over him but she enjoyed his friendship. It was nice to have someone to talk too. By the end of the night she didn't think much of Roy.

By eleven, Regan had had enough and stood up to make her excuses. She was bored silly, sick of being ignored and had no wish to hang around any longer than necessary. They had been out for dinner and ended up at Mack's, the little bar come beer joint just over the county line. Roy and Hannah came back from a dance and were taking a breather when Regan stood up.

"I'm sorry folks but I'm going to call it a night. I've been on my feet since six this morning and I'm a bit on the tired side," Regan lied. "It was nice to meet you Hannah, Roy." She nodded at them both. "You be in on Saturday Adam?"

"Yeap, Daniel's got band practice and I've got to pick up some more feed."

"Well I'll see you then. Goodnight." She picked up her purse and jacket.

"Hang on sec Regan and I'll see you out." Adam stood up and slid his jacket on.

She nodded goodnight and left with Adam right behind her.

"How are you going to get home?" Adam asked when they got outside.

"Oh I thought I'd call a cab or walk. It's not far."

"Not far? Come on and I'll drive you home and then come back for the others."

"Why don't you go home yourself? I'm quite sure they wouldn't notice." Regan tried to hold back her temper and not be blunt but it was too hard.

"They probably won't but I'll come back long enough to give them the option of leaving or making their own way home. To tell you the truth I'm a bit tired myself." Adam opened the door to the jeep for Regan. He closed it behind her and got in the other side. He started the engine and turned the heater on full bore, glad that the boys had finally fixed the roof on the jeep.

"It'll be a bit cold at first but it'll soon warm up." He used the wipers to clear some of the dew off the windscreen.

"It sure has been cold of late," Regan commented.

"Yes, pretty unusual for summer" He slipped the jeep into gear and drove back towards town.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of Regan's parent's property and Regan gathered her things together slowly. She wanted to say something to Adam but wasn't sure what.

"Look Adam-" She turned to him, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"No Regan. You don't have to say it. Tonight was rotten. If I had of known what was going to happen, I never would have asked you."

"I'm sorry Adam." She could tell by the look on his face that he understood what she was trying to say.

"Yeh so am I," He sighed. "You didn't have a very good time did you?"

"No I didn't. But that's okay. Everyone has a bad night from time to time." She smiled. "I really hope things come good for you and Hannah. I can see that you like her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. I'm just one of these people who has a knack for understanding situations. I wouldn't worry too much about Roy or Hannah either. Roy's scared and I get the impression that Hannah's running from something, and if that's true the last thing she would want is to get involved with someone."

"Funny you should say that. I've felt the same thing from the day she arrived on the ranch."

"Why don't you talk to her about it? Who knows she might appreciate having someone to confide in and it might bring you two closer together."

"I guess it can't hurt. Besides Roy's suppose to be leaving tomorrow. Although with what the guys have got planned I don't think he'll be going far." Adam switched off the jeeps lights but left the engine running so they could have the heater.

"Oh that's right and he wants to take Allison, Daniel's girlfriend?"

Adam nodded, "Allison is also Roy's younger sister and she doesn't want to go either. I don't know why but for some reason Roy is determined to destroy his sister's happiness."

"Roy's scared of the change. I also think he's rather insecure. He'll never know the sort of happiness and freedom his sister enjoys. He takes responsibility to the extreme and then wonders why he's done it. He's very frightened of being left all alone with no one to care about him." Regan summed Roy up in an instant.

"You came to all that after three hours with him?" Adam asked surprised.

"Actually it was within half an hour. He's going to need a lot of time if he wants to change and I think he does. He just doesn't know how."

"You took a lot of interest in him for someone who'll probably never see him again." Adam commented.

"Hmmm maybe I did. I guess he got my curiosity going and there aren't many people around who can do that. But he's not worth a second glance seeing as how he likes to ignore people."

"I don't think he did it intentionally. I think it was more insecurity, like you said. He was afraid no one would talk to him so he got in first."

"Now you're getting the idea." Regan grinned. "Not just a dumb cowboy after all."

"Now if you think that ma'am then I might have to call you a dumb cowgirl."

Regan laughed. "Goodnight Adam and thank you." She jumped out of the jeep and closed the door.

Adam watched her walk up the pathway and waited till she was safely inside before switching on the lights and driving back to the beer joint. Roy and Hannah were still there and happy enough to make their own way home so Adam left them too it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A**** Real Family**

I'm Not Going

The next morning when Roy went outside to load his stuff into the car he found all four tyres on the car flat, including the spare.

He was furious.

Aside from the fact he was determined to leave at an early hour he now had to wait for the tyre people to open up to get the car fixed. He also had to find someone to drive him into town or ride one of the horses. In the distance there were some very black mean looking clouds rolling in and Adam was muttering something about the creeks flooding and the possibility of not being able to get into town at all.

I was up and watched amused as Roy carried on trying to find out who had let all the tyres down. Everyone maintained a perfect expression of innocence.

"Maybe it was the squirrels?" Crane commented. "I hear they collect some pretty strange things when they're gathering their nuts."

We all laughed.

"No the squirrels haven't got big claws. I reckon it was the raccoon's," Daniel suggested.

"How about a bear?" Guthrie exclaimed, growling at us all, which made us all laugh again.

"Well whoever did it, it's not very funny." Roy sulked.

"Oh poor Roy. He doesn't like us anymore and now he wants to go home but he can't cause his car's all broken." Hannah whined.

Roy glared at her.

"Hey Adam can we come home if there's a storm?" Guthrie asked changing the subject.

"If the school closes and says you can," Adam answered.

"If you guy's want a ride home this afternoon, look for us in town. I got to go in and pick that tractor part up," Daniel commented.

"Cleo too?" Ford asked.

"Yeh she'll fit." Daniel took a sip of coffee.

"I think Rhonda's giving me a ride home but thanks." Evan explained.

"Ohhhh Rhonda!" Brian and Adam drawled.

"Shut up you guys."

"Hey isn't this a bit like your third date or something? Normally you only make one and then disappear," Crane stated.

"How can he disappear this time? They go to the same school and there ain't no avoiding her," Ford grinned.

"Not unless he wants to change schools. Hey there's the bus!" Guthrie exclaimed as he saw the yellow bus pull up on the main road.

"Oh shit!" Ford, Evan and Guthrie jumped to their feet, cramming bits of toast into their mouths, slipped on jackets and ran out the door, grabbing books.

"Don't swear!" Adam yelled as the door slammed behind them.

"Hey Roy if you're quick maybe you could get a ride to town in the yellow school bus," Crane teased.

Roy shot him a nasty look. I could see my brother starting to seethe and actually felt a little bit sorry for him. This was not the way things were meant to be. Had we all gone too far or behaved a bit foolishly? I recognized that I needed to talk to Roy and Roy alone. He was about to say something when I jumped in quickly before the situation could get any worse.

"I packed a few things last night Roy, while you were out on your date, if you come upstairs with me you can load them in the car, save you having to do it later."

"Okay, Adam if it's alright with you I'd like to use one of the cars so I can get into town and get the tyres re-inflated?"

"That's fine, I need to grab some bridle bits as well so I'll go with you." Adam patted his friend's shoulder in sympathy.

When Roy came upstairs I motioned him to have a seat on Hannah's bed.

"I haven't packed anything at all because I don't want to go or rather I'm not going." Roy started to speak but I held up my hand to stop him. "Please here me out first. For as long as I have known you, you have always looked after me and made all the decisions for us. When I was younger it didn't make much difference to me but now I'm older I have this need to start making my own decisions. I think they call it growing up. I came here because you wouldn't let me out of your sight. I couldn't even sneeze without you showing up with a doctor's appointment and a box of tissues. Roy, I can't go back to living like that but if you insist on it I will. However, I'd like for you to be aware of just what it is we will be leaving behind. I've now got a chance to learn something and to be useful, in LA I didn't have that. All I did in LA was bum around the house. There are people here who help me when I need it and there is always someone around, in LA there is no one. The house is empty when you're at work and quite often you don't come home till late at night. Doesn't it make sense just on those two points alone to let me stay here? Adam's happy to keep an eye on me without taking me away from you. I'll always be your sister no matter where we are and what we are doing. Nothing can change that. Wouldn't you like to share some of the responsibility of looking after me with someone else for a change? Don't you want a break from it? Perhaps concentrate more on your work or on getting a relationship going with a girl? You can't do that if you're playing watchdog twenty four hours a day to me. Please Roy, think it over. I don't want to go back and the people here are happy for me to stay. You know I'll be looked after and cared for."

Roy sighed, "you aren't making this easy on me are you?"

"I'm not trying to make it hard either, I'm just trying to make you see things from my point of view."

"What about Daniel? Isn't he the real reason you want to stay?"

"No, he's not. I like him and we are sharing some nice times but I don't know where it's going to go with him. I'm looking at the bigger picture. When I asked Adam if I could stay he asked me what I would do here? Do you know what I'd like to do one day?"

"No sis I don't."

"I want to breed horses and that I can learn here along with managing stock and feed and everything else that goes with ranching. I can't do that in LA, but if you really want me to go back with you, I will, however, once I am twenty one and you are no longer responsible for me I will return and settle here."

"Can I think about it?" I nodded. "I'll let you know when I get back from town. I can't believe those guys let down all the tyres."

"I can, Adam and Daniel both told me they were a mean lot when they weren't getting what they wanted and it was making someone they cared about miserable."

"Obviously." He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Roy…" I called out to him. He stopped and turned around. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "You are still my big brother and you always will be nothing will ever change that. I love you."

Roy sighed before I felt his arms slowly creep around me returning the hug. "I love you too sis." We stood for a couple more minutes before he let me go and disappeared out the door. I crossed my fingers and kept them crossed for the rest of the morning.

"Did Al talk to you this morning?" Adam asked as he drove along the highway towards town. Roy's tyres were in the back of the truck.

"Yeah, she did." Roy sighed heavily. "Do you think I'm doing something wrong by not wanting to leave my sister behind?"

"No I don't, but I don't think it's your decision to make on your own either. What you decide affects both of you and you need to consider her feelings in this too. You can't just go about making decisions for her and expect her to agree with them, that's what drove her here in the first place."

"Yeah I know. Do you think what Hannah said was true last night? About locking her in a box?"

"Well, that's probably what it looks like to her, I don't know, I'm not Hannah so I can't answer that but what I can tell you is that it doesn't look like you want your sister to be happy."

"Oh Adam, that's not true. Why would you think that?" Roy looked at his friend totally perplexed.

"Look at things this way, Al meets someone who she really likes and wants to get to know better and suddenly you're trying to take her home. It's like watching someone put an ornament away when another person shows an interest. You can't touch unless I say so and then you have to ask first."

"It's not like that at all, I'm just trying to protect her."

"From what? There's even less out here to hurt her than there is in LA. Come on Roy, open your eyes, Allison's happy here. She smiles a lot and she keeps busy and she's no trouble. She's always listening to what you have to say and willing to help out and she's great with the boys. She loves it here and you seem so determined to destroy that. Allison deserves a life of her own and she deserves to be happy too."

"I guess I'm being a bit over the top about all this aren't I? I mean you're right, she talks more, especially to me, she hasn't been in trouble, she's got real friends and something to do, not to mention there's enough of you lot around to help her out."

"Exactly, I know it's hard but you have to let them go, you can't hold onto them forever. Besides the more you protect the more you destroy and the more you do that, the more she will hate you for it. The more she hates you the more she'll fight you till eventually she won't return. If you take her back to LA you're going to kill that sparkle in her eyes."

"You think so?" Roy looked at Adam in surprise. Adam nodded. Roy sighed again, "I don't want to do that. She's my sister. I just want to..." Roy looked out the window at the passing scenery. "Oh I don't know what I want anymore." He admitted.

"Then let Al stay here. We'll take very good care of her I promise."

"Alright, she can stay, it's what she wants and who am I to stand in her way?"

"Nobody, or at least that's what my brothers would tell me." Adam laughed.

"You're a pretty mean lot when you want to be, ganging up on me the other night and letting all my tyres down." Roy threw a mock glare at Adam.

"I'm telling you them squirrels do some pretty strange things when they are gathering their nuts." The two laughed the rest of the way to town and Roy had to admit he felt a lot better about things. Thank goodness for real friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**A**** Real Family**

All Alone

After Roy left with Adam I grabbed my jacket and headed outside not sure on what to do. The dark clouds were still far away moving slowly so I figured I had a little while before the storm hit. Maybe I could go for a walk to pass the time. I wasn't a competent enough rider to take Gypsy out on my own.

I wandered down to the barn where I found Daniel under a tractor and Hannah standing by keeping him company.

"Hi Al, how did your talk with Roy go?" Hannah asked as she passed Daniel a tool that he had asked for.

"I think I'm getting somewhere," I answered her. "He's going to think about it while he's in town with Adam."

"Sounds promising."

Daniel slid out from under the tractor covered in dirt and grease. "Looks like we might be getting to him."

"Maybe, anyway I thought I'd go for a walk help to try and pass the time."

"I'd go with you Al, but I should get lunch started," Hannah said.

"That's okay, I think I'd rather be on my own at the moment."

"Don't go too far, that storm's getting closer by the minute." Daniel smiled at me. He carefully slung an arm around my neck so he wouldn't get grease and dirt on me. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous I suppose."

"Okay, see you when you get back," he gave me a gentle kiss and I left them to it.

An hour later Adam and Roy returned from town and the storm was starting to make itself heard with low rumbling thunder. Hannah had a big pot of stew bubbling away on the stove and came out on the front porch wearing an old jacket of Adam's.

"Hi Adam, Roy, did you get your tyre's fixed?" She asked walking down the steps towards them.

"Yep." Both the boys unloaded the tyres and rested them up against Roy's car so he could put them back on. The car looked funny minus its wheels and sitting up on stands.

"That storm's getting close. Where are you off to with my jacket?" Adam asked with a grin.

"Down to let the others know lunch is almost ready and I thought you said I could use it?" She reminded him.

"True, you'd better warn the others to pack things up. I don't think that storm's too far away."

"Okay."

She found everyone and Daniel was her last stop. He roped her into handing him various tools. With Hannah helping he finished the job a lot quicker.

Roy wandered inside to find me but I wasn't there. He figured Daniel would know where I was and made his way over to him and Hannah.

"You guys know where Al went?"

"She went for a walk but didn't say where." Hannah answered him.

"I hope she didn't go far." Roy muttered in concern.

"She should be alright, probably on her way back as we speak. I'd say we're in for some mighty heavy rain. I don't think I'll be getting into town this afternoon." Daniel stated.

"The boys will be disappointed. I don't think they like the school bus much." Hannah remarked.

"The only thing that bus is good for is cuddling. Oh and the girls jump on your lap when you hit a bump." Daniel laughed.

Everyone headed up to the house as the lightning started. Ten minutes later the heaven's opened and the rain thundered down. The boys all washed up and sat down for lunch.

"Where's my sister?" Roy yelled over the noise of lunch and the torrential rain outside.

Everyone looked at my empty seat.

Suddenly lunch was abandoned as the boys got to their feet.

"Anyone know where she went?" Adam asked. "Hannah, can you get the raincoats out of the laundry please?"

"Sure."

"All she said was she was going for a walk but didn't say where. I was under the tractor and didn't see which way she went." Daniel informed them.

"She didn't go down to the creek but sort of walked parallel to it that was until the barn blocked her out." Hannah told them as she came in and started handing out the raincoats.

"Right, Brian, Crane you head off to the north. Daniel, Roy you head west. Hannah you come with me and we'll go south. Everyone take a rifle and a dog each, if you find her fire two rounds."

"I'll go east, Crane if you want to cover the north?" Brian asked as he unlocked the gun cabinet and handed out the rifles. All the boys checked they were loaded. Crane nodded in answer as he checked the safety catch was on before slinging the rifle onto his shoulder.

Daniel and Roy left the house first followed by Brian and Crane. Adam and Hannah were about to follow also when the phone rang.

"You go on down and saddle up, I'll be there in a sec," Adam told her as he turned to answer the phone.

Hannah was mounted, ready to go when Adam came down from the house. She had saddled his horse and it was standing by ready. The rain was cold and wet and she was glad for the wide hat brim sheltering her face.

"They've closed the school due to flooding and are sending the boy's home. It's pouring in town and several creeks have broken their banks. They're worried that if they don't send the kids home now most of them won't make it. The bus can get the boys to the crossroads and I'll meet them there. Can you head out and meet up with one of the others? I'll get Evan and Ford to cover the south when we get back."

"I can see Daniel and Roy not too far ahead I'll catch up to them." She pulled the horse's head round and kicked him into a canter to catch up to the others. Her black horse still wasn't trained sufficiently enough for her to ride.

I had walked a lot further than anticipated and found myself in the lower part of the mountains. The thunder and lightning was still on the far off horizon behind me. Every time I saw a flash, I counted the seconds to the thunder as I had been taught to do when I was a kid. The rain started as I turned around to head back only it wasn't a light rain it poured and within in minutes the ground was wet and slippery with mud. I was carefully picking my way down a trail back onto the flat land when my foot slipped in the mud and I tumbled down a short steep incline striking my head on a rock and blacking out.

I came too with a loud ringing in my ears. I couldn't hear a thing. I lay there aching all over and my head throbbed. It was very cold and I was soaked from the rain. I could feel cold rivers of water running all around me and it made me shiver violently. I had no idea where I was and when I tried to sit up everything spun round violently. I felt quite ill and lay back down. It was obvious I wasn't going to be walking anywhere in a hurry.

Suddenly a dog appeared out of nowhere and stuck its black nose into my face. I screamed and screamed but couldn't hear a thing. I went to scramble to my feet, to run, but crashed back down when the earth tilted at a 90 degree angle. I vomited a couple of times and closed my eyes willing the dizziness to stop. I prayed the animal would go away and not see me as their next meal. Suddenly the direness of my situation struck me and I faded blissfully into unconsciousness.

Daniel heard the screaming even though I couldn't. He found me no problem and thanked god that I had also worn a red shirt. He jumped off Rebel and whistled the dog off.

"Is it Allison?" Hannah asked as she and Roy rode up.

"Yes but I don't know what state she's in. I can't get down to her, the hillsides too wet and slippery, one of you is going to have to lower us down." Daniel grabbed the rifle from his saddle and fired two rounds into the air. The thunder and lightening was a lot closer now and the heavy rain hadn't let up. The small incline that I had tumbled down was now a river of mud. Despite possible injuries, Daniel was glad I was lying up against some rocks so I couldn't be washed any further down.

"Is she moving?" Roy asked.

"No, not at the moment." Daniel untied the rope he always carried on his saddle. He slipped the loop over his head and shoulders before tightening the knot. Hannah and Roy dismounted and came over to him.

"What do you want us to do?" Hannah asked.

Daniel looped the rope over the horn of his saddle. "Both of you take up the tension on the rope and slowly lower me down."

Roy and Hannah took up position and carefully helped to lower Daniel down to where I lay. It was slippery and several times he lost his footing and slid.

When he reached me I had started to come around. "She looks unconscious." He called up to the others.

Daniel carefully and gently rolled me onto my side. He was saying something but I couldn't hear a word of it. I shivered violently and tried to sit up with his help but couldn't. My eyes rolled, the world spun and black dots danced before my eyes. Again I was sick. He carefully lifted me slightly and repositioned me on the cold wet ground. The rain dripped off his hat brim into my face. I know he was talking to me, probably asking questions but the roaring in my ears prevented me from hearing anything. He lifted my head and wrapped something around it. I never found out what it was. A blanket appeared out of nowhere and as he started to wrap it around me I drifted back into unconsciousness.

Brian and Crane heard the gunshots and found the small rescue party ten minutes later. Roy, Hannah and Crane all helped to lower Brian down to give Daniel a hand.

"How is she?" Brian asked joining his brother.

"Not good, she needs a doctor. She's just fainted, been sick a couple of times and has a bit of a cut on the side of her head."

"Sounds like concussion. Has she said anything?"

Daniel shook his head, "Nothing, I asked her if she was okay but she didn't answer me."

"Okay, let's get her back up to the others while she's out cold. If it's concussion the slightest movement isn't going to make her feel too good."

With the help of ropes and the others, Brian and Daniel were able to carry me up the short, slippery incline.

I woke again and was aware of a deep silence. The ringing in my ears had stopped but now there was nothing but quiet. My eyes flickered open as I was lifted off my feet and into someone's arms, it was Brian. He was saying something but I didn't know what. The movement made me dizzy and my head lolled around. I glimpsed concern and fear in his eyes as he lifted me and I felt another pair of arms take me from him. It was Daniel and his wonderful strong arms were holding me safe. I faded back into unconsciousness as the horse started to move.

It was a cold wet group that made its way home slowly across the fields.

The younger boys were quite excited about being let out of school early and arrived home with Adam just as the rescue team got back.

There was no way they were going to get me to a doctor or a doctor out to the ranch, so Adam rang him to find out what to do. He advised him to keep me quiet, calm and warm.

Hannah and Roy peeled my wet muddy clothes off me and dried me off, while Daniel had a shower and put on warm dry clothes. They wrapped me in blankets and carried me downstairs to a nest of pillows in front of the fire. Hannah made something hot and sat beside me spoon feeding me slowly. The other boys were all taking showers to get warm and dry

The giddiness had stopped but the nausea hadn't. Most of what Hannah made me drink came back up half an hour later.

The ringing in my ears returned and I was finally able to get across to them that I couldn't hear.

Daniel sat behind me on the pillows and I leaned back against him comfortably feeling safe. The warmth of the fire made me drowsy and eventually I fell asleep.

The next time I woke things were quiet. Thunder and lightening still rumbled around outside otherwise the house was dark. I looked around wondering where everyone was and saw Daniel asleep on the lounge nearby. The rain had stopped and I could just make out a thin streak of grey light through the closed curtained window.

I felt a little better and lay there wondering if I could sit up when a light went on over the stairs and I heard footsteps. Voices drifted down the stairs and I could hear Roy talking.

"I'm sorry Adam we just can't, not now, not after what's happened." The dining room light snapped on. "She needs to be at home and close to a hospital. Now that the creek levels have dropped I think it's best if we leave while we can." Roy appeared carrying my bags and he set them down by the back door. Hannah and Adam were with him.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Well alright then but if you need us for anything you give us a call okay?"

"No problems, thanks." Roy smiled and gave his friend a hug.

"I'll put these in the car for you then give you a hand with Al." Adam picked up my bags and walked outside. Hannah gave Roy a hug.

"Daniel's going to be heartbroken you realize that?"

"I know and if things were different he'd be very welcome but they aren't. If he wants to come and see her or visit that's fine but she needs to be at home."

Hannah and Roy walked towards where I lay and I tried valiantly to sit up.

I was far too weak to move and so I started screaming instead hoping Daniel would hear me and wake up. Their hands were reaching for me and I fought them off, thrashing about and trying to crawl away from them both.

Suddenly a piece of paper appeared in front of me as someone tried to talk to me. I screamed again and hit out at the paper hard sending it flying across the room. It was hard and heavy but I didn't care.

It was then that I woke up.

It had been all a bad dream. I was still warm and safe in Daniel's arms. Hannah and Roy were beside me worried and Adam was nearby rubbing his jaw. The others were all hovering in the back ground, concern written all over their faces. Guthrie was in tears. All the lights were on and a faint smell of cooking food wafted through the house.

I fell back against Daniel crying almost hysterically in relief it had been a bad dream. I could feel some rumbling in Daniel's chest as he talked but still couldn't hear any words or understand what he was saying.

Hannah knelt beside me and smoothed back my hair, she then carefully showed me a piece of paper saying I had had a nightmare. Roy wrote something as well and I was almost afraid to look but I did. It was a relief to read I would be staying with Adam indefinitely while he returned to LA.

Two days later the doctor managed to get through the flooded creeks to check me over. He felt I was a very lucky girl given what I had been through. My hearing slowly returned which was a relief. Hannah told me that during my nightmare I had actually punched Adam in the jaw just before I woke up. He had been quite lucky to retain his feet. He didn't hold it against me and it became quite a good story in the family but he did ask me nicely not to do it again. I agreed. Roy's return was delayed due to flooding followed by concern and wanting to make sure I was alright.

I spent the next four days in bed quietly resting. By day four I had my hearing back and was bored silly. Daniel kept me company writing his music. The rain kept up all weekend and by the Sunday the guys were all fit to kill each other. Many of the boys spent time traipsing between the house and the barn to relieve the boredom. There were several stories about hay fights starting miraculously on their own. Roy wasn't able to leave until the flooding had subsided. He delayed his departure a couple more days just until I was back on my feet.


	16. Chapter 16

**A**** Real Family**

Regan Returns

Roy went into town later that week to pick up some items he wanted to take back to LA. He met Regan when he called into the Café for some lunch. She was one of the waitresses that worked there. She came over to him with the coffee pot and started to fill his cup. She was itching to say something to him but didn't quite know what.

"Hi, did you have a good time the other night?" She asked politely.

"Yes thanks, did you?" Roy put the menu aside and looked at her.

"No not particularly. What can I get you?" She asked in a cold tone of voice.

He gave her his order and watched as she wandered back to the main serving counter. He could tell by her tone and the rigid set of her shoulders he was not her favorite person at that moment and that intrigued him. He found himself wishing he was sticking around a bit longer so he could at least find out why and get to know her better.

He hadn't taken much notice of her the other night. He hadn't even spoken to her except for hello. She was clearly an attractive girl in his eyes and he quite enjoyed watching her as she went about her work with quiet confidence. By the time he'd finished his lunch there was no denying he was attracted to her and had a longing to get to know her better.

He finished his lunch and went to pay the bill. While he chatted to Rosie he heard her remark to a customer that she was off in an hour and looking forward to it. Roy went and got the items he wanted and waited outside the café for her. Regan baulked a bit in surprise when she saw him but didn't say anything. She turned in the opposite direction and started walking.

"Regan!" he yelled out hurrying after her down the street. "Regan! Hey wait up!"

"Oh so you do know my name, do you?" She stopped and turned with a half smile.

"Yes I always remember pretty girl's names," he tried to flirt a little with her.

"How nice," she answered sarcastically.

"Regan, could you stop for a minute?"

"Why so you can ignore me again? No thanks." She quickened her pace.

"Ignore you? I've never ignored you."

"Oh no?!" She whirled around and glared at him totally missing his satisfied smile. "Last Thursday night or don't you remember? You were so besotted by Hannah that you didn't even notice Adam and I were alive. Why do you think I had such a boring time? And you know what else I hate?"

"No tell me?" He threw in cheekily. Regan was too riled up to notice.

"Other guys stealing their best mate's girl. That is just so pathetic and lazy!"

"Lazy?" His eyebrows rose.

"Yes! You are too lazy to put any effort into finding your own girl so you take the easy way out and chat up someone else's!"

"Well I guess there's no point asking you out is there?"

"Definitely not!" She whirled around and walked off leaving him grinning to himself. He'd got her attention and that was all he had wanted to do. He wandered back to the jeep wondering how he was going to get her to go out with him that night. After all it was his last night in Carbon County before he returned to LA and he had no idea how long he would be gone for.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

Regan arrived at work, still seething over Roy and their confrontation earlier that day. She had been called in to help Rosie out and was rather looking forward to it. Help take her mind off Roy.

Suddenly she stopped and looked around in astonishment. There was a table set for two and no customers or Rosie within sight. Candles were lit and music played softly. Roy stood waiting by the door with a bunch of lilies. Rosie had told him which one's to get. She almost turned around and walked straight back out, after all she had her pride but something stopped her. He had gone to so much trouble, just for her, in such a short amount of time for no reason. There had to be something worth liking in the guy and that made her decide to stay and find out. She had to hand it to him; he wasn't giving up easily, but deep down Regan was impressed.

Rosie of course served the meal and Regan thoroughly enjoyed the night despite her reservations. It was a very rare thing for any male to hold her attention for longer than three hours but she had to hand it to him, he'd managed to catch it. By the end of the night she found herself agreeing to write to him in LA.

The boys and I never knew anything about Regan until many months later.


	17. Chapter 17

**A**** Real Family**

Saving Guthrie

Winter was drawing to an end and taking the snow and rain with it. The boys were nearing the end of the school year and Evan was looking forward to graduating in three more months. He'd turned 18 in the late winter. Daniel and I both turned twenty a week later. Evan and Daniel were eight days apart and I was three days after them.

Besides graduating there was final exams and SAT's or college entrance exams. Evan figured he wasn't going to go to college so he didn't really need to worry about them. Most of his time was devoted to the up and coming end of year parties. Rhonda had come and gone and Evan was now dating a blonde called Amanda.

Adam realized Evan was less likely to go to college than what his schoolmates were but he still wanted Evan to at least try. Naturally this attitude rubbed Evan the wrong way. The more Adam tried to talk to him about it the more Evan fought back and it wasn't long before the tension between them became evident. Many a time the conversation at dinner centered between Adam and Evan arguing over his taking the SAT exams.

It didn't help that Brian, Crane and Daniel had all done well at school and completed their SAT's too. Naturally, they joined in the conversation and got on Evan's case. I actually felt a little sorry for Evan.

Things pretty much came to a head about two weeks later when Evan should have been doing some serious study but was getting ready for a date instead. We had all finished dinner and the boys were scattered about the place. Ford and Guthrie were settling into a game of checkers. Guthrie was practicing so he could beat Brian.

Brian and Crane both were heading out on dates. Surprisingly Crane had a girlfriend, Elise, whom he had been dating since high school. No one teased him about her because she was old news and not worth it according to Adam. Hannah and I cleared the table. It was our turn to do the washing up. Daniel and Adam both lingered over hot cups of coffee.

"Hey Adam?" Daniel suddenly spoke.

"Yeh?"

"Do you think I could get a car of my own?"

Adam put his mug down and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Don't see why not? It'd help us out. What sort of car were you thinking of getting? I hope it's practical," Adam warned even though he knew it wasn't really necessary, as Daniel was fairly responsible.

"It is." He pulled a picture out and passed it over to Adam.

Adam whistled appreciatively and even Hannah and I stopped and looked over his shoulder.

I had known Daniel was thinking about getting a car but didn't know he had decided on one.

"I put the deposit down yesterday and I pick it up tomorrow provided it's okay with you." Daniel folded the picture back up and put it away.

"It's perfectly okay with me if it's what you want." Adam picked his empty coffee cup up and took it out to the kitchen.

"Oh it is." Daniel stood up and followed him. I had started to fill the sink with hot water.

Evan wandered through to the dining room on his way out. He had just slapped on the aftershave and the smell chased after him.

Hannah sniffed and smiled. "Are you going out with Amanda again?"

"No tonight it's Ellen. Amanda has to study seeing as how it's a weeknight. Her parents are funny like that." Evan searched through his pockets looking for something.

"And with good reason," Adam commented. "What about Ellen? Doesn't she have some study to do too?"

"No Adam, she knows she's not going to college and her parents are cool with that why aren't you?" Evan glared at Adam and kept searching through his pockets.

"Because I'm your brother and I made a promise to Mum and Dad that no one in this family would drop out of school including you."

"Well if you're my brother, why don't you start acting like one?" Evan walked out the back door slamming it.

For the first time ever, we heard Adam mutter a few not so nice words.

The next day Daniel brought the new car home. He was happy and the rest of us had lots of fun going for rides.

That weekend the guys were out doing chores while Hannah and I prepared lunch. When it was ready Hannah walked out the back door and let out a shrill whistle that Brian had taught her. Ten minutes later they all came traipsing into the house and washed up before sitting down at the table.

The only one missing was Guthrie, no one had seen him since breakfast that morning. They weren't too worried as often he went missing and lost track of time. He eventually came home, usually when everyone else had finished.

We were halfway through lunch and the usual banter when the front door slammed and excited footsteps came running in.

"Adam! Look what I found?" Guthrie cried excitedly. He was filthy with dirt all over his face and cobwebs through his hair. Clothes were covered in dust and torn.

"Guthrie where have you been? Look at you, you're a mess." Adam had put his hand on his kid brother's shoulder and now reluctantly dusted it off on his knee clad jeans.

"It doesn't matter. Look," He opened his dirty hand and lying on the palm of his hand was a gold nugget. Brian reached over and picked it up off his little brother's palm.

"Where'd you find this kiddo?" He asked passing it to Adam.

"In one of those old mine shafts, really close to the entrance and there's more too. I'm going to go back there and dig it all out. We can be rich Adam!" Guthrie jumped up and down in his excitement missing the look of concern on both Adam and Brian's face. In the meantime the piece of gold was being passed around the table so we could all have a closer look.

"Hold on a second, you are not going anywhere near those old mines. They are dangerous, cave-in's happen all the time and if one came down on you we wouldn't know about it."

"But Adam this is right near the entrance. I swear you only have to take five steps and its there."

"I don't care if its one step, it's too dangerous now I don't want you going anywhere near those old shafts, got me?" Adam's brown eyes were stern.

Guthrie's excitement disappeared in a cloud of disappointment. "Yes Adam," he answered looking down at the ground. Crane leaned over and tossed the nugget to Guthrie. "Can I keep this one?"

"Of course you can but don't let me hear that you've been anywhere near those mine shafts looking for gold okay?" Guthrie nodded. "Good, now go wash up and have your lunch," Adam rubbed his hair and Brian leaned back as dust and dirt flew from his hair. "You might want to try a shower and a change of clothes after you've had something to eat too."

"Hey, how'd you get into a shaft anyway? Most of them are either fenced off or boarded right up." Crane asked.

"The old Moray mine has a whole in the fence, I crawled through." Guthrie shrugged and dug into his baked potato.

"That'll need fixing," Crane muttered sipping his coffee.

After lunch Guthrie disappeared upstairs for a shower.

"You want to give us a hand fixing the hole in the fence at the Moray mine?" Adam asked Evan as Brian and Crane cleared the table.

"Yeah sure." Evan got to his feet and settled his hat on his head.

"Adam!" Hannah called after him. "Maybe you should try and have that talk to Evan about his SAT's while you're out only don't loose your temper." She spoke quietly.

Adam nodded thoughtfully, "Good idea." He looked at her admiringly and followed Evan out the door.

They threw some wire and wire cutters into the back of the jeep and headed out to the lower hills and the entrance to the old Moray Mine. Both boys were quiet with their own thoughts.

"You given anymore thought to your SAT's?" Adam spoke anxious to discuss what was on his mind.

"Nope, why?"

"Just wondering, thought you might have changed your mind, its not too late."

"Adam, why would I want to take the SAT's? I've got a job, helping run this ranch. Anything I don't know you teach me. What's the SAT's going to do?"

"Get you into College so you can learn more. I can't teach you everything and besides, ranching work is changing all the time, wouldn't it be good to learn some more up to date methods?"

"Adam we can't afford College, and besides there isn't anything I want to do except ranching." Evan avoided the question.

"What if something happened to us and you had to run this ranch all by yourself, could you do it?"

"Yes, I know all there is to know about it. I know how much feed to buy, how much to store for winter. I know what breed of cattle is the best and how to increase the strain quality. I know how to rest pasture, grow hay and bale it. I know how to fix fences, build a barn and ride a horse."

"I know you know all that, what about the accounts and finances? It's not easy."

"You keep everything so good I could probably pick it up easily and if I don't know I could always ask Ferguson or Silus for help."

"What would you do if we sold this place?"

"Easy, look for a job on another ranch or help out the other ranchers in the county."

"Evan, have you ever thought that maybe in ten or twenty year's time you might change your mind and want to go to College?"

"Adam ranching is my life, its all I know I can't see that happening."

"Not now but you don't know what's going to happen in the future."

"Well I'll deal with it when it does. Adam school's boring. I'd much rather be out here riding and doing something that counts."

"Going to college counts." Adam muttered pulling up the slight incline and stopping outside the entrance to the Moray mine.

"Hey isn't that Guthrie's horse?" Evan stood and leaped out of the jeep hurrying over to the tethered horse.

"Guthrie!" Adam yelled. "Dam it, where is he? Guthrie!"

There was nothing but silence. Evan spotted a knapsack near a hole in the chain-link fence and picked it up. "I'd say he's gone inside. There are a couple of old pick axes here and a lot of dirt."

"Dam I told him not too! I thought he was in the shower. Grab the wire cutters would you and a torch. Let's just hope he's alright and hasn't been able to hear us."

Evan handed the wire cutters to Adam and they cut a bigger hole in the fence so they could slip through.

The boys were at the entrance and could see part way in. Dust hung thickly in the air from a recent cave-in. It was thick and made both boys cough. Adam spotted Guthrie's blonde head under the rubble.

"Guthrie!" He ran to the still form of his little brother and tried to wake him. Guthrie moaned a little but that was all.

Adam looked around mentally assessing the rock fall and Guthrie's position underneath. Suddenly, Guthrie's breathing slowed and seemed to become shallower. Adam felt for a pulse. It was weak.

"What do we do Adam?" Evan looked at him in panic.

"We have to get these rocks off and fast. Go and get those old pick axes out of his knapsack." Adam's voice was calm despite the panic he felt inside.

"They won't do much, they're pretty well rusted."

"Doesn't matter, just do it."

Adam started clearing dirt and rubble away from Guthrie. Both boys tied neckerchiefs around their nose and mouth's to help stop breathing in the dust. They reached a big boulder sitting right over Guthrie. It rested on some smaller rocks so its full weight wasn't on the small boy underneath. Adam could get his hand underneath it but not enough to drag him free.

"Do you want me to go back and get the others?" Evan asked frightened but calm.

"No time. I need some brake fluid, you'll have to bleed one of the brakes on the jeep."

"But-"

"No buts Evan just do it and fast. Oh, and have a look and see if there's any fertilizer left on the floor of the jeep, doesn't matter how much."

Evan had never worked so fast on a vehicle in his life and he thanked god that he knew what to do. He grabbed the spare bottle of water they kept in the jeep and tipped out its contents. He filled it with the brake fluid running back to Adam.

Adam in the meantime had made a neat little hole in the top of the boulder with a discarded chisel Guthrie had been using.

"What are you going to do?"

"Blow it apart."

"How?"

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that and a whole lot of luck." Adam answered as he started stuffing the hole with the brake fluid and fertilizer. "Lay your jacket over Guthrie."

Evan did as he was told. "Where'd you learn to do this anyway?"

"Watching a show called MacGyver, that guy could make anything out of nothing. When I got to College though I learnt how he done it, it's helped me out of quite a few nasty situations." He struck a match and lit some threads of cotton from his shirt that he had stuffed into the hole. "Right let's go, back behind the jeep."

"What about Guthrie?"

"He'll be fine." Adam pushed Evan ahead of him and they ducked behind the jeep.

Fifteen seconds later there was a soft bang and lots of blue smoke poured out of the mine entrance.

They ran back inside to find the boulder had broken into lots of little rocks that they could easily roll out of the way. Evan took his jacket off Guthrie and Adam was relieved to see some color back in his face. His breathing was not so shallow either.

They could move him now and quickly slid him along the ground. Adam carried Guthrie to the jeep and gave Evan a hand putting the jeep back together. While Evan held on tight to Guthrie, Adam drove like the devil to the hospital, bypassing the ranch altogether.

They arrived in what must have been record time and now all they could do was wait.

Adam rang home to let us know what had happened. Brian imediently joined his older brother.

Evan drove the jeep home slowly as he was minus a brake.

Not long afterwards the doctor's advised Adam and Brian that Guthrie was going to be okay. A few bumps and bruises but otherwise he'd be fine. He would need to stay in for 24 hours to be on the safe side but otherwise he'd be fine. We all went to see him that night. Hannah baked him a batch of cookies and he ate the whole lot while we were there.

Later, that same evening Adam sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. The day had been rough having nearly lost one of the family. He closed the ledger book and put away the cheque book. He could finish the accounts tomorrow.

"Adam?" Hannah knocked on his door and stuck her head in. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Adam gave her a weak smile.

"Would you like a hot chocolate? I can't sleep and was just on my way down to make one."

"Thanks, that would be nice." He shut off his desk lamp and followed her out of the room and downstairs.

The light from the living room alerted them that someone else was also up despite the late hour. It was Evan. Hannah headed for the kitchen while Adam went to see if he was okay. What happened to Guthrie that day had been quite a shock for both of them.

"Evan?" Adam spoke as he went and stood in front of the fire to warm up. "You want to talk about it?"

"No," Evan sniffled and Adam peered closely at his brother. His face was damp.

"Okay. Hannah's making some hot chocolate if you want some?" Adam left him alone and went to join Hannah.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned.

"Did you really learn that stuff in college?"

"Yes."

"Guthrie could have died couldn't he?"

"Yes he could have but he was lucky we found him in time."

"And you knew what to do."

"Hey it wasn't all me, you helped. If you hadn't have gotten what we needed in time he might have been a whole lot worse."

"I-I never thought a college education could save someone's life."

"It can't but what you learn in college can help you to save a life. It can help you do a lot of things if you want it too."

"I'm going to take the SAT's now," Evan stated very quietly looking up at Adam.

Adam gave him a smile, "I'm glad. Now how about that hot chocolate? Hannah tells me she's very good at making them."

Evan nodded and got to his feet. "I'm really sorry Adam."

"For what? You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"I feel like I've let you down."

"Evan you've never let me down and even if you did, it wouldn't be a problem, you're family and that's all that counts okay?"

"So that means I can drop out of school now Dad?" Evan asked cheekily.

"Why you, come here." Adam grabbed Evan in a headlock and knuckled his head affectionately. "You want to repeat that?"

"No," Evan laughed trying to get out of his older brothers grip.

Adam let him go, "Sit down and behave yourself." He gave Evan a gentle shove to the table where Hannah sat watching in amusement and sipping hot chocolate.

Evan's social life settled down enormously as he really started to study. His SAT Score's were high and he could attend almost any college in the country.

Adam was impressed and promised to look into getting him his own car. He was very proud of Evan who had done a lot better than first thought. His graduation ceremony and senior prom were in a week and the whole family would attend.


	18. Chapter 18

**A**** Real Family**

Evan's Graduation

Daniel and I spent many a night cuddled up together in Mrs. McFadden's rocking chair that was in his room.

Daniel would stretch out in the chair and wait for me to join him. Downstairs was a nightmare with everyone still up. As I entered his room one night I couldn't help but notice how well developed his muscles were. His chest was bare; having stripped off his shirt sometime ago and you could see the smattering of fine gold colored hair that covered his chest. The muscles on his arms bulged from many hours of hard work. The light of the single lamp bounced off his tanned skin and I had to admit he was very handsome and very nicely built.

I stood beside the chair quietly and looked down at him. His head rested against his hand and I let my fingers drop and tangle through his hair. He felt the movement of my fingers and his eyes flickered open. He looked at me with a smile of contentment before reaching up and pulling me down onto his knee. No words were spoken, as they seemed unnecessary. I nestled into the curve of his arm and shoulder where I seemed to fit perfectly. We rocked back and forth and I closed my eyes enjoying the motion and being with Daniel.

"Where do you want to go tomorrow night?" Daniel quietly asked me. We usually went out Friday nights. It was now Thursday.

"I don't know, movies and Mack's?" Mack's was the small bar on the other side of the county line.

"No we've been to every movie there is."

"Mmmmm I know what you mean but what else can we do? Go out for dinner at Rosie's again?"

"If we keep that up we'll become her best customers."

"You think we aren't already?" I grinned to myself.

"How does a walk by moonlight sound?"

"Perfect why?"

"Well instead of taking the car and going somewhere I thought we could go down to the creek and walk along the bank. How does that sound? There's supposed to be a full moon tomorrow night."

"Sounds wonderful," I replied softly, staring deeply into his eyes. I'd learnt a lot staring into those eyes. When he was thinking, what sort of mood he was in and when he was about to pull some sort of mischief. It was the added sparkle that gave it away.

I was so busy staring into his eyes that I didn't notice him reaching forward to kiss me until it happened. I jumped a little and giggled at my own surprise. This only made Daniel smile.

"Scared you, did I?" Daniel asked me.

"Yes you did." I naturally leaned forward for more kissing. As our lips touched lightly his arms circled me pulling me in close and holding me tight. All I could think about was the softness of his lips on mine.

Our kiss slowly developed into something deep and passionate that neither of us wanted to end. I noticed a feeling of wanting more from deep inside me and pressed closer trying to satisfy that feeling.

I wound my arms around his neck and started to run my fingers up and down his back. I had never felt so wanted before. Daniel pulled away from me and lowered his lips to the side of my neck.

We were both breathing heavily as his hand slid down over my ribcage, past my waist and further down. I felt it slide back up under my shirt and rest on my stomach. His thumb traced little circles on my bare skin making me shiver.

"Frightened?" Daniel asked me quietly.

"No, not in the slightest," I answered, and to reassure him, bent my head and kissed him again.

We stayed in that chair for hours kissing and exploring each other.

When it was time to call it a night I found I couldn't leave and slept in the spare bed in his room.

It was nice to wake up in the morning and see his face first thing. It felt right and that actually scared me a little as I had never felt anything like it before.

Time passed by swiftly and it wasn't long before the high school started to come alive with plans for the graduation ceremony and prom. Evan was in the thick of it all having placed himself on the prom committee to help put together the dance.

Daniel's band provided the music so he was often out nights rehearsing. Evan loved being on the committee. He was one of the only two males amongst eight girls. He had also scored a date with each and every one of the girls. A fact he was rather proud of. Many a night Adam, Hannah and I went along to the school hall and listened to Daniel's band rehearse.

They sounded quite good. Hannah and I drove down to Sacramento to find something decent to wear to the dance. Hannah found something in her favorite color black and I found a strapless gown in a dark green.

Evan spent most of his graduating ceremony trying to peer down one of the girl's gowns. He was thoroughly convinced she had nothing on underneath and wanted a look-see.

The whole family turned up for the event. Ford sat with Cleo, and Crane brought Elise along, which gave Hannah and I a chance to get to know her.

The ceremony was over and the senior's departed to help set up the hall for the dance or to go home and get ready. Girl's disappeared left, right and center on hair and make up appointments while the boys stood around discussing what and where they were going after the dance. All of us figured inspiration point would be mighty crowded that night.

Hannah had baked a few things for the light supper that would be available at the dance so she and Adam disappeared to take care of that. Daniel disappeared to rehearse with the band one last time and I caught a ride home with everyone else to finish getting ready. It had been a lovely afternoon.

Adam and Hannah arrived home an hour after the rest of us. Daniel and Evan got home around 6 that night. The dance was scheduled to start at 7.30 and Daniel was required to be there at least 15 minutes before everyone else so he was in a big hurry to get changed and back into town. He never got to see me come sweeping down the stairs in my strapless evening dress. Evan was thrilled to discover his name was down for king of Carbon County High. His brothers kept threatening to get a pin so they could burst his swollen head.

The dance was in full swing when we all arrived. The hall looked fantastic all decorated and lit up. We cast our votes for the king and queen at the door and moved inside. About half an hour later Daniel's band took a break and before I knew it my lips were engulfed in a long, lingering kiss. I broke away and looked up into Daniel's hazel eyes.

"You look very beautiful," He stated in a soft voice only I could here.

"Thank you," I replied and kissed him once more.

"Alright you two, that's enough. You'll wear your lips out before midnight," Crane suddenly spoke up.

Daniel laughed, let me go and took a seat.

"What's wrong Crane? You jealous again" Daniel questioned. He took a sip of the drink I passed him.

"Yeh right little brother as if I could be. Anyway, what's there to be jealous of? You were only kissing her," Crane grinned, slid an arm around Elise and settled comfortably into his chair.

"You just never know." Daniel smiled mysteriously.

We all tired ourselves out dancing to most of the songs played that night. Hannah and Adam kept coming back to the tables with food for us, which was devoured rather quickly.

Towards the end of the night the school student body representative called for quiet. They were getting ready to announce the king and queen of the dance. He started by doing a quick summing up of the year's various events, achievements and pranks the students had gotten into. Spiced here and there with comments from the audience it was quite amusing to hear. Eventually the stage was darkened and a spotlight aimed at center stage.

The principal stepped straight into the light calling for quiet. He thanked us all for coming and the students for their efforts during the year and wished them all well for the future. Finally the drum roll signifying that the principal was about to announce the king of the dance was heard.

"And the winner is…" He tore the envelope open. "Well this is no surprise, Evan McFadden."

Evan let out a huge yelp and leaped up on stage. Everyone in the audience cheered and his brothers all whistled loudly. Evan grabbed the school principal and kissed him on both cheeks European style. The student body representative placed a gold cardboard crown on his head.

"Okay and now for the queen…" The principal started to open the envelope.

"That one right there," Evan cried out pointing into the crowd startling the principal.

"Umm Evan it's the one in the envelope," the student body representative pointed out kindly. He had received a wink off Evan and knew Evan was going to pull some prank. They were actually the best of friends and Bobby, the school student body representative, had helped Evan quite a bit with studying for exams. Bobby took over the microphone and relived the principal of any further embarrassment.

"But I don't want the one in the envelope I want that one right there." He pointed to another girl, different from the first one and stomped his foot like a spoiled brat. The crowd started snickering.

"But you can't have her," Bobby replied with hands on hips looking furiously at Evan.

"I don't care what you say; I don't like any of the others." This comment attracted a round of boo's from the audience to which Evan grinned.

Evan then put his head on Bobby's shoulder and pretended to cry. "I never get what I want," he sniffled. "Nobody loves me."

"I do." One girl yelled out from the audience.

Evan's head shot up quickly. "Who said that?" No one answered him. "Whoever said that can be my queen," Evan told the audience.

"No Evan they can't. Now stop being silly. We have to announce the actual queen. Maybe you can dance with the others after we've announced the queen."

"Don't want too." Evan pouted like a little boy. The audience all started clapping and cheering at Evan's little performance.

"Oh poor Evan, no one's going to give him his lollipop. That's okay we'll give you something better." Bobby patted Evan's shoulder in sympathy and before Evan could speak again, Bobby announced the queen. "Okay, the queen is Megan Rawson."

A sudden squeal came from the audience and spotlight swung round to Megan.

The crowd parted to let her up on stage. Several guys on the football team helped by lifting her up.

Bobby handed her a dozen long stemmed red roses and placed a silver cardboard crown on her head. A few tears glistened in her eyes. She was thrilled.

"Hmmm have I dated her?" Evan asked Bobby quietly.

"Probably," Bobby murmured back only Megan heard it.

"Yes you have and we had a lovely time thanks for asking." She smiled nicely at Evan. Evan couldn't remember the date but he'd been on that many it was hardly surprising.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them as they took the floor and led a slow romantic dance. I got to sit that one out seeing as Daniel's band was providing the music and all the others had partners of some sort.

Crane and I both took note of Hannah and Adam sharing a slow and rather intimate dance.

Ford and Cleo headed home with Guthrie at that time as he could barely keep his eyes open. The thing that all of us failed to notice was Brian. Only later we found out he had spent the whole night talking and dancing with one of the sisters of a graduating senior. This was most unusual for him.

Like Evan, Brian would spend a social evening flitting from female to female, dancing with different girls, talking to lots of them but not tonight. His eyes were hooked on one girl and one girl only and none of us noticed.

The dance broke up about twelve. Evan spent the last hour of the dance with Megan and then took her onto a party afterwards.

There were about three after school parties happening around the county. The majority of seniors spent the night moving from party to party. The others headed home and I waited around for Daniel so I could grab a ride home with him. I lent a hand cleaning up the hall.

There were about three teachers, the band and myself left when soft music started playing and a hand came out of nowhere inviting me to dance. It was Daniel and we shared a lovely slow dance, something I had missed out on earlier in the evening.

Evan strolled in about ten the next morning looking rather the worse for wear. He headed straight for bed and stayed there most of the day. This helped Adam out as he had arranged a surprise for Evan. Now he was able to go and pick it up without Evan knowing about it. Waiting out the front of the house that night was a brand new black Jeep. Evan was thrilled.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Real Family**

Ignoring Instincts

The next day dawned hot and humid. We were all tired from the graduation dance. Ford and Guthrie's washing up turned into a water fight. Hannah came downstairs to find out what all the noise was about only to find the two boys dripping wet and the kitchen not that much better. She told them to clean it up. They shrugged and agreed although the glints in their eyes suggested they had other ideas. As soon as Hannah disappeared out of sight they ran. Guthrie jumped out the kitchen window while Ford crept out the back door. Hannah was left to do the cleaning up on her own.

Brian, Crane and Adam were trying to fix the main gates leading up to the house but couldn't agree on how to fix them. Daniel was asleep upstairs and I headed off across the paddocks for a walk, this time there were no thunderstorms on the horizon. Ford and Guthrie joined me wanting to hide from Hannah. It was Sunday and the boys had all agreed to take the day off given the previous nights events.

Hannah cleaned up the kitchen and headed outside with some little plants that she wanted to plant in the garden. Adam had agreed it would be nice to get the gardens back into shape so Hannah had been slowly restoring order to them the whole time we'd been there, which was about six months, and had come to treat the place like home.

Brian left Crane and Adam to fix the gate. He wasn't really all that interested in it anyway as Hannah's backside was proving to be a far more interesting distraction. She was down on her hands and knees working patiently along the garden bed planting the little plants. A mischievous thought struck him and he quietly went to the end of the garden bed where she had started. Against his better judgment, he picked out each little plant, inspected it and tossed it away with a, "no don't like that." Hannah was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't notice him.

Crane and Adam however did, and left off fixing the gate to watch with great amusement. They reckoned Hannah was going to be pretty mad when she found out what Brian was doing and that was something they didn't want to miss.

Hannah reached the end of the garden and sat back on her heels to survey her work. She stretched and let out a shout of pure murder.

"Brian McFadden if I ever get my hands on you I'm going to kill you!" It was the most dispiriting sight seeing her efforts being tossed away like it was nothing.

Brian looked up innocently and knew that he'd gone too far.

He knew he was better off not to play dumb but needed a good reason to bail him out of trouble for this little escapade. "Oh now come on Honey, you've got to admit they were lousy plants. They were so small and only had a few leaves on them and…" His voice trailed off as Hannah rose to her feet.

"I am going to go inside and wash my hands. Then I am going to have a drink of water and when I come back out you'd better have put every single one of those plants back in that garden. Planted properly, too, otherwise there will be hell to pay. And as for you two," she whirled on Crane and Adam who were trying hard to hide their snickering, "...instead of smirking away, you can help." Hannah walked off inside.

The boys looked at each other.

The worst thing was Hannah didn't yell or rather wasn't yelling and that worried them. All three knew she was good and mad and Brian's little joke had gone too far.

They all fixed up her garden and afterwards Adam headed upstairs to look at the ranch's accounts. Brian and Crane headed off to do some repairs to the barn – their favorite excuse for doing nothing.

Lunchtime came and went but no one showed up for it. Everybody wandered in from time to time and helped themselves before disappearing somewhere, usually to annoy one of the others.

Hannah decided to see how Adam was going with the accounts. She made him some sandwiches and took them up to him.

Adam didn't even notice her when she put the plate down beside him. It was cool in Adam's room. He had all the windows open and a cool breeze blew across the paddocks. Hannah spotted an old comfy looking armchair and decided to curl up there and read a book. The room was much cooler than the rest of the house and there was something soothing about being with Adam anyway. It was comfortable.

Sometime later a few cranky words escaped Adam's mouth. It was the first thing he'd said the whole time she'd been there.

Hannah looked up at the sound of his voice.

He looked tired and his hair was mussed from where he'd been running his hands through it. His eyes were bloodshot and lined with red. Suddenly, all the books, papers and calculator, which had been lying on his desk in front of him, flew hard against the nearest wall.

He swore violently as he slammed his elbows onto the desk and rested his head in his hands, looking thoroughly beat.

Hannah marked her page in the book and got up. She came over and stood behind Adam and gently started massaging his shoulders. Adam jumped a little and glanced over his shoulder. "I didn't know anyone was here." He stayed where he was and let her fingers work the tension out of his shoulders and neck.

"I brought you up some lunch earlier but I think the coffee would be cold by now," she said quietly.

"Yeah that happens," Adam replied with a half smile.

Hannah could feel him slowly relaxing under her hands.

"That feels so good," Adam sighed after fifteen minutes of being massaged. "Come here." Adam curled an arm around and pulled her from behind his chair, settling her on his knee. "You know you are really good at that?" Adam didn't notice the guarded look that came into her eyes.

"So?" She prompted defensively.

"So, are you any good at _this_?" He caught her mouth in a tender kiss.

Hannah responded at first but then old memories surfaced, frightening her. With great strength she wrenched herself away from Adam and stared at him in horror and sadness.

"Hannah, wha…" he was about to ask her what was wrong when she jumped up quickly and ran from the room, leaving Adam very confused.

Had he done something wrong by kissing her?

Adam was very quiet for the rest of that week and kept to himself. He didn't even join in the teasing of his brothers on various occasions, which was most unusual.

Hannah was also quiet but for different reasons. She was fighting a scary past while becoming aware of a deep intense attraction for Adam. The worst thing was, because of her past there was no future for them and that tore her apart more than anything. They could never be together.

She started to think she would have to leave the ranch but didn't want too. The ranch made her feel safe and she could feel herself relaxing more and more with each passing day. She didn't want to leave that feeling behind. Besides where would she go? There was nowhere else left to run. The ranch had hidden her well and for that she was grateful.

The tension remained all week, heavy and oppressive. We soon worked out that something was going on between Hannah and Adam. Whenever one of them left the room the atmosphere lightened considerably. Pretty soon the atmosphere affected everyone and we were all getting short tempered. Every now and again Hannah would catch Adam looking at her in a questioning confused way but she only averted her head and refused to look at him. And that was getting harder and harder for her to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**A**** Real Family**

Daniel And The Plough

The following Saturday was one I don't think I'd forget in a hurry. The skies were filled with dark grey storm clouds and the air was very still. The only noise was the occasional cow lowing in the distance. No birds twittered or insects chirped. We were certainly in for a nasty storm but when, was anyone's guess.

The guys, except for Adam and Evan, were out finishing off plowing a field before the storm hit. Adam and Evan were up on the roof of the house repairing a few shingles. Hannah and I were tackling the housework and having a bit of a spring clean at the same time.

I was picking up rugs off the floor and taking them out for a good beating. Dust flew everywhere and my sneezing could be heard all round the house.

Midday came and went. Guthrie showed up for sandwiches for the guy's and Ford came in not long after with a headache. He disappeared upstairs to lie down and I turned down the music so he could sleep. It was about two o'clock when everything got dark and the wind started. I could hear Adam as he shouted to Evan to get a move on.

Suddenly everything went very quiet, even the wind stopped. In the distance was a far off cry of agony that made both Hannah and I shiver. Neither of us thought to associate it with the boys until Brian came galloping up to the house. One look at his face told us something was seriously wrong.

"Adam! Adam!" He reigned in Rocket hard. His shouting brought Hannah and I out of the house. "Where's Adam?" Brian panted breathlessly.

"Right here, what's up?" Adam was climbing down the ladder from the roof. He was moving fast, as he didn't like the look on Brian's face.

"Call an ambulance quickly. Daniel's trapped under the plow."

"What?" Adam turned white.

"Daniel slipped under the plow. Adam, he's not moving," Brian cried grabbing his brother's shirtfront.

"Okay, okay. Hannah, call an ambulance. Evan, as soon as the ambulance arrives you guide them to where we are." Adam looked at Brian gravely. "Let's go."

Brian remounted Rocket and Adam jumped up behind him. Brian spun the horse round and set off at a gallop back in the direction he had come.

I hadn't moved, from the minute Brian had mentioned Daniel's name. It was like I was frozen in time. I sagged against the porch post with fear. I looked at Evan, hoping he'd tell me it was all just a dream. He sensed I needed comforting and held out his arms to me. I fell into them just as the world started to spin and a roaring sound hit my ears. For a second or two everything faded off into a hazy distance.

Ford had been woken by Brian's shouts. His headache had subsided a little. "What's going on?" He asked as he pushed open the screen door and came to stand beside us.

"Daniel fell under the plow. Adam and Brian have gone to get him. There's an ambulance on its way." Hannah explained quietly.

"Is he dead?" Ford asked fearing the worse. He didn't know of anyone who'd fallen under a plow and lived. I let out a small cry at that question and sunk down to sit on the steps. Evan sat down beside me keeping an arm around me.

"We don't know yet Ford. Let's hope not." Evan answered.

Ford sat down on the top step on the other side of me and put his head in his hands. I slipped my arm around him and let him lean his head against me. Hannah sat beside Evan and he slipped his arm around her in comfort. We all sat and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

The ambulance arrived and Evan guided them out to where the others were waiting with Daniel. The first strikes of lightening appeared over the mountains. It took them half an hour to free Daniel. Thunder rumbled all around us as they loaded Daniel into the ambulance and rushed him to emergency.

Adam went with him.

The first big fat raindrops started to fall as some of us piled into the cars to drive to the hospital. Crane stayed behind to watch Ford and Guthrie. Guthrie was as white as a ghost and couldn't stop crying. He had seen it all.

Daniel was in surgery for close on four hours. The storm was starting to lift when a surgeon came out to talk to us. The front of his surgical gown was stained red with blood.

"Mr. McFadden isn't it?" The surgeon approached Adam.

"Yes, how's my brother?" Adam pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on.

"He's stable for the moment but he's lost a lot of blood. If he pulls through he will be one lucky man. The wounds were deep but luckily none of the major organs were affected. Our biggest concern is the blood loss. He is still bleeding internally, not a lot, but hopefully that'll ease during the night. He'll be unconscious for the rest of the night and fairly well sedated over the next couple of days. I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. You can see him tomorrow afternoon. We'll call you if there's any change." The surgeon turned to go.

"Will he live?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"He should pull through okay provided there are no complications. It's a bit too early to say but so far he is stable."

"Can I see him?"

"Only for five minutes. He is still unconscious."

"Thank you."

"He's in intensive care which is upstairs on the right." The surgeon walked away. I instantly started for the stairs.

"Brian, why don't you head on home with Evan and Hannah? I'll stay and bring Allison when she's ready. Just leave me one of the cars. There's no point all of us seeing him tonight if he's unconscious."

"Okay Adam." Brian tossed him his keys. "I'll leave you the truck."

"Thanks Brian."

"I'll stay in case you need a hand with Al." Hannah told him.

"No I'd rather you went with the others. She'll be okay and there's not much you can do here anyway." Adam didn't look at her and his mouth set into a grim line at her words.

"No I'm staying. The least I can do is drive you home. Al won't be up to it and neither will you by the look of you." Hannah looked searchingly at his face. Her tone told him not to argue.

"Hannah…. Never mind." Adam turned and headed for the stairs.

Hannah glared at his back. "Stubborn bastard, we'll see you guys at home." She smiled at the others.

"Okay, you sure you'll be right with him Hannah?" Brian asked nodding in Adam's direction.

"Yeh if he gives me too much trouble I'll put him over my knee and spank him." Hannah followed Adam upstairs.

A nurse directed me to where Daniel was. Daniel was as white as the sheets and if it hadn't been for his dark hair I would have said the bed was empty. He was hooked up to all sorts of machinery but seemed to be resting peacefully. There was lots of bruising on his face and quite a few stitches. I pulled a chair over and sat down beside the bed. I had just reached for his hand when Adam walked in.

"How is he?" Adam asked even though it seemed to be a silly question.

"He seems to be resting okay." I replied quietly. I reached over and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Adam moved to the other side of the bed and took his other hand. He gave it a couple of pats and I guessed he felt a bit awkward doing it. "You hang in there little brother. We need you."

"Adam I'm going to stay with him." I stated quietly.

Adam nodded. "I thought you might. I'll let the nurses know you're here."

Hannah stood quietly at the back of the room not wanting to interrupt us. She knew Adam wouldn't welcome the distraction. When half an hour had passed she came over and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Come on Adam. You look like you could use some sleep."

"Yeh I guess." Adam sighed and stood up. "You hang in there little brother." He quietly whispered before patting my shoulder. "Call if you need us Al."

I nodded bravely and they quietly slipped out of the room.

Adam and Hannah were quiet all the way to the truck, each caught up in their own thoughts, as well as, worrying about Daniel. As soon as he was in the truck, Adam laid his head back and closed his eyes. Hannah shrugged, started the engine and pulled out of the parking area. They had just crossed through the center of town when Adam suddenly spoke. "Why did you run out on me last weekend?"

"When you kissed me?" Hannah asked stalling for time. She didn't know if she was quite ready to tell Adam her story just yet.

Adam nodded and turned his head towards her.

"Ohhh lots of reasons." She answered non-commitedly. "It's a long story."

"What are you running from Hannah?" Adam asked encouragingly.

Despite herself Hannah nodded.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked hoping that she would. "We've got time," he assured her.

"Oh Adam I wouldn't really know where to begin," she commented hoping to put him off some more.

"Well I would. Now let's see, I kissed you because I like you and I thought you felt the same way, obviously not. In fact you looked down right afraid when I did kiss you. Are you afraid of me? Is that the problem?"

"Oh Adam no, I'd trust you with my life. It's not that." She went quiet again.

"You're not attracted to me?"

"Weeellll………" she hesitated. Hannah didn't want to lie. She was hopeless at lying and she always prided herself on the fact that she never lied. "I wouldn't say that. I do like you Adam. I like you a lot and that's what scares me." Hannah blurted out. "I was married straight after college. I met Brandon at the start of college and thought he was wonderful. Very rich and he gave me everything I could possibly want. He especially loved showering me with rather expensive gifts, said he wanted me to have the best but every now and again I'd get this feeling something was not quite right. One night I awoke to the sounds of shouting downstairs. I didn't even know we had visitor's, it was the middle of the night. I went downstairs and the door to his den was ajar there were four people in the room. I was about to knock and go in when I realized Brandon held a gun in his hand. Another man was bent over in front of him, hands tied behind his back. Brandon screwed on a silencer and shot him through the head. I was the only witness. It turns out Brandon was a drug lord with connections in Columbia. I was placed into witness protection until the trial. My testimony was enough to put him in prison for a very long time. I thought everything was okay after that but in the last year someone has tried to kill me at least three times. The detectives believe its Brandon's associates. So they put me back into witness protection and each and every time Brandon's men have found me. The last twelve months I've been moving from place to place, changing names and identities etc to the point where I don't even know my real name sometimes. The detectives want to move me overseas when I thought of you and so far we've been lucky, no one's found me yet but I don't know how long that's going to last. They could find me tomorrow and I'd have to leave never to be seen or heard of again and leaving behind someone I love would-would just tear m-me apart. I couldn't do that to you Adam. I couldn't live-live with myself." She turned to him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Even if things worked out here I-I can't marry because as soon as I file for divorce they'd find me and-and I don't think Brandon would agree to it either. Some type of punishment, if I can't have her then no one else will, that type of thing. It's how he thinks. So until the day he dies I will always be legally married to another and that's unfair on you. If you love someone enough you should be allowed to marry them, at least that's how I think, anyway." She turned and looked Adam straight in the eye. He knew in that instant that she was well aware of his feelings for her.

"Well we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find you won't we?" He smiled and reached out to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," she nodded. "I've been moving from place to place for the last twelve months and this is the last place I have left to hide before I have to leave the country." Hannah stated meaningfully. "Don't make me fall in love with you, Adam, because I couldn't stand to hurt you and I'm afraid that's what will happen. If you fall in love with me you'll end up with nothing because I'm still legally married to another and I could leave at the drop of a hat especially if my life is in danger." She whispered the last sentence quietly.

Adam sighed and they got out of the car. He locked the door behind him, keeping his arm around her shoulder they walked up to the house. He hoped and prayed that whoever these men were, that they'd never find her. He knew he couldn't stand to loose her either.

Daniel slept through most of the next day. They reduced the morphine around 9 the next morning and he slept on peacefully. It was a good sign. His brothers and Hannah had all been in to see him. I'd been sitting in the chair all-day and all-night so I got up and walked over to the window, stretching. Dusk was settling over the countryside and I could see the lights in a couple of farmhouses just coming on.

"Allison?" A raspy, strangled voice came from behind me. I whirled around. Daniel lay there with his eyes open looking at me. I rushed back to the bedside.

"Hey stranger how are you feeling?" I asked, picking up his hand and holding it in mine.

"Thirsty." His voice rasped. At that moment the door to his room opened and a nurse bustled in.

"Ah Mr. McFadden welcome to the land of the living. You're in the hospital of course." She leaned over and turned one of the monitors off. I hadn't even noticed it had been emitting an alarm signal as soon as Daniel woke. "Doctor will be in to see you tomorrow. Is there anything you want?"

"Water," Daniel croaked.

"Here you go." She helped him lift his head up and take a sip of water.

"Thank you." His voice sounded clearer.

"Just doing my job. If you need anything press the buzzer." She breezed out almost as abruptly as she came in.

"What's the damage?" Daniel asked me.

"A lot of internal bleeding but luckily none of your major organs or blood vessels were touched. Once the bleeding stops you should be fine." I perched on the side of the bed.

"How long am I in here for?"

"I don't know, hopefully not to long." I smiled.

"Hey Danny-boy you're still alive," Evan's voice burst into the room as he walked in. Everyone else was right behind him.

"Hello Evan," Daniel croaked and motioned for more water. I held his head up as I had seen the nurse do and he took another sip.

"How you feeling?" Crane asked.

"Like I've been run over by a.plow." The boys all laughed.

"And here he was thinking he was dreaming," Brian quipped.

Daniel laughed which turned into a grimace. It hurt and it hurt a lot.

"Can we get you anything Daniel?" Hannah asked.

"No Al's here and that's enough." Suddenly he looked very tired and his eyelids started to drop.

"Well we're going to take Al home with us now but we'll bring her back in the morning. She needs her sleep to look beautiful for you," Adam explained as Daniel fell back asleep. He nodded slightly.

I walked over to Adam and he slung his arm lightly round my shoulders, "Are you okay?" He asked me concerned as we walked out of the room with the others following. I nodded. "Good, Brian's going to take you home, I've got a couple of things to do here in town."

Again I nodded not noticing Adam taking Hannah's hand and the two of them disappearing alone. Everyone else went home with Brian and I. With Daniel awake the other boys were all starting to relax and it showed through the noise coming from the back of the truck.

"You like him?" Brian asked as he drove us all home.

"Nah Brian, what makes you think that?" I asked like he was really dumb. The cool evening air had helped revive me a little after the stuffy hospital.

"Oh no reason, just wondered. Won't be too long now and I reckon you'll be declaring undying love for each other." He grinned at me clearly pleased with himself that he knew something I didn't.

I snorted in laughter. "I don't think so." I wasn't going to admit Brian's words had had an effect on me. For the last few weeks now I had been pondering the question of whether or not I was in love with Daniel and the same answer had cropped up time and time again.

Yes I was.

I really did love him and this accident with the plow had really brought home that fact. But was Daniel in love with me? Did he feel the same way I did?

When we got back Brian collapsed into a chair and stared thoughtfully into the fire. Normally when tragedy struck the family in this way, Brian was the first to recover and teased the family back into its good humour but this time he was unusually quiet. His behavior was completely different to what the boys were used to and Crane was the only to notice. He sat by quietly watching his big brother wondering what was going through his mind. It was not like him to be this quiet. After ten minutes Brian excused himself and went upstairs to make a phone call. Five minutes later he was back and went out without explanation.

Daniel slowly got stronger every day but it was a long slow recovery. He came home three weeks later. Hannah and I made him chocolate cake with fancy icing. It disappeared within three seconds of being put on the table.

He still tired very quickly and was still weak from being in hospital so we disappeared upstairs early that night. It was a warm night and a cool breeze blew in through the window. I was seated on his knee in the rocking chair enjoying having him home.

"Allison?" Daniel's fingers stroked the side of my face.

"Mmmmm?" I replied not wanting to move. His fingers moved from the side of my face to my chin and he gently nudged me to look at him.

"You know how we first met and I hated you but later realized I was attracted to you?" I nodded.

"You said, 'when you asked me out that you thought you loved me'," I prodded hoping that this was what he was talking about.

He nodded. "All that time in the hospital got me to thinking about you and how close I came to never seeing you again. I'm more than attracted to you Allison, I realized that I love you very much and I don't ever want to loose you."

"Oh Daniel," I threw my arms around him in a gentle loving hug. "I love you, too. I always have and I don't ever want to loose you either. I couldn't bear the thought of being without you. It would be like a part of me is missing."

"Ditto," he replied, pulling me close in a loving kiss, his voice choked with emotion.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Real Family**

Trouble In Paradise

"Which side do the forks go on again?" Guthrie asked me for the umpteenth dozenth time. He and I were setting the table while the others washed up. Crane and Hannah were cooking dinner.

"The right," Four cheeky boys yelled from the living room.

"Ignore them." I stuck my tongue out at them. "They go on the left Guthrie," I instructed.

The phone rang and Guthrie forgot all about knives and forks as he dropped them and raced Evan and Brian to answer it. Adam reached over and plucked the receiver from their eager hands. He glared at them all sending them back to the living room with disappointed looks on their faces. Guthrie returned to helping me set the table.

"Allison it's for you," Adam called to me. I looked up in surprise. "It's a female voice," he offered helpfully.

I stood where I was, unable to move, trying to think who it could be. What girl? The only other girl I knew was Hannah and she was in the kitchen.

"Are you going to answer it or stand there thinking about it?" Adam asked holding the receiver out to me.

"Oh, umm, I guess I'd better answer it." I shrugged and put the water jug I was carrying down. I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey Allison, how are you?" A voice answered me. It was vaguely familiar.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"What? Run away to the country and already you've forgotten us." The girl joked. "It's Cindy. I got your number off Suzie. She told us you were in the wilds of Northern California, doing something crazy like cattle ranching. Let me tell you we were so worried when you just disappeared from that party and didn't show up the next day. What happened?" She asked in a voice that didn't sound the slightest bit concerned.

"I came out to a friends place for a holiday and decided to stay indefinitely." By this time I remembered Cindy. A flirt and spent a lot of time thinking of herself. She wasn't what I would call a close friend but quite nice, provided you didn't get on the wrong side of her.

"How cool, listen, would you mind if we came up for a bit of a holiday? It'd only be for a week or so." Cindy asked hopefully.

"Whose we?"

"Me and Alex, she's my flat mate now. You remember her?"

"Yes I remember Alex, I'll have to ask Adam first."

"Well go and ask. I haven't got all day." Cindy sighed impatiently. "We're leaving tomorrow and thought we'd tour round starting with you. We've got about a month off."

"How long will you be staying here?" I asked.

"About a week," She replied. "Now go and ask. Hey isn't Adam that real hunky looking guy that lived with you for a couple of years?"

"Yes."

"Oh cool, he has got the nicest brown eyes," she purred.

"Hold on and I'll ask." I turned to the guys in the living room. "Where's Adam?"

"Kitchen," Ford replied. I put the receiver down and went into the kitchen.

"Adam?"

"What's up?" He was sitting on top of the bench pinching bits of carrot as Hannah cut them up.

"Some friends of mine are touring around the state on holiday and wanted to know if they could come and stay here. They'll be here for a week if it's okay with you?"

"Well it's okay with me but only for a week and they'll be expected to help out around the place. It is a working ranch."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Thanks Adam." I went back to the phone and gave Cindy the news.

"Don't you like have, cow hands or something?" Cindy asked when I told her.

"Oh I'm sure the boys would love to be known as cow hands." I giggled picturing their faces.

"Who are the boys?" Cindy asked.

"Adam's brothers, there's six of them."

"We'll definitely see you tomorrow then." She hung up before I could say another word.

I found myself being drilled about my two friends over dinner, especially from Evan. I told them what I could, which was surprisingly very little. Adam was quiet and thoughtful which was not all that unusual. I had just given the fifth description to Evan on what these girls looked like when there was a loud moo from outside and sounded close by. Adam leaned back on his chair and moved the curtain to look outside. Looking back at him was a deep brown velvet eye and a white face. The cow mooed again.

"What the-?" Brian started.

"Looks like someone forgot to lock up the barn," Adam mused, looking straight at Guthrie.

"Oh no the calves!" Guthrie exclaimed.

"Yep you guessed it." Daniel and Evan were getting to their feet. Ford took his last bite of dinner and got to his feet as well.

"You girls want to chase some calves in the dark?" Adam asked as he reached for his jacket over the top of his brothers. The advantage of being tall one supposed.

The others were all donning hats and jackets.

"You'll need torches," Hannah answered, heading for the kitchen cupboard where the torches were kept.

"We've got a couple of hand held spotlights but bring about three torches."

"How many calves did we have this year?" Ford asked.

"Twenty-six."

"That'll take us all night." Evan groaned. "Nice one Guthrie."

"I locked the barn up but I had problems with that catch. I thought it had clicked but I guess not." Guthrie put his jacket on and followed his brothers outside.

Crane slipped his jacket round the neck of the cow on the porch and lead it back down to the barn.

"Don't worry about it Guthrie, I had the same problem last week. I think one of the springs is rusted out," Ford replied as we split up and headed in different directions.

The calves in the barn had been our poddy calves. These were the calves that had either been rejected or their mothers had died. Poddy calves were basically hand rared until they were old enough to digest grass. We had finished hand feeding these ones and they were due to be released back into the herd. They stayed in the barn until the weaker ones had strengthened up.

For most of that night we traipsed around in the dark and the cold looking for calves. Most of them had stayed close to the house but some had wandered further away. Adam wouldn't let any of us go back to the house until every one had been found. Hannah kept asking him if that included all of us. It was past midnight when we pushed the last one through the barn doors and slammed them shut. Daniel and Ford got some wire and tied the barn doors closed. The rest of us headed for bed.

I was standing in front of the fire warming up when Daniel came in.

"Thought you'd be in bed by now sound asleep." He stated.

"No, I'm so cold I thought I'd warm up first before I went upstairs. Besides I wanted to say goodnight to you." I smiled, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"I could warm you up if you'd like?" Daniel grinned with a cheeky gleam in his eye.

"Dare I ask how you plan to do that?" My suspiciousness set him off laughing.

"Climb in beside you, nothing like body heat to keep you nice and toasty." He winked at me.

I thought about it for a minute and found the idea appealing. "It'd be squashy," I hesitated. I think I was looking for a reason not too but with his so close and in his arms all reasonable thought was beyond me.

"It would be warm." He looked down at me and I watched the light of the fire flicker across his handsome features. He appeared all calm and casual as if we did this everyday.

"Well okay, it would be nice and it wouldn't be the first night I've spent in your room," I replied. He smiled as he leant down to kiss me again.

"True, come on." He gave my hand a tug and we made our way upstairs, hands entwined.

His smile was welcoming and reassuring as we got into his bed and snuggled down. He curled around me fitting his body to mine like we were made for each other. He was so warm and muscled and I felt so safe that I started to drift off straight away. I heard him say, "I won't do anything you don't want me to Al."

"Daniel what if Adam comes in?" I asked sleepily.

"He rarely does."

It was half past nine when the car skidded to a halt at the front gate in a cloud of dust. The music was thumping but the people in the house slept on oblivious to the arrivals. Cindy climbed from the car with a yawn and a stretch. "Mmmmm smell that fresh country air."

"I've been smelling it ever since we left the main highway at 5am this morning," came the sour reply. "Someone insisted on having their window down." Alex glared at Cindy as she got out of the car.

"Well I had to stay awake didn't I? It's alright for you; you slept most of the way." She grabbed a knapsack from the backseat.

"Hey I thought this was a working ranch," Alex commented as she did some simple stretching exercises straightening out the kinked muscles. "Where is everyone?"

"Allison probably lied about helping out to scare us or something. If it was a real working ranch they'd have cowhands to do everything anyway." Cindy unlatched the front gate and walked through. "Are you coming?" She called back to Alex.

"Yes alright." Alex followed Cindy up onto the front.

I woke up still safe and warm in Daniel's arms. I stretched and glanced over my shoulder to see if he was awake. He was.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

"Good morning." He bent down and kissed me. This was my Daniel kissing me and I loved him for it.

Suddenly there was a banging on our door.

"Hey Daniel!" Evan called as he opened the door. "Do you know where Allison is?" His voice trailed off as he realized I was in the same bed as his brother.

My face turned bright red at the sudden intrusion and having been caught out. "Woohoo, what's going on here?" Evan looked at us both in interest.

"Never mind, little brother, what do you want?" Daniel asked all calm and casual. I hated how he could do that.

"Allison your friends are here. They are waiting downstairs, Brian's keeping them entertained."

"Oh great, what time is it?" I asked.

"About quarter to ten, we all slept in. Hannah's got the coffee on when you're ready." Evan turned to go out.

"Hey Evan," Daniel called him back. "You aren't going to say anything about us are you?"

"Well that depends…" Evan looked thoughtful, "Don't rat on me next time I'm up at inspiration point."

"Done," Daniel shook Evan's hand and Evan left us in peace.

"Do you think that'll work?" I asked as I climbed out of bed and into yesterday's jeans. Daniel followed me reaching for his own clothes.

"Nope, we aren't the only one's to go up there. Put it this way, I won't say anything first, that'll be up to the others. I'll join in after they mention it." Daniel said as he buttoned up his shirt and held the door open for me.

"Smart," I replied ducking under his arm into the hallway.

We came downstairs to find Brian chatting away to Cindy and Alex while the others looked on in interest. Adam was watching through narrowed eyes.

Hannah had served them coffee and the boys had squashed up together to make room at the table.

"Hey Allison!" Cindy squealed leaping up to give me a hug. This caught me off guard being greeted like a long lost friend. I had never though of her and I as particularly close. "It's so good to see you. Look at you, you are so thin." She held both my hands and stood back to look me up and down. "And you've got a tan and your skin is so clear. What have you been using? I must get some."

"Hello Cindy how are you?" I smiled in welcome. "Did you have a good trip? "Hi Alex," I greeted her with the customary polite kiss of welcome. It was actually nice to see them.

"Hello Allison, it's good to see you again." Alex replied.

Adam looked at Hannah worried and Hannah returned the exact same look. Her face hardening as she recognized the type of people they were. They were shallow and fake which worried her

"Come and sit down. Have you had breakfast?" I slid into my chair next to Daniel and gave his hand a little squeeze under the table.

"Yes we stopped at this adorable café in town. The Red Rose, nice place," Cindy replied.

"The only café in town," I replied taking a sip of coffee. "Have you met everyone here?"

"Sort of, we know Brian," Alex answered giving him a winning smile.

Crane groaned. "Everyone knows Brian. I'm Crane by the way." He leaned over and shook hands with them both.

"This is Daniel, Evan, Brian, and Adam, Crane, Ford, Guthrie and Hannah."

"Hey wow you guys could be called the alphabet family or something," Cindy commented.

"Shame your name doesn't start with 'I' as in id-" Guthrie never finished his sentence as Ford clamped a hand over his little brother's mouth.

"It doesn't matter Guthrie," Ford hushed him up. He sensed something was not quite right with the visitors but wasn't sure what it was.

"Allison you get your guests settled in, they can use the room next to yours and Hannah's. Daniel you want to take a look at the latch on the barn door?" Adam asked.

Daniel nodded.

"Guthrie, Evan and Crane can you finish up the hay baling in the north paddock. Ford your on kitchen duty with Hannah and then you can give the others a hand with the baling. Brian, can you give us a hand fixing the fence that dammed black stallion broke yesterday." Adam glared in Hannah's direction. She blew him a cheeky kiss. Adam glared a second time.

She had the horse tamed in the three month time frame Adam had given her, only the horse had spooked the day before and tried to jump the fence breaking it at the same time. It was Adam who had accidentally spooked the horse when he was cleaning up the tack room.

The boys headed out on their respective jobs and I took Cindy and Alex upstairs to where they would be staying.

"Hope you two don't mind sharing a bed," I giggled at the sight of the double bed in the room.

Cindy smiled without humor, "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Okay, follow me and I'll show you where the bathroom is." I led them across to the bathroom. "There are towels downstairs in the laundry, we'll get those in a minute. If you have a shower, keep it short. There are a lot of us in the house and the hot water doesn't go that far. In the late afternoon when the guys come in, they are usually dirty and sweaty plus some of them maybe heading out on dates. The last thing they want is cold showers."

"Oh we never have long showers, do we Alex? We're always in such a hurry to go somewhere that we are quite good at short showers."

"Okay on this side of the house you have Ford, Guthrie and Daniel-"

"Which one's Daniel's room?" Alex interrupted.

"He's in the room on the end. Over this side," we walked back across to the landing on the other side. "There's your room, mine and Hannah's, Adam's and Brian's is up the stairs in the attic." I took them downstairs and showed them round picking up towels for each of them as we passed through the laundry.

Afterwards I took them outside to show them the barn and horses.

As we walked through the coral's I automatically skirted the cow dung however, the girls trod in it several times. They both wore high-heeled boots.

"You won't get far around here with those on," Crane stated. He leant on a fence rail in one of the nearby corrals.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have told you both to change your boots. Did you bring any flat shoes or trainers or something?" I asked trying to be kind. I knew what it was like.

"Not really, but that's okay we can always go into town and buy some."

Crane hid his laugh as he mounted his horse and rode towards the barn.

Next thing I know there was a cry of, "Heads up!" Crane rode straight towards us with pushing the 26 poddy calves in front.

I pushed Cindy and Alex over to the fence and told them to climb to the top. They looked horrified but did as they were told.

"Crane what are you doing?" I yelled at him from my perch on top of the coral fence.

"Gotta put the poddy's out to pasture then get on out to the north paddock and finish the baling," Crane answered riding past.

Cindy and Alex looked terrified as the calves rumbled past.

"You could have waited till we got to the barn!" I yelled at his back. He raised his hand in acknowledgment.

"Does this always happen?" Cindy asked as we climbed down off the fence. Alex inspected her recently manicured fingernails for breaks while Cindy looked around desperately for something to wipe her hands on. I handed her the piece of rag I kept in my pocket for precisely that reason.

"No normally the boys wait until there's no one in the corals but today Crane was a bit impatient," I replied glaring in the direction Crane had gone in.

"Oh look, there's Daniel. He doesn't look like he'll get run over by cows. Come on Cindy, it's looks a lot safer over there." Alex headed in Daniel's direction with Cindy eagerly following.

All I could do was shrug and follow along. I couldn't help be a bit suspicious of Alex's motives where Daniel was concerned though. Just something in her voice made me nervous.

"How's it going my love?" I asked Daniel as we came over to him. He turned around with a smile, pushed my hat back a little and dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Not bad. There's the latch." He handed me the rusty old one and showed me how it wasn't working properly. "This bit here should slide right over but it doesn't and that's because the last two coils on the spring are broken so it only goes so far and doesn't really catch."

"Can you fix it?"

"Nah, I'll take a run into town and pick up a new catch its much easier and quicker." Daniel started packing up his tools and tidying up.

"If you go into town would you mind if I went with you?" Alex asked. "I need to get some proper shoes if I'm going to be helping out around here. Allison so kindly pointed out these ones weren't really suitable." She showed him the boots she had on.

Daniel grimaced. "You want to come too?" He asked me.

"Yea-" I started to reply when Cindy cut me off.

"I thought Hannah mentioned she wanted some help with the vegetables for lunch because she was doing a roast or something." Cindy reminded me of Hannah's request while I had been settling the girls in.

"Oh she did too and it's 11.30 now. We won't really be back in time will we?" I asked Daniel. For some reason, I felt like I wasn't welcome to go into town with my own boyfriend.

"Not if we have to buy these girls some boots we won't. You go on up to the house and give Hannah a hand. I'll take these two in and help them out. We'll be back before you know it." He gave me a reassuring hug and started in the direction of the truck.

"Is Hannah like the maid or something?" I heard Cindy ask as the three of them walked away.

Daniel laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that. No, she's a friend of Adam's who happens to be a really good cook so she does most of the cooking here."

"But she cleans and everything, too." Alex commented. I didn't hear Daniel's reply as they'd moved out of earshot.

I stayed at the barn watching them. Alex sat in the middle next to Daniel and again I became aware of an uneasy feeling. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea letting my friends stay. I told myself that I had nothing to be nervous about as Daniel was mine and we loved each other but I couldn't help it.

They drove off in a cloud of dust and I headed up to the house to give Hannah a hand. Daniel didn't return till around 2.30 that afternoon.

The girls had spent most of the time looking around town and buying bit's and pieces to wear on the farm. I had to hand it to them; they were doing an excellent job of trying to fit in. Luckily they had eaten in town as the others had completely devoured the roast and accompanying vegetables.

Late that afternoon Daniel and I rode out to give Adam and Brian a hand with the fence. My two friends spent their time unpacking and settling into their room.


	22. Chapter 22

**A**** Real Family**

Caught in a web

It was a typical Saturday night in the McFadden household. Brian and Evan had dates while Daniel had a gig on with the band. Crane also had a date but that was later. Guthrie had come in earlier and had his shower before settling down to do his homework. Adam, Ford, Crane, Hannah and I were all waiting for our turn in the bathrooms when there was an almighty yell from Evan and Crane's room. We all looked when Evan flung the door open and stood there glaring dripping wet.

"Who used up all the hot water?" He asked crankily.

"It couldn't have been Guthrie he's only pint sized," Ford replied. "Isn't there any hot water?"

"Nope not now there isn't."

Just then Daniel's yelp from the upstairs bathroom drifted down to us and the door to Adam's room flew open as a slightly annoyed Brian came out. He leaned over the upstairs rail, dripping water.

"Which one of you idiots used all the hot water?" Brian yelled.

All three of them looked straight at Adam with accusing looks in their eyes.

"Hey don't look at me; I haven't even had a shower yet." He didn't look too happy about the prospect of a cold shower either.

"No one's had showers since we all came in except for Guthrie and you three," Hannah replied soothingly.

"Sounds like the hot water system might be busted again Adam," Ford piped up.

"God I hope not," Evan replied. He retreated back into his room to rinse off with cold water. He slammed the bedroom door clearly angry. The two upstairs had also done the same.

"Come on Ford lets go check it out." Adam grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen cupboard. "Mmmm that smell's nice, what is it?" He asked Hannah.

"Just a simple stirfry." She replied adding some herbs and giving the contents of the pan a stir.

"Smells very nice, you ready Ford?" Adam walked out of the kitchen and picked up his jacket.

"Yeap."

The hot water service was at the back of the house.

While they were outside checking over the hot water service, Cindy and Alex came downstairs. They had changed and although they now were wearing casual clothes they looked a million dollars.

"What was all the shouting about?" Cindy asked.

"We've just run out of hot water and three of the guys have dates while Daniel's playing with his band. Several of us haven't even gotten into the shower yet," I replied miserably.

The back door opened and Adam and Ford came back in, looking mystified.

"Is it broken?" Crane asked.

"Nope, nothing wrong with it other than it being empty," Ford answered. The phone rang disturbing the thoughtful silence, Ford moved like lightening to answer it. It was obviously for him as he turned his back on all of us and started speaking very quietly.

Daniel came downstairs, shrugging into a jumper. "That was very cold. Who used it all up? Brian again?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"No he was in the shower same time as you," Adam replied. "We thought the hot water service might have broken but Ford and I just checked and there's nothing wrong with it other than it being empty."

"Who's had showers today?"

"According to Hannah, since we came in, only Guthrie," I replied. I got up from the lounge and stood behind Daniel sliding my arms around his waist.

"And us," Cindy piped up. "We had showers this afternoon."

"Allison did you fill them in on water restrictions?" Adam asked me.

"Yes I did."

"Well there's our water thief's." Crane answered quietly drawing a glare from Alex.

"What water restrictions? You didn't tell us anything about water restrictions.

You really should have told us something important like that," Alex scolded me while I stood there looking from one to the other in confusion. I was sure I had mentioned the water situation to them and now they were saying I hadn't.

"I did tell you about it when I showed you where the bathroom was. I told you not to take too long because there were a lot of us living in the house. You said it wasn't a problem as you were used to short showers."

"No Allison you never said a word. I was there and I never heard you mention it," Cindy chimed in. "Honestly Adam, we didn't know anything about it in fact she told us the exact opposite. Al said there was plenty to go round." Cindy threw a smug look my way and I was quite startled at what I was hearing.

"That's right I remember that too. Just as you finished showing us the bathroom you told us to take as long as we liked, there was plenty to go around."

"I never said any such thing!" I cried indignantly.

Adam looked at me through narrowed eyes. It was almost as if he didn't believe me. "Girls when you have a shower you need to be careful how much hot water you use. Everyone wants a nice hot shower when they come in from a day spent in the saddle, dealing with dust, insects and cattle. We have a big hot water service but it's not made for this many people. Once the hot water runs out the cold water is pretty icy. It comes from a tank and runs underground. It's usually 5 degrees less in temperature than normal tap water. It's like ice," he explained.

"Oh we didn't know that." Cindy looked dismayed. "I'm really sorry, if Allison had have told us we never would have taken so long. But honestly, she told us it was fine and to use as much as we liked." Cindy half smiled.

"But I did tell you!" I cried.

"Al," Daniel whispered softly trying to calm me.

"Are you accusing us of lying Allison? Because if you are its not very nice," Alex stated.

"No I-" I looked at Daniel helplessly. Daniel drew me into his arms for comfort and I laid my head on his shoulder too upset to continue.

"Next time be a bit more careful," Adam suggested. "Seven desperate filthy men on a hunt for a shower is not a pretty sight in this house." He went and joined Guthrie and Ford in the living room.

I followed him. "Adam I did say something to them, honest."

"Maybe you thought you had and just forgot. I wouldn't worry too much about it, they know better for next time." Adam gently rubbed my shoulder in sympathy.

Brian had come downstairs during the last bit of the argument. He had joined us at the table and helped himself to coffee.

"What's going on?" Brian whispered quietly to Crane.

"They've just made out Allison's a liar." Crane replied.

"Ouch! Daniel's not going to like that."

Brian and Crane both looked over at Daniel, his mouth was set in a grim line and his face was rigid with anger. He was not happy.

Just then Hannah came out of the kitchen and announced dinner was ready.

The boys all started grabbing knives, forks, glasses, cold water, plates etc to help set the table. Hannah placed a couple of dishes of stir fry on the table.

"Where are you playing tonight Daniel? I might bring the girls out to listen?" Adam asked. He often took Hannah and I out to listen to Daniel's band when they were playing somewhere.

"Bruce Gibson's daughters 21st he booked us about 6 months ago. He said if anyone wanted to wander on by that was fine by him."

"I think Janet and I'll be heading out there later on. It's supposed to be one big party." Evan mentioned.

"I thought all the partying you knew how to do was in the backseat?" Ford piped up.

"No, I do know other ways."

"Yeah that's in the front seat," Brian replied.

We all laughed.

Evan glared. "I'm going. Thanks for dinner, Hannah." He slid into his jacket and picked up his keys, disappearing out the backdoor before anyone else could say anything.

"Your welcome," Hannah called to the sound of the closing back door.

"That boy is a coward," Crane commented. "He never sticks around long enough to cop his fair share of teasing."

"Maybe that's because he knows he'll loose," I answered.

Hannah and I decided to stay home that night but Adam went out to the party. I spent most of the night catching up with the gossip on various acquaintances back home in LA. Hannah sat by quietly, mending a pair of Guthrie's jeans and listening to our conversation. My two friends headed off to bed around nine while Hannah and I stayed up finishing the mending. It was a rare night where we had the place to ourselves as everyone else was out or in bed.

"Want some help?" I asked after I threw a couple more logs on the fire.

"Yes love some you can start with Evan's socks." She tossed the socks to me.

I couldn't help wrinkling my nose, "lovely." I picked up a needle and thread and started. "You were quiet tonight?" I asked Hannah conversationally.

"Mmm I was more interested in hearing what your friends had to say," she answered.

I looked at her closely her face was impassive except for a wary look in her blue eyes. She looked like she wanted to talk but at the same time didn't want to reveal too much.

"That wasn't much. I can't believe I used to find their chatter so interesting."

"There's more to life than gossip," she replied matter-of-factly.

"What's wrong Hannah? You don't seem to be your normal self."

"I'm sorry, I left LA to get away from people just like them."

"Oh." I didn't quite understand what she was getting at but I knew it wasn't good.

"It's alright Al, you moved in different circles to me. In fact the people I knew would make mince meat of those two."

"They're my friends Hannah, I don't think they're out to get me, if that's what you're thinking?"

"I know and I'm sure I'm over-reacting but please, promise me you'll be careful with them?"

"If it makes you feel better?" I asked in confusion.

"It would." She smiled. "Well that's Evan's mending done, where's Crane's?"

"Right here," I tossed her a shirt of his.

For the rest of the evening both of us said very little as we mended the boy's clothes. I was deep in thought about what Hannah said especially in light of the lying accusations just before dinner. Suddenly I wasn't so sure these girls were my friends at all but if they weren't, what were they doing here?

"Can either of you girls ride?" Brian asked my two friends the next morning over breakfast.

"I can but Alex can't. Mind you I've only ever ridden pony school horses. Why?" Cindy answered.

"We thought you might like to see more of the ranch while you're here and the only way to do it is on horseback. The property goes up into the mountains and you get some nice views over the valley and flats."

"Oh well I'll just have to learn. Will you teach me Daniel? Allison says you're very good and so patient," Alex asked nicely.

I looked up confused as I had never said anything about Daniel.

"Ohhh ummm I don't think I've really got the time at the moment." Daniel gave me an interesting look.

"I can teach you a little bit Alex. I've been riding for awhile now." I did my best to draw her attention off Daniel. "There are a few fences that need mending on the property and Daniel's going to be needed for that so he doesn't really have the time to teach you."

"Al, why don't you take Alex through things this morning and then perhaps Daniel can join you after lunch." Adam broke in. "We won't need him all day if we get enough done this morning." Adam stated innocently.

"Oh that would be just perfect." Cindy flashed a winning smile at Adam while Alex looked on at Daniel in desire. Suddenly I knew I had competition for Daniel. Although I knew Daniel and trusted him completely, it was Alex I was worried about.

After breakfast the boys were gone to mend fences. Hannah and I cleaned up the breakfast things. I had no idea where my friends had gone but as soon as the kitchen and dining room were cleaned Alex appeared. Her interest in learning to ride seemed to be more subdued after the morning's enthusiasm over breakfast.

Alex and I headed out leaving Hannah to sort and fold the previous day's washing. When she finished folding she took the various piles upstairs to the boy's room and left them on their bed's to be put away.

Hannah opened the door to Adam's room and jumped a little in surprise when she saw Cindy behind his desk. The top of his desk was clean and Hannah glanced quickly around wondering where all the paperwork had gone.

"What are you doing in here?" Hannah asked walking over to the bed and putting the bundle of clothes down that she carried. She looked at Cindy expectantly.

"Oh Adam thought that I could help him sort his desk out seeing as how I have lot's of experience in that sort of thing."

"I see." Hannah picked up a shirt and started to hang it in the cupboard. There was something about Cindy's comment that made Hannah suspicious. "How kind of you," she muttered out loud.

"Yes it is, isn't it? I thought it was really good of him to let me help out like this, my way of saying thank you for having us."

"Of course, although I'm surprised Adam let you in here without him. He always overseas things like that himself."

"Well Adam's busy out mending fences so naturally he doesn't have the time. He does trust me," she laughed.

"Naturally seeing as how he's never met you before in his life until yesterday and he did make it very clear to you and Alex you weren't to enter his room without his permission last night." Hannah picked up another shirt and hung it up.

"Oh he has actually met me a few times before yesterday, in LA when I used to hang out at Allison's place."

"Funny, he never mentioned you."

"Oh it was ages ago so he's probably forgotten all about it." She started looking uncomfortable. "We used to date you know?"

Hannah's eyebrow's nearly fell off her face in surprise, "Did you?"

"Yes."

Hannah closed the cupboard door and turned around. "Cindy, you might have everyone in this house fooled as to what you're really like but you don't fool me so let's get one thing straight. You and I both know you are lying. Now, I don't know what you are up too but these people are my friends and I will not let you or anyone else destroy them. Do you understand me?"

"Destroy them? Why, whatever do you mean? I'm not here to destroy anything." She glared at Hannah.

Hannah gave her an icy look, "Let's just say I know your type-"

"And just what is my type?" Cindy asked sarcastically.

"You like to cause trouble by preying on the weak, it's some sort of power game and it's even better when you get what you want." Her tone was very matter-of-fact.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Cindy replied smugly, "But seeing as how you have got everything figured out then I suggest you be very careful." Cindy threatened.

"Don't waste your breath threatening me Cindy; I won't give you any trouble. But if you hurt anyone in this family you will have to answer to me, you understand?"

"Whatever." Cindy shrugged. She moved towards the door giving Hannah a strong nudge with her shoulder as she passed by. "Oh and by the way, the waste paper basket needs emptying too seeing as how you are the maid." Cindy giggled as she closed the door behind her.

Hannah leaned back against the cupboard and sighed. "There goes trouble," she muttered quietly to herself. She had to find Adam and fast.

Crane and Daniel came in at lunchtime. Crane picked up some lunch and various other items needed for the afternoon. Daniel grabbed some lunch and joined Alex and I down at the corral to help teach her to ride. I had been watching Alex all morning and there was something about the way she got off and on the horse that suggested she already knew how to ride.

I stood back in the shade of the barn watching Daniel instruct her on sitting on a horse, holding the reins and various other bits and pieces that went with riding. I wasn't experienced enough myself to tell if she already knew how to ride but I was still suspicious.

"Hey Crane?" I spoke as he walked past me to load some fencing wire into the back of the jeep.

"What's up?" Crane asked.

"How can you tell if someone knows how to ride?" I continued watching the two in the corral. Suddenly I was handed three bags of nails and followed Crane to the jeep. He carried a fence post on each shoulder.

"Usually by their seat and how they sit on the horse. Why?" Crane unloaded the fence posts and took the nails from me.

"No reason but I think Alex already knows how to ride."

"Well if they sit deep into the saddle and look like they belong on a horse it's a pretty safe bet they know how to ride." Crane turned and looked over to the corral at the horse and rider. "Hate to say it Al, but you're right, that girl does know how to ride."

"Then what's she doing?"

"I don't know but you can tell by what Daniel's doing that he knows it as well."

"Thanks Crane." I waved him off as he started up the jeep and drove out to join the others leaving me to wonder why she was wasting my boyfriend's time. I walked over and leaned on the corral fence watching and listening.

"Well Alex there isn't much I can teach you, you're a fast learner. Are you sure you haven't ridden before?"

"Oh maybe once or twice but that's about it." She smiled sweetly, reining in her horse and walking over to where I leaned on the corral fence. "You hear that Al, I'm a fast learner," she cried exuberantly.

"Yes it looks like it. Well done, you won't be needing anymore lessons now."

"Oh I don't know about that, a girl could always use more lessons," she looked pointedly at Daniel who turned away uncomfortable at the pointed look.

"Oh Daniel before I forget, Crane asked if you could head out and give them a hand with the last four fences. It's getting late and they aren't getting as much done as they would like too." I lied easily.

"Okay, catch you girls later." Daniel swung himself up onto Rebel and rode out the gate in the direction Crane had disappeared.

"Don't forget to give the horse a good rub down when you take the saddle off." I walked away and left her to it. I had taught her to saddle and bridle that morning so I figured she should be right. Besides she knew how to ride.


	23. Chapter 23

**A**** Real Family**

Trusting

"Daniel, are you up to a ride in the high country in a couple of days?" Adam asked over desert that night. "Ted was saying that he's lost a few head of cattle so it might be worth one of us going up to check our own herd. Take you about a day."

"Sure no problem, want to go for a ride in the high country, beautiful?" He turned to me. I nodded my head in agreeance as I had my mouth full of apple pie.

"Oh can I go too? I'd love to practice my new riding skills," Alex spoke up eagerly looking at Daniel. "We can spend some quiet time together Al, and get to know each other all over again."

"Umm sure," I replied uncertainly. There was something in her voice that didn't quite ring true to me.

"Just as long as I'm not intruding?" She battered her eyelashes that caused several of the boys to choke in surprise.

"Should be fine," Daniel muttered.

"Thanks for desert Hannah, that was nice and I've really got to go," Brian remarked to himself more than anyone else. He got to his feet and picked up his jacket, sliding into it as he slid the keys to the truck into his pocket.

"Hey, where are you off too all dressed up?" Adam turned and looked at his younger brother in amusement. "Got another hot date?"

"No actually it's an important date and if I'm late my life won't be worth living," Brian answered.

"It must be something serious seeing as how you are all dressed up. Who is she?"

"Never mind, goodnight and don't wait up for me." Brian patted his older brother on the shoulder before disappearing out the door.

"Hannah that was great," Evan stated.

"Well thanks Evan, but that's not getting you out of the cleaning up." Hannah laughed. She started clearing the table. Evan groaned and started to help.

"Hey, Hannah, you got a couple of minutes to take a walk?" Adam asked from the kitchen doorway. He had been waiting for her and Evan to finish the cleaning up.

"Sounds nice, let's go."

She slid into the jacket he held for her and followed him outside into the cool night air. Quietly they left the porch and started walking down towards the barn. It was a nice clear night and a silver moon shone brightly from the dark sky.

"It never ceases to amaze me how close the stars are out here," Hannah mused out loud.

"Hannah," Adam announced and stopped walking.

"Adam?" She turned to face him as he took her hands in his.

Just as suddenly he let them go and turned away from her. "Have you been in my room at all today?" Adam deliberately kept his tone light.

"Yes, I put your clothes in there and hung your shirts up. I was in everyone's room today, but wh-"

He held up his hand to stop her from continuing, "Please hear me out first." Hannah nodded, her pretty blue eyes starting to fill with concern. "Cindy and Alex both told me they saw you clean up my desk and throw all the paperwork in the bin. I take it, it's not true?"

"What do you think Adam?" She looked him straight in the eyes. "No it's not true; I wouldn't do something like that, not without your permission first."

He let out the breath he had been holding and reached out, pulling her into his arms, "That's what I thought."

"I found Cindy at your desk when I was putting your clothes away," Hannah answered looking perplexed. She told him the conversation that had taken place between them. "I know Alex didn't come up to the house at all today, she was down at the corrals with Allison."

"I don't date liars or manipulators," Adam muttered angrily in response to her statement of what Cindy had said about him.

"I didn't believe her Adam," Hannah declared stoically. He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Good because it's not true. I've never met her until now. Roy tells me she's only started hanging around in the last 18 months or so. He also, warned me they would be trouble."

"You've spoken to Roy?" Hannah asked.

"No he said something to me when he and Allison first arrived. He didn't like the way they were using her and could see it leading to trouble. He was hoping a bit of time here with people who cared would help open her eyes a little."

"Is that part of the reason why you let them stay?"

"Yes."

"I think Allison knows it but is a bit unsure at present what is going on. They're suppose to be her friends and yet they weren't exactly nice to her when the hot water ran out last night, she seemed a bit upset about being called a liar."

"I hated seeing her treated like that but what can we do?"

"Nothing, she's okay Adam, she's got Daniel. He won't let anything happen to her but you are right in that she needs to realize they aren't who she thinks they are. All we can do is be there for her." Hannah sighed, her sharp mind kicking in, "And I'm not opposed to helping her realize these things, how about you?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps playing there little game?" She looked at him thoughtfully and knew she had his attention. "Sometimes to catch a thief one has to become a thief, what if we catch them out with lies?"

"Sounds good," He waited for more information. She told him what she had in mind. "What would I do without you?" Adam grinned looking down at her when she finished explaining her plan.

"I have no idea." Hannah smiled back at him.

At that moment Adam leaned down and very gently touched his lips to hers. Hannah's arms wound round his neck all by themselves and their kiss deepened.

Five guys were watching through the window when they suddenly broke into yells and cheers, the couple outside oblivious to the noise. Evan pulled out a ten dollar note and handed it to Crane while the others cheered jubilantly.

The next morning, after breakfast, Adam and Hannah took over the dining room table. They had a box each full of papers and were going through them one by one sorting them out.

"What's all this?" I asked, sitting down looking at the piles of papers with interest. Daniel and I had finished that morning's clean up duty and he had gone to give his brothers a hand with the day's work. I sat down enjoying a nice hot coffee in peace.

"Adam's filing, it's all messed up," Hannah explained giggling at the look she received off Adam.

"Hannah got cranky and threw them out the window," Adam laughed shaking his head at her.

Hannah bit down hard on her lip to stop the laughter. She gave him an impish grin.

"Morning everyone," Cindy called. She helped herself to coffee and sat down beside me at the table. "What's all this?" She put her coffee cup down on top of a stack of paper.

"It's all the bills needed to keep this ranch running," Adam explained patiently as he picked her cup up and removed the papers from underneath.

Alex joined us, "Don't you have a filing system?"

"We do and it was working really well until someone got into my room yesterday and decided to do a bit of tidying up." Adam replied looking menacingly at Hannah.

"Cindy didn't you see Hannah come out of Adam's room yesterday with a bin full of papers and empty it?" Alex asked.

"What bin?" Hannah asked looking up at the mention of her name. "I only threw the paperwork out the window." She dissolved into giggles once again at Adam's look.

"No, that's not right," Alex stated a little bit perplexed. "Cindy and I saw you carrying a bin full of papers out of Adam's room. I told Adam about it," Alex threw a questioning look at Adam and a confused look at Cindy.

"You did? When was that?"

"Don't you remember me meeting you in the barn, when you came in late yesterday afternoon? I helped you unsaddle your horse and mentioned it to you." Cindy answered.

"I remember you coming in and telling me about it but not Alex, even though she seems to think she was there?" Adam looked at my friend confused.

"I meant Cindy," Alex muttered slightly angry.

"As for Hannah getting rid of all the paperwork for this here Ranch, it's not possible. It was all there yesterday afternoon when I checked and it was all there last night when she threw it all out the window. Are you sure it wasn't someone else's paperwork? I know Ford and Guthrie are studying pretty hard at present." Adam looked at them with raised eyebrows almost daring them to continue.

"But I saw her carrying it out of your room." Cindy said.

"True but it wasn't mine so you must be mistaken with someone else's. Hannah, did you empty any of the boy's waste baskets?"

"I don't know Adam, I don't remember," Hannah answered calmly.

"But I saw her too." Alex spoke tensely after Cindy quickly looked at her.

"When?"

"When I came in to get a drink of water while we took a break from riding, it was such hot and thirsty-"

"Alex we didn't take any breaks with the riding yesterday morning, you were so good at picking things up that we didn't need too." I spoke up.

"It's okay Al, we know how you can be rather forgetful at times." Alex patted my hand like I was a good little girl.

I quickly pulled my hand away and laid it in my lap as I found her overture at comfort rather uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? We did not take any breaks yesterday-" I stated annoyed.

"Allison, its okay, we all know what you're like and totally understand."

"What I'm like? What are you talking about Alex?"

"Alex is trying to be polite about your little memory problem Al, we had hoped you'd gotten over it but obviously it's still there. Allison used to forget things all the time. She did it that often we called her Dory after the fish in Finding Nemo. We begged her to get some help for it but she was convinced there was nothing wrong."

I looked at my two friends suddenly feeling a surge of hate towards them. I had no idea what they were talking about and not once had they done any such thing.

"I've always found Allison to have a pretty good memory myself, but as for recent additions in this house, let's just say that lately, there seems to have been a sudden spate of memory problems in the two days you've been here." Adam spoke up in an authoritative voice.

I gave Adam a smile of thanks.

Cindy and Alex didn't say a word as they drank their coffees careful not to look at anyone except each other.

"Where does this one go Adam?" Hannah showed him a piece of paper.

"That one can definitely go in the waste basket, it's really old. Speaking of which, is the waste basket still upstairs?"

"I think so; do you want me to get it?"

"Thanks Hannah." Hannah ran up the stairs to Adam's room.

Two seconds later Hannah was back looking mystified.

"Adam it's not there."

"You didn't throw it out the window too did you?"

"No," Hannah laughed as Adam tugged cheekily on a curl of her hair.

"Why did you throw all the paperwork out the window in the first place? If it was me I would have put it all in the waste basket and carried it downstairs." Cindy remarked.

"Really?" Hannah gave Adam an amused look with raised eyebrows.

Cindy threw a desperate sideways glance at Alex.

Hannah shrugged and picked up a couple of bundles of paper. "Adam I'm going to file these upstairs are you right here?"

"Yeap and have a look for my waste basket, I'm kind of attached to it and would hate to loose it."

"You're attached to a waste basket?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it used to belong to my Dad now it belongs to me, it has a lot of sentimental value and I'd hate to loose it. Another reason why I don't let just anyone in my room if you get my meaning," Adam looked at her through sharp eyes. She stared straight back at him for a second or two before lowering her eyes.

"Al, why don't you come and have a look for Adam's waste basket while I file these?" Hannah called down to me.

"Okay," I followed her up the stairs, my thoughts in turmoil. What was going on?

I searched Adam's room for the waste basket but it was definitely not there.

"You didn't really throw all his paperwork out the window did you?" I asked Hannah while I looked around.

Hannah giggled, "Actually, we were mucking around and next thing we know the papers were all gone. We found them outside early this morning all over the ground. I have no idea how they got there, neither does Adam but we figured at some stage last night they must have flown out the window."

"Did they grow wings too?" I giggled.

"Something like that, although we didn't find any attached to the papers."

I shook my head as I made my way into the bathroom and our room to keep searching for the missing waste basket.

"Cindy? Alex? Is it alright if I look in your room?" I called down to the girls ten minutes later.

"That's fine Al, go right ahead." Cindy replied receiving a sharp nudge off Alex.

As I opened the door I was struck dumb at the mess they had made of the room. There was clothes and make up everywhere. Lids were left off bottles, nothing was put back right and then I noticed an empty tube of Mascara leaking onto a blanket. Quickly I picked it up and looked at the stain helplessly, I knew from experience it didn't come out and the more water you put on it the more it spread. Adam was not going to be too impressed.

I picked up the mascara bottle and put it on the dresser where it could do the least damage if knocked over again. I started picking up the clothes and things off the floor. As I progressed further into the room I found the waste basket full of clothing that was totally inappropriate for the farm. What was Adam's waste basket doing in there room? Suddenly my two friends weren't looking so friendly.

"Adam?" I said quietly coming downstairs with the waste basket. "Here's your waste basket."

"Thanks Al, where'd you find it?"

"Cindy and Alex's room," I replied not looking at my two friends at all. "Do you need me for anything?"

"No, why?"

"Daniel asked me to come out and give them a hand with the fencing, reckoned I might learn something."

"Sure Al, go right ahead, I think we can manage without you." He gave me a nice smile and I headed for the back door, settling my hat on my head.

"Hey wait up Al and we'll come with you." Alex said uncurling herself from the chair.

"If you want to come, meet me in the barn in five minutes." I really didn't want to see them at all right then and found myself wishing they'd leave.

"Oh but we haven't even-"Cindy stopped talking as I closed the back door behind me. She threw a curious look at Alex but didn't say anything.

Adam stopped his sorting and looked hard at the two girls. He was not impressed.

"I don't know what sort of game you two think you are playing with Allison but if you think you can take me on, think again. Remember I'm older and wiser and I can tell when someone is lying. Now if you want to continue staying here for the next three days I suggest you both start being nice. You might be able to fool Allison but you are not fooling me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Adam," Cindy muttered casting a side long look at Alex.

Alex sat quietly by, her face a mask. Adam had no idea if he got through to her or not but he hoped for my sake that he had.

"If you ever think about pulling another stunt like this you'd better think twice about it because I will be watching you." He glared at them and went back to his sorting.

"Oh Cindy? Hannah tells me you were a top notch PA so you can start sorting out this pile for me." Adam handed her a bunch of papers and Cindy looked at them mystified for five minutes.

Alex saved her friend a little bit of embarrassment by asking, "Do you want them sorted by date or supplier?"

"Both, and while you're at it can you take these one's upstairs and give Hannah a hand filing them in the cabinet please?" While he asked nicely his voice warned her not to argue.

It took Cindy until late afternoon to sort the small bundle of papers Adam had handed her.

Hannah was giving Alex hell by making her re-do everything whenever she got something wrong. They did not have a good day and started talking about heading off the following afternoon.

"Hey Beautiful, come to learn how to do a real job?" Daniel asked as I approached the small group. They were all sitting down taking a break.

"You call sitting on your bum's a real job?" I asked tethering Gypsy and walking over to them.

"Yeah, feels pretty cushy to me." Crane replied, laughing.

"Can I steal this one away for awhile?"

"Yeah he's no good to us anyway. All he knows is how to pick at is a guitar instead of fixing a fence." Evan stated.

Daniel ignored his brother's teasing as his eyes were focused on me. He could see something was wrong. "Come on, let's go before they decide I need to do all the work and they can do nothing."

Crane threw a small rock at him as he got to his feet. Daniel threw it straight back and it would have been war except Brian let out a shrill whistle that stopped them.

We rode along in silence for awhile, Daniel waiting patiently to hear what was on my mind.

"They aren't really friends are they?" I looked at him hoping I was wrong but knowing differently.

He nodded, "no they aren't. We're your real friends Al; those two don't know the meaning of the word."

"God I can't believe I've been such an idiot. I should have known, it was so weird Cindy giving me a hug when they first arrived, she never did that. And then the lie about the hot water, that really hurt Daniel." I looked at him, the hurt I had felt at the time coming back to me. "Now for some strange reason they are doing the same thing to Hannah and she doesn't even know them." I told him about the waste basket, paperwork and the conversation that had taken place that morning at the table.

Daniel smiled, "Adam always was too smart. I swear he can smell trouble a mile away even before it's happening."

"It's not very nice is it? Hannah is nothing but a stranger to them and now they are out to make her look bad. Why I ever thought they were my real friends I don't know." I sighed fidgeting with Gypsy's mane for a minute, "I think I've been taken advantage of. I think we have all been taken advantage of." I stated miserably.

Daniel slid off his horse and came round to help me down. I slid nicely into his arms and he held me close.

"If Alex didn't back her up all the time I'd probably be okay but two against one is a lot harder to fight." Daniel held me while I talked.

"Al?" Daniel pulled me away from me and took my hand. We let the horses graze and walked a short distance away. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can," I replied mystified.

"I don't like those friends of yours they are too sneaky and seem to be spinning an awful lot of lies to make you and others look bad. Real friends don't do that sort of thing."

"But why would they do something like that? I don't understand." I looked up at Daniel searching for answers. He looked off into the distance for a couple of seconds before turning back to me.

"People who play games like this are usually determined to destroy everyone else's happiness. Usually they are jealous of the person they are trying to put down."

"You think so? I've known them for ages and they never used to be like that."

"Maybe you never really noticed. How long have you known these two?"

"A couple of years I guess, maybe more, maybe less why?" I looked up at him.

"Well during that time Roy was promoted and he was home even less than before. It's just a guess but at the time you met these two you were lonely and hurt. They were nice to you and being so lonely you latched on not even realizing they were nasty, if that makes sense?"

"I suppose, I never really thought about it." I nodded, thinking over Daniel's words. "I know Roy never liked them."

"That's probably because he could see what they were doing and he couldn't warn you because you weren't listening."

"I don't think I was ready to listen."

"Not many of us are when we're afraid," he whispered pulling me into his arms for a gentle kiss. I knew his mind was back on when we first met and how he had tried to push me away.


	24. Chapter 24

**A Real Family**

Diablo

The next day was warm and the fencing was finished which only left some plowing to be done. Crane and Ford volunteered to do the plowing while Brian and Evan headed to the corrals for some Rodeo practice, the Rodeo was only a week away.

Brian was entered in the Bronc Busting and Evan in the Bulldogging. Daniel had extra rehearsals in town with the band as they were playing at the dance after the Rodeo. Hannah and I cleaned up while Adam was fixing a saddle in the tack room. Cindy and Alex were upstairs packing having decided to cut short their stay and head off later that morning.

As each one of us finished our morning chores we gathered at the corral fence to watch Evan practice, we were all full of pointers and gave out lots of crazy advice. We sat along the top rail of the fence when Cindy and Alex finished packing and came down to see what was happening.

Adam was playfully trying to prevent Hannah from climbing up the fence to sit beside him. Cindy climbed up and perched on the opposite side. Guthrie flung open a gate and the panicked steer ran out into the ring. Evan came bounding out on Diablo chasing the runaway animal. Brian clicked the button on the stop watch.

"So Adam, I've never been to a rodeo before. What is he trying to do here?" Cindy asked sweetly.

"Huh? Oh he's got to wrestle the steer to the ground," Adam replied a little distracted. He was rather enjoying his little game with Hannah.

"And how does he do that?" Cindy persisted.

"Well he rides alongside, hangs out of the saddle and grabs the bull by the neck and wrestles it to the ground." Adam reached down a hand and this time decided to help Hannah up onto the fence. She shot a look full of daggers at Cindy, to which Cindy smiled sweetly.

"And then what?"

"They kill it and eat it that night at the dance," Brian replied, he'd been listening to the conversation with half an ear. "Not bad Evan but you're still taking more than three minutes to get him down. You've got to be faster if you want to win."

"I don't want to win Brian I just want the girls to notice me," Evan grinned cheekily.

"Oh they don't, do they? Yuck how horrible." Cindy cried dismayed at Brian's comment.

"By entering the most dangerous event of all? You're crazy." Brian shook his head laughing. It was so typical of his little brother to do something like that and he wondered which particular girl he was trying to impress.

Cindy pulled a face at Brian's remark and turned back to Adam. Brian grinned at her back.

"No they don't." Adam looked over at Brian but Brian was too busy watching Evan. "They let the animal go. Whoever gets the bull down on the ground in the fastest time wins."

"How long does the rodeo go for?"

"All day, you have the general heats in the morning, finals in the afternoon and dinner and dancing in the evening."

"Who goes?"

"Anyone and everyone, it marks the end of summer here in the county as everyone goes back to school next week. It's a big town event and a good way to catch up with neighbors and friends-"

"Oh no! Adam something's wrong!" Hannah suddenly exclaimed clutching Adam's arm and interrupting the conversation.

We watched in horror as the steer charged for Diablo and Evan. Diablo tried to jump the fence in panic but it was too high. He crashed through the top two rails with an awful cry before crashing to the ground. He didn't get up and Evan lay pinned underneath.

The steer slammed his head and nose into Diablo's haunches, Diablo whinnied with the pain and surprise.

"Evan!" Guthrie screamed and started running towards his brother. The noise and sudden action caught the steer's attention and it turned toward Guthrie.

"Guthrie, don't move!" Brian yelled leaping off the fence rail to help.

For a moment the animal stopped and we held our breaths waiting to see what would happen next. Brian waved his arms around and made lots of noise while Guthrie stood still. The animal turned towards Brian.

Hannah, more worried about Evan than anything, also started to climb down to help.

"Hannah no," Adam cried softly laying a hand on her arm to stop her, "Any movement or noise will distract the bull. Wait till Brian gets him out of the ring."

"But Evan?" Hannah asked in a quiet worried voice.

"He'll be okay, we just have to wait it out," Adam whispered back and slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

We all sat there waiting, watching and hoping things would be alright.

"Oh dear, I don't like this I think I'd better get down." Alex commented with little regard for what Adam had said about noise distracting the bull. She started clambering down before any of us could stop her and making lots of noise. The sound distracted the steer from Brian and we could all hear his curse.

The bull stopped and looked at us on the fence, its sides heaved and his breath came in snorts.

"Everyone get down quickly! Move now!" Adam whispered urgently.

The animal charged.

Cindy stayed frozen in place with fear while the rest of us quickly clambered down and moved away from the charging animal.

The 1,500 pound animal slammed headfirst into the coral fence shaking it violently. Adam heard a couple of the rails creak but the fence held up under the weight.

"Cindy, climb down," Adam ordered in a quiet commanding tone. "Cindy, do you hear me?" Cindy nodded her head. "Good. Let go of the railing, swing your legs over and climb down."

Cindy started to stand so she could swing a leg back over the fence.

Slam! The steer hit the fence again.

Cindy screamed loosing her footing and tumbling to the ground inside the corral.

She screamed again when the steer swerved right beside her and caught her ribcage with his hoof.

The steer ran off and lined up for another charge when Brian jumped in front of the animal with a yell. He took off running and the animal charged after him straight out the gate. Brian nimbly leapt the fence and Guthrie shut the gate. The steer spent the next fifteen minutes slamming into the walls of the holding pen before it stopped.

"Okay Guthrie?" Brian asked and Guthrie nodded in shock. "Good, let's go help Evan."

Cindy lay on the ground crying and holding her side clearly in pain. Hannah, Adam and I scrambled quickly over the coral fence, she and Adam ran to help Evan, Brian and Guthrie while I went to help Cindy.

Alex stayed right out of everything.

"Cindy? Where does it hurt?" I asked, wiping a strand of hair off her face.

"My side, Al I can't breathe," She cried looking at me in panic.

"That's okay, we'll get you to a doctor and fixed up in no time. Do you think you can stand?"

"I think so," Slowly I helped her to her feet. I slipped her arm over my shoulders so I could help her up to the cars.

"I'll take her Al, you go help the others." Alex spoke up.

"Thanks Alex," I smiled my appreciation. "Do you know where the doctor's is?"

"I think we can find it."

I went straight to the others to help.

Evan lay pinned on the ground with broken and splintered wood all around. Guthrie, Hannah, Adam and Brian were with him.

"Evan, are you okay?" I asked even though I knew it was a stupid question.

"Do I look okay?" Evan barked through gritted teeth.

Diablo flinched and kicked causing Evan to cry out.

"Easy boy," Brian soothed the horse. "Let's take a look at you." Brian ran his hand down the horse's front legs, having a fair idea of what he was going to find. "We're going to need the vet. I'd say the ligament in the fetlock is torn. There's also a lot of swelling around the haunches where the steer butted him. Sorry little bro but you won't be riding Diablo on Saturday." Brian motioned for Adam to move out of earshot of Evan. "We may have to shoot the horse. He's going to be out of action for at least six months." Brian spoke quietly.

Adam nodded, "Guthrie, go up to the house and ring the vet. Tell him what's happened and to get out here quick. The rest of you give me a hand to get Diablo off Evan." Guthrie ran for the house.

"Evan, Diablo's not going to move until we can get him a shot of something for the pain. I could try getting him to half stand and perhaps we can pull you out that way-"Brian started to say.

"Just do it. My leg's starting to go numb," Evan replied tensely.

"Okay. Hannah, Allison get your hands around Evan and get ready to pull him out when I say."

"Adam you want to grab hold of Diablo's bridle and help coax him to stand?" Adam did as instructed. Brian took up position behind the horse's shoulder. "Okay on the count of three we'll try to get him upright enough to slide Evan out. Ready? One, two, three!"

Adam pulled gently on Diablo's bridle while Brian pushed against the horse's shoulder trying to get him on his feet.

At first Diablo only raised his head, looked at Adam before lowering it back down. He had stopped kicking and flinching.

With each attempt at getting Diablo to stand he moved that little bit further. However, with each try the horse thrashed around more and more which put Evan through hell.

Finally on the fifth attempt Hannah and I were able to drag Evan clear. We no sooner had Evan out from under him, than Diablo let out a painful whine and crashed straight back down, his flanks heaving from the effort. Brian worked swiftly at getting the saddle off him. Adam was inspecting the horse's leg.

Hannah and I helped Evan to stand and dusted him off.

"Can you walk?" Hannah asked Evan as she slung his arm around her neck.

"Yeah, I think the ankles twisted though." Evan tested his ankle and winced.

Hannah supported Evan up to the house.

Diablo was put out to pasture. The fetlock would take a good six months or so to heal but his cattle working days were over. Adam gave Evan the option of shooting the horse but Evan couldn't do it.

Daniel, Crane and Ford arrived home just as the vet was leaving and found out what had happened.

Cindy had two broken ribs and extensive bruising which delayed their departure a couple of days. All Cindy could do was rest.


	25. Chapter 25

Out Of Control

The next day Evan took Hannah up on her offer of using her big black horse, who she had called Trickster, for the rodeo. It had taken her three months to break him in and Adam was rather proud of her for it, although he never said anything.

Evan spent the day learning how to handle the horse and brushing up on his rodeo skills with Brian. The others were off doing various chores and Cindy spent most of the day sleeping. Daniel and I, along with Alex, had set out for the high country to check out the stock situation.

We left in the early morning, the sun only just starting to warm things up. I shivered a little and wriggled down deeper into my jacket, watching the mist rise from a valley floor close by. It turned out to be a beautiful sunny day and I was glad I had packed us a picnic lunch.

Alex chatted all the way to where we had lunch asking Daniel lots of questions about the rodeo, stock and mountains as we rode along. The higher we climbed the stronger the smell of fur and spruce trees and the more spectacular the view. The track could be steep and rocky in places but otherwise fairly easy going.

Lunch was beside a lake full of wild ducks. The meadow where we were was lovely and quiet with only the sound of birds. It was hard on all of us to pack up afterwards and continue on.

We found some of the stock shortly after but most of them were scattered far and wide. Daniel left us in a clearing while he headed deeper into the mountainous country scouting for more stock. He found most of it and by a quick head count reckoned we were missing twenty head. That was a lot. He didn't see any sign of coyotes but that wasn't to say they weren't around.

Alex turned out to be rather pleasant company and I found myself thinking towards the end of the day that she wasn't all that bad and maybe I should give her a second chance. Perhaps she hadn't meant to be so mean or perhaps I was over-reacting.

We were a good two hours ride away from the ranch and the sun was sinking low in the sky as we started for home. The mountain air turned cool as the deep afternoon shadows crept in and we had to put jackets back on. Suddenly the horses' mood's changed and all three of the animals became alert and skittish.

"What do you think is going on Daniel?" I asked as Gypsy stopped and started or suddenly went sideways, her ears pricked the whole time.

"They've sensed something and it's making them nervous. Just keep them under tight rein and keep an eye out." Daniel gave Rebel a pat as he looked around to see if he could locate what was making them nervous.

"An eye out for what?" Alex asked when we all heard the growl.

Standing in front of us on the track was a coyote, teeth barred and growling, its fur was matted and filthy.

"That!" Daniel said at the same time as I squealed his name.

Alex's horse caught sight of the animal and started acting crazy. It took everything she had to stay on the animal. Gypsy stood sideways to the Coyote watching it carefully.

"Hold on girls, keep them on a short rein," Daniel instructed in a quiet voice. Slowly he pulled his rifle from its protective sheath and took aim. The gunshot found its mark but Alex's horse reacted by galloping off. Alex let out a scream and I looked on helplessly not knowing what to do.

"Oh dam," Daniel cursed. "Here Al take this." He tossed his jacket to me. "Her horse has bolted I have to go after her. There are some matches in the pocket. Find a clearing and light a fire to keep yourself warm. I'll come back for you." He wheeled his horse around and took off after Alex. I was left all alone with the dead eyes of the coyote looking at me from where it lay. I shivered and urged Gypsy on, past the dead animal.

Alex urged the horse on finding the ride exhilarating. She wasn't particularly worried as she expertly guided him around obstacles, letting him run his course. There was the sound of hooves thundering behind her and she glanced back to see Daniel riding hard after her. She smiled to herself.

Suddenly a low tree branch loomed in front of her and she prepared to duck when a thought occurred to her. She took her feet out of the stirrups and allowed the branch to smack her in the forehead, sweeping her off the horse at the same time. The horse ran on and Alex lay on the ground surprised at the pain she felt from the knock.

Alex was gingerly sitting up when Daniel pulled Rebel up hard, the horse breathing heavily.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Daniel asked, reining in beside her.

"I think so. You might have to help me up though; I'm a little bit dizzy." She smiled uncertainly. For once she wasn't telling a lie.

Daniel dismounted and helped her up brushing the dirt off her. He stopped when her knees' seemed to give out and he lowered her back down on the ground.

"Here, have a drink," He offered her his canteen of water.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly.

"I'm such a mess." She pushed her hair back off her face.

"The ranch is about an hour away and we should get you to a doctor, that bump looks nasty." Very gently he took a look at the swelling on her forehead.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing that a bit of ice couldn't fix," she smiled at him feebly. "Gosh Daniel I was so scared. I don't think I've ever been so scared before in my life."

"Yeah, an out of control horse is a pretty scary thing." Daniel helped her to her feet and mounted Rebel. He held an arm out to her and pulled her up behind him. Gratefully she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight, laying her head against his warm back.

He urged Rebel into a fairly fast pace anxious to get Alex back to the ranch and return to Allison.

The sun was long gone as they rode into the barn. There was no sign of Alex's horse but Daniel guessed he'd find his own way home sometime during the night. If not they'd have to go looking for him the next day.

Daniel brought Rebel to a stop and helped Alex down. He dismounted and started unsaddling the tired horse. He was about to slide the saddle off when a hand was laid on his shoulder. Against his better judgment, he turned to see what she wanted.

"Daniel?" She smiled almost coyly, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." Alex reached upwards and before he could blink, she kissed him.

Daniel didn't move as Alex deepened the kiss, forcing his lips apart with hers before darting her tongue into his mouth. The action seemed to revive him from his shock and he pushed her away violently.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saying thank you for saving me. What's the matter, doesn't Allison kiss as good as that?"

Daniel saw red at her comment and lashed out striking her across the face. "First of all I did not save you. You came off your horse and I brought you home. Secondly, you have no right talking about things that are none of your business!"

"Oh come on Daniel, you wanted me to kiss you." She pouted. "You have wanted to kiss me from the moment I arrived." Her voice had turned sulky.

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "Where you got that idea from I don't know. I'm happy with Allison and nothing will make me leave her so you may as well stop your little games."

"I reckon I could make you forget all about her in the next half an hour–" She had walked over to where he stood and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Daniel slapped her hand away angrily not quite believing what was happening.

"Get the hell away from me." He shoved her away a second time only harder. She stumbled but remained on her feet. "I said no, or don't you understand that?"

He slid the saddle off carrying it to the tack room. He hung it up along with the bridle. When he returned to the main barn to lead Rebel into his stall, she was still there watching him with hooded eyes. She reminded him of a Cobra sizing up its prey.

"Get out of here before I throw you out." He glared at her.

Alex shrugged, "You're going to regret this." She threatened turning on her heel and striding out of the barn. She was furious. No one knocked her back especially for that lame brain Allison.

Daniel did his shirt back up and saddled a fresh horse ready to go back and get Al. He walked up to the house to grab some food and let Adam know what was happening.

Daniel laid the saddle bags on the table and emptied out our lunch things. He repacked them with food, water and torches.

"Where's Allison?" Brian asked walking into the dining room.

"She's still in the mountains. Alex's horse bolted and I had to leave her behind."

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine. I'm going to get her right now."  
"Any sign of Coyotes?"

"Haven't seen any yet," Daniel lied. This was one time he didn't want any of his brothers along. "She's only a couple of hours away and with a fresh horse I should find her pretty quick. I told her to start a fire so that will help ward off the nasties and help me find her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's on the trail just above the descent. I left her my jacket and the fire should keep her warm." Daniel picked up the saddle bags.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll find her." Daniel made his way to the back door and halted before going outside. "Brian?"

"Yeh?"

"Keep an eye on those two friends of her's, they're dangerous."

"Yeh we know."

"I'll probably bring Al home in the morning."

Brian smiled in delight recognizing what his little brother was planning. Daniel rolled his eyes and left.


	26. Chapter 26

Three's Company

I rode on for about twenty minutes when I came to a fork in the trail and no idea which way to go. There was a clearing, five meter's down one of the tracks that looked safe enough to start a fire in. The light was fading fast making it hard to find wood and kindling but soon I had enough. I placed some rocks in a circle, gathered the kindling and lit the fire.

The sun set and I hoped I wouldn't have long to wait for Daniel.

I unsaddled Gypsy and she stood nearby happily cropping mountain grass. Her saddle made a great back rest where I could sit and watch the fire. My stomach grumbled and it steadily got colder as the night set in. I was grateful for Daniel's jacket.

I closed my eyes listening to the night sounds when I woke with a start. While I slept the fire had died down and Gypsy was whinnying restlessly. I threw some more wood on and went over to give her a reassuring pat. She pushed at me with her head pawing the ground restlessly.

Suddenly the whites of her eyes showed and she made a strange sound in the back of her throat. It was frightening and I had little time to wonder about it when I heard the growling from behind me.

Slowly I turned around and saw another coyote. This one seemed a lot more menacing than the one Daniel had shot.

Gypsy let out another warning call and rushed forward striking out at the animal with her hooves. The coyote leaped into the air and Gypsy twisted awkwardly away trying to bite the coyote. The coyote sunk his teeth into Gypsy's shoulder bringing a cry of pain from her.

She fell to her knees, the coyote's teeth still deep in her shoulder as he hung on. Her gorgeous golden coat started turning red with blood. Without thinking I grabbed a burning stick from the fire and thrust it savagely at the coyote. As the coyote let go of Gypsy, she sunk down on the ground, her flanks heaving in shock.

"Get away from her!" I thrust the burning stick at the coyote.

The animal turned its attention to me, snapping furiously at the burning stick as I thrust it towards him. I heard some noise behind me but didn't dare take my eyes off the coyote.

"Allison, move to the left a little so I can get a clear shot." The voice was Daniel's and I heard the small click as he released the safety catch on the rifle. "When I say now, I want you to drop to the ground okay?"

I nodded still not taking my eyes from the coyote. He was crouching on the ground getting ready to spring forward.

"Ready? Now!" I dropped to the ground just as the rifle fired. Everything went quiet and time seemed to stand still. I could hear was Gypsy's quiet cries of pain and the crack and hiss of the fire.

"You okay Al?" Daniel stomped on my burning stick before dropping down beside me and stroking my hair. I nodded. My mouth was full of dirt from the ground. I spat it out.

"Don't look," Daniel said from beside me but I couldn't help myself. One dead coyote looks pretty much the same as another. There was a neat hole between his eyes where the bullet had penetrated.

"Nice shot." I murmured.

Daniel smiled as he helped me up. "You sure you're okay?"

I nodded feeling the tears starting to build up and spill over. "Just a bit wobbly on the feet I think."

Daniel slipped the safety catch on and leaned the rifle up against a tree before engulfing me in a hug. We stood there for ages holding each other tightly. Both of us knew we had come close to loosing the other but neither of us wanted to say.

Finally I broke away. "Is Gypsy alright?"

Daniel nodded and we walked over to her. I held her head and stroked her nose as Daniel had a look at the bite marks. "I think she'll be fine if infection doesn't set in, the thing is though that coyote is more than likely rabid which means Gypsy may get infected. That's usually the only reason why coyote's attack like this. We'll clean the bite's up and get her back to the ranch in the morning. She's going to need a vet."

"What happens if she gets the rabies?" I asked scared of the answer.

"The vet will have to put her down to stop the virus from spreading."

"If the virus is spread that easily don't we have to keep her away from the other animals?"

"We've got isolation stuff at the ranch, she'll be fine. Now I need some water from the creek and I'll need to get rid of this thing." He prodded the dead coyote with his foot. "You be alright here for a little while? I won't be far away."

I nodded, feeling very cold.

Ten minutes later he was back. We boiled up some water and cleaned up Gypsy's wounds as best we could. There was no way we could bandage her shoulder. The bleeding stopped and she was a lot quieter.

"Allison there's something I've got to tell you." We sat together in front of the fire cradling hot cups of tea. I had done all my crying and was feeling pretty numb. The food and cup of tea helped.

"What's that?" I looked up at him.

He looked uncomfortable. When he couldn't look me in the eye I knew it was something serious and I was not going to like it.

He took a deep breath. "Alex came off her horse when he bolted. I gave her a ride back to the ranch before coming to get you. Whilst I was in the barn unsaddling Rebel, she came up and kissed me."

"What?" I whispered very quietly.

My world stood still at that moment and all I could think of was Daniel was going to leave me.

"She came up and kissed me. I pushed her away and told her outright I wasn't interested but she doesn't give up easily." Finally he looked at me. "I'm sorry Allison, I am so very sorry. I'd never cheat on you or do anything to hurt you."

I didn't hear the last couple of sentences. My mind conjured up a picture of Alex in Daniel's arms kissing him. It was sickening. I stood up and moved away from him.

"Allison?" He got up and came over to me putting his hands on my shoulders.

I shrugged them off. "Don't!" I yelled at him.

"Allison!" Daniel was mystified at my reaction.

"What? You want me to be happy for you, my own boyfriend kissing another woman? What's there to be happy about?"

"Allison I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." He looked at me helplessly, obviously not sure how to fix the situation. "I didn't ask her too, she just did. However, I wanted you to know because I don't want any secrets between us and I'd rather you heard it from me than her. I love you –"

"No you don't! If you loved me you wouldn't have let her kiss you!"

Daniel sighed. "Allison I wasn't really given a choice in the matter. It happened and I'm sorry that it did!" He sighed again, "Do you trust me?"

Once again tears trickled down my face. "I thought I did, now I'm not so sure." I answered honestly.

"Well I hope you'll believe me when I tell you the whole situation was out of my control. I couldn't stop her. I didn't even know what she was doing. I was stunned at first but then I pushed her away and told her to get lost. You're the one I want Al, not her not anybody else, just you."

"How can you want me after her? She always was the one who was better at everything. The boys always left me for her –"

"Don't you think that might be due to an over protective brother?"

"Roy's got nothing to do with this! Every time I managed to fall for someone and get them interested, despite Roy, they always left me and went with her, every single dammed time!" I yelled.

"Well I'm not going anywhere and next to you she is nothing. I love you. I live with you and I want to stay with you forever." He turned from me.

I looked down at the ground. "I-I don't think I can take anymore, Daniel."

The fight left me and my mind had turned to mush. I couldn't think anymore. I didn't know how. "I was almost attacked by a coyote, my horse was injured right in front of my eyes, and now my boyfriend tells me another woman's kissed him. I-I can't even think straight."

"Sweetheart, I'm just trying to keep things honest here between us, without honesty we have nothing. Believe me when I say you're the one I want, not her, not anybody else, you and only you."

I nodded, "What are we suppose to do now?" I asked, looking at him, searching his face for answers.

"I don't know. Try to work through it and put it behind us I guess."

"How Daniel? How?"

"Well if you let me hug you it might help to take some of the hurt away." Daniel opened his arms to me. I stepped into them without a moment's hesitation. I needed him and he needed me. Once again we held onto each other like our life depended on it.

Deep down I didn't hate him for what Alex had done but now I hated her with such ferociousness that it frightened me. I pulled away slightly from Daniel and looked at him.

"Feel better?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Where are we staying tonight?"

"I thought we might camp right here. I've brought a couple of extra blankets and the saddle blankets will make good padding between us and the ground."

"Sounds okay to me," I whispered.

"I love you Allison, with all my heart." He kissed me. I was starting to become aware of something between us that was enticing. What it was I didn't know but it was exciting and impossible to resist.

I felt it more so when Daniel and I kissed or when he touched me in a small intimate way. It was like a piece of cotton stretched so tight that eventually it would break.

"I love you Daniel, with all my heart." I whispered against his lips before they were engulfed in a passionate kiss.

This time when the tension rose between us neither of us were able to stop it nor did we want too. Daniel slowly eased the buttons on my shirt undone and pushed it aside. "Are you sure?" He asked kissing me gently while running his fingers slowly down over the swell of my breast.

"Yes, more than anything in the world." He smiled and continued to kiss me. Before long we were totally naked beneath the blankets under the stars with nothing but the hiss and crackle of the fire for company. Afterwards we snuggled down in each others arms and fell fast asleep holding on tight. Little did Alex know but she had just driven us closer.


	27. Chapter 27

**A ****Real Family**

Taking Out The Trash

The next morning we were up early. We had to get back to the ranch before Daniel's brother's came looking for us. I was stiff from sleeping on the ground and my right side ached terribly. I guessed I must have slept on a rock or something that had dug into my side.

I couldn't ride Gypsy due to her shoulder injury and doubled with Daniel for a rather distracting ride home.

We reached the barn and Daniel led Gypsy into a stall at the back of the barn. It was an isolation pen for sick or injured animals. Its main purpose was to isolate animals that were a threat to the rest of the livestock.

Brian and Evan were getting the horses readied for the Rodeo when we rode in. They stopped what they were doing and joined us as Daniel led Gypsy into the isolation pen. Both their brows knitted together with concern, showing they were definitely brothers.

"What's happened?" Brian asked concerned while running a practiced hand over Gypsy's shoulder. She nickered softly and looked at him but otherwise stood patiently. Evan was rubbing her nose which she loved.

"Al and Gypsy were attacked by a coyote last night. Al's okay but Gypsy was bitten on the shoulder," Daniel explained.

"You think it was rabid?" Brian's concern was clearly on the horse.

"Not sure. He could have been just plain hungry."

Brian nodded, "Let's hope so, its tough loosing a horse at the best of times."

"Morning Daniel, Allison," Crane called as he strolled into the barn. "Hannah's got some leftover breakfast up at the house if you're interested."

"Breakfast?" Daniel held my hand and looked at me.

"I'm not real hungry at the moment, but I won't say no to a shower."

"You guys go on up, I'll settle Gypsy," Brian said as Crane leaned on the stall door.

"What happened?" Crane asked.

We left Brian to explain and wandered up to the house for breakfast.

Everyone sat around the table talking excitedly about the Rodeo and whether or not Brian and Evan would win. Ford wanted to take bets but Adam wouldn't let him.

"Morning everyone," Daniel called cheerfully as he led me inside.

"Morning, I see you found our lost lamb," Adam stated grinning. He seemed to be in a particularly happy mood that morning.

"Baaaaa!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Evan said there was some leftover breakfast?" Daniel asked.

"Sure is, help yourselves," Hannah answered.

"I'm going to go and have a shower," I spoke quietly to Daniel.

"Okay." He gave me a gentle kiss before letting my hand go.

"Is she alright Daniel?" Adam looked at his little brother with narrowed eyes. "You guys were gone all night."

"She's okay, probably still in a little bit of shock. A coyote tried to attack her. Luckily I found her at the right time although Gypsy hasn't fared too well. She was bitten on the shoulder, I've put her in the isolation pen until the vet can get her out here."

Adam nodded thoughtfully, "You'd better ring the vet before he gets busy at the Rodeo grounds."

"Yeah, I should do that now." Daniel laid his knife and fork aside and went and rang the vet.

"Well horses are loaded," Evan stated as he came in the back door. "Who's riding with us?"

"I will," Guthrie jumped up in excitement.

"Well let's go." Evan held the door for his little brother, "See you guys there."

"Bye Evan and good luck, same to Brian," Hannah called.

Evan tipped his hat and was gone.

"What did the vet say?" Adam asked as Daniel sat back down at the table.

"He's on his way now, reckons it'll only take five or ten minutes to check her over and take what he needs."

"Well I guess we'd better get moving or we'll miss the first event. Ford you and I are on clean up," Adam stated getting to his feet. "Hannah can you pack us a picnic lunch?"

"Sure." They all got to their feet leaving Daniel and my two friends alone.

They hadn't said a word and Daniel practically ignored them as he chatted to Adam, Hannah and Ford.

The vet arrived just as Daniel finished his breakfast so he and Adam accompanied him to the barn. Hannah packed their lunch while Ford finished cleaning up.

"I'll let Allison know what's happening and see you all at the fairgrounds," Daniel said as he and Adam walked back to the house ten minutes later. The vet had finished what he needed to do.

Daniel headed upstairs while Adam loaded the picnic things into the jeep. It wasn't long before he was gone taking Hannah and Ford with him.

I was braiding my hair when Daniel walked in, wrapped his arms around me and started kissing the back of my neck, "Mmmmm you smell nice."

"Daniel, stop it. It's hard enough to do this without you getting in the way," I cried in annoyance. I couldn't even smack him as both my hands were tangled up in the braid.

He laughed and sneaked in a kiss, "Vet's been and taken blood, it'll be about ten days before we'll know for sure if its rabies or not. Other than that she should be alright."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." I smiled at him.

"The others have all left for the day except your two friends, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask them to leave," I smiled at him as I wound a band around the end of the plait.

"That's one thing I love about you, when your minds made up it always happens and I can't wait." He drew me into his arms.

"I know, I just wonder why I ever thought they were real friends in the first place."

"I'd say they filled a need in your life at the time you met them but now you don't need them anymore, you're seeing their real colours."

"Maybe, are you going out to the Rodeo?"

"Yeah, unless you want me to stay?"

"Well I do need a ride otherwise I'll have to ride Rebel."

He grinned at the mention of his own horse, "He'd love it." Daniel laughed. "I'll see you outside when you're ready."

"How are you feeling today, Cindy?" I asked politely as I came downstairs.

"A lot better thank you, still a bit sore but it's getting better. I think the rest here has done me good."

"You're looking better. What time were you planning on leaving today?"

"Um leaving?" Cindy shot Alex a confused look.

"Yeah, now that you're recovered from being butted in the back I figured you'd be eager to get out there and continue on with your trip?"

"Oh but this Rodeo sounds like so much fun we thought we'd stick around and see what the excitement's all about, besides Cindy's probably not quite up to traveling all day just yet." Alex replied for them.

"It is okay if we stay an extra day isn't it Al?" Cindy asked a little hesitantly. I noticed Alex shoot her a scornful look.

"Actually no it's not." I looked at the two of them closely, feeling a strength course through me that I had never known. Suddenly I saw them for what they really were, two insecure little girls who used lies to help them stay in control. Why I had ever thought they were friends in the first place I'd never know. "I'm sorry girls but when I heard what Alex did with Daniel, well, just think yourselves lucky I don't get out a shotgun."

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked looking desperately at Alex.

"Alex made a move last night on Daniel after they got back from the mountains, didn't you?"

"No of course not, I wouldn't do that to-" Alex started to reply.

"Save it for someone who cares!" I snapped at her. "Daniel told me all about you kissing him and how he had to shove you away because you didn't understand the word no. I don't know what sort of friend you think you are but you aren't a very nice one. Now please pack your stuff and get out. I never want to hear or see either of you again."

"Oh listen to you miss high-and-mighty," Alex's eyes blazed and I could see her preparing to do battle. "After everything we've done for you-"

"Such as?"

"Well if it wasn't for us you wouldn't have had any friends in LA. You weren't the most popular person around and if we hadn't have told people to invite you to parties you never would have been included."

"In that case I must thank you, because it was those parties that drove a wedge between my brother and I, which is what brought me here in the first place. The thing you've got to realize is that the people in this house do care and it shows. There's no pretending with them, no telling lies to make themselves look better, no going after other people's boyfriends because they can't handle the fact someone else has something better. This is a nice house with people that care and I don't need a pair of scheming children coming in here and destroying it. Now get out!" My yell brought Daniel up onto the front porch and I could see him standing just outside the screen door ready to jump in.

"Allison," Cindy spoke quietly, "I'm really sorry for all the-"

"Save your breath Cindy, you always were weak," Alex snapped at her and gave me a filthy look. "Just remember one thing Miss High-and-mighty, Daniel might have told you I kissed him but I can assure you it was a whole lot more than that if you get my meaning. Why, he practically tore my shirt off-"

I started to laugh. I couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" She glared and pouted at the same time.

"I can't believe you! You're still telling lies! Do me a favour and pack your stuff and get out before I really get mad!" I shook my head still laughing.

Half an hour later they were gone.

Daniel was very proud of me for standing up to them.


	28. Chapter 28

**A ****Real Family**

Rodeo

With the girls gone and Gypsy tended too, Daniel and I headed into town and met up with the others. Brian was progressing well in the events but Evan lucked out. He fed us some excuse about his mind not really being on what he was doing. Hannah and I laughed when we saw him walking away with his arms around two girls, definitely distracted. We also screamed ourselves silly cheering both guys on in their respective events. Brian made it through to the finals, drawing third place in the Bronco Busting. Evan completely lucked out.

The afternoon was hot and the air filled with the smell of horses, cattle and the spit's that were cooking the meat for that nights feast. The different smells made my stomach churn and I spent most of the afternoon sitting in the shade.

The rodeo wrapped up around four but supper wasn't served until six that evening.

The couple of hours in between were spent rubbing down and feeding horses, getting changed for the dancing and helping set up picnic tables in the main street of Murphy's.

Daniel was off with his band most of the afternoon, practicising for the dance that night.

I gave Brian and Evan a hand bedding the horses down in the float but after awhile I felt weak and lay down in a patch of shade. My side had stopped hurting but I still didn't feel very well. I hadn't eaten a thing all day.

According to everyone dinner was very nice. I sat there and picked at mine, not the slightest bit interested. Daniel watched me worriedly. I was pale and unusually quiet. I seem to be shivering even though the evening was warm.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah, just a little tired. It's been a long day." I smiled brightly. I was determined to stay and enjoy the night.

"Well if you want to go home at any time that's okay by me. I'm sure one of the others will take you."

"I don't want to go home Daniel, I want to stay and dance."

"Well just take it easy, you really don't look very good."

"It's probably just the stress from this morning. I'll be alright." I gave him a kiss. "Go warm up your band and stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so." He looked at me skeptically as he gave me a kiss and rose to go meet the band.

Dinner was over and everyone pitched in to clear the tables for dancing. A few announcements were made and prizes awarded to the winners of the finals while the cleanup continued quietly in the background.

Finally came the crowning of Miss Carbon County. We all clapped and cheered as Crane's long time girlfriend Elise took out the title for the third year in a row. It was a very proud Crane who escorted her up on stage for the crowning. The crowning kicked off the music and dancing.

I grinned at Brian and held out my hands to him, "Come on, Mr. McFadden, you look lonely."

Brian grinned, swept off his hat, gave me a deep bow and led me into the street to dance.

For some strange reason he didn't have a date and nor was he the slightest bit interested in any of the girls there. I wondered if Hannah had noticed, it was so unlike him.

I teased him about it several times through out the night, but he wasn't talking on why he wasn't off socializing as he normally would have. He certainly wasn't short of offers and attention but he wasn't interested.

Daniel launched into a slow song and Brian held out his arms too me. I couldn't resist and stepped into them easily.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be dancing with another girl? You don't have to do this. I am getting quite used to sitting out the slow dances."

"Nah, I'm quite happy here for now. Besides, it's about time you got to enjoy a slow dance with someone for a change."

"Well thanks for- oh, oh gosh." I suddenly cried doubling over in pain. Tears sprang to my eyes as I struggled to keep breathing. The sharp shooting pains coming from my side were terrible and I found I couldn't straighten up.

"Al what is it? What's wrong?" Brian started looking around worriedly for the others. Hannah and Adam magically appeared pushing through the crowd.

"Ohhhhh it hurts, it hurts so much." There was more and more pains and I collapsed on the ground in agony. Everything was swirling around and I couldn't focus. I started to black out.

"Allison!" Brian scooped me up in his arms and carried me through the crowd out to where it was quiet. He laid me down on the footpath. I was barely conscious.

"Brian," I whispered. "Something's wron-"I passed out from more pain.

"She's burning up Brian; I think we'd better get her to hospital." Hannah felt my forehead and cheeks. I knew she was there but barely registered what was happening. The pain was just too great as I faded in and out.

"I'm a nurse. What happened?" A blonde girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere having observed Brian carrying me out of the crowd.

"Ummm I don't know. We were dancing then next thing I know she's on the ground in pain. Has anyone told Daniel?" Brian looked around for his little brother.

"Adam's doing that now. She hasn't been very well and was complaining about a pain in her side," Hannah said patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Which side?" The nurse quickly raised my black top and eased down the skirt I wore. By now quite a crowd had gathered around us.

Suddenly Daniel appeared with a worried Adam following. "Allison? What happened?" He knelt down beside me and picked my hand up in his. It was cold and limp. The nurse pressed down on my side just as I came too and I screamed, promptly blacking out once more.

Brian didn't get a chance to explain.

"I think she's ruptured her appendix. We need to get her to hospital straight away." The nurse stood up and motioned to another girl. "Ring the hospital and tell them we're bringing a girl in with a ruptured appendix, possible peritonitis."

"Okay."

"One of you carry her and follow me." Daniel scooped me up without hesitation and followed the nurse.

It was three am when I came out of surgery. Everyone was there except for Crane. He had taken Ford, Cleo and Guthrie home.

They had removed the ruptured appendix but the peritonitis was bad. They were pumping anti-biotic into me via an IV but were confident I would make a full recovery. Daniel stayed with me for the rest of the night.

He later told me, that the band had continued playing and a backup singer took his place.

I was unconscious for the rest of the night and half the next day. My room slowly filled with flowers as everyone who knew Daniel knew me and we had quite a lot of friends across the County. I spent the next five days in hospital recovering. It was a relief not to feel anymore pain.

For the ten days afterwardsI was to rest and take it easy so I had Hannah and the McFadden's waiting on me hand and foot whenever they could sneak away from chores or farm work. It was good to be home and hear all the laughing and joking as the boys picked on each other.

Daniel told me Gypsy hadn't been infected with rabies but I wouldn't be riding her for at least a couple of months. The coyote had done a fair bit of damage and it was going to take some time for the shoulder to heal.

Ford and Guthrie started back to school. Ford in his junior year and Guthrie started high school as a freshman. The months passed and before we knew it Hannah and I had been on the ranch a whole year.

Ford figured out Brian was seeing one girl. Ford had always been closest to Brian and this only opened up a whole new round of teasing. Brian wasn't saying a word, he had always been tight lipped on his love life, preferring to do the teasing rather than be teased. Hannah knew about Daniel and I sleeping together as I didn't spend a whole lot of time in our room anymore.

Autumn faded and the cold of winter started to set in. We were all a year older and wiser having had birthdays pass us by. I had a new horse and so did Evan. Hannah and I were out pretty much everyday helping the boys with the cattle. We were getting quite good and every now and again they'd let us drive small mobs on our own.

With the start of autumn we lost one of the boys when Crane's love life took a different turn. His long time girlfriend Elise moved away to Dallas, Texas. They had been together since their senior year in high school. Elise was our local beauty queen as we saw the night of the Rodeo. She always entered the Miss California pageant and had won it twice. In Miss USA she was always one of ten finalists.

Elise came from South America and was quite a stunner with her coffee cream skin, long golden brown hair, high cheekbones and brilliant blue eyes.

The decision to move had been hard. She had auditioned for a TV role in an early morning breakfast show and got it. Trouble was it was filmed in Dallas and she had to move.

She broke the news to Crane on the night of the rodeo and asked him to go with her. He said yes. We held a farewell party for them and it was hard standing by watching the others letting go of their brother. No one had moved away on a permanent basis before. Adam had spent the two years in LA with us at College but he went home as often as he could and the boys all knew he'd come back home eventually. This time there brother would not be coming home except for the occasional visit.

Crane wrote to us every week and we all look forward to his letters. Of a night we sat around the coffee table in the lounge room and write a combined letter back. Hannah did the writing and the rest of us told her what to write. Crane said it made him laugh and he always felt like he was right there with us.

Evan was enjoying having their bedroom all to himself and even snuck the occasional girl home.

Adam was not impressed and went right off the deep end when he found out. It didn't stop Evan though, he just became more careful not to get caught. Things were hard for Evan because he was old enough to do these sorts of things but Adam had to think of Ford and Guthrie who were still young. As he explained to Evan it was a family home not a bachelor flat. Evan grinned cheekily, "Well when I knock 'em up and have to marry them, do you think they'd be family enough then to be brought home?" Adam clobbered him with pillows.


	29. Chapter 29

**A ****Real Family**

The Cabin

With random attacks by coyotes and the autumn weather the boys were getting fidgety. They were worried about the herd grazing up in the high country. They grazed up there for nine months of the year. Just before the winter snow started they brought them down to the lower country where grass was more plentiful and not buried under snow. They were kept in paddocks close to the house where they could fatten up ready for the spring sales.

Normally, the boys would drive the cattle down in the last weeks of Autumn but this year they were talking about bringing them down early.

Adam and Brian were already in debate over what to do and why.

"Adam we haven't got enough winter feed ready to tie them over for a couple extra months, besides the longer they are up there the better you know that," Brian stated.

"I know that Brian, but there's been a lot of coyotes attacking the herds. If we're loosing cattle which I think we are, then we've got to bring them down before we don't have a herd left to bring down. Now we've got two pastures ready so that should help take the drain off the winter feed."

Brian nodded thoughtfully, "I still think we should hold off until we get a bit more definite information. I know Gypsy and Al were attacked but that was only one attack, it doesn't mean the whole herd is under threat."

"There's been a few farmers in town this week talking about coyote attacks on their herds," Adam offered in his own defense.

"Doesn't mean anything Adam, you know that."

At that moment the phone rang and Adam reached out to answer it. Fifteen minutes later Adam hung up, his face grim.

"Who was that Adam?" Ford asked curious. 

"Ted Carson, he's just come back from checking his herd and he says he's lost about a fifth of the herd to coyotes."

Ted Carson was our closest neighbor and often worked closely with the boys.

"They must be breeding up again," Brian stated.

"No doubt about it all the more reason to bring the roundup forward and get them down here sooner."

"I still think we're jumping the gun a bit Adam." Brian turned away from his brother to stir his coffee.

"What do you do about the coyotes Adam?" Hannah asked.

"Usually we get permission from the rangers to cull the packs. I'll give the guy a ring later and see what he wants us to do. He might be able to shed some light on the coyote's and what they're doing."

"Can I make a suggestion here?" Daniel asked.

"What's that?" Adam asked back.

"Well Ted's lost a few of his cattle and we've seen evidence of the coyotes. We have no idea if we've lost any or not, so what if a couple of us go and spend sometime up there, scout around and see what's happening? If the herd is being attacked or under threat then we come back and organize the round up, if not we leave them up there and take a chance."

"What do you think Brian?" Adam asked nodding thoughtfully.

"Good idea then we'll know for sure."

"I knew you'd see things my way," Adam gloated.

Brian groaned and glared at his brother.

"Who's going Adam?" Evan asked with eagerness. He enjoyed the high country, camping out and the hunting. It was a bit like his women I supposed, thrill of the chase so to speak.

"Daniel and I'll go and we're taking the girls. We'll leave Friday, come back Monday. Whilst we're gone you and Brian get to work and repair some of the transport yards, we'll need them in spring for the sales. Quite a few of them timbers are rotted right out. Ford and Guthrie can help, any arguments?"

"No Dad!" Brian and Evan chorused at the same time snickering.

"Don't call me that!" He glared at the two boys but they just looked straight back with innocent expressions.

Friday morning dawned bright and sunny. There was a chill in the air and despite the sun we were bundled up in jackets for most of the morning. The ride would take about 4 hours and we left right after breakfast that morning.

The higher we climbed the thinner and colder the air. The trail was rocky and windy. The view was fantastic. Eventually we came around a bend in the trail and out between two large boulders to an open field. At the other end of the field sat a log cabin. There was a fenced off paddock and small shelter for the horses off to one side.

"Oh it's beautiful." Hannah reined in and sat looking around.

"Yeah, that it is," I agreed reining in beside her.

"Dad liked it," Adam stated.

"So did Mum," Daniel agreed.

"True, and I could sit here all day looking at the place but I'm cold. How about we get inside and get that fire going?" Adam asked us.

"Sounds good to me." I kicked on Smokey, my new horse, catching up to Daniel. "I think I'm frozen to the saddle."

"That's alright, beautiful; I'll soon have you unfrozen." Daniel winked at me. 

I rode close to him and hit the front of his hat brim so it fell down into his eyes. Before he could retaliate I kicked my horse into a slow canter and immediately Daniel gave chase right into the small corral. I was laughing as I slid off Smokey and didn't notice him until something caught my ponytail and pulled me gently backwards against a horse. I leaned back and looked straight up into his eyes so I stuck my tongue out at him. Daniel just smiled, leaned down and tickled me.

"Daniel stop!" I shrieked squirming and wriggling. He still held onto me by my hair when a cheeky thought occurred to me.

"Now what are you going to do?" Daniel laughed clearly enjoying himself.

"This!" Quickly I turned and pulled his arms downwards with my body. With a yelp he fell out of the saddle and hit the ground. I jumped out the way as he hit the ground. I was laughing that hard I could barely stand.

"I think she got you there Dan." Adam grinned. Adam and Hannah had ridden in behind us and were busy unsaddling their horses.

Daniel stood up and dusted himself off. He picked up his hat, brushed it down and planted it back on his head. "I'm not finished with you yet sweetheart." 

He started unsaddling his horse as I stuck my tongue out at him again and kept unsaddling Smokey.

Once the horses were bedded down in the small stable, we headed for the cabin. Adam unlocked the door and before any of us could move Hannah was inside, eager to see the place.

"What's the place like Hannah?" I called out.

"Absolutely gorgeous, come and see."

I walked into the cabin. 

The place was musty and everything protected by dust covers. 

Adam opened a few curtains to let in some light. We dumped the saddle bags down on a table and the boys started pulling dust covers off the furniture. There was a huge fireplace and mantel which was covered with photos. The photos were dusty and cobwebby but we could see a lot of them were of the boys and parents when they were younger. 

Two large beds lined one wall. A comfortable sofa and two mismatched chairs stood in front of the fireplace, lots of cushions and two bear skin rugs completed the room. Adam told us one bear skin rug was his, the first bear he had ever shot at the age of 15 and the 2nd one was Brian's. 

In a far corner sat a wood stove, bench, sink, the table and four chairs. A large storage room with a cellar was behind the kitchen containing food and other vital supplies. There was no bathroom, no running water and no electricity. Water came from a tank at the back of the cabin and kerosene lanterns were used for light. 

Adam gave the fire place a quick clean before laying some kindling and starting the fire. It was chilly in the little cabin and it was only midday.

We found the beds to be made up underneath the dust covers and while I folded up a dust cover I found myself suddenly tackled by Daniel. He knocked me clean off my feet and I landed on the bed with a squeal. Daniel straddled me grinning like mad. I couldn't get up and his face glowed with mischief.

"Now my lovely," he started to pinch me in a light tickling way. I fended him off as best I could but he was moving a lot quicker than I.

"What do you want Danny-boy?" It was a name I had discovered he hated. At my comment he leaned down and licked my ear.

"YUCK!" I squealed and wiped my ear.

Daniel grinned, mighty pleased with himself. "You keep calling me names like that and there'll be more of where that came from."

"As long as you get the place right I'll let you lick me all you like," I answered back cheekily.

He started tickling me then. I laughed and squealed and wriggled but I could not get away.

"Say you're sorry for pulling me off my horse." Daniel went back to his little pinches which were just as annoying as being tickled.

"How can I say I'm sorry when I'm not?" I smirked.

"Okay you asked for it. Death by a thousand tickles."

"Oh not again." I squealed and squirmed trying to get away from his hands. "Alright, alright. Stop! Stop!" I yelled.

"Are you going to say your sorry?" He looked down at me and I nodded.

"Come closer though," I told him. As he leaned down closer to me, I reached up and wound my arms around his neck in an embrace and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"Now that's more like it." He sighed and rolled off lying beside me. "You still haven't said your sorry though."

"Hmmm I guess not." I propped my head on my hand and bent towards his ear, stuck my tongue out and gave him a big lick right up the side of his face. He let out a yell and as I leaped off the bed, running for the door, he chased me outside.

"I guess they won't be back for awhile," Hannah stated. She was dusting off the photos and looking at each and every one of them. There were lots of when the boys were babies.

"Nope I guess not," Adam grinned. "What photos have you got there?" He asked and stood up beside her.

"I think that's Crane, right?" Hannah asked looking at him. Their gazes locked.

"Yes, yes it is," Adam whispered in answer, his eyes never moving from hers. 

Suddenly their trance was broken when a rock came skittering into the cabin.

"Shall we?" Hannah inclined her head towards the door, indicating she wanted to join in the fun.

"Let's go." Adam grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. 

Pretty soon we were all involved in a huge game of chasings that took up most of the afternoon.

Dinner that night was a simple fair of beans and toast and afterwards we stretched out in front of the fire. Daniel and I cuddled up together on the bear skin rugs whilst Adam and Hannah were sitting comfortably close on the lounge.

"So Adam, whose who in the baby pictures?" I asked.

"Well I'm the one in the middle of mum and dad. Beside me are Brian, Crane and Guthrie and on the other side are Ford, Daniel and Evan."

I pulled myself up off the floor to have a closer look. Hannah joined me. There were lots of photos taken at different stages of the boy's lives. One was obviously Mr. McFadden with a fiddle and Daniel, age 3, with his first guitar. 

There were things like the first day of school, Christmas, sporting events and all sorts of things. One Hannah found interesting actually showed us a whole different side to Adam that none of us had known about. It was two guys, young, one looked 17 whilst the other looked about 15. They were leaning against a red stock car, obviously at some car rally or event. On each side of the guys were girls and the guys had their arms around a couple of them laughing affectionately. The girls were all very pretty and dressed like cheerleaders.

"Adam?"

"Yep?" Adam opened one eye and looked at Hannah.

"I can see one of these guys has got to be Brian but who's the other one?"

"Show us and I'll be able to tell you." Hannah walked over and gave him the photo. He smiled to himself. "Oh he's a friend of mine. We're very close."

Both Hannah and I whirled and looked at Adam. "Who?" We asked at exactly the same time.

"Me." Adam grinned like the cat that swallowed the cream.

"Is that the stock car photo?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, it was taken at a car rally held here in the county. I was 16 and Brian had just turned 15. I actually did have a life when mum and dad were alive but that all stopped when they were killed." 

"Wow." I snuggled back down into Daniel's arms on the floor. I was starting to yawn. "Did you ever actually race?"

"Yes I did, won a couple of races too."

"I wouldn't have picked you to be a skirt chaser like Brian," Hannah commented.

"I wasn't, but I did date a fair few girls and enjoyed it at the time." 

"Mum was so worried you'd get one of them into trouble," Daniel spoke up from our spot on the floor.

"Dad used to laugh and say,' do it now whilst you can because when your married it ain't gonna happen'," Daniel joined in on this comment and the two of them laughed over their shared memory. 

"It's hard to believe considering you never even look at a girl." Hannah commented.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. After all I'm looking at one right now aren't I?" He stared straight at her.

"True." She smiled, put the photo down and sat back down beside Adam. He slung his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. 

The boys spent the next half hour reminiscing about their parents. I was almost asleep when they decided it was time to call it a night.

Adam carried the lantern over and put it on the table between the beds. 

Daniel pulled me up off the floor and led me over to a bed. 

"Al's with me tonight Adam," Daniel stated quietly.

"I figured she would be." Daniel went to say something but Adam held up his hand. "I knew something was going on, Allison's been too happy and you two are almost joined at the hip. Besides you are both big enough to know what you want just don't let Ford or Guthrie catch you out." 

"Goodnight Adam." Daniel chucked his clothes off and joined me under the covers. It was nice and cozy and warm.

"Hannah?"

"Yes Adam?" Her voice came from right behind him and he jumped a little as he turned around.

"There you are, hiding from me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Not at all, am I sharing with you?"

"Yeap think you can handle it?"

"Definitely, think you can keep up?" She grinned wickedly in the lamp light.

"Easily," he laughed quietly. "No really are you okay with this? If you're not just say so and I'll sleep on the lounge."

"Adam its fine, now if you don't stop worrying and get into bed with me I'm going to think you are the one with the problem."

"Honey, you've got a deal."

Adam turned out the lamp and snuggled down under the covers. The cabin was lit by the warm red glow of the fire. Suddenly Daniel's voice broke the quiet. "Why don't you just kiss her Adam and get it over with?" 

We all giggled at the comment. 

"That's not a bad idea." And Adam did exactly that.

The next day was bright and sunny. The boys had gotten up at sunrise and were getting ready for the day's mustering. Hannah and I had been left to sleep in. I woke first feeling very refreshed. The boy's had gotten the fire going which took the chill out of the air. I stayed snuggled down under the blankets enjoying the warmth and coziness.

"Morning Al."

"Hi Hannah, sleep well?"

"Best nights sleep I've had in awhile. How about you?"

"Yeh. I can't get over just how comfortable this cabin is."

"I know I could easily live here."

"Yeh me too. I can understand the parent's wanting to move up here. You hungry?"

"Starving. I brought some bacon and eggs with us."

"In that case then I'll make the toast." I slid out of bed, pulled on my jeans and threw a loose shirt on. "So did he kiss you last night?"

Hannah colored and hid her head for a couple of seconds under the covers. "Yes." She looked at me with bright shining eyes.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" I almost squealed.

She nodded. "I have a lot to thank those friends of yours for."

"Yeh, me too." We laughed as we remembered Cindy and Alex. "Come on sleepy or the guys will hear my stomach rumbling from outside."

"What are they doing anyway?" Hannah got up and started getting dressed.

"I'd say getting ready for the day's work. They were talking about trying to round up as much of the herd as possible. Apparently they have a makeshift corral behind the cabin."

"My, my aren't we turning into the little cow hand." Hannah drawled cheekily. 

I grabbed a pillow off the bed and thumped her with it. Naturally she hit back and the guys returned to a great pillow fight. Both of us were laughing and raising dust. It was hard trying to hit each other while sneezing. Suddenly I was captured from behind and the pillow taken from me. I looked back to see Daniel smiling affectionately.

"Good morning, beautiful, I see we are having fun."

"Yep." I sneezed three times in a row. 

He turned me round and started to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Hannah glanced at Adam and could see instantly what he was thinking. 

She knew if it was to happen they wouldn't get any breakfast for quite awhile. "Come on Mister, you can help me cook the bacon and eggs."

"Bacon? Did I hear bacon?" Daniel broke away from me. I laughed; I had been replaced by food.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked the guys while we all started helping with breakfast.

"Well, we thought we'd head north and you girls head south. I've got a map and marked out the area you could safely cover in a day. If you find any cattle, bring them back here."

"Sounds good," Hannah smiled and was rewarded by a kiss from Adam.


	30. Chapter 30

**A ****Real Family**

Coyotes

We all cleaned up after breakfast and Hannah made us up some light lunches as we would be gone all day.

"So what are we doing Adam?" Hannah asked as we packed our lunches into the saddle bags. She mounted her black horse and Adam couldn't resist giving the animal's nose a rub.

"Okay, you girls can head out together if you like or we can split up and one of you can come with me. I need this area here covered," He showed us a map. "If you find any cattle you can either mark them on the map and we'll pick them up later or you can bring them back with you. Choice is yours."

"Looks like we're riding together Al?" Hannah folded up the map and put it away along with a compass Adam had given her.

"Looks that way," I smacked Daniel's hand away as he playfully tried to stop me mounting Gypsy.

"Think you girls will be alright?" Daniel asked and we could see the uncertainty in both pairs of eyes.

"We'll be fine, we'll go for a ride and look for cattle, how hard can that be?" Hannah was being smart and he knew it. 

"Hannah, this is dangerous country. You need to be careful."

"Adam we'll be fine, we aren't going to try anything dangerous other than going for a ride and having a look around," Hannah reassured him as best she could. We could still see the concern on his face.

Finally he sighed and handed her a rifle, "If you get into trouble, fire two shots into the air and wait. If you see a coyote, shoot it," he instructed.

Hannah looked at the rifle dubiously. "I've not really fired a gun before."

"That's okay, I have." I rode over and took the rifle out of her hands and checked the safety was on before I hooked it onto my saddle. "Let's go." I started heading out across the paddock.

We rode for ages, crossing streams and meadows, riding along cliff tops and trekking through forests. The place was peaceful and quiet. We stopped for lunch at a rocky outcrop near a huge 8ft waterfall. The spray from the falls was refreshing.

It was late afternoon and we were on our way back to the cabin when we came out of some scrub onto a cliff top. 

The sun was setting and the surrounding view was bathed in a glow of gold, red and pink. We sat on our horses watching the sunset.

Once the sun had set it got chilly and we huddled down further into our jackets and turned towards the cabin. I flipped the collar of my jacket up to try and stop some of the breeze going down my neck. 

"I hope the guys are back and have got that fire going," I commented.

"Me too, I'm freezing." Hannah turned Trickster back in the direction we had come from. He went forward a couple of steps and stopped, ears pricked. He pawed the ground and no matter how hard Hannah tried, she could not get him to move. 

I rode up and grabbed his bridal hoping to lead him when Smokey also stopped, ears pricked. Both horses refused to move. 

"Hannah," I called worriedly. "I think there's something up ahead."

"Yeah, I'll have a look at the map and see if there's another way back to the cabin."

While Hannah consulted the map both horses became increasingly fidgety. 

"If we ride along this ridge for awhile we should come to an opening that looks like its marked by some sort of crooked looking tree………"

Trickster suddenly charged forward, nearly unseating Hannah which sent map and compass flying. Hannah pulled tight on the reins to get him back under control but it didn't work.

Sitting right in front of us was a coyote crouched on all fours.

"Hannah what do we do!" I screamed at her.

"Shoot the bludy thing and quick! I can't hold Trickster still!"

"I can't, I'll fall!" I was hanging onto the saddle for all I was worth. Daniel hadn't taught me how to handle a panicked horse.

"Grip with your knees! Al you have to shoot the coyote or he'll drive us over the cliff edge!"

I glanced quickly behind me and saw nothing but rocks and tree's a good fifty yards below. We were right on the cliff edge.

"Hannah!" I squealed as Smokey lunged at the coyote teeth barred. There was a flurry of weird barking, neighing, growling and I half expected to see fur fly.

"Shoot the coyote Al! Now!" Hannah ordered as Trickster turned and let fly with his back legs. He missed the coyote who was slowly creeping forward crouched on all fours.

The animal leapt then and everything slowed down. It was like I was watching a horror movie in slow motion except I was in it.

Trickster reared and twisted to avoid the coyote. I screamed as I watched Hannah sail straight over the edge of the cliff. Trickster bolted off into the bush. I screamed again and grabbed the rifle, slipping the safety off and taking aim, I squeezed the trigger at the same time as I closed my eyes. 

With the crack of the rifle everything went very quiet. I opened my eyes to see the coyote lying on the ground dead. I hadn't missed.

For ages I sat there staring at the coyote. I felt sick, dizzy and faint but managed to hold it together. Quickly I fired two bullets into the air hoping the boys were close enough to hear them.

"Allison!" Hannah's voice jerked me out of my shock and even though I shook violently, I managed to dismount. My legs collapsed under me when I hit the ground but that was okay, I could crawl. 

I crawled on my hands and knees past the dead coyote to the cliff edge. It was dark now and I couldn't see a thing. Tears poured down my face as I leaned over the edge trying to see Hannah.

"Hannah?" I half-called, half-whispered.

"I'm okay but I'll need a hand up," Hannah was not that far below me and if I stretched out I could probably grab her hand.

"I-I think I can re-reach you," I stated shakily. Slowly I stretched out on my stomach and eased forward over the edge. I had gone as far as I dared when I could grab her hand.

"Now what?" Hannah looked at me in a mixture of fear and relief.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm strong enough to lift you up by myself."

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab hold of my ankles, "It's okay Al, I've got you." The voice was Daniel's.

"I can reach her but I can't pull her up," I said and the tears started again. Hannah shook her head as a couple of them splashed down on her face. "Sorry."

Adam magically appeared beside me, also hanging over the cliff edge, "Give me one of your hands Hannah." She did. "Okay, I need you to start walking up the rock, only a step or two so we can get our hands under your elbows. Think you can do that?"

Hannah nodded biting her lip, "Just don't let go of me."

"I won't. Okay, on my mark, ready? One, Two, Three pull."

Hannah climbed a couple of steps while Adam and I got our hands under her elbows. We continued pulling her up when she reached another narrow ledge where she could get a foot and hand hold. I still held onto her while Adam got to his feet, leaned down and pulled her straight up beside him.

Daniel helped me up and I quite literally sagged into his lap, the shaking resumed.

"Fancy meeting a girl like you down here at this time of night," Adam joked in his relief.

"This is no time for jokes Adam." She sniffled, clinging gratefully to him.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Adam I want a divorce," Hannah suddenly stated, leaning away from him and looking straight at him.

"Honey we aren't even married." He pushed her hair away from her face so he could see her.

"No, I'm going to divorce my husband. You're the one I want, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I was so scared and all I could think of was that I'd never see you again and I'd never get to tell you how much I love you." 

"Shhh honey, it's okay. I know how much you love me. You don't need to tell me." 

Half an hour later we made it back to the cabin where Hannah and I were wrapped in blankets, ordered to sit in front of a roaring fire and not to move. The boys made us hot chocolate's and waited on us hand and foot. It was wonderful.

Come morning time both of us were feeling much better and started joking about the whole ordeal. She was a little bit stiff and sore. 

"No more riding for either of you, you both stay here and take it easy." Adam waggled his finger at us like a remonstrating father. He and Daniel were ready to head out to look for more cattle.

"Yes Dad," we both chorused drawing a glare from Adam.

"Anyway Adam, how am I going to ride? I haven't got a horse anymore." Hannah stated.

"You have, I found Trickster in the shelter late last night."

Hannah leapt off her chair and jumped into Adam's arms covering him in kisses. Adam laughed as he twirled her around clearly enjoying the embrace.


	31. Chapter 31

**A ****Real Family**

Shay

At home things were chaos. 

Guthrie and Ford had been shipped out to friends places for the night. The two older brothers wanted to have a few friends over and the two kids were just in the way. 

Evan invited a couple of friends over along with some girls. 

Brian brought home Shay. He had been seeing her for almost a year, since Evan's graduation, where he first met her, and was hopelessly in love with her. 

One look from her and Brian was putty in her hands and he knew it too. She was one special lady where Brian was concerned.

Brian and Shay cooked everyone dinner and afterwards Evan and his friends settled down to play Poker. 

Brian headed upstairs, taking Shay with him.

He led her to his room in the Attic, put on some soft music and pulled Shay into his arms, holding her close. 

It didn't take long for them to find their way to the bed. 

They lay there kissing and talking quietly while the music played on. 

Boots and socks were off and so was Brian's shirt. Shay traced the definition of his muscles with a finger nail. The sensation almost drove Brian over the edge of reason. His response was to slide his hands up under Shay's lace top and seek out some rather sensitive places.

"Brian?" Shay broke away from him, breathing heavily. All threads of sanity were starting to fall away for both of them.

"Mmmmh?" He nibbled the side of her neck as he continued exploring her curvy body.

"Brian stop!" Shay sat up suddenly.

"Hey what's up?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at her concerned, her tone of voice rather unusual for a girl so quiet.

"I don't know if I can do this," Shay muttered with an uncomfortable look.

"Do what?" All he could think about was her nice soft smooth skin and what he had found under her top.

She gave him a withering look, "Like I have to spell it out for you." 

"Hey," he said softly sitting up beside her. "I wasn't quite sure what you were referring too for a minute there."

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous and scared."

"Shay, there's nothing to be scared of, if you're not ready to do this you only have to say." He pulled her in closer to him.

"No it's not that. It's just..." She pushed her long blonde hair aside and looked at him. 

He waited patiently for her to speak. 

"It's….well…..what if I get pregnant?"

"Oh that's right that can happen can't it?" Brian played dumb and Shay gave him a little push.

"I'm serious Brian." 

"Hey, if it does happen I'll still be here for you and the baby. The last thing I would want to do is turn my back on something that was part mine." 

"You say that now but nine months is a long time and you could change your mind by the time it's born."

"Ahhh my lovely, I think you've known me long enough now to know that I am a person of my word. Believe me when I say I am not going anywhere I'm not, you have my word on that. Besides it'd be kind of nice to have a baby." His attitude took her by surprise.

"You think?"

"Well I planned to one day. Not this soon, but if it happens it happens and I couldn't seriously think of anyone better to have a baby with. It's a bit sooner than I expected but that's okay by me."

"Oh Brian, I love you." She threw her arms around him in a hug pushing both of them over.

He smiled seductively. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here." She slid her lace top up over her head. 

The pair were oblivious most of the night to the noise that was coming from downstairs. They finally fell asleep comfortable, happy, satisfied and totally in love. Brian made up his mind then and there to marry her no matter what happened.

Brian and Shay woke about eight the next morning and came downstairs to find Evan and his friends crashed out all over the place. Lights were sill on, music going, empty drink bottles and can's littered the dinning room table, poker chips and cards lay strewn about the table and floor. It was obvious someone had a good time last night.

Brian found his little brother cuddled up to some girl on the lounge sound asleep minus his shirt. Brian had to grin at that.

"Hey Evan," Brian shook his little brother.

"Huh?" It took a couple of minutes for him to work out where he was, "Hey Brian, you missed a good night," Evan answered him sleepily.

"It looks like it. You'd better wake these friends of yours and start to clean up, Ford and Guthrie should be home in an hour. You know whose going to blab to Adam about what we've been doing don't you?"

"Guthrie." They both said at the same time.

"Okay I'm moving no need to convince me."

"Good. Shay's making breakfast."

"Yeah? Is she a good cook? I'm starved."

Brian grinned, "The best." He left Evan to rouse his friends and get dressed while he gave Shay a hand with breakfast. 

Ford and Guthrie walked into the loveliest smells of bacon and eggs. Everyone was dressed, sitting round the table devouring the lot, despite hangovers, when there was a knock on the front door.

"Who could that possibly be at this hour?" Evan mumbled taking a sip of hot coffee.

"It's ten in the morning Evan," one of his friends laughed.

Brian got up and answered the door.

"Roy! Glad to see you, come on in." Brian welcomed the guy back with a hug.

"Hi Brian, you remember Regan?" Regan stood quietly to one side.

"Sure. Hi Regan, we haven't see you around for awhile, have you been away?"

"Sort of," she smiled. "I've been in LA with Roy."

"Well come on in. Adam and Daniel are away with the girls at the moment, you two hungry?"

"Yes thanks, we drove most of the night and haven't really had anything to eat since we left. Things have really changed around here haven't they?" Roy mused swiftly directing the subject away from himself and Regan.

"Why do you say that?"

"I only recognize Evan, Ford and Guthrie. Everyone else is different."

"Hi Roy," Ford and Guthrie chorused.

Roy and Regan slid into two empty spots at the table.

"Hi Roy, good to see you, we just had some friends over last night and this is Shay, Brian's girl," Evan said.

"Brian's girl, you seeing one girl?" Roy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeap, sure am," Brian replied smugly and gave Shay an affectionate smile.

"Well it looks like you boys had a good night," Roy commented.

"The best," Brian and Evan replied together at the same time.

"What's happened to Crane?" Roy handing Regan a plateful of bacon and eggs before getting his own.

"He moved to Texas with Elise."

"Wow, that's a change."

"Yeap but he keeps ringing and writing so we don't notice it that much." 

Regan poured them coffee and Evan introduced his friends.

"So how did you like LA Regan?" Brian asked leaning back in his chair.

"It was nice," she smiled but didn't say anything else.

"So where did they take my sister?" Roy asked.

"Up to the mountain cabin, they'll be back tomorrow. We've got trouble with Coyotes so they went up for the weekend to see what the situation was. Apparently a number of farmers have been having trouble with the coyotes. Rotten thing is they carry the Rabby virus and if the cattle get infected, well need I say more?"

"I just did a piece for the LA Tribune on Rabies and the effect it has socially and economically on the country's livestock."

"Ah so you'd know all about it then?"

"I like to think so but the truth is, I only scratched the surface of the subject. It's more rampant than what we think. So how has my sister been?"

"She's been great, no trouble. She's fitted in nicely and is good friends with Hannah."

"Doesn't sound like the sister I know."

"Ah well she's been through a lot since she got here and two of her friends visited not so long ago which was a real eye opener for her. What can I say? She's changed, grown up a bit."

"Good to hear."

"So how long are you back for?"

"Permanently, Regan has a flat in town and we're going to be living there. I got a transfer to the local county newspaper and decided I was better off here with friends and family. LA was a lot colder than what I last remembered and lonely until this one turned up." He smiled affectionately at Regan who looked at him with shining eyes. It was clear they were in love.

"Brian it's all most eleven, I'd best get on home and help with the chores," Shay spoke quietly from beside him.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Roy but I've got to take Shay home-"

"Go right ahead, we'll help Evan clean up and then head to Regan's place afterwards."

"Great, stop by for dinner tomorrow night, I think the others will be back by then."

"See you then." Roy waved and watched Adam's younger brother sail out the door clearly in love.

"They seem nice?" Shay commented conversationally.

"Yeah they are." Brian leant against the side of the truck and hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Shay's jeans, pulling her in close. He gently kissed her.

"Brian," Shay admonished half-heartedly pushing Brian away.

"Shay," he murmured kissing her neck.

"Brian I really have to get home and help Mum. With Dad laid up, Mum has to do everything and she needs me."

Brian sighed and looked at her, "Right now?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes, right now."

"Okay, let's go," He opened the door to the truck cab and helped her in.

Shay's family owned a ranch on the other side of town and like the McFadden's, they too were in the beef business. Shay's father had recently had heart bypass surgery and for the next six months he wasn't allowed to do any work so Shay and her mother were keeping the ranch going. Brian helped out a lot and Shay's little sister did what she could. Other neighbors also pitched in but running the ranch was still a big job.


	32. Chapter 32

Being Together

"I don't know about you Al but I'm bored," Hannah sighed as we cleaned up the lunch things.

"Yeap so am I, how about a walk?"

"Sounds good, we'll go exploring. After yesterday I really don't feel up to riding."

"Me either, besides we promised the boy's we'd stay close to the cabin."

"That was a real silly promise wasn't it?" She grinned at me.

"Yeap," I laughed and picked up my jacket. "Let's go."

The high country was full of these sorts of cabins according to Adam. Every rancher had at least one and it was always fully stocked in the Autumn. A lot of cross country skier's used them and a couple of times they had saved the lives of people who got lost in the country. They were a great place to shelter especially when wild weather rolled in and you happen to be camping out.

We headed off in a different direction following the sound of the cattle nearby. It didn't take long to find the corral. The boys had recovered about two thirds of the herd.

We had been walking for a good hour across a mountain top dotted with pine tree's and wildflowers when we noticed an awful smell.

"What's that?" Hannah wrinkled her nose. "It smells worse than the guys."

I laughed. "I don't know about that but I'd say something's dead close by. What do you want to do? Do you want to try and find it or go back and wait for the boys?"

"Let's scout around and see if we can't see something. It might be some of the missing cattle and if that's the case Adam would want to know about it."

"Okay, I'll go this way."

"Meet back here in fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good to me." I wandered off in my chosen direction and Hannah went the opposite way.

I climbed a huge log intending to jump down the other side but stopped. Lying in front of me was five of the missing cattle. They looked chewed and mangulated. Two of the bodies had swollen in the day's sun and the smell made you faint.

I stumbled away bringing up my lunch. Finally, getting my breath back, I let out a shrill whistle for Hannah.

"What did you find?" She asked when she caught up to me.

"Up there." I answered before vomiting some more.

"Uurrggghhh lets get out of here."

"My pleasure." I stood and promptly fainted.

The noise in my head cleared and I slowly came too only to realize I was being dragged. Hannah had me under the arms and was dragging me away from the carcases and into some shade where she laid me down.

"You okay Al?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm not real good when it comes to dead animals."

"None of us are and by the look of them, they haven't been dead that long."

I stayed where I was lying on the ground when we heard noises and looked up to see Adam and Daniel coming over the rise with a small herd of cows. Hannah waved to them.

"What on earth-"Adam saw me lying on the ground as he rode up.

"Allison fainted. We found five of your cattle over there." She pointed in the direction of the boulder. "They are all dead but not for very long by the look of them."

Daniel dismounted and gave me a drink of water. I felt strong enough to sit up but as soon as I did, the earth started to spin.

Daniel pushed my head down between my knees.

Adam, who had been looking at the cattle, rode back to us. "Not much we can do about them now, definite coyotes."

"Looks like Evan gets' his hunting weekend." Daniel said.

"Yeah this is getting a little out of hand. How's Al?"

"She's alright just giddy. Why don't you take Hannah back with you and I'll bring Allison when she's up to it?"

"Okay." Hannah mounted up behind Adam rather fast. "It smells around here, let's go Adam."

They rode off driving the mob of cattle back to the cabin.

We followed on once I felt well enough to move. We took our time and Daniel did some more scouting for lost cattle. We didn't find any.

We got back to the cabin just as the afternoon sun dipped below the horizon. Adam had built a roaring blaze in the fireplace and Hannah was starting dinner.

Adam sat on the edge of their now mucked up bed buttoning up his shirt. Hannah hummed quietly to herself as she went about preparing dinner.

Daniel and I exchanged smiles. We both knew straight away what they had been up to.

"Well you two look happy and domesticated, what's going on?" Daniel asked closing the door behind us.

Hannah turned around and smiled. "Dinner is just about ready. Are you hungry?"

"Starved, so Adam you been doing a bit of housekeeping lately?"

"What's your point Daniel?"

"No point. I'm just glad to see those old parts of yours still work," Daniel grinned like he had revealed the best secret in the world. Adam glared at him but didn't answer. "Thank god you didn't ask for the instruction manual, that was probably lost ages ago."

"Hey, can't Hannah and I have a little privacy?"

"Sure Adam, I was just getting you ready for Brian, Ford and Evan's comments when we get home."

Adam glared at his brother and picked up a pillow. I jumped out the way as Daniel ran straight back out the door.

Adam yelled, "Hey you come back here!"

He tossed the pillow aside and chased Daniel outside. There were yells and comments and thuds and a few choice words but when they came back inside Adam was looking mighty triumphant. Daniel was soaked from being dumped in the horse trough outside. He quickly dried out in front of the fire.

Later that night we were comfortably stretched out in front of the fire once more. Adam and Daniel were entertaining us with stories about their parents and the building of the cabin. Daniel warned us the stories had been told heaps of times before so they had probably changed a great deal.

Adam sighed. "One day I'll build my cabin up here."

"When will that be Adam?" Hannah asked.

"When this lot has all grown up and can look after themselves. I'll move up here for a life of peace and quiet."

"Yeah right Adam, when we're all grown up and looking after ourselves we'll all have our own families and guess where they will want to go?"

"Uncle Adam's," Daniel, Hannah and I all stated at once.

"You never know Adam; you might meet someone, get married, have your own family and not want to move," Hannah said.

"I already have," He looked at her affectionately. "But I'm still moving."

"And what if I don't want too? I kind of like the old ranch house." Hannah replied.

"And you two got married when?" I asked.

"We didn't." Both Hannah and Adam said at the same time.

"Well you sound like an old married couple." Daniel stated.

"Oh you mean we sound like you two?" Adam questioned.

I looked at Daniel and he looked at me. "Shall we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely," I reached slowly for the pillow under my head.

"Let's get them." We leapt up from the floor and started hitting them with pillows. Naturally they retaliated and another pillow fight was on.

An hour later, Daniel and I were fighting ourselves. Hannah and Adam had snuck out at some stage and we never noticed.

All the boys were outside in the corrals when we rode in. They were unpacking the fencing stuff from the back of the truck plus a couple of chainsaws.

"Hi Adam," Guthrie called.

"Hi Shortstuff," Adam leaned out of the saddle and ruffled his little brothers hair. We were all tired. Ford and Evan walked over and took our horses reins.

"How was it?" Brian asked, "Any signs of coyotes?"

"Plenty, the girls were almost attacked and we've lost quite a few cattle to them. Daniel and I rounded up what we could and they're penned in behind the cabin."

We all dismounted and let Evan and Ford tend to our horses for us. Adam kept his arm around Hannah's waist and Brian's look of puzzlement was interesting.

"So when are we going hunting Adam?" Evan asked.

"Give us a couple of days to organize and pack things up but I'd say middle of this week you and Brian might like to go up a couple of days early and get some hunting in, the rest of us will follow on and bring the cattle down."

"Yeah okay," Brian answered but was rather thoughtful and not showing a whole lot of enthusiasim which was most unusual for him. "Ah Allison there's a surprise waiting for you up at the house," Brian said as I unsaddled Smokey.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Go up and find out, I'll take care of Smokey for you."

"Okay." I smiled my thanks, blew Daniel a kiss and ran up to the house.


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry this chapter is a lot longer than originally planned but I needed the length of it to help Allison weed through her feelings. I hope you'll understand and still enjoy it._

A new Sister

"Hello?" I called out as I entered the house. I took my hat off and gave my head a rub as I walked into the living room. Standing in front of the fire talking to Ford was Roy. "Roy!" I squealed and threw my arms around him in delight.

"Hi sis," He picked me up and hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well LA got pretty lonely without you so I thought I'd come back here and check up on you. Things were way too normal in the city." He smiled jokingly at me. "How are you?"

"I'm really good. Are you here to stay or do you have to go back?"

"I'm here to stay."

"What about the house and work?"

"Well the house has been rented out to a nice couple that I worked with at the paper. They are going to look after it for us. I packed up all our things and organized for a moving company to ship most of them here. They should be here the day after tomorrow. In the meantime the paper here needs an assistant editor and I happen to be available."

"Oh Roy that's terrific, it'll be so good to have you back."

At that moment Adam, Hannah, Brian and Daniel walked in the back door. Adam was delighted to see his old friend and spent the next ten minutes welcoming him home. I noticed Regan standing back quietly watching but didn't say anything.

Eventually Roy took her hand and pulled her over to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Sis, I'd like you to meet Regan. She's from the County and I met her just before I went home. She's been living with me in LA, she followed me there," He grinned at her. "She and I are going to be sharing her flat here in town."

"Oh," I looked at him in surprise. Not once had he mentioned her or anything about a girl in any of his letters and phone calls. "How nice," I smiled suddenly feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Hi Allison, it's lovely to meet you, I've been looking forward to it."

"I-I'm sorry I can't say the same. Would you excuse me for a minute?" I took off upstairs. The feelings that I was experiencing didn't feel nice at all.

It wasn't long afterwards and there was a knock on the door. Daniel walked straight in.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting beside me on my bed.

"I-I don't know," I whispered honestly. "I guess Roy's news is a bit of a shock for me. It shouldn't be but it was so unexpected. I never thought of my brother as being involved with anyone and I guess I was not prepared for it. He never even said a word."

"Maybe he didn't know how too." Daniel pulled me into his arms. "I'm sure he didn't mean to deliberately exclude you, it's just how things have turned out."

"Maybe," I nodded in agreement falling quiet with my thoughts.

Dinner that night was lively with Adam asking questions about what the others had done while we were gone. Just as Hannah and I finished placing plates of ice-cream in front of everyone Roy stood up and whistled for silence.

"I have an announcement to make," he yelled over the noise.

All the guys groaned.

"Get on with it, I want my desert," Ford spoke up and rescued his bowl from Guthrie who had stolen it when he wasn't looking.

Roy threw him a look before continuing, "I've asked Regan to be my wife and she's accepted."

Everyone erupted into cheers and started congratulating Roy and Regan, except me.

I was stunned and sat there in shock unable to think of anything to say. It was all so sudden.

Daniel looked at me and reached out for my hand but I barely noticed. All I could do was stare at this total stranger who was about to become a member of my real family.

Under the cover of the noise I left the table and went outside, Daniel watched me for a moment before getting up to congratulate the two.

The announcement left me completely confused. I knew I should have been happy for Roy and I wanted to be but something held me back and I didn't quite understand what that was.

I sat outside on the porch looking up at the stars tying to ignore the noise of celebration coming from inside. It had been a long and tiring day and maybe that was the reason why I felt weird at my brother's news?

Roy was the last thing I had left of my family and I really didn't want to share him, I didn't care how nice the girl was. Maybe that was why I was feeling so hurt or was it just the fact that I hadn't known anything about him and this girl?

I tried to tell myself that I was happy for Roy but deep down I knew I wasn't, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself.

The fact was, Roy was marrying someone and I would no longer be important to him.

Suddenly I felt alone. It was a strange feeling as I hadn't felt like that since I'd arrived at the ranch. I was well loved and cared for by Adam and his family but somehow this was different. This was my brother, my family, my only real family and now someone else wanted him. Maybe I just didn't want to share?

'Would he still be my brother even though he'd be married to another girl?' I wondered trying to quell a stab of hatred towards Regan.

The weird feelings and questions plagued me all week and I was pretty rotten company. Both Hannah and Daniel did what they could to try and get me to open up too them. But I couldn't, I wasn't ready too.

I didn't sleep much that week and come the following weekend I had a pretty strong loathing of Regan but for what reason I didn't know.

Saturday Night Daniel and I caught a movie before heading to Mack's for some dancing. I had been quiet most of the week and while Daniel had given up trying to talk to me I think it bothered him a little.

The Bar was crowded and the music jumping.

Daniel bought us a drink while I went to the ladies room. He spotted his brother Brian at a table just as the tenth invitation for him to join someone was asked. Being a small town everyone in the bar knew us so we had lots of offers to sit with others.

Daniel also spied Roy, Regan and another girl sitting at the same table.

"Hey Daniel," Brian looked up, "Allison let you off the leash for a change?"

"Ha, ha very funny Brian," He took a swipe at his brother's head.

"Where is my sister?" Roy asked looking around.

"Where do you find most women in a bar?" Daniel replied.

Roy nodded in answer.

"Well usually it's right here on my knee," Brian joked and dodged another swipe, this time from the unfamiliar girl sitting beside him. Daniel had seen her around town but never spoken to her. "Daniel, this is Shay, Shay this is my brother Daniel," Brian introduced them.

Shay smiled, "Hello Daniel, it's nice to meet another one of Brian's brothers."

"I can understand why you haven't brought this one home you'd have trouble on your hands," Daniel laughed at his own little joke.

"Ahhhhh Dan, you're not just a pretty face after all. This one's special." Brian grinned and gave Shay a lovely kiss.

Daniel laughed. "Special? Do you even know the meaning of the word?"

Brian finished his drink, "Ignore him. Shall we go and dance?" He pulled Shay up and onto the dance floor just as I reached the table.

"Hi Sis, long time no see," Roy said as I sat down beside Daniel.

"You could say that. Who's that with Brian?"

"The mysterious Shay."

"Is this the girl Ford reckons he's been seeing for almost a year now?"

"Yeap the one and only."

"Wow! And here I was thinking Ford was imagining things." I picked up my drink and sipped it while I watched them dance.

"Her hair's almost as long as yours Allison," Regan pointed out conversationally.

I shrugged, not really feeling much like talking.

"Allison!" Regan raised her voice so she could be heard over the music. I think she was hoping to get my attention. I turned to her. "I'm glad I got to see you tonight, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my-"

"I need another drink," I slid my empty glass onto the table and stood up. "Anybody else want one?" I effectively cut Regan off.

"I'd like a-"Regan started to say.

"Okay, back soon," I replied when the boys shook their heads no. Daniel was looking at me like he wanted to murder me but I ignored it. As I started pushing my way through the crowd to the bar my elbow was suddenly gripped in a steely grip. It was Daniel and he didn't look happy.

"What the hell's the matter with you tonight?" He asked angrily. "Since when do you go around cutting people off like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Daniel sighed, "Regan was talking to you."

"Was she? Oh I didn't know that." I played dumb even though I knew I was making things worse. For some reason I couldn't seem to stop.

"Allison, I was sitting right beside you and even I knew she was talking to you," Daniel sighed and gave me a look of frustration.

"So?"

"So what is going on with you? I've never known you to cut a person off like that. It's not very polite Al."

"Well maybe I'm not the person you first thought I was?"

"You seriously expect me to believe that?!"

"Believe what you like!" I snapped bitterly and pulled myself out of his grasp to continue pushing my way through to the bar. I was acutely aware of a feeling of guilt but I wasn't going to give into it.

Daniel stood there for a couple of minutes stunned before making his way back to the table shaking his head. Roy and Regan were up dancing while Brian and Shay took a breather.

"Hey Dan, what's up?" Brian took note of the angry confused look on his brother's face.

Daniel filled him in on how I had treated Regan.

Brian sighed, "She's got a real problem with Regan hasn't she?"

"Yeah I just can't understand why."

"You've got to remember, thing's have been sprung on her kind of sudden and maybe she just doesn't know how to handle it. It's not like she knew about Regan's existence until now and yet she's expected to just accept the girl. Maybe she's having a hard time doing that and doesn't want to admit it or doesn't know how."

"Even so that's no reason for her to act the way she did."

"Daniel I don't think Allison really knows what to do."

"I wish she'd talk to me about it or something," Daniel shook his head miserably and took a sip of his drink.

"She will, you just have to be patient."

"Can I say something?" Shay spoke up. "I know I don't know Allison very well, but I think if it was me I'd be feeling pretty insecure about things, almost like shock. You really need to talk to her Daniel and help her understand what she's feeling before she does some damage to two very nice people."

"I'll keep it in mind, thanks guys." Daniel looked thoughtfully down at the table.

"You'll be okay, just be there for her," Brian smiled at his younger brother as I sat back down at the table.

Roy and Regan returned to the table huffing and puffing from the dancing. Shay whispered something in Brian's ear and he nodded, "Sorry folks we've got to get going, we'll see you all later."

"Maybe it's time we got going too?" I suggested. The last thing I felt like doing was spending the rest of the night with my brother and his new girl.

"Allison we just got here. Besides, I wouldn't mind at least one dance with you."

"Okay." I pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

Daniel sighed but followed me through the crowd to the center of the floor where he pulled me in close, holding me tight.

"I want to know what you are thinking," he whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I pulled away a little so I could look at his face.

"I want to know what you are thinking," he said again.

"No you don't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not pretty," I answered honestly. I heard Daniel sigh in mounting frustration.

"You know something?"

"What?" I looked up at him again.

"Perhaps Roy should be the one to get mad at. After all, he didn't tell you he was living with Regan or that she had followed him to LA. He didn't tell you anything about what was going on and that to me suggests' it's his fault not Regan's."

"And you're saying this, because?"

"I'm saying this because I don't understand what it is that you have against the girl when it's Roy that you should be mad at."

"I don't have anything against Regan! I don't even know the girl!" I was getting angry. We had stopped dancing.

"Then get to know her, she's probably very nice. I know things were a bit of a shock for you but if you don't start to accept the girl you could very well loose Roy."

"I'll never loose Roy, he's my brother."

"Oh Allison, grow up would you? You are being really silly." As soon as Daniel said those words he realized he had made a big mistake. He watched helplessly cursing himself quietly as the tears flooded my eyes.

"So you think I'm a child and that I'm being silly?!"

"Al I'm sorry I didn't mean to say tha-"

"It's exactly what you meant! And….." I gulped back the tears. "And if that's what you think then you are on your own!" I turned and went back to the table where I picked up my jacket and slid it on.

"Sis? What's the-" Roy tried to talk to me but I ignored him.

"Allison wait!" Daniel caught me by the elbow once again. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant at all."

"I don't care what you meant! You've made your point perfectly clear!" I fished around in my pocket for something to mop up the tears with. "Take me home please," I started walking towards the door.

"Daniel what's going on?" Roy asked concerned.

"For some strange reason, your sister is having a hard time accepting Regan and your engagement. I think she wants too but isn't quite sure how." He shrugged into his jacket, "You should have told her about Regan the minute she arrived." Daniel wished them goodnight and chased after me.

I walked out into the parking lot, blinded by tears. I didn't care who saw me or where I was going. All I wanted was to get away from the bar. Away from my brother and that girl and away from Daniel who had hurt me.

Out of everyone, I at least thought I had his support but obviously not. Now I was all alone and nobody cared.

"Allison wait up!" Daniel called out to me but I ignored him.

I didn't want to stop, I wanted to walk and keep on walking, not caring where I went.

"Hey! I said to wait." A hand grabbed my arm and spun me round. I was staring at Daniel.

"Get lost." I stated in a surprisingly calm voice and tried to pull my arm out of his grip but he held on too tight. He turned me around and pinned me up against a car. I couldn't go anywhere.

"Allison I am not going to let you walk anywhere so let's just get in the car and go somewhere quiet so we can talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," I cried feeling like the world was about to end. I really didn't know what to think anymore.

"I think there is. For one thing I said something horrible and thoughtless to you in there and I'd like to apoligise. Now I'm not going to do that in a house full of sticky beak brothers, nor in a freezing cold parking lot or a crowded bar. Let's go somewhere quiet, just you and me, where we can talk without freezing and without interruption ok?"

I nodded, "Alright," I looked down at the ground. "What you said inside? Is it true?" I asked letting him take my hand and lead me over to the car.

"Which bit?" He asked unlocking the door and helping me in.

"Telling me to grow up and stop being silly?"

"I think I'd rather wait until the car was moving before I answer that." He closed the door and ran around, hopping in the other side.

Five minutes later we pulled up at Inspiration Point.

"You didn't answer my question," I stared sullenly out the front windscreen.

"I think you are over-reacting to this whole situation."

"How can I be over-reacting when I don't even know how to react?" I turned to him, the dreaded tears building behind my eyes. "I want to be happy for them, I really do but for some reason I just can't." Before I knew it I started telling him how I felt the night Roy had returned and announced his engagement.

"You know I don't think Roy's done any of this intentionally? I'm sure if he had any idea of how you were feeling he would have gone about things differently."

"You think so?"

"I know I would so I like to think others might think the same way. Al, you need to talk to Roy and tell him how you are feeling. Tell him you feel shut out and I think you'll find things are going to be okay. By the way, you aren't loosing a brother, you're gaining a sister which means another member for your little family and in my world that's a good thing."

"I guess I'm not used to sharing."

"It's not surprising, you've never had too share him before but just remember Roy's had to share you with me and he was okay with it."

"Yes but that's different, I've had boyfriends and there was also Adam as well-"

"From what you've told me you never brought those boys home or even told Roy about them. You think about it, it's just the two of you for years and suddenly someone else shows up and you go right off the deep end. How do you think Roy felt once we sorted things out and started dating?"

"I don't know, I never asked."

"Exactly and neither did he so talk to him and let him know how his decision has affected you. I think you'll be surprised."

"Do you think it will help?" I looked at him earnestly.

"Yes I do." He reached his arm across and drew me against him so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Feel better?" He asked after we'd sat their quietly for a good ten minutes.

"Yes, can I ask you something?" I moved away from him.

"Of course you can," he smiled at me in the dark.

"Are we finished talking because if we are can we just make out instead?" My comment brought a laugh of delight from Daniel.

"Your wish is my command," he leaned forward and captured my mouth in a tender kiss.

Niether Hannah or I slept in our room that night.

First thing the next morning I called into the flat where Roy now lived and told him how I was feeling. He had no idea he had caused me so much upset and was most apologetic. We talked most of the day and by the time Daniel joined us for dinner that evening, Regan and I were getting along great. She was actually really nice and a whole lot of fun as we ganged up on my brother.


	34. Chapter 34

**A ****Real Family**

Worry And Happiness

During that week while I had been preoccupied with my brother and his new fiancé, Hannah had quietly moved into Adam's room. She was up early most mornings so no one saw her come out of Adam's room otherwise the teasing would have been on. Her good luck wasn't allowed to last long as she bumped into Brian on his way to the bathroom.

"Morning Hannah," he raised an eyebrow in surprise as he watched her close the door to his brother's room. It was clear she had just gotten up.

"Uh, morning Brian." She replied acting as though everything was normal. She sighed quietly to herself, the boys had to find out sooner or later. She half expected to hear some sort of smart comment follow her down the hall but he didn't say a word.

Brian headed for the bathroom and dumped his clothes down before walking through the adjoining door into his brother's room.

Adam was up getting dressed. The bed was a tangled mess and there were bits and pieces of Hannah's things scattered around.

"So you and Hannah hey? Who'd ever thought you'd know what a girl was for," Brian said in a teasing tone.

"Good morning Brian, nice to see you, too." Adam avoided answering the question.

"So when did this happen?"

"Never mind."

"Ah but I do mind."

"No you don't, now go have your shower." Adam stood up and took out a pair of socks from the dresser draw. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his socks on. When he looked up, Brian hadn't moved. "You still here?"

"Yeap, I'm not going anywhere until you give me some details."

"Forget it. You're too young to know." Adam pulled on his boots and left the room much to Brian's annoyance. He certainly wasn't getting any information out of him that morning. Never mind he'd get him over breakfast, Brian grinned to himself and went to have his shower.

Everyone was at the table eating breakfast when Brian stood up and yelled for quiet.

Daniel groaned, "Don't tell me you're getting married now?"

"No I'm not –"

"Wouldn't Shay have you Brian?" Evan commented.

Much to everyone's surprise Brian colored, "Be quiet Evan I'm still bigger than you and I can still hurt. No this is important. It seems there are some new sleeping arrangements in the house and I thought everyone should know about it."

"Look out Adam, Brian wants your room," Daniel commented. He leaned back in his chair with a smug smile. He knew what was coming.

"Brian's not having my room and if he's going to announce what I think he's going to announce then I suggest he better not or he might find himself residing in the barn."

Everyone laughed and looked between the two. Brian moved right away from Adam's reach.

He stood behind Hannah, who also looked at him suspiciously,

"Now, now Adam, be good and take your turn like the rest of us have," Hannah giggled earning herself a glare in the process.

"Just say whatever it is you've got to say Brian," Ford commented. "I got to get to school."

"Okay, Hannah and Adam are now sharing a room. Now what I want to know is what happened on the weekend at the cabin? I also want to know if Daniel and Allison had to give you some step by step instructions because you couldn't remember what to do? Let's face it Adam you have been celibate now for quite sometime."

Evan grinned, "You mean that part of you still works Adam?"

"Was the cobweb broom big enough?" Ford asked when he saw the time. "Come on Guth or we'll be late again."

"Oh but it's just getting interesting." Guthrie whined.

Adam was starting to look like he was about to commit murder.

"You boys sit down; I'll give you a ride into town in ten," Daniel stated.

"Cleo too?"

"Yeap no problems, go call her."

"Thanks Daniel." Ford ran off to use the phone.

"What would you know about us, Brian?" Daniel turned and looked at his brother with a menacing look realizing at the same time he had just made a fatal mistake and opened himself up for teasing too.

Brian grinned sweetly. "Oh we've all known about you and Allison for ages. Ford and Guthrie wanted to know why you two had suddenly taken to hammering in the middle of the night. It wasn't hard to figure out what was happening." Brian smiled like the cat that swallowed the cream.

"Oh dear god," I moaned and laid my head on the table, my face beetroot red. I was humiliated. The others all laughed while Daniel smiled sweetly and took on his share of the teasing. He knew it had to happen one day.

"If I ever bonk a girl in this house I'm moving my bed away from the wall," Guthrie stated.

"Guthrie! Since when did you know about such things?" Adam looked at his little brother hard.

"Oh come on Adam, it's not hard to figure out," Evan said and turned to Guthrie, "Just don't bonk her in this house and you'll be even safer and don't do it at Inspiration Point either. I reckon half this family goes up there just to catch me out." The whole table laughed again.

"What I want to know is what's come over this house?" Ford asked, coming back from ringing Cleo. "First Daniel and Allison get together, Crane runs off with Elise, Brian starts seeing a mysterious girl called Shay, Roy and Regan get engaged and they've been living together, now Hannah and Adam. What is this place the love shack? Oh and Evan's sneaks the girls in. Who's next?"

"You are." All his brothers shouted at him.

Ford turned pink. "Can I get that ride now Daniel?"

"Yeah let's go, I've had enough of this. Guys, go easy on Adam. He's a bit old and rusty in the teasing department."

"I am not," Adam retorted, "Speaking of Crane have we had a letter from him recently?"

"No honey, I haven't seen one for the last six weeks," Hannah answered him.

"Hmmm that's odd, he was writing one every week at one stage."

"So that's how you got the old parts working, Adam, you used honey." Brian slid into Daniel's vacated seat grinning smugly.

"Ohhh nice and sticky," Evan pulled a face.

"That's why they used honey. Adam had to use something to make it stick inside and there was no glue." Brian commented as he and Evan and I burst into laughter. Even Hannah's mouth twitched in a smile at the originality of the comment.

"Do you think things have gone wrong?" Hannah asked trying to concentrate on Crane and not Brian's wise cracks.

"Nope we would have heard." Adam glared at Brian now at the other end of the table.

"He's probably busy and forgotten all about us," Evan suggested.

"Why don't you give him a ring later on?" Hannah asked.

"Mmmm might just do that." Adam took a sip of coffee and didn't waste the opportunity to glare at Brian again.

"Right, Brian and Evan, since you two have had the most fun this morning you're washing up," Hannah poked her tongue out at them. "Oh and you can bring Shay home for dinner tonight so we can all tease the both of you."

"We'll see," Brian answered with a guarded look that said 'over my dead body'.

Despite their fun that morning, they were both actually glad to help out.

The longer they stayed away from Adam the better.

Hannah and I headed off to Sacramento later that day so she could file for a divorce. She could have made an application through Carbon County Court House but then her ex husband would have found out where she was. The whole family agreed she was safer to go to Sacramento and file the application there. We stayed overnight and enjoyed shopping and all sorts of other girly stuff.

Later that week Evan, Brian, Daniel and Adam headed off for 5 days hunting in the mountains. Several of the neighboring properties joined in which made the culling very successful. The forestry guys estimated the coyotes had been culled by at least 80. Ford had wanted to go with his brothers but couldn't as he had to study for mid-term exams.

They rounded up the cattle and brought them down to the lower pastures nearer the house.

Adam tried unsuccessfully to call Crane a number of times but the number had been disconnected. He tried to get in touch with Elise through the TV studio, only to be told she no longer worked there and there was no forwarding information for her. All the boys could do was wait until their brother got in touch with them. While they didn't say anything they were all worried, they weren't used to one of their own disappearing without word.

The middle of winter passed us by and still we had heard nothing from Crane and it was a newspaper that brought us the first inkling something was wrong.

Dinner was over, cleaning up done and we were scattered around the lounge room in front of the fire. A winter thunderstorm raged outside.

Adam was reading the paper when he suddenly sat up looking worried.

"What's the matter Dad?" Evan asked cheekily. The movement had disturbed his concentration.

Adam glared at him but his worried look far out weighed the cheeky comment. "Elise has gotten herself married." He handed the paper to Hannah.

"To Crane?" Ford put his wood carving down and came over to stand behind Hannah so he could read the paper over her shoulder.

"It says here she married a Texas oil tycoon on the 15th of last month," Hannah read on further.

"What's happened to Crane?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't say. Former beauty pageant queen, Elise Hodgers, married Texas oil billionaire in a private ceremony in Hawaii. Family and close friends were flown in by private jet from all around the world. After a honeymoon in South America they will settle down in Atlanta, Georgia. It goes on a little bit about the guy's investments and what he's worth but nothing about Crane. Oh dear, do you think Crane's alright?" She handed the paper back to Adam.

"I don't know," Adam replied honestly.

"Do you think we should go down there and try to find him?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Crane's a big boy, he can look after himself, besides Dallas is a big place, where would you start looking?"

"How about the last place he lived?" Ford asked.

"Well it's a start but in the meantime Crane could be on his way back here and likely to walk in the door at any moment. Besides if they moved and no one knew where too, what are you going to do then? Door knock on every single house and ask if they've seen him? No, I'm afraid we are going to have to wait until we hear from him. Hopefully Crane will let us know soon that he's okay."

The next morning we were all gathered around the table in deep discussion when Adam and Hannah came downstairs. It was rare for everyone to be up before Hannah.

Adam slid into his chair and looked at us all, "This has got to be serious if you lot are up before Hannah."

"We think it is," Daniel answered. "We've been talking and have come up with a suggestion to find Crane."

"Well lets here it," Hannah handed Adam his coffee and stood beside him.

"We've got quite a bit of money put aside for the barn roof," Daniel started.

Adam nodded.

"So we thought we could use it to hire a private investigator to find Crane," Ford finished.

"We can't sit here and do nothing Adam, he's our brother," Brian stated.

Adam nodded in thought, "I hear you, but what about the barn roof? If we're to get through the rest of winter it's going to need fixing."

"Well, we thought we could ask around the county and see if anyone's got some spare timber that we could use," Evan answered, "In exchange for odd jobs or firewood or something."

"That way the Barn gets fixed," Brian stated.

"Someone's in Dallas looking for Crane," Daniel added.

"And we all get to stay here in case he comes home," Guthrie answered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me Adam," Hannah commented.

"I'd like to think that I was far away and alone you'd care enough to send someone looking for me," Ford spoke with a depth with the maturity of someone much older than his fifteen years.

"Okay let's do it," Adam answered without hesitation.

Everyone clapped and cheered.


	35. Chapter 35

**A ****Real Family**

Another One Bites The Dust

Once word got out that Crane was missing and the money that was going to fix the barn was being used to find him we had all the timber we needed. Some neighbors even chipped in extra to help find Crane.

Adam contacted a private investigator and got the search underway.

Within a fortnight we had an answer.

He was nowhere to be found.

The investigator traced him as far as he could but when our money ran out, he couldn't continue the search.

All we could do was hope Crane was alright. The guys accepted the end of the search and although they never said anything, they were all tempted to take up where the investigator left off themselves.

It was another dark stormy night that brought an unexpected knock on the door. We all looked at each other curiously while Adam and Ford raced each other to answer it for fun. Neither of them knew the saturated girl on the other side.

"Hi, are you lost?" Adam asked.

It was not unusual to get strangers showing up at the house asking for directions. Hell of a night to be out in though, thought Adam.

"Umm no… I don't think so. I-I need to see Brian." She shivered violently.

"Sure come on in. The fire's over there if you want to dry off a bit? I'll just go and get him. Hannah can you bring a towel," Adam yelled out to her.

"Okay," Hannah answered.

"Thank you." The girl smiled gratefully and stood in front of the fire. The others looked at her curiously and she turned her back to them.

"Hi Shay, what brings you here on a night like this?" Evan spoke recognizing her as Hannah handed her the towel. She looked up sharply at the girl as not many of us had actually met her.

"I wanted to see Brian, if I could."

"Of course you can. Stay there and warm up, I'll go get him," Hannah smiled at her reassuringly.

"Adam's already gone up, Hannah," Evan said.

"Is there anything I can get you? A hot cup of tea maybe?" Hannah asked.

"No I'm fine thanks."

Hannah shrugged and returned to the clothes she had been folding.

"Hi Shay, horrid night to be out, isn't it?" I came through from the kitchen where I had finished helping Ford with the washing up.

"Yes," she muttered her voice breaking.

"Are you okay?" I moved to stand beside her. She shook her head and I could hear the quiet choked back sobs.

"I-I really n-n-need to see B-brian."

"Sure, follow me."

"Thanks," Shay smiled shakily as I started up the stairs.

"Shay what's up? Is it your Dad?" Brian asked worriedly as soon as he saw her. She ran straight past me into Brian's arms.

Adam quietly continued on downstairs.

"Al, can you hustle up some dry clothes please?" Brian asked as I turned to follow Adam.

"Sure, I'll leave them on the spare bed in my room."

Brian had her in a hot shower and I took her wet things downstairs to dry in front of the fire.

While Shay showered Brian made some hot chocolate and took it back upstairs.

"Feel better?" He asked as she came in all nice and dry and he handed her the mug.

She nodded, "A little." She wrapped her hands around the mug and sat down beside Brian on a small lounge that he had. Her hands trembled and her lower lip quivered as she took a sip of the warm drink. "I'm sorry; I just can't seem to stop," She muttered trying to wipe the tears away with her hand but they kept coming.

Brian put his mug down and wrapped his arms around her. She was crying that hard that he had to rescue the hot chocolate before she spilt it.

It seemed to take forever before she got herself back under control.

"Oh Brian, what are we going to do?" Shay cried helplessly once she had calmed down.

"About what?"

"About us?"

"Why? Is there a problem?" Brian asked worriedly.

"No, no not at all. It's…" she hesitated.

"It's what? What's going on, my love?" Brian asked, starting to feel alarmed.

"I'm – I'm pregnant." Shay burst into fresh round of tears.

Brian couldn't help himself; he was excited by the news. "You are?"

She nodded.

"Well that's terrific." He gave her a huge hug.

"It is?" She dried her eyes and looked at him. "You really think so?"

"Yeap," He kissed her.

"But Brian, what are we going to do? How are we going to support a baby? Where will we live? What will my parents say? How's Adam going to feel?"

He kissed her again, "Ssshhhh you worry too much." He kissed her a third time only more deeply. "It'll all work out, you'll see, but first things first. We really should do this properly." He broke away from her and walked over to a chest of drawers. From the top drawer he took out a velvet box.

"What's this?" Shay asked as he gave it to her.

"Open it and find out." She lifted the lid to reveal a diamond solitaire ring. "I bought it about a month ago and have been planning to ask you but didn't know how until now. I'm asking you to marry me Shay, and not just because you're pregnant, that's an added bonus, but because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You'd better put it on for me." Shay gave him a huge watery smile.

Brian picked up her hand and slid the ring on. It was a perfect fit. "Does this mean you're accepting?"

"Yes. I love you." She kissed him.

Brian let out a yell that could be heard all over the whole house.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her downstairs so he could tell everyone.

"Hey everyone, listen up," Brian whistled shrilly for silence as he practically bounded into the living room. "I'm getting married."

The silence was deafening.

Brian was a skirt chaser and definitely not the marrying kind as he had so often told us. The silence went on forever and they both started to look worried when Hannah spoke up, "Well I think that's terrific and you must be the mysterious Shay?" Hannah got up and gave her a hug.

"I am."

"It's nice to meet you at last. I really don't know why Brian hasn't brought you home sooner?" She looked sideways at Brian.

"Ahhh that was to keep you lot guessing and to keep my little brothers off my back."

I came over and gave both of them a hug. "That's fantastic. It'll be nice to have another girl in the family."

The others recovered from their shock and congratulated the couple, welcoming Shay in true McFadden style.

It was midnight when we all wandered off to bed, neither Brian or Shay said a word about the pregnancy.

Shay yawned and Brian looked at her worriedly. "You're not driving home tonight, are you? Go on up to bed Hannah, I'll lock up."

The three of them were the last one's left downstairs.

"Night Brian and congratulations again to both of you," Hannah smiled warmly at the couple. She was pleased to see Brian so happy.

"I have to Brian. My parents are waiting for me," Shay continued once Hannah had gone.

"Do they know about the baby?"

She shook her head, "When are you going to tell your family?"

"After I've spoken to Adam, he's going to hit the roof even though I'm old enough to get myself in and out of my own messes; he's still my big brother." Shay nodded. "You go ring your parents and tell them you'll be home in the morning. You are in no condition to drive anywhere tonight."

Shay didn't argue and was looking forward to curling up with Brian for the night. Half an hour later they were snug and warm in bed, sound asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**A ****Real Family**

A Lamb Comes Home

Brian was up early the next morning getting a few things done so he'd have some time free for Shay. The rest of the family was up and finishing breakfast when Brian came in from outside.

"You're up early?" Adam looked at him suspiciously.

"What can I say? I'm happy."

"Leave him alone Adam, he's getting married." Hannah put a plate of toast and eggs down in front of Brian.

"Thanks Hannah. What's on today?" Brian asked starting to eat his breakfast.

"Well, we need to get some seed planted or we'll have no Maize for next winter. I thought Evan and Guthrie could do that. Ford, you want to muck out the stables?" Ford nodded in answer. "Daniel, you and Allison run into town and get whatever feed we need. Brian and Hannah can give me a hand down at the corals; we have about eight calves that need branding. Roy will be here in about an hour to give us a hand."

"I'll be down as soon as I get the washing going." Hannah stated. "Ford and Evan, you two are washing up."

"Yes Mum." They snickered. She smacked them both across the head.

"Right, well, lets get to it," Adam ordered.

"Adam I need to talk to you before we head out," Brian said.

"Sounds serious?" Adam sat back down in his chair.

"Not hear, upstairs."

"Okay, let's go." The two boys went upstairs to Adam and Hannah's room. Shay slept on.

"What's up?" Adam asked closing the bedroom door.

"Shay's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Adam exploded, totally caught off guard by Brian's announcement. "How could you be so dammed irresponsible? It's no wonder you're marrying her."

"Adam, I'm not marrying her because of the baby-"

"Then why are you marrying her?" He asked in confusion.

"Because I love her and she loves me. The baby's an added bonus. I promised myself I'd marry her, even bought the ring and all. When she showed up last night and told me about the baby I was so happy and all I want to do is take care of her."

Adam calmed a little at Brian's soft tone and nodded thoughtfully, "I hope you know what you are doing because there's no turning back now."

"I think so."

"You think so? Brian you had better make dammed sure this is exactly what you want before you get in way over your head. How long have you known this girl? Six weeks?"

"A little over a year," Brian couldn't resist smiling. He had done rather well at keeping Shay a secret.

"Well done."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure that this is what you really want?"

"Yes, Adam I really like the girl and I have never felt like this with any other. It's strange how the mere thought of being without her is unbearable. I want to take care of her, look after her and I can't think of anyone better to have children with. She's sweet and kind and funny and soft and warm and-"

Adam held up his hand to stop him, "You don't need to explain it to me and I'm glad you're being sensible about things. However, you are 26 years old and you really don't need my approval for these things anymore."

"I know but you're my big brother and you've always looked out for us."

"Have you given any thought to where you're going to live once you're married?"

"That was something else I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping maybe we could stay here, in the attic. There's enough room for the three of us and I know Shay would like it. She loves horses and has always wanted to be part of a big family, plus she's not far from her parent's if they need her. I could stay on and help run the ranch as I have always done and perhaps you could pay me each week."

"I think that can be managed and I know Hannah and Allison will appreciate having another girl around."

"Thanks Adam, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, by the way, congratulations, I take it you haven't told any of the others yet?"

"No I wanted to speak to you-"

"Adam! It's Crane! Crane's home!" Daniel yelled bursting into the room interrupting the two boys. "Guthrie just spotted him coming up the driveway. He's home!"

All three boys ran downstairs eager to see their brother and relieved he was home. It had been a long wait.

Everyone ran down the driveway towards the lone figure meandering along. I shaded my eyes and looked into the distance, even from the front porch I couldn't tell who it was.

Guthrie had been the one to spot him and he was the first one to reach him where he threw his arms around his older brother. The other's following seconds later. As they walked back towards the house we could hear the excited voices coming closer plus lot's of teasing about Crane looking like he belonged in a pig pen.

It was Crane alright and he was looking a bit worse for wear. It had been sometime since he had had a shower or a change of clothes. His hair and beard were long, straggly and matted. He looked like he had been sleeping on the streets. He was glad to be home and still the same old Crane.

Hannah and I gave him a wide berth until after he had a shower, he stank!

Crane emerged from his old room looking different. He'd cut what he could of his hair off but he'd also shaved his beard off and it took some getting used too. He was thin and starving so Hannah made him hot soup and toast followed by whatever he wanted.

The boys were late starting that days work and if they hadn't needed doing Adam would have given them all the day off. Everyone wanted to hang round and hear what had happened to Crane.

They left him alone to eat at Hannah's insistence but returned shortly later, having completed chores in record time. When they came inside Crane was polishing off his third bowl of soup.

"Hey who's this?" Daniel grabbed his brother around the throat and affectionately knuckled his head.

Crane just smiled and started on a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and biscuits. Daniel let him go.

"Hey maybe I should disappear for six months, he's eating better than we do," Brian joked. "So where you been?" He slid into the chair beside his long lost brother and helped himself to coffee.

"Here, there and everywhere," Crane replied shoveling his food in.

"We read in the paper about Elise," Adam stated.

Crane laughed hollowly, "Yeah she conned me good and proper that one."

"What happened?" Guthrie asked.

"Long story kid, I'll tell you later. Your cooking has never tasted so good Hannah." Crane finished off the plateful and put it aside.

"Thank you, and don't you lot hang around here too long, there is work to be done."

"Yes Mum," Evan and Ford chorused. They had been calling Hannah Mum a lot lately because they knew how much it annoyed her.

"Mum?" Crane asked looking confused.

"Yeah they think they are being smart." She shrugged and went into the laundry to finish the washing.

"Brian?" A soft voice came from the direction of the stairs. I turned around to see Shay standing there looking a bit like a fish out of water.

"Hey, good morning," Brian walked over to her and kissed her. All his brothers burst into whistles and cat calls while Crane looked on mystified. "Come and have a seat." He led her over to the table and got her a chair. "Hungry?" Quickly Shay shook her head looking rather ill.

"Whose this?" Crane asked with undisguised curiosity.

"This is my fiancé Shay."

"Fiance?" Crane choked on his coffee, "You're engaged?"

"Yeap and we're going to have a baby."

"Hang on now, have I got the right house? When I left you were foot loose and fancy free brother dear, no girl was going to get to you."

"Um actually I was dating Shay when you left, its just I kept quiet about it."

"So instead of proposing after two dates you waited at least a month."

"Nope, I waited at least six."

"Six what? Dates or months?"

"Niether, Shay and I have been dating for just over a year now."

"Wow! I'm impressed."

"So when are you going to tell us what happened?" Guthrie interrupted excitedly.

"When you've done all your chores, homework and the day's work, it's a long story."

"Hey come on, you go missing for the better part of a year and you won't even tell us what happened?" Brian grumbled.

"I will tell you but not right now. Right now I seriously need some sleep."

"I suppose you want your bed back?" Evan asked Crane.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind," Crane got to his feet.

"Hang on a sec and I'll just clear out the girls," Evan laughed.

"Don't forget the blow up dolls either, little brother." Crane laughed clearly glad to be home. He slept all day and when he woke up he'd eat and go back to sleep.

Dinner that night was over in record time and the cleaning up abandoned till morning. We settled down in the living room to hear what had happened to Crane. Crane also wanted to hear what had been happening around the ranch.

"Oh that's easy," Ford answered. "Adam and Hannah are sleeping together. Brian got Shay knocked up and now he has to marry her. Daniel and Allison love hammering in the middle of the night and Evan's been dating two women. Roy's getting married, too, but not for awhile. The coyotes have been culled and yes, I'm still seeing the lovely Cleo." "Well that's enough to make my head spin," Crane commented. "Shay? The pretty blonde at breakfast right?"

"Yeap, and now that your back you'll be able to come to the wedding. We're having it here in a couple of weeks."

"Wonderful, just what this house needs, another female." Crane groaned.

"And just what is wrong with girls Mr. McFadden?" Hannah asked sharply.

"Nothing, I like girls, the more the merrier." He smiled sweetly at us.

"So what about you? How come you look like a bum?" Evan asked changing the subject.

"I don't think I look like a bum now, but that's because I was one. It was the only way to survive when I was turfed out without a cent."

"How'd that happen?" Adam asked.

"I don't really know. It just did. Everything was going great, we were getting along fine. I was out doing some fencing work on a place and came home to find the house empty and locks changed. I thought it was a trick until I looked through the windows, everything was gone except the roof, walls and floor. It was weird. I got paid for the fencing work but it wasn't much. I bought a bus ticket to Las Vegas but that was as far as I could afford to go. So I've been living pretty rough and slowly making my way north. I hitched when I could, begged for food or money and slept where I happen to lie."

"We hired an investigator to find you but our money ran out." Guthrie stated.

"Thanks kid, that's real kind of you. I was bedding down one night in Reno, using newspaper for a blanket, when I came across the story about Elise getting married. I'd met the guy a few times and I guess I should have known something was going on. They were always whispering and he was always at the flat. Good riddance to her, he can have her. They probably deserve each other."

"You sound very bitter?" I commented.

"Wouldn't you be? You've got your whole life planned out, even to the day she disappeared, we were still talking about the future and making plans. Then, you come home find everything gone, no note, no word, nothing, never to hear from her again, only to find out she ran off with someone else. She didn't even have the decency to leave any of my stuff behind. All I had was the clothes that I was wearing."

"I'm sorry Crane; I didn't mean to upset you."

"Nah I'll get over it, being back here helps."

"So why didn't you just call, we could have sent you the money to get you home?" Adam asked. He'd been sitting by quietly listening to Crane even though his face showed slight irritation.

"I don't know, pride or something like that. I guess I needed to prove to myself I could make it. I left you all behind and went all that way just for a girl and things turned out wrong so I guess I was just too proud to admit it. Besides, we haven't got the money to throw away on plane tickets."

"We still would have managed. We would have found a way to get you home."

"I know, but I wanted to try and make it on my own."

"We were worried about you, Crane," Hannah spoke up.

"I know and I would have rung but the money ran out and I needed every cent I could get just to eat. It was kind of fun surviving from day to day not knowing what was going to happen. So Adam, when are you and Hannah getting married?" Crane changed the subject. It was obvious he had his reasons for doing what he did and while he appreciated the family wanting to help he hadn't need it.

"When we're ready," Adam replied non-committedly.

"He's just happy bonking her, can't you tell?" Daniel teased.

Adam hit him over the head with a pillow.

"They certainly are smiling a lot. Now if it's alright with you folks I need some more sleep. You have no idea how good a soft bed and clean sheets really feels until you've been living rough." Crane stood up.

"Hey Crane," Adam spoke. "It's good to have you home." He walked over and engulfed his little brother in a hug. As soon as he had let him go the others did the same. You could tell by the smile on his face he was glad to be home.

It was great having Crane home, the whole family felt complete again. It took him a long time to get over Elise and even to this day he still bears the scars. He abandoned the whole idea of one girl, one guy and joined his brother Evan in his skirt chasing ways. Use and be used was his motto and he didn't care anymore. He always took care of the girls though and was straight up with them. Underneath he was still a gentleman and treated them with respect.

Within six months he had retained close friendships with all that he dated. He helped them out and looked after them but not once did he allow himself to become emotionally involved. He rather enjoyed being in demand. To him, he felt needed and it felt good. He was still the same serious guy he had always been, and researching or reading what he needed too only now, he played the field to his hearts content. The girls in the county were grateful as many of them were hurt when they heard Brian was marrying Shay. The McFadden boys were considered quite a catch in the county and if you landed one you were lucky.


	37. Chapter 37

**A ****Real Family**

The Wedding

The day of the wedding arrived with a huge crack of thunder that shook the whole house. The lightening was ultra bright in its intensity.

It was to be a quiet ceremony at the house with family only.

"Sounds like that storm is right on top of us," I said to Hannah as I wrapped some foil over the fried chicken and put it on the table.

"If not it won't be far away. Thank goodness this is only a small wedding as I'd hate to be outside."

"Mmmmm me too, is Brian up yet?"

"Haven't seen him and time is getting on."

All the others were getting ready or just hanging around waiting. Nothing was scheduled to happen until eleven.

"I'll go and wake him. What's he wearing? Do I need to take anything up to him?"

"Yes, you can take that aqua colored shirt up. It's all pressed and ready to wear."

"Wow that's going to look very nice, especially with the dark hair."

"I think that's why he chose it. You know what Brian's like, he likes to look good for the girls."

"That's true. I suppose he's putting a pair of jeans with it."

"Yes."

"Figures, does that boy own anything other than jeans?" I asked as I started up the stairs.

"No."

I ran up the attic stairs two at a time.

"Hey Brian?"

"What?" Bang went the thunder and the house shook again.

"Are you getting up today?" I hung his shirt on a coat hanger.

"Yeah suppose I'd better."

I laughed as I left the room, accompanied by more thunder and lightening.

Brian reached out and lifted a corner of the curtain. The rain poured down like a waterfall and it looked like there was not going to be an end to it, at least not today. "Ugh, how could you ruin such a fantastic day, God?" Brian asked aloud jokingly as he got out of bed. He had actually been awake for ages but had been lying there thinking about Shay.

There was another brilliant flash of lightening and crack of thunder. "Okay, okay I know it's your wedding present to me but geez, couldn't you at least thought of something better? Sunshine wouldn't go astray you know?" Brian laughed at himself as another crack of thunder sounded.

It was just after nine when the phone rang.

Hannah answered it and when she hung up, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"That was Shay. She's coming over here to get ready rather than at home."

"Why?"

"Well, it would be easier than getting ready there and doing mad dashes between houses and cars. Plus the water's at least 2 inches deep on the ground so even if the hair, makeup or dress doesn't get ruined her shoes certainly will."

"All the moisture in the air will take care of hair and make up."

"This is true, but in the meantime what are we going to do about Brian? He won't stay away from her if he knows she's here."

"We'll just have to keep him upstairs somehow until after she arrives."

"I'll put her in our room that way the bathroom's there and she can use your room if she wants."

"Sounds good but we'd better clue the other children in or they'll blow the lot, oh and what if Brian wants to use the bathroom?"

"The other's will just have to stop him, let's go."

Hannah and I did the rounds of the house letting the other boys know about Shay coming to get ready.

"So what's the problem?" Evan asked.

"We need you guys to keep Brian busy while Shay's here up until the wedding. She's going to be using mine and Adam's room so he's not allowed into the bathroom."

"What if he wants to take a leak?" Adam asked clearly being a smart ass.

Hannah smacked him across the head, "Tell him to point it out the window and water the grass."

The others thought this comment hilarious.

"Well I for one haven't really celebrated the fact that he's getting married so I suggest we head upstairs and help the poor guy get ready." Daniel grinned hiding a bottle behind his back.

"Getting him drunk is not allowed Daniel," Hannah groaned.

"We won't, promise." I watched Daniel give Hannah his sweetest smile.

"Don't worry honey, I'll see they all behave themselves and not get the groom inebriated." He kissed her on the forehead and they all raced up the stairs to annoy their brother.

From that point on all we heard from upstairs was noise and laughter. We didn't know what was louder, their little party or the thunderstorm. We heard the occasional footsteps in the hall but that was it.

Shay arrived with her parents and sister. We snuck them inside and upstairs without a problem. Hannah and I finished setting out the food and started to set up the living room for the ceremony. Daniel would be playing the music for them on his mother's baby grand. Daniel wasn't big on piano's, always preferring the guitar, but this was Brian's' request so it would make it feel more like their mum was with them.

The celebrant arrived and we were all set to go. Brian looked very nice in blue jeans, the aqua colored shirt and a black suit jacket. At 11 o'clock Hannah ran upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. We were all set.

Shay looked beautiful in a long light pink colored dress that fell straight down to the floor with a small train. The bottom of the skirt and edge of the train had been heavily beaded with white pearls and sequins. The top was off the shoulder and very simple. Her hair a mass of tumbling curls. Her bouquet was light and dark pink roses and she looked gorgeous. Her sister was in a darker pink in the same style as Shay but without the longer skirt and train.

Things went off without a hitch and Shay actually felt the baby's first kicks as she signed the marriage documents. It made the whole day just that little bit more magical than what it already was.

Lunch was yummy and everyone danced with the bride. It was almost like she had married the whole family instead of just Brian.

Brian dumped his jacket after the ceremony and rolled his shirt sleeves up making him look more like the Brian we all knew and loved.

Finally it was time for them to depart. Brian had organized for them to spend the night at a mountain retreat near Angel's Creek. Shay changed out of her pretty pink dress and Daniel leant the couple his car.

Shay came out onto the verandah holding a smaller version of her own wedding bouquet.

"I was going to throw this from the car but it's a bit wet," She grinned. "Here Hannah catch."

Hannah was standing to the side and as Shay threw the bouquet Hannah instinctively reached out and caught it.

The look on her face was priceless. Adam being Adam tipped her backwards and kissed her deeply. We all clapped and cheered and waved the newly weds away. It had been a lovely afternoon and a really nice wedding, the storm only adding to the atmosphere.


	38. Chapter 38

**A ****Real Family**

Guthrie In Trouble

I was a lovely sunny Monday morning and with the usual cleaning up of breakfast things finished, Hannah was about to join Adam outside when the phone rang.

"Hello, McFadden residence?"

"Ahh Mrs. McFadden this is Jefferson High calling."

"Is there a problem?" Hannah had an instinct one of the boys was in trouble so she didn't bother to correct the secretary as to her real identity.

"I hope not. Guthrie hasn't shown up for school today and we were wondering if there was a problem?"

"Guthrie's been up most of the night with a stomach bug but he should be alright tomorrow."

"Thank you for letting us know and sorry to have bothered you."

They hung up and Hannah breathed out. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. What on earth was Guthrie up to? It was so unlike him to cut school.

'Guthrie had better have a dam good reason for cutting school', Hannah muttered to herself.

She grabbed her hat and headed out to help.

"Adam?" She called as she reached the corral where he sat astride his horse waiting for her. He held the reins to Trickster, who was saddled ready to go and Hannah mounted up easily.

"What's up?"

"The school just called, Guthrie didn't show today."

"What did you tell them?"

"I just said he was sick most of the night and would be there tomorrow."

Adam nodded thoughtfully, "Thank you honey, but you don't need to cover for him."

"It's okay Adam, I don't mind. We've all cut school at some stage, I know I did."

"I do mind, I don't like you feeling responsible for him. He's my brother, I'll take care of it."

"Oh Adam, I've been here almost two years and you're always telling me to think of the family as my own and I do so why can't I help by shouldering a bit of responsibility? Make things easier on you? Besides I only told a little white lie to keep the school happy. I'm sure you'll take care of the rest when he comes home."

"Well thank you for the thought but don't think I expect you to do these things okay?"

"Okay, now are we going or are we going to sit and talk all day?" Hannah kicked Trickster into motion and Adam followed. He tried to get in front of her but she wouldn't let him and their little game turned into a race.

Three weeks later I was upstairs putting some clothes away when Hannah came in looking troubled.

"Hey Hannah, what's up?"

"Guthrie," she sighed and made herself comfortable on her old bed.

"What's he up too?"

"The other day I caught him smoking behind the barn and he cut school again today."

"That's not good, what happened exactly?"

Hannah told me about the school's phone call and finding Guthrie down at the barn.

"You need to tell Adam and the others, they would want to know," I stated thoughtfully closing a drawer.

"I know but the thing is he cut school a couple of weeks ago and I covered for him. Adam didn't mind but says he doesn't want me to feel like I'm responsible for the kid."

"Guthrie's not a kid, Hannah, he's fifteen. The thing is do you feel responsible for him?"

"Sort of," She muttered looking downwards guiltily. "I guess I'm a little bit worried, it's so unlike him."

"I know but you still need to tell Adam. It's his family and his brother, he needs to know. How do you think he might feel if he hears about it from someone else?"

"You're right, I'd just like to talk to Guthrie though before I tell Adam, you know what I mean?"

"I do but you might not get that chance. Just remember it's not your family and not your responsibility."

"I know, you've already said that and it's the same thing Adam said too but I can't help it. I sort of feel for the kid, sorry, the guy," she amended when I turned and looked at her. "Do you think there's something going on in that little head of his that we don't know about?"

"Possibly but its not up to you or I to deal with it, it's up to his brothers. I know you want to help the guy but if it gets serious or backfires you may alienate the whole family."

"Yeah I know."

"Don't do it Hannah or you will loose Adam."

"Yeah I know I'll have a chat to him tonight. Want to come and help me with dinner?"

"Be there in two secs, I'll just finish putting these away first."

Dinner was its usual noisy affair only now we had Shay to help us tease the guys. Ford had got his practice SAT scores and he was looking at a really high grade point average. He was excited as it meant he could get into College.

"Is that baby kicking you again Shay?" Evan had noticed the funny faces she was pulling throughout desert.

"Uh huh, only it keeps kicking down there and well, it feels funny." Shay turned a bit pink at the information she'd just revealed. The whole table erupted in laughter.

Brian leaned over and spoke to her stomach, "Oy kid move your foot, it's in the way."

"Did you find what you were looking for in town today?" I asked Shay.

"Yes heaps, Rosie knew who to ask."

"What are you looking for?" Hannah asked.

"All the old fashioned stuff that's knitted like little jackets and bootee's."

"How about a pair of football boots?" Daniel threw in.

"No I reckon a pair of boxing gloves would be better, then it can hit her up top and we can all enjoy the show," Crane teased.

Shay turned bright red and we all laughed.

Brian was torn between laughing and feeling sorry for his wife. "I don't think that's particularly funny Crane," he stated.

"Then why are you trying so hard not to laugh?" Crane asked.

"Brian!" Shay whacked him one.

At that moment the phone rang interrupting the conversation. Crane got up and answered it. Crane spoke into the receiver before handing it to Adam so he could take the call.

"Guthrie, you and I need to go and see Mrs Delaney," Adam's stern voice broke through the chatter when he finished on the phone. The sterness startled Guthrie. "You can explain why on the way." He tossed Guthrie his jacket.

Guthrie looked scared but got up and followed his brother out the door.

"What's going on?" Brian asked looking around at all of us.

"Whose Mrs Delaney?" I asked.

"The school principal," Crane answered. "I'd say little brothers in some sort of trouble. You don't normally get called in on a Friday night."

"Voice of experience there, Crane?" Shay giggled.

"Ask your husband, he knows," Crane laughed as Brian tried to hide.

"Brian?" Shay turned to him with curiosity written all over her face.

"Long story but let's just say I wasn't the most well behaved child in this family."

"We know!" Crane and Daniel said at the same time while Shay looked on most amused.

"I'll tell you later, Shay." Brian smiled at her, "Nothing for you to worry about." He patted her shoulder.

"That's what does worry me." She watched him as he started helping gather up dishes.

"So anyone got any idea as to what Guthrie's been up too?" Crane asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

Hannah sighed, "I know he's skipped school a couple of times but Adam knows about that"

"He's probably skipped more times than you think. All he has to do is ring the school and pretend to be one of us," Brian said.

"There goes that voice of experience again," Crane teased.

"Shut up," Brian growled at his younger brother trying to smack him. Crane merrily dodged out of the way. Shay laughed.

"I've also caught him smoking behind the barn," Hannah broke in.

Daniel let out a low whistle, "Does Adam know?"

"No, I was going to tell him tonight."

"Man what is going on with that kid?" Brian exclaimed. His temper rising.

"I don't know Brian, but it's starting to sound serious," Crane answered.

"Can I say something here?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, "Guthrie's not a kid anymore he is fifteen and does the work of a man around here. I wouldn't exactly be calling him a kid anymore."

"Allison's right," Shay said, "Honey, when we met you used to talk about Guthrie all the time. How he always came to you for advice and you always did things together etc. Well, do you think he might be reacting to us getting married and having a baby? Maybe he doesn't feel all that important to you anymore? How long has it been since you and Guthrie talked or went hunting like you used too?"

"It's been awhile, I've been so busy with the wedding and the baby."

"Exactly, maybe Guthrie's lashing out wanting your attention, all of your attentions," She looked around the table at each one of the brothers, "but he doesn't know how to tell you. He's probably feeling a whole lot of things that he's never felt before and it's confusing him."

"You think so?"

"That's what it looks like to me. I'd say Guthrie is feeling a bit left out, jealous and insecure."

"That makes sense," I added, "That's sort of how I was feeling when Roy came back and announced his engagement, but I had Daniel to help me though it. Whose Guthrie got?"

"All of us," Crane replied.

"True but the one person he wants isn't there. I know if Daniel hadn't been there for me, well, I don't know what would have happened but I don't think it would have been nice."

"Alright who made you girls so dam smart?" Daniel laughed.

"The female of the speices has always been far smarter and superior to that of the male. However, the male refuses to acknowledge this on account of, it will hurt their pride and damage their reputation," Hannah answered smugly.

The boys all groaned.

"Hannah, if it wasn't the middle of the night you'd be swimming in a horse trough right about now," Daniel laughed.

"I'd much rather throw her in with the pigs," Crane replied.

"How about the manure pile?" Brian added.

Hannah stuck her tongue out at all of them.

"So what are we going to do about Guthrie?" Daniel asked.

"Well, we have to wait till Adam gets back and then we'll have to have a family chat," Crane answered.

"I think Brian should do that. He seems to be closest to him and I think Guthrie would appreciate him taking an interest in him again," Shay said.

We all nodded our agreement and finished off cleaning up where we moved into the living room to wait for them to return.

An hour later Adam walked through the door with a very quiet Guthrie.

"What's going on Adam?" Brian asked getting to his feet.

"Sit there," he directed Guthrie to a chair. "Where is the lovely Mrs. McFadden?" Adam snapped.

"I-I'm here," Shay stood behind Brian holding tightly to his hand. She looked afraid.

"Adam, Shay's got nothing to do with this." Brian pushed his wife slightly behind him.

"I know that," Adam turned and looked at Hannah. "I think Guthrie has skipped school more than once wouldn't you agree?"

Hannah nodded, "I'm sorry Adam, I was going to tell you tonight but the school rang before I had a chance too."

"It would have been helpful if you told me as soon as you knew."

"Yes Adam, I'm sorry."

None of us missed the look he gave Hannah and I knew instantly there would be more words said between them before the night was out.

"In the last three weeks, Guthrie has missed school a total of four times." Adam glared at Guthrie.

"Adam, is that the only reason why you were called into the school tonight?" Brian asked.

Adam sighed suddenly looking old and tired, "Guthrie was caught vandalizing school property. He and three of his friends broke into the boy's locker room and spray painted the lockers. Some of the lockers were belted with a baseball bat which attracted a teacher's attention and they were caught. Guthrie is one of the lucky one's. The school is not pressing charges but he is on a two day suspension."

"Guthrie?" Crane and Brian turned to look at their younger brother.

"What's the point? You don't care about me!" Guthrie sat in the chair looking sullen.

"Now hang on a minute, I think it's about time you and I had a talk, Guthrie. I don't know what's going on in your head or why but you are in serious trouble and I'd like to know why you've suddenly decided to run wild?" Adam asked squatting down in front of him.

"Yes sir," Guthrie glared at Adam.

"Don't call me sir," he ruffled Guthrie's hair. "Now you want to tell us what's going on and why you've decided to destroy other people's property? It's really not like you."

"I didn't mean too. They made me, said I was weak, honest Adam."

"Well alright, that's good enough for me but this cutting school, why?"

Guthrie shrugged, "At first it was fun and so much easier than school. School's hard Adam, I don't get it anymore."

"What do you mean you don't get it?"

"I just don't get it. I keep getting things wrong and the stuff on the board is so weird." Adam threw a concerned glance at Brian.

"So you cut school instead of asking one of us to help you?" Brian questioned.

"You're all too busy with your stupid girlfriends." Even though he applied the statement to all of them he looked straight at Brian. Brian looked over at Shay and his eyes seemed to be saying a silent thank you. She smiled and nodded.

"I rang the school and pretended to be you so they wouldn't ring here," Guthrie looked at Adam.

"Looks like you've taught him well, Brian," Crane chuckled quietly, extracting a glare from his older brother.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Guthrie asked.

"You've already got a two day suspension and you're grounded for the rest of the week. You'll also be reporting to the school first thing in the morning and help clean up the property you destroyed."

"Guthrie, the next time you have problems with me, one of the others or even at school I want you to speak up and say something," Brian stated. "We can't read your mind we need you to tell us if there is a problem."

The words 'yeah' and 'most definitely' were echoed by all the boys.

"We're all here for you, kiddo but you have to say something otherwise we don't know how to help. We were really worried about you sport."

"I'm not a kid."

"You're right, what are you now, 15?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I don't know of any 15 year olds who go about behaving like this, do you?" Adam looked at the others for confirmation.

"Oh I don't know Adam, I remember you busting a few windows when you were 15 because Dad wouldn't let you go some to some rock concert in Sacramento," Crane said.

"That was different Crane," Adam glared at him. He wasn't helping.

"Was it? If I remember rightly you were grounded for a week then too."

"Did you really do it Adam?" Guthrie asked, eyes shining way too much for Adam's liking.

"Yeah I did but it's not a good way to go believe me. I got to spend the night in jail."

"Jail?" Guthrie asked eyes wide with fear.

"Yeap, Dad was so mad he left me there till morning. I learnt my lesson that's for sure and if this running wild keeps up, I might think about doing the same thing too," Adam's voice was light but his eyes held a warning.

"Guthrie, just remember I'll always be here for you okay?" Brian reached out and stroked Guthrie's hair.

"But what about Shay and the baby?" Guthrie looked up at him.

"Don't you worry about them there is still plenty of room for you."

"Guthrie?" Shay spoke quietly.

"I've always wanted a little brother and you know what, while Brian's out working I could use a hand helping set up the baby's things after school. Could you help me with that?"

"Sure, I know how to put a cot together." Guthrie smiled at her. Brian stood up and wrapped his arms around her giving her an appreciative kiss.

"Guthrie?" Adam asked. "Promise me that next time you've got a problem you come and talk to us first okay? No more cutting school okay?"

"Okay." Adam ruffled his hair and was rewarded with a smile. "Come here." He pulled his little brother into his arms and hugged him tight. All the brother's joined in the hug until they lost their footing and tumbled into a laughing heap on the floor.

It was later found out that Guthrie needed glasses for reading. Once this was corrected Guthrie's school work progressed in leaps and bounds. He also spent a lot more time talking to Brian and enjoyed helping Shay set up the baby's things.


	39. Chapter 39

**A ****Real Family**

Loosing a friend, gaining a sister

I slept with Daniel that night so I was away from the raised voices coming from Adam's room. When I returned to my room in the morning, a suitcase lay open on Hannah's bed half packed.

I ran straight upstairs into Brian's room.

"Shay you up?"

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked slipping a sweater over her head. Brian was in the shower downstairs.

"I don't know what was said last night between Hannah and Adam but right now there is a opened, half packed suitcase sitting on the spare bed in my room."

"I hope she's alright."

"So do I, any idea what was said between them?"

"Not a clue, although I pretty much fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow but Brian said the voices were muffled so you couldn't really understand what was being said. Do you think she's leaving?"

"Yes I do."

"Whatever he said, it must have been bad. I always thought Hannah was a strong person?"

"She is but when it's coming from someone you love it's a whole different story."

"How true," she sighed, "Come on let's go see if she's downstairs."

I followed Shay downstairs to the kitchen and sure enough Hannah was in the laundry folding up some of her clothes from yesterdays washing.

"Hannah, are you okay?" I asked walking into the Laundry.

"I'm fine," She looked at us with red-rimmed eyes. I threw Shay an alarmed look. "Do you girls mind getting lunch ready for us today?"

"No not at all." I waited for more explanation but there was none coming as she left the room and headed upstairs carrying her clothes.

"Brian!"

Brian looked up at the sound of his name to see his rather pregnant wife riding towards him. He waited for her and caught the horses bridle, holding it steady while he helped her down.

"What are you doing on a horse Shay?"

"It's okay I'm only twenty-four weeks, it's when I get up near the thirty week mark I'm supposed to stop."

"I don't like it."

"Would it help if I said I don't ride any faster than a walk?"

"Nope."

"That's the one thing I love about you," She took his face between her hands, "You care."

"I would hope so." He kissed her. "Now what brings you way out here?"

"Hannah's leaving."

"Leaving? To go into town?"

"No, leaving as in permanently. She's packing now." Shay gave Brian a distressed look.

"Let me guess you want me to try and talk to big brother and find out what's going on?"

"No I'm giving you all the chance to say goodbye to her. She's going Brian and I don't think she'll come back. Allison said her suitcase was open sitting on the spare bed in her room half full of clothes and I left her just now picking her clothes out of yesterday's laundry. They had words last night Brian-"

"Yeah the whole house knows that, but I didn't think it was that serious. I'll talk to him, in the meantime, find as many of the others as you can, maybe we can stop her somehow." He helped her back up on the horse, spotting the jeep in the distance. "Speak of the devil, here he comes now."

Adam and Roy pulled up beside the two, "Look who I found wandering around," Adam said.

"Hi Roy," Shay waved gaily to him.

"Shay, what are you doing on a horse? You're supposed to be pregnant," Roy replied.

"I am, I'm allowed to ride but I have to take it easy. Did you know Hannah's leaving?"

"Leaving? No," He looked straight at Adam.

"What?" Adam asked mystified.

"You didn't say anything about Hannah leaving, what's going on?" Roy asked.

"How should I know, its news to me. Why is she leaving?"

"Well, Shay and I figured it has something to do with what you said to her last night. The whole house knows you two were having words," Brian said.

"Oh that was nothing we sorted it out pretty quick." The smile on his face saying a whole lot more than his words.

Shay, once again, explained the events that had transpired to make us think she was leaving.

Roy whistled in concern, "You'd better hurry up and get back to the house or you might just loose her."

"No kidding." Adam revved the jeep as Roy jumped out and spun the wheel hard. He took off so fast the other three were coated in a cloud of dust and dirt that started them coughing.

"God I hope he can stop her, I'd really hate to see her go." Shay stated.

"He will honey, now go find the others."

"Yes sir," She gave him a cheeky salute which was rewarded with a stern look from Brian.

I finished helping load the suitcase into Hannah's car and gave her a quick heartfelt hug. Hannah smiled and hopped in.

"What's going on?" Guthrie and Evan asked as they came running up looking worried.

"We heard Hannah was leaving."

"No she's helping some people out in town who lost their home in a house fire a couple of days ago."

"Oh yeah the Morrison's, Janet's in the year below me." Guthrie said.

"That's them they also lost their six month old baby I believe."

"Yeah they did, Janet's pretty cut up about it."

Just then Crane, Daniel and Ford came running up out of breath.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, "Shay just told us Hannah was leaving."

"No it's alright, it was a misunderstanding. She's helping out the Morrison's in town by giving them all her spare clothes.

"Ahhh that's alright then," Crane heaved a sigh of relief.

Hannah was thinking about the baby as she drove down the road which brought on the tears. She could still see through them but it was hard. She didn't see the horse and rider standing in the middle of the road until it was too late.

She braked hard and the car skidded wildly on the dirt, running into a tree with an awful bang. The sudden stop pitched her forward and she banged her head on the steering wheel.

Hannah sat there for a minute staring at the tree watching steam spill from under the bonnet. It took a couple of seconds before she looked up and saw Adam sitting on his horse right in front of her.

"What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" She yelled in confusion.

"Marry me?" Adam spoke quietly.

"What?!"

"Marry me?"

Hannah stood there flabbergasted. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Adam dismounted and came over to her and kissed her hard.

"What the-?" Hannah pushed him away more confused than ever.

"Shay told me you were leaving and I don't want you to go, I love you and if I have to marry you just so you'll stay I will."

"But Adam I'm not leaving."

"You're not?"

"No, what made Shay think, oh hang on, Al thought the same thing when she saw me packing a suitcase this morning." Hannah couldn't resist a giggle at the misunderstanding.

"Well if you aren't leaving, why were you packing a suitcase?"

"It's for the Morrison's whose house burnt down the other night in the fire. I've got a lot of clothes I don't need and I was gathering them up to take into town. I had nothing to carry them in so I grabbed my suitcase."

"Oh thank god." He pulled her into his arms in relief. "Oh honey, you've just given me the fright of my life."

"No kidding," She looked at him wryly.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was thinking about the baby that they lost and it made me sad. Adam I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, marry me anyway? I love you and when Shay told me you were going, well, I didn't know what I was going to do. I love you so much."

"But what about the divorce? I'm still technically married."

"I'll wait till it comes through even if it takes us the next twenty years-"

"God I hope not," Hannah laughed again.

"Whatever, I really don't want to loose you, you're the best thing to ever happen to me and the family and there's no way I'm going to let you go without a fight."

"Well I can't argue with that now can I? Oh Adam, I love you too and yes I'll marry you but I must say this is one hell of a marriage proposal."

"Best I could do at such short notice." Adam leaned down and gave her a loving kiss.

"Man, a fella can't keep up with you two. One minute you're fighting, next minute one's leaving, next minute you're kissing. What next?" Crane asked as he pulled up in the jeep.

Everyone had heard the bang when Hannah hit the tree and the boys had sprung into action.

"Marriage," Adam answered with a smile bigger than the grand canyon.

"Well it's about time. Daniel's on his way with the tractor, is there much damage?" Crane inspected Hannah's car. "Oh and we think Shay's gone into labor."

"What? She's only 4 months."

"We know but something's happened. Here comes Brian now."

Everyone turned and watched as Brian drove up with a pale and worried looking Shay sitting beside him.

"What's happened?" Hannah asked as he pulled up.

"Don't really know but Shay's convinced she's in labor. I'll call you from the hospital." Brian drove off quickly. Shay dug her fingernails into his arm as a pain gripped her.

"What a day." Hannah exclaimed watching the truck disappear and hoping Shay would be alright.

The noise of the tractor reached their ears and two minutes later Daniel arrived.

"You trying to do some tree removal Hannah?" Daniel grinned as he climbed down and started hooking the car up.

"Nope, your bother made me do it." Hannah stood looking quite cozy, with Adam's arms tucked around her.

"They are finally getting married, too," Crane said as he helped Daniel.

"Yeah?"

Hannah and Adam nodded.

"Congratulations and it's about time too."

"Hmmm that's what Crane said."

While the boys rescued Hannah's car Brian and Shay were nervously waiting to find out what was going on with the baby. The ultrasound showed no problems and the baby's heartbeat was strong and rhythmic. They were good signs. Eventually a doctor came into see them.

"Okay, Mrs. McFadden lets have a look at you." The doctor stated after looking over the chart and asking standard questions. The examination was quick and painless.

"Well this little problem is easy to fix. You've suffered what we call a cervical tear. That has caused the cervix to separate and some of the amniotic fluid is leaking. We'll put a little stitch in there until the 38 week mark. It'll hold the cervix together and keep that little baby tucked up inside. You'll need to stay for at least 24 hrs to make sure the fluid stops but otherwise there shouldn't be any problems."

Twenty four hours later Shay was back home, taking it easy and helping us celebrate Adam and Hannah's engagement.

Roy and Regan had also finally set a date for their wedding. It was right at the end of the school year and things were underway. They were also considering buying the small farm across the road from us.


	40. Chapter 40

Cleo's Story

A few weeks later Ford and Cleo were getting ready for final exams and their graduation. Cleo lived halfway between town and the ranch with her mother. It had been just the two of them for many years now as her father had died when she was very young.

Cleo was up in her room studying. Her mother was an antiques dealer and would often be away scouring the country for rareties. Cleo had traveled a lot with her mother when she was younger but now she preferred to stay at home.

She liked it when her mother was away. Ford always came over and kept her company. They would watch scary movies and eat popcorn. He was always carving her little animals and she now had so many that he wanted to make her a cabinet for them. They had shared their first kiss on the lounge downstairs and now they were starting to share a whole lot more.

Cleo was upstairs studying and didn't hear or see the strange car pull up outside. With her mother away things were quiet and she was absorbed in the English Text she had to do a report on.

The sound of a car door slamming roused her attention and she moved the lace curtain aside to look out.

There was a strange man standing staring at the house.

She ran downstairs and out onto the verandah, shading her eyes in the afternoon sun.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Probably," he replied in a polite voice but with a tone that she couldn't identify.

It made her nervous.

"I'm a looking for a Mrs. Mathews. She has something of mine and I'd like it back."

"She's away on business at the moment, won't be home till tomorrow night. I'm Cleo, her daughter, maybe I can help?"

"Well, well, well you're little Cleo, how do you do, I'm your father."

"My fathers dead."

The man laughed in an ugly way. "Is that what she told you?" He laughed again. "Silly bitch, you tell Miss Katie that I'll be back tomorrow to take what rightfully belongs to me."

He got back in the car and drove back towards town.

Cleo shivered as she went back upstairs locking the door behind her. The man made her nervous.

She tried to put the incident out of her mind and go back to studying but couldn't. With a sigh she shut the books and put them aside. She grabbed a glass of lemonade and went and sat out on the porch in the hot sun to wait for Ford. All the time her mind pondered his remark about being her father.

**The next day...**

Her mother was home and Cleo told her about the strange man.

"Cleo, if you see that man ever again, you tell me you hear?" Cleo nodded. "He is not your father, he only thinks he is. Lord knows what I have that he wants."

"Who is he Mama?"

"That man was a good friend of your fathers until he stole everything we owned and left town. I was barely on pregnant with you. We had nothing, no money, nothing. If it wasn't for the kindness of folks around here we would have been living on the street with only a cardboard box to lay you in. I made the mistake of sleeping with him once just before we found out I was pregnant with you. It's something I have always regretted."

"Did Dad know?"

Katie Mathews shook her head. "It's the only secret I had from your father and it has been the hardest one to keep but it would have killed him if he knew. I couldn't do that to him. It wasn't right."

Just then they heard a car pull up outside. Cleo ran to the front room and peeked out the curtains. "It's him."

"Hmmm doesn't waste any time now, does he?"

Katie came out onto the porch and shielded Cleo slightly from view. "What you want Boyd?" She asked outright.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" He ambled over and came to a stop at the bottom of the steps. "Good to see you again Katie and you're looking mighty fine too." He looked her up and down in a leering way that made both women shiver.

"Say what you got to say and then get on out of here, I've got things to do."

"Oh come on Katie, how's about offering me some coffee? You always did make it real good," he whined.

"Honey, go on inside and close the door, make sure you lock it nice and tight. I'll be fine out here."

Cleo went inside and locked the door. She watched through the glass. What she saw next completely confused her.

Her mother walked down the steps and stood in front of Boyd. He leaned down and kissed her and she welcomed the kiss. He picked her up and twirled her around breaking apart laughing. Katie took Boyd's face in her hands and kissed him again.

Boyd had his back to the house and tucked in the back of his jeans was a gun.

Suddenly Cleo felt like she was trapped in one of those old horror movies she and Ford loved so much. She didn't know what to do or why he was carrying the gun but she felt very, very afraid. Still she kept watching through the door feeling helpless.

Katie was tugging Boyd towards his car but Boyd kept turning around wanting to go in the house. Their voices were starting to rise and Cleo became aware they were arguing over her.

"God dam it woman I want my kid! Now you going to get her or do I have to get her myself?!" Cleo heard the raised voice and shrunk back a little in fear.

He was here to take her. That's what her mother had that belonged to him or so he said.

Again her mother kissed him and he seemed to calm down. Cleo saw the phone from the corner of her eye and decided to try Ford. He'd know what to do. She dialed the number with shaky fingers but there was no answer. Suddenly there was a scream outside. Cleo looked out.

Boyd had her mother by her long hair and was twisting it viciously. He started twirling her around in a circle, faster and faster until she fell. He laughed the whole time.

Her mother struggled to get up but Boyd only kicked her in the ribs and she fell back down. He kept kicking her until she lay there all dusty and still. Cleo started dialing the sheriff's number with shaky fingers. The answer phone kicked in and Cleo left a message telling him what was going on.

"Hey you in there!" Boyd shouted in the direction of the house. "Hey!"

Cleo opened the door a crack, "what do you want? I've rung the sheriff and he's on his way."

"Oh honey, what'd you go and do that for? Now I'll have to do something you ain't gonna like."

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked, frightened but curious.

"Well come out here and watch, you're gonna love it. You country people love hunting so you should enjoy this."

"No thanks." She slammed the door and locked it again.

Boyd shrugged and poked at her mother's body with the toe of his boot. She was slowly getting to her feet. Boyd said something to her and Katie looked at him pleadingly.

Boyd smiled sweetly, pulled the gun out from behind his back and shot Katie.

Cleo screamed and screamed and screamed like she would never stop.

She was sick and dizzy but knew she had to get out of there and fast as she scrambled to her feet on jelly-like legs. Tears poured down her face and she fought down wave after wave of nausea, gagging and choking.

She scrambled to her feet only to trip over the telephone cord. A rattling sound made her look up straight into Boyd's laughing face. He was at the door trying the handle.

"Where you going honey? Ain't no place to run, we're in the middle of nowhere," He laughed smashing the glass with the butt of the gun and unlocking the door.

Cleo still held the phone receiver in her hand and he moved fast as she crawled backwards. He ripped it from her hands and flung it out the door.

That's when she found her feet and ran.

She ran through the house and out the back door, leaping down the back steps. She landed awkwardly and her ankle twisted but she got back up and kept running.

She looked around wildly, 'where could she go?'

Her neighbor's corn fields were right in front of her and she scrambled through the barbed wire fence not caring about the barbs that caught at her clothes and skin, tearing them both. The corn would hide her, it was tall and thick.

She heard the gunshot and screamed as pain ripped through her left arm. The shock sending her face first into the ground but she didn't care.

Quickly she got too her feet, finally reaching the corn field where she laid down on her stomach in the thickest part. He couldn't see her but she could see him.

He was looking around wildly, laughing. "Cleo!" He called out. "Okay, you want to play hide and seek? I finished counting so here I come ready or not." He started towards the corn field and Cleo wriggled backwards on her stomach.

He stopped at the barbed wire fence. "Ohhh this is no fun, you play too hard. Tell you what, you just stay right where you are and watch this." The gun he held had five bullets. He opened the chamber and slid four of the remaining bullets out, dropping them on the ground. "This is what we call Russian roulette." He closed the chamber and gave it a spin. He aimed randomly into the cornfield and squeezed the trigger. Click. No shot.

Boyd laughed, "Want to see it again?"

Click. No Shot.

Boyd laughed even more, "You're scared aint you? Well there's no need to be. Look I'll show you, it's alright. It'll miss this time but next time it'll be just for you."

He held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. The gun fired. Boyd fell to the ground dead. Cleo screamed and fainted.

When she came too she was still in the corn field. Weakly she made her way to Ford's, not knowing what else to do. She shivered violently and the world tilted alarmingly in all directions but she forced herself to keep going, stumbling every so often.

Hannah, Shay and I had just gotten back from town and tumbled out of the car where we started unloading the shopping, squabbling amicably over who was going to carry what. Shay took the lightest being pregnant and made her way to the front door.

Suddenly there was a crash and we turned to see Shay drop all the shopping on the porch.

"Shay what are you-"

"Come here quick. It's Cleo, she's been hurt."

Hannah and I ran up the stairs.

Cleo was huddled in the corner, pale and trembling violently. Her teeth chattered and there was blood down one arm. There was lot's of scratches and her clothes torn with smudges of dirt. She whimpered a little but it was the only sound she made.

"Cleo? Cleo its Shay, can you hear me?" Shay smoothed some hair back off her forehead.

Cleo turned in the direction of the voice and whispered in a dry cracked voice, "Where's Ford?"

"Allison's gone to get him."

Hannah went inside and phoned the hospital. She came back with a blanket and wrapped it snugly around the frightened girl's shoulders.

"I want Ford; please can't you get Ford?" Cleo looked around wildly.

"Shh, Allison's gone to get him. She'll be back soon. Do you think you can stand?" Shay and Hannah very gently lifted her up and supported her between them. Cleo's legs seemed to collapse from underneath her but they managed to get her inside and made comfortable on the lounge.

While Hannah rounded up more blankets, Shay got the fire going and started to patch up some of the cuts.

"Cleo, can you remember what happened?" Hannah asked her.

Shay got her a small drink of scotch to help with the shock.

"A man came to the house. Oh god," she looked around in horror starting to cry hysterically.

Hannah held her close, "Call the sheriff Shay."

"Doing that right now," Shay handed over the antiseptic and cotton she had been using for the cuts.

"Cleo? As soon as Ford gets here we are going to take you to hospital. It looks like you've been shot in the arm." Hannah laid the girl back and peeled away the torn and bloodied shirt sleeve. She wrapped a clean bandage around it.

"Sheriff's not there, he's out at Cleo's. They got the message she left on the answering machine," Shay said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Cleo vomited.

"Cleo listen to me, you're in shock. You need to lie there quietly and try to relax, you'll be okay. There's an ambulance on its way and Ford will be here very soon," Hannah explained.

Cleo leaned back and closed her eyes but as soon as she did they quickly snapped open and she started screaming all over again. The sound terrified Hannah and Shay.

Both girls felt helpless as they sat with her waiting for Ford and the Ambulance.


	41. Chapter 41

Safe At Last

I ran down to the barn and grabbed the first horse I came too. It was Brian's and he had only just returned to pick up a new roll of fencing wire. I jumped on and took off. Brian raced out of the barn calling after me but I ignored him.

The first person I found was Daniel. He was hot, tired and sweaty from loading hay bales into the back of the truck to take back to the barn for winter storage.

"Daniel!"

"Hey beautiful," He caught the horse by his bridle as I pulled him up. "How come-"

"I need to find Ford, Cleo's up at the house. She's been shot."

"Shot? Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's in a pretty bad way."

"Ford's rounding up some cattle in the north paddock. You take the truck back to the farm and I'll ride out and get him."

"Okay," I scrambled down as Daniel mounted up. He tossed me the keys, whirled Brian's horse around and took off at a gallop.

Ten minutes later I pulled into the yards having driven like a devil possessed.

Brian was leaning against the barn door waiting. "Hey where's my horse?"

"Daniel's got it. I needed to find Ford. Cleo's up at the house, she's been shot and she's in a bad way. I think I lost most of Daniel's hay on the drive here." I looked at the back of the truck where he had had them neatly stacked. There was only one bale of hay left out of twenty. Brian groaned. "We'll get them later."

Both of us ran back to the house.

Shay and Hannah had Cleo drinking a hot cup of tea loaded with sugar. As soon as she heard the screen door slam she called, "Ford?"

"Sorry Cleo it's just me and Brian. Daniel's gone to get Ford now, he shouldn't be too long."

At that moment we heard the ambulance siren and Brian walked out to flag them down.

The paramedics, Adam, Evan and Crane walked in at the same time, the boys looking worried.

"What's happened? Has anyone rung the sheriff?" Adam asked.

"Yes I did, he's out at Cleo's place now, according to the deputy," Shay answered.

"Cleo hasn't told us anything but she's in shock. She said something about a man coming to the house but that was it."

"Brian, you come with me," Adam instructed. "We'll go over to Cleo's and see what we can do."

The ambulance men brought in the stretcher and started to move Cleo when she started to scream again. She wasn't leaving without Ford.

"Cleo, Ford will be here any minute now," Shay soothed, "These men are not going to take you anywhere until he does, okay? But they do need to get you on the stretcher rea-"

"Cleo!" Ford ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. With a wail Cleo burst into tears and clung tightly to him.

"He shot my mum, Ford. Hi killed her!" She cried.

Ford looked at his older brothers scared, "Does anyone know what's happened exactly?"

"No Ford we don't. Adam and Brian are on their way over to Cleo's now to see what's going on. The paramedics are here to take Cleo to the hospital and we'll follow." Hannah explained.

Ford nodded, "Come on Mouse, let's get you somewhere where they can fix you up. I promise I won't leave you okay?"

Cleo nodded and Ford lifted her into his arms, blankets and all, settling her on the stretcher.

**The Hospital**

Adam and Brian met Hannah and Ford at the hospital and their faces said a lot. Apparently the scene had been awful and made both boys sick. They were relieved that Ford hadn't been there at the time.

Cleo was in surgery to remove the bullet while the rest of us stayed at the ranch waiting to hear if she was going to be okay.

"Who was the stranger in the back yard Adam? Did the sheriff know him?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, guy by the name of Boyd Watkins. Sheriff went to school with him and Cleo's parents. Apparently, Boyd, Katie and John, Cleo's father, were all pretty close and both boys were in love with Katie. Boyd and Katie were an item for awhile but then she suddenly married John. When she fell pregnant with Cleo, Boyd took off with everything they owned. Sheriff says Boyd's got a pretty long record going back to around the time Katie married John. A lot of people suggested he couldn't handle getting dumped and he started drinking and causing all sorts of trouble mainly for Cleo's parents."

"Sounds like a nice guy but why has he suddenly come back now?"

"Well that's what we don't really know. Hopefully Cleo might be able to shed some light on it when she comes too."

"What's going to happen with her exams? They start this week."

"The sheriff will advise the school and they'll arrange for her to take them at a later date. We'll have to do the same thing for Ford as I have a suspicion that boy isn't going to leave her side." He looked over to his little brother who had fallen asleep leaning up against the wall of the waiting room.

"The whole county knows they are sweethearts so it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone." "True and there's not much more we can do here so we'd best get back to it." Brian crumpled his coffee cup and tossed it in the bin. He didn't look too good and neither did Adam. "You coming, Adam?"

"No I'll stay here and keep these two company."

"Okay, I'll head back to the ranch then, see you at home and ring as soon as you know something."

"Will do," Adam said. The couple watched him go before Adam pulled Hannah into his arms for a hug. The waiting was a killer.

**Later that night...**

Hannah and Adam came home around 8 and Cleo was out of surgery, resting comfortably. They had given her some strong sedatives and she was not expected to wake until the next day. Ford was camped by her bed and no amount of coaxing was going to make him leave.

They had successfully removed the bullet and she was expected to make a full recovery. Adam rang the school and advised them of what had happened. They had been advised of Cleo's situation from the sheriff and were not surprised when Adam rang.

Cleo woke up around midday the next day. A little groggy and sore but feeling a bit better.

Shay, Brian, Hannah, Adam and I went in and saw her that afternoon.

"You don't look any better," Shay remarked as she entered the room.

Cleo smiled weakly, "Thank you for helping me, I-I appreciate it."

"No problem, how are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Do you remember anything of what happened?" Hannah asked as gently as she could.

Cleo bit down hard on her lip and nodded her head. Ford squeezed her hand.

"Cleo?" Adam said. "We've spoken to the sheriff and he feels it would be best that you stay with us until we get you sorted out and find your next of kin."

"Ted Carson's my uncle."

"Okay, well that's a start; I'll let the sheriff know. No doubt he'll be in to see you when he can." Cleo nodded. "Did you know the man who shot you?"

Again, Cleo nodded. "He showed up at the house wanting my mum, said she had something of his and he wanted it back. It was me." Her bottom lip started to tremble but she bravely pressed on. "He said I was his daughter. Mum said he was wrong but I don't know. There was something in his voice when he said it." She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I'm glad he's dead!"

Ford held her tightly while she cried. He gave us all a look that said 'shut up or get out.'

"It's okay, Ford, I'm not asking anymore questions," Adam reassured him.

"Cleo we have to go and pick up my engagement ring but we'll call in tomorrow and see how you are." Hannah said and pushed Adam out of the room. Shay, Brian and I stayed.

Cleo started counseling straight away and got a pleasant surprise when she learned it was Miss Howard from the school. Apparently the sheriff had suggested it.

Cleo pushed Ford out to go and do whatever remaining exams he had. Miss Howard organized for him and Cleo to take the others at a later date.

Ted Carson and his wife Penny had been in to see her straight away. They had heard about the shooting but weren't aware of who it was until Adam rang.

For now Cleo was to stay with the McFadden's and when she was ready she would move to their place. Her uncle Ted was also able to shed some light on the mysterious Boyd. He came in late one night and dropped off some clothes and text books so she could keep up the study.

"Uncle Ted?"

"Yeap?" He gave his niece an affectionate smile and perched on the edge of her bed.

"Who is this Boyd person? Mum never said a word about him and suddenly he shows up and says he's my father."

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I really don't know if he is or isn't your father. Your mother was no saint when she was younger and the fact that she suddenly up and married John made everyone suspicious. Boyd was a wild one but he worshiped the ground Katie walked on. John was the exact opposite. He was the dependable and serious one, sort of your Clark Kent type."

"Did she ever say anything?"

"Not to me she didn't."

"But you were so close."

"That we were. I was forever pulling her out of problems with those two boys. I know she slept with Boyd quite a bit but who she was with the time you were conceived I really don't know."

"I wish I knew the truth. One minute I know who I am and now I wouldn't have a clue. Have you seen my birth certificate?"

"No honey I haven't but I'm sure your mum kept a copy somewhere."

Cleo nodded thoughtfully.

"You get some rest honey, your starting to look all tired out. I'll come by and see you when I can and Pen'll call in tomorrow."

"Thank you." Cleo laid her head back on the pillows deep in thought. There had to be something somewhere to help give her a clue as to who she was.

She made up her mind, that when she got out she'd go and pack up the house. Maybe there would be something in her mother's things that would tell her.

Cleo stayed in hospital a whole week and was bored silly. She suffered horrendous nightmares and often found it hard to go to sleep. Miss Howard gave her some relaxation exercises to help combat the sleeplessness and to Cleo's surprise, they were actually working. The doctor had given her some sleeping tablets to also help but she was holding off taking them until she really had too.

Ted Carson alerted the family solicitor, who came in and saw her about her mother's will. Everything was owned outright. The house had been her grandparents place and now it was hers. Cleo wasn't quite sure how she felt about that nor did she know what she was going to do with it. She sighed, she'd deal with it when she was ready. Right now she wanted to go home and start going through her mother's things.

Adam and Ford picked her up late that afternoon and took her back to the ranch.

Cleo was given the spare bed in my room so she wouldn't be on her own. Trouble was, Ford spent every single night with her as well, which of course Adam never knew about. It was pretty crowded in the room so I moved in with Daniel until Cleo went to the Carson's. It was quite funny meeting Ford as he made his way to my room and I went into Daniel's.

Cleo enjoyed the security of having someone there with her especially when she woke during the night screaming as she battled the nightmares.


	42. Chapter 42

Searching for the Truth

Two days later Cleo felt strong enough to return to her home and so she and Ford rose early one morning. They ate a quick breakfast before walking to Cleo's place. It took them about an hour but they enjoyed walking along watching the sunrise. The house was exactly how she had left it, except the broken window was boarded up.

Cleo unlocked the door but couldn't make herself go inside. She was frightened of what she would find so she and Ford sat outside until she was ready. She cried a little and was sick a few times as she confronted the memories but it passed and finally, she stood up.

"If I don't go inside I'm never going to find out who I am." She looked warily at the house.

"That is true, but the house is always going to be here so we can always come back later if you don't think you're up to it?" Ford offered helpfully.

"No I need to do this." She squared her shoulders and walked purposely up the front steps and in the front door.

The house was eerily silent. She half expected to see her mum come out from the kitchen as she always did when Cleo came home.

Cleo wandered from room to room, Ford following along quietly.

"So many memories," Cleo muttered as she picked up a framed photo of her and her mum that had been taken last year. She tucked it into the bag she had brought with her. She'd look at it later when she was feeling stronger.

She moved upstairs and into her mother's room. The suitcases she had traveled with still lay on the bed right where she had left them, waiting to be unpacked. Cleo sat down on the edge of the bed and burst into tears. Ford, who had come after her, sat beside her, holding her tight.

"Alright now?" He asked quietly, once the tears had eased.

Cleo nodded and wiped her eyes with the tissue he handed her. "I think we should start looking in the closet. Mum always kept lots of mysterious boxes and things up the top.

They stopped around lunch time for a bite to eat. So far they hadn't found anything to give them a clue as to who her father may have been. They had finished searching the upstairs rooms and moved on to downstairs. They went through everything downstairs and in the basement but came up with nothing when Ford noticed something peculiar.

"Cleo?"

"Mm?" Cleo closed a draw in an old dresser that had once belonged to her grandparents.

"Hey that would look great in Brian and Shay's room. Brian's got this huge wrought iron bed that belonged to Gran and Gramps and that dresser would go very nicely with it."

Cleo shrugged. "It was my grandmothers; they could have it if they want. It's not like its going anywhere."

"I'll let Brian know. Have you noticed this brick work?"

"No why?"

"Well it's not very old. Old as in as old as the house but there's a different shade of brown in the brick which means it's newer, look," He pulled her over for a closer look.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe, we need a chisel and a hammer."

"Um, the shed."

They ran up, taking the basement stairs two at a time, through the kitchen and out to the shed.

Cleo didn't give the yard a second thought as she focused on the task at hand.

They found what they needed and raced back downstairs where Ford chiseled out the bricks and mortar.

Behind the bricks was an old metal chest that had obviously been there for quite some time.

It was dusty and covered in cobwebs. It was also very heavy and it took both of them to drag it out. There was a shiny new lock on it and Cleo sat back on her heels dumbfounded.

Ford was looking closely at the lock when they heard footsteps upstairs. Cleo froze terrified and even Ford was a bit afraid. There shouldn't have been anyone else in the house aside from themselves.

"Ford? Cleo? Where are you two?" Hannah called out.

They both let out the breaths they had been holding and giggled in relief. Ford ran up the stairs,"We're here Hannah, in the basement."

"We came to see if you two were okay, you've been gone so long."

"Who else is with you?"

"Allison. What are you doing in the basement?"

"We found an old trunk only it's got a brand new padlock on it and no key. We were just wondering what to do when we heard your footsteps. You frightened Cleo half to death."

"At the moment that wouldn't be hard, hey Al?"

"Yeah?" I asked joining them in the kitchen.

"I found them in the basement."

"What are you two doing in the basement?" I asked as we followed Ford down the stairs.

"Cleo's looking for something to tell her who her real father is. We searched the whole house and were just finishing up down when I noticed some fairly new brick work. We chiseled it out and found an old trunk but it's got a padlock on it."

"Hmm, no key obviously," Hannah commented. "Any ideas where it might be kept Cleo?"

"It might be on mum's key ring." Cleo ran upstairs and grabbed her mother's keys.

She tried each and every one but none of them worked.

"Have you got the car Hannah?" Ford asked.

"Yes."

"Well if we had a good pair of bolt cutters we could cut through no problems and the only place I know to find those is at the ranch."

"You want me to go back and get them or would you rather load the trunk in the car and take it with us?" Al asked.

"Let's see how heavy it is first?" Ford tried to lift it by himself but couldn't. Hannah gave him a hand and they managed to raise it. "Better upstairs than down here," Ford told her.

They carried the trunk upstairs and put it on the coffee table in the living room. Cleo wiped some of the dust off.

"It's old," she commented. The trunk had a brass plate on the top but it was too tarnished to read.

"What do you want to do Cleo? Do you want to leave it here or bring it back to the ranch?" Hannah asked her.

"I think it should stay here. If it's full of my mum's secrets then it may even be better off back where we found it."

Al nodded, "Well how about we take you two back to the ranch and you can have some dinner and get the bolt cutters. Someone can drop you back after dinner."

"That would be nice," Cleo turned to Ford and he nodded.

They locked the house up and piled in the car for the short trip back to the ranch.

We got back to the ranch and were just about to go inside when a head poked out from the upstairs window. It was Crane. "Haven't you guys forgotten somebody?"

"Who?" I asked, shading my eyes against the late afternoon sun.

"Daniel," he replied. "You were supposed to pick him up dummy."

"I was? Hasn't he got the car?"

"Nope, there's something wrong with it so he's not driving it until he fixes it."

"Oh okay, thanks Crane." I turned to Hannah totally mystified. "Did Daniel ask me to pick him up?"

"Beats me," Hannah replied. "But here take my car."

"Thanks." I took the keys and climbed in.

All the way into town I tried to think when Daniel had asked me to pick him up. I pulled up outside the hall. The lights were on and I could hear him playing one of the band's love songs. I stood in the foyer area listening for awhile when I became aware of a female voice blending with his. That was odd as there weren't any female singers with the band. I pushed through the doors curious as to what was going on.

The other band members had all gone home and it was just Daniel and this strange girl I had never seen before. I stayed back in the shadows, listening and waiting for them to finish. The way they were looking at each other made me uneasy and I didn't recognize the song at all. It must have been one of the new one's he had been working on. The song ended.

"How was that?" The girl asked.

"Perfect. I think you've got yourself a spot in the band."

"Oh Daniel, that's wonderful." She jumped up with excitement and kissed him.

"Hey whoa there," he held up his hands and fended her off.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited. I can't believe I'm going to be in a band." She squealed and went to kiss him again.

"Hey will you quit that?" He laughed and got up to put his guitar away.

"I'm sorry." She tried to look apologetic but it didn't work. "No I'm not." Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

I couldn't stand to watch anymore. I turned around and walked out. I got back into Hannah's car and for about ten minutes I sat there not knowing what to do.

A part of me wanted to run and the other part wanted to smack the girl out. I took a few deep breaths to calm down.

Daniel pulled the girls arms from around his neck and pushed her away, "Mel there is something you should know about me."

"What's that? Did anyone tell you how handsome you are?"

He grinned, "My girlfriend Allison tells me all the time."

"Girlfriend? But I thought – oh dear, oh Daniel I'm so sorry. No one told me. Oh I wouldn't have done that if I had of known, I'm not in the business of stealing other girl's guys. I am sorry."

"Its okay, no harm done just don't do it again."

"Oh, no, of course not. Geez I'm sorry. Are you going to tell her?"

"When the time's right I will. I've hurt her once before when another girl kissed me and I don't want to do that again."

"Of course not, I am so sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He continued packing up the equipment.

"That song we just sung-"

"It's all about her and yes I wrote it for her. She's pretty special."

"I'd love to meet her."

"You will, next Saturday night at the junior prom. She usually goes to every event we play at. In fact I'm surprised she's not here now. She's supposed to be picking me up." He continued winding the lead up looking around mystified.

"She's probably on her way and I best get going. Good night Daniel, and thanks again."

"No problems. Goodnight."

I got out of the car to go back in and find out what the hell was going on when I met the strange girl as she came out.

"Hi are you Allison?" I nodded swallowing nervously. "Daniel's really nice and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for kissing him. I don't steal other girls guys and well if he wrote a song like that for me, well let's just say he wouldn't be single, know what I mean?" She smiled at me.

Again I nodded not knowing what to say.

"Okay, well see ya." She ran off into the darkness.

I shook my head a little bit and walked back inside.

"Daniel?" I snuck up behind him and had to smile when he jumped.

"Hey beautiful, you gave me a fright." He dropped a gentle kiss on me.

"Who was that girl?"

"A new backup singer for the band, she's new in town. She's got years of singing and her voice is going to blend quite well. I'm hoping she'll work out so I can take time out when we are playing and spend more time with you."

"That would be nice," I smiled looking down at the floor.

Daniel slid two fingers under my chin and lifted it so he could look into my eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I saw her kiss you."

Daniel laughed, "yeah, she got a little bit carried away." He told me what had happened afterwards. "It's to be expected, Al, I am in a band and we do get a lot of extra attention, you know that?"

"I know."

"You still don't look too happy?"

"I think I'm jealous," I whispered.

Daniel's smile got bigger and bigger and I was totally mystified, "That's great."

"It is?"

"Yeap, it proves you're still madly in love with me."

"Well of course I am, that will never change."

"Come here." He led me over to the stools that he and Mel had been using and sat me down on one. He pulled the other one in close.

"Daniel what are you doing?"

"I think that maybe it's time you and I had a little chat about our future."

"Our future?" I was starting to sound like a twit.

"Yes, we've been together awhile now and we've been through a lot wouldn't you agree?" I nodded. "We both know we're going to stay together so maybe it's time we considered getting engaged. What do you think?"

"Your brothers aren't going to like it." I couldn't help myself and said the first thing that had popped into my head.

Daniel laughed again. "I'm not planning on marrying my brothers, I want to marry you and if they don't like it that's just too bad."

"You're not doing this because you're feeling left out or jealous of Adam, Brian and Roy are you?"

"No I'm not. I think the time's right for us and it'd be dammed nice having you permanently in my bed." He raised his eyebrows at me in added meaning.

I laughed, "Yes."

Daniel let out a huge yell and picked me up twirling me round and round. He was that dizzy we almost fell off the stage.


	43. Chapter 43

History Revealed

Later that night Ford and Cleo were busy discovering new things about her mother. They had cut the lock off the trunk and found a very old dress. It was yellow with age and stiff. It was heavily beaded with tiny pearls and adorned in what looked like hand made lace. Cleo carefully lifted it out.

"I recognize this. My grandmother wore it on her wedding day. It's from the pre-civil war days and has been handed down through our family for generations. Somebody fled Savannah and brought it with them all the way to California. I've only seen it once when I was a little girl. I thought it was lost forever." She draped it across a chair and they unfolded yards and yards of yellowed corded silk and handmade lace.

"It's beautiful and obviously old but what would you do with it?" Ford asked.

"I don't know. I don't think they make hoops big enough to go under these things anymore. Besides that dress looks pretty small, I don't think women of this century would fit into it." She looked into the trunk. "Oh look Ford, a prayer book." Cleo picked up an old and decaying book. The pages were brittle and crumbled as she tried to open it. "They must have carried this through the ceremony instead of a bouquet."

"Could have done." Ford gently took the book from her when several neatly folded pages fluttered to the floor. He picked them up. "They don't look that old." He handed them to Cleo, who quickly turned to the last page, looking for a signature. "It's a letter to my mother, from my father, well; who I believe is my father." She scanned the letter. "Oh my, listen to this. It's written a week before their wedding," Cleo perched on the edge of a chair. "My dearest Katie, it is with a heavy heart I must burden you with some sad news. I have been diagnosed with inoperable brain cancer and only have a short time to live. They do not know how long I will live; it could be a few weeks, months or years. The Cancer is growing and depending on the rate of growth will depend on how long I have. They do know, however, that I will be deceased within 5 years. I know your heart belongs to Boyd and I have no wish to interfere with that as you have made your choice, however, I would at least like the chance to propose to you. Ever since we were eight I have longed to make you my wife and it is now my dying wish to do that. Please consider my proposal and once I have gone you will be free to go with Boyd and I will wish you all the happiness in the world. Yours forever in love John Mathews."

"Wow, that's a lot to ask of someone," Ford commented.

Cleo nodded, "Especially if you're in love with someone else. You know I have never seen my mother's marriage certificate."

"Maybe it's in here." He lifted out a box which turned out to be full of old photo's, cards, letters and other documents. He handed the photos to Cleo one by one. Some were very old.

"I don't recognize any of these people. Oh wait, look at this," Cleo paused and showed him a photo of a big old house with a family out the front. The lady in the middle was wearing the dress they had just pulled out of the trunk.

"There's something written on the back." Ford turned the photo over. "The Hide family, 1859, 4 years before Indiana's departure. That must have been the one who came to California."

"Maybe."

They continued looking through the photos. The letters were from the days of when her grandparents were courting.

"Ford, this trunk doesn't belong to mum, it's my Grandparents. This is all their old love letters when they were courting."

They finished rifling through the box and put it aside to be read in more detail later.

Cleo lifted out another box and lifted the lid. Right on top was a document stating marriage certificate.

With trembling fingers Cleo opened it. "Oh!" She clapped a hand to her mouth in surprise and handed the paper to Ford. Boyd Watkins name had been crossed out and replaced with John Mathews. Boyd Watkins was listed as best man.

"Does this mean that Katie was about to marry Boyd and changed her mind?" Ford asked.

"Well Uncle Ted said it was sudden and mysterious so I suppose so. Why would they issue a marriage certificate in one name only to remove it and put in another? It doesn't make sense."

"It could have been a clerical error. Boyd is listed as best man."

They rifled through more photos and came to one of her father's funeral. Katie stood at the graveside on the arm of Boyd. To their left was Ted and Penny Carson. Katie held Cleo, who looked about eight months old. "This can't be right." Cleo muttered.

"What's that?"

"Well this is my father's funeral but I'm not even one, Mum told me Dad died when I was three." She turned the photo over. "John's funeral is all that's written on the back." She looked thoughtfully at all the people in the photo. "I know most of them as my father's family but they are all dead or moved far away now, except this lady." She pointed to a smartly dressed lady, standing in the background away from the others.

She looked to be an observer rather than a mourner. Ford looked over Cleo's shoulder and studied the person.

"You know she looks a bit like Rosie from the café."

"Hmmmm loose the weight and take off about 20 years and you'd be right. I wonder if Rosie had a daughter?"

"I don't know, your Uncle Ted or even the sheriff might be able to answer that question."

"We'll have to ask them." Cleo put the photo back and pulled out some more.

Ford picked up another shoe box and lifted the lid. He started sifting through the photo's and cards when he came to a neatly folded green document. He opened it to find it was a lease agreement in the name of Boyd and Katie Watkins. It was dated the day after her marriage to John Mathews and it was for 5 years.

"Now I'm confused. Here, Cleo, this is a lease for an apartment in town and it's in the name of Boyd and Katie Watkins. It's signed the day after the marriage."

Cleo looked at the lease. "So who did Mum marry, I wonder. The address is the Red Rose café, Rosie's!" They both exclaimed at the same time. "I think there is a flat above the café."

"Isn't that where Rosie lives now?"

"I think so. I guess I'd better go and have a chat to her she might know some more about what was going on and who Mum actually married."

Ford looked through the box and right at the bottom was Cleo's birth certificate. Cleo looked at Ford. "You open it, I'm almost too afraid too." Her mouth was suddenly dry.

Ford opened the paper. "Father: John Boyd Mathews-Watkins, Mother: Katie Paige Mathews-Watkins, attending Midwife: Rose Van Huen."

"What does all that mean? My mum was married twice? But she always told me how much she loved Dad."

"Well we now know that she was also in love with Boyd. It says that in your father's proposal."

"Hmmmm but we still don't know whose daughter I am."

"There's two more boxes to go, perhaps there might be something in those." He lifted the next one out. This box wasn't like the others. It was long and rectangular. He lifted the lid to show some very old tissue paper that crumbled at his touch. As he separated it and picked bits out he found a pair of gloves, a little bag and corset that was stiff and yellow with age.

"That looks like the undergarments to go with the dress." Cleo lifted the corset out. "Wow its very heavy and so stiff, like a rigid board. Oh and there's the chemise." It was also old and yellowed with age but you could still make out the beautiful embroidery. "Look at the work in that. You won't find work as beautiful as that anymore. I wonder if Indiana did it herself?"

"She probably did. Our history teacher would be able to tell us more." They laid the box next to the wedding dress and picked up the last box. Underneath that was a parcel wrapped in brown paper. Cleo picked it up and again the paper crumbled away with age. Inside was a white lace parasol with fringe. The parasol had been wrapped in silk and when Cleo unwrapped it she found it to be in perfect condition. "Oh now that's beautiful. It's got a silver and ivory handle, too. I bet that's real ivory."

"Well if we ever go to a costume party you'll be right for an outfit."

Cleo smiled and closed the parasol. "I'll play with that later. What have we got there?" She asked.

"More photos of your Mum, John, Boyd and you. You know what? I don't think even your Mum knew whose you were and if she was married at the time you were conceived it would have been easier to pass you off as John's."

"Yes, but why then after all this time, did Boyd come back wanting me?"

"Didn't the sheriff say Boyd took off when Katie married John?"

"No, he started drinking heavily and causing all sorts of trouble for them, then suddenly he took off and took everything with him. He left them destitute."

"Well that doesn't make sense because you've always lived here with your grandparents and they didn't die until 5 years ago."

"You're right. My grandparents would have done anything for us and they adored dad. They talked about him all the time. If they were left destitute as mum says, they would have taken us in straight away. Oh none of this makes sense." Cleo fell back onto the lounge and rubbed her eyes.

It was 2 am.

"How about we get some sleep and go see Rosie in the morning, before the café gets busy? She might have some answers for you."

Cleo nodded, yawning. "I'd still like to finish that box though, it's the last one."

They continued looking through the photos. Towards the bottom was an old and faded engagement invitation. Cleo opened it, and written in neat black writing was the announcement of Katie's intended marriage to Boyd Watkins. "That confirms it, she was to marry Boyd, but why didn't Uncle Ted tell me this?"

"Maybe he didn't know."

"No wait, I think Mum said Uncle Ted was away with the Navy then and was gone for about a year. He couldn't get leave to come home and missed the engagement and wedding so he wouldn't have known what was going on then."

"That's why everything was a surprise and suspicious to him."

"Exactly, Ford I don't think mum was married twice but I think she had a husband and a lover. John was her husband and she lived with him but she also lived with Boyd."

"She had an affair, my sweet."

"Right, but how long it went on for we don't really know."

"Okay, look at it this way. Your Mum was engaged to Boyd and about to marry him. She's best friends with both. John then drops his bombshell on her about his dying wish. Because she cares about him she agrees to honor that wish."

"Knowing that after he's gone she'll be free to return to Boyd. So she and John move in with my grandparents while she and Boyd take a flat in town where they can meet and be with each other."

"Right, but then Katie falls pregnant and because she doesn't know who the father is she tells Boyd the child is John's, after all she is married to him."

"That would cause tension and Boyd probably started to really drink then. You're born and John is getting closer to death which means Katie can't sneak out to be with Boyd as much as he would like. So Boyd starts to get angry, jealous and resentful until eventually he can't stand it and leaves town."

"Yes but its clear he's here when Dad dies. That's whose arm Mum's leaning on."

"So he must have taken off not long after your father died. But why? He was in love with my Mum and she obviously felt the same way."

"That might be something Rosie could answer, and here's an old wedding invite." Ford handed it to her.

"It announces the wedding of Boyd and Katie on the same date as her marriage to my father."

"So she was supposed to have married Boyd that day."

"Yep looks that way and we still don't know who your father is."

"I suppose the only way to find out would be DNA testing but they are both dead." Cleo looked off into the distance. "I want to talk to Rosie, I know that much. As to who my father is, I don't think it really matters. I never knew John or Boyd and I've never had a father in my life so why should it matter to me now? I was raised as Cleo Mathews by my Mum and that's who I am as far as I'm concerned."

"Are you sure of that?"

Cleo was quiet for a moment. "Yes I'm sure. It doesn't matter now, I'm me and that's all that counts."

Ford pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Ms Mathews I think it is time for bed." He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Mr. McFadden I think you are right." Cleo smiled.

They held hands as they stepped over everything, leaving it exactly where it was and turned the lights out. Cleo led Ford upstairs and into her mother's old room, after all it was hers now. Cleo slept soundly that night in Ford's arms and for once she had no nightmares.

**The next day...**

Right on the dot of 7am, Regan and I met Ford and Cleo at Rosie's café. Regan was working, Ford and Cleo wanted to see Rosie and I was hungry. I was to spend the week in town at Roy and Regan's flat to help organize things for the wedding. There were bits and pieces to do and with her odd shifts at the café she needed help.

Ford and Cleo looked at me in surprise. "What are you doing here Al?" Ford asked. "Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel's at home. I'm staying with Roy and Regan this week to help Regan get the wedding organized."

"Is everything alright?" Cleo asked.

"Yes Cleo its fine." Daniel and I had agreed not to say anything about our engagement until after Roy and Regan's wedding. "Anyway why are you two here? How'd you get into town?"

"Walked part of the way and then old Mr. Fergus gave us a ride. We found out quite a bit about Cleo's mother last night and Rosie's actually connected in some way."

"So we thought we'd come in and have a chat to her before the place gets too busy." Cleo finished the sentence off for him. They were like that. They had been together that long they knew how each others thoughts.

"What did you find out?" I accepted the coffee Regan put down in front of me. She passed two more cups over to Ford and Cleo. They filled me in on what they had found and worked out so far.

"You been doing' your homework there, Missy." Rosie appeared out of nowhere. "What you want to know?"

"Whatever you can tell me would be a start." Cleo stated clearly.

"Well Miss Katie and Mr. Boyd, they were in love and it showed, a bit like Allison here and her Daniel. One minute that girl was home with John and his parents and next thing I knew she'd be sneaking up the back stairs to see Boyd. Then she got pregnant and she was scared. Didn't know whose it was. Boyd was always begging her to leave town with him but she wouldn't go. Of course, when the baby was on its way there was even less chance of her going anywhere. He started drinking heavily and causing all sorts of trouble for her and John. Katie was furious and told him to stop but he wouldn't. He wanted his Katie but the thing was, Katie was becoming more and more attached to John. John died when you was eight months old. I tended your birth, nice easy one it was. That was the last time Katie saw Boyd. He attended the funeral then gave her an ultimatum, stay in this town or leave with him right then and there. Katie was wrought with grief and in no fit state to be making choices like that so he ups and leaves, packs everything from the flat and leaves. I looked after Katie and you for the next three weeks before that girl started to come good again. She was hurt when she found Boyd had gone and taken everything and she had no idea where he'd gone. So John's parents' took the two of you in and looked after you both. That's it, end of story."

"So no one knows who my real father is?"

"Nope and that's the truth of the matter. But Boyd knew about you, hence why he came back to town."

"How come you knew Boyd?

"Honey, it's a small town but Boyd was like a son to me. He was a wild youngster and his parents had washed their hands of him so I looked after him best I could. He settled right down when Katie was around and could be really nice. He spent a lot of time upstairs beside me, doing homework and helping around the place when he was young. When he was old enough to leave home he moved in upstairs."

"The lease said it was rented to them the day after the wedding?"

"Yep and that's the legal system for you. Had to be done right or the IRS would want me and I wasn't having any of that. Now does that answer your questions for you honey?"

"Yes it does."

"I know one thing for certain, you haven't got Boyd's temper, you are more like John. Calm, quiet and dependable so if you want my opinion you are John's child."

"I would like to think I am after all last time I saw Boyd he shot my mother and that isn't love to me."

"Ever read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Of course, we studied it at School."

"Well it's the same sort a thing. Love can do strange things to people if it's strong enough. Throw in years and years of heavy drinking and you've got a very angry person on your hands. Well got to get back to it. There isn't anymore I can tell you other than your Mum loved you. You were the most important thing in the world to her and it showed." Rosie patted Cleo's hand and went back to the counter where Regan had her hands full serving breakfast.

"Well that solves that mystery." Cleo sighed.

"Anyone hungry?" Ford asked.

"Starved!" Cleo and I replied together. The smell of frying bacon was making our stomachs rumble. Ford laughed and went over to the counter to place a breakfast order while Cleo told me about the civil war wedding dress.

"I want to get Mrs. Ambrose's opinion on it so I'm hoping to see her at school tomorrow and see if she'll come round to see it. It's very big and heavy so taking it to school is impossible. Ford and I looked at it this morning and we reckon there's enough material in it to carpet a whole house."

"Wow, that's hard to imagine."

"I know. You should come over and see it."

"I will. Do you know what you're going to do with the house?"

"I'm going to keep it till I finish School. I know one day I'll need a place to live and if I go onto college or something I could always use it to pay the tuition."

"That's true."

Breakfast arrived and we dug in. Afterwards we walked back to Regan's and I gave them a ride out to Cleo's. I had a look at the dress and fell in love with it. I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and drew a few sketches of it.

"Have you tried it on?" I asked Cleo.

"No, I'm too afraid I might damage it and I haven't got the hoops to go under the skirt anyway."

"Hmmm you're right there. I tell you what I'm staying in town all this week, helping Regan out with her wedding. I'll keep my eyes open for a hoop."

"That would be so cool." Cleo giggled.

"Okay you two, I'll leave you too the naughty stuff and catch up later." I waved. They stayed right where they were staring into each other's eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

Marriage And Children.

"Al, why don't you go and see him? You're obviously missing him," Hannah said taking another sip of wine.

Hannah, Shay, Regan and I were all at the flat the night before the wedding keeping Regan company. Roy had been kicked out to the ranch and the girls had come into town. The week without Daniel had been hard, even though I'd seen him everyday, I still missed him dreadfully. I kept looking for him, or I'd go to say something to him only to remember he wasn't there and that was hard. I missed my good night kiss and cuddles as well.

"Why not? She can gate crash a junior prom," Regan laughed.

"No seriously Al, I think you should go and its not like we're doing much here," Hannah answered.

"Go on Al, we aren't doing a whole lot and I don't know about these girls but I'm getting rather tired," Regan said.

I pondered on whether or not to go to the prom and see Daniel. It was half past eleven and the girls were yawning.

"Coffee, Hannah?" Regan asked.

"Oh yes please, and then I think I'll hit the hay too." She yawned and stretched.

"Allison? Shay?"

"Yes please," Shay answered.

"No, none for me thanks. I think I might go for a walk and clear my head a bit."

"Okay, the school gym is that way and the dance ends in half an hour," Hannah told me cheekily.

I shrugged and walked out the door.

It was a lovely spring evening and I started walking towards the school gym. I could hear the music as I got closer and found myself humming the songs as I walked along. The hall was lit up and students mingled inside and out. I stood in the doorway and looked up at the stage. There was Daniel larger than life playing away like he always did.

There was ten minutes of the prom left and they had launched into the final song. Kids were starting to leave, and the gym was only half full when the song ended and Daniel wished everyone a good night.

The gym emptied quickly and I hung around waiting for an opportunity to let him know I was there.

"Hi remember me?" I tapped the band's latest backup singer on the shoulder.

"Oh sure, Allison, Daniels girlfriend right?" She smiled.

I nodded, "I'm the one."

"I'm Mel by the way."

"Hi Mel, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor."

"Name it?"

"Could you grab Alex, the keyboardist, and play the song that Daniel wrote for me?"

"Sure." She ran back up on stage and grabbed Alex, whispering in his ear. He nodded and went over to the electronic keyboards.

Mel grabbed a microphone and settled herself on a stool. Alex started to play and Mel started to sing.

I looked around for Daniel.

"Right behind you," I heard Daniel's voice.

I turned with a smile. "I believe this is my song?" I held my hands out to him.

He gave me a wry smile as he took me in his arms. "It is, I wrote it for you."

"I've missed you this week."

"I've missed you too and I'll be glad to have you home tomorrow."

I looked up and could see he was smiling. "I love you Allison, with all my heart."

"I love you Daniel, with all my heart."

He kissed me then and I knew I had done the right thing.

It had been the hardest week of our lives not seeing each other. We both missed waking up in the mornings, half the time in his bed, and not seeing each other.

The song ended but we stayed there swaying gently holding each other close.

"Hey Daniel, what time's the wedding?" Alex called out with a smirk.

"Two o'clock, you know that," Daniel looked at him mystified.

"Not Roy's, yours and Allison's."

"What are you on about Alex?"

Alex groaned, "Are you having a blonde moment Danny?" He teased him unmercifully, clearly having fun. "You and Allison have been together for ages. When are you going to stop mucking around and marry her?"

"Right after I put your face through the wall for calling me Danny." Daniel ran towards the stage and jumped up. Alex took off running and for the next half an hour they played chasing around the gym.

The floor was slippery so half the time they were slipping and sliding which was even better.

We left the gym at 2 in the morning and drove out to the ranch. It was a beautiful night so we walked down to the creek, spread a blanket out under the stars and enjoyed some badly needed catch up time.

As the sun rose Daniel drove me back to Roy's. We had been up all night and Daniel said all he wanted was to head home and go straight to bed.

I wasn't so lucky, as we all had hair appointments, make up and a bride to get ready. Hannah was fixing breakfast when I walked in. She greeted me with a cheeky smile.

"I don't have to ask where you've been." She pulled a twig out of my hair, "Souvenir?" She handed me the twig.

"You could say that." I laughed self consciously. "I need a shower. Is it free?"

"Yeap, I'm the only one up at the moment so grab it now while you can."

"Thanks Hannah."

Regan looked beautiful in her chiffon and organza gown. The top was scooped in a V with puffy sleeves, huge skirt long train. She wore a full length veil and a diamond studded head piece. She looked gorgeous.

We were all in a dark navy blue with the same top and slightly flared long skirt.

The ceremony was held in the town park under a huge wisteria covered gazebo.

While Daniel was in the wedding party his band still provided the music.

Photo's were taken afterwards at the gazebo and then we all walked across to Rosie's for supper.

There were about fifty people at the wedding which was about all the café could hold. After supper we cleared the tables to the sides for dancing. By that time I was having a hard time staying awake. Daniel literally held me up for the duration of the bridal waltz. I was so glad when the bride and groom left at eight so I could go home and get some sleep. Daniel sent me home with Adam and Hannah as he still had to help pack up the band. I was sound asleep when we got to the ranch and Adam graciously picked me up and carried me inside.


	45. Chapter 45

Life's Darkest Hour

Summer passed by and before we knew it the annual Rodeo had been and gone. Guthrie, Ford and Cleo started back at school. It was Ford and Cleo's final year and much to Adam's pleasant surprise, Ford planned to go onto College. Cleo had settled in nicely at the Carson's and we saw her everyday. Most week night's she and Ford were apart but come the weekend they'd live at one of the houses. Brian and the other's didn't spare any time teasing the couple and Cleo actually got quite adept at giving back all that they dished out.

Shay's stomach was growing more and more as she neared the end of her pregnancy. She kept getting told to get out of doorways so the boys could walk through. They certainly developed an awful lot of bruising during that time.

Daniel and I had announced our engagement which, like Hannah and Adam's, was a non-event in the family.

Hannah and Adam had set a date in Autumn for theirs and it was fast approaching so for the start of the fall we were busy preparing for that. They got married on the Ranch by the creek and the Reception was held at Rosie's Café.

Hannah looked gorgeous in a simple gown that was straight down with a big split up the side. She didn't wear a veil and her hair, which had grown incredibly long, was down. She carried a bouquet of wild flowers that were grown on the property. Guthrie was page boy and they borrowed someone's little sister to be flower girl. Daniel and I were best man and bridesmaid. Roy gave Hannah away which was a really nice touch.

They were married as the sun went down bathing us all in purple and pink light and Daniel's band provided the music.

Regan helped Rosie provide the food and once the cutting of the cake was done tables and chairs were cleared as the dancing started. Everyone was involved. Speeches were made and Hannah, being the rat she was, threw me the bouquet. I had to laugh seeing as how I was already engaged. Finally the happy couple left for a two week honeymoon in Canada and the rest of us started to help put the Café back together for the next day's opening.

Shay was given a chair and ordered to sit and rest her weary feet when I happened to glance at her. She had a funny look on her face which twisted into a bit of a grimaced.

"Shay are you okay?" I asked hurrying over to her. She was breathing heavily and shifted her position a little.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I'm in labour."

"I'll go and get Brian," I started to walk away.

"No, stay with me for awhile Al, I've been having these pains all day and I have no idea how far apart they are. I suspect ten minutes."

"You've been in labour all day?"

"Yeah, my water's broke about three this afternoon but I didn't want to miss the wedding."

I shook my head and stood beside her, sure enough ten minutes later there was another one.

"Right I'm getting Brian this time."

"Okay," she smiled weakly, looking rather tired.

"Brian!" I called as I found him on the other side of the café helping Crane lift a table down.

"Shay's in labour."

"What!" He dropped the table causing Crane to curse him.

"She's in labour and the contractions are ten minutes apart."

"But she's only thirty five weeks?"

"I know but right now I think you should get her to hospital."

"Yeah, you're right. Um where's the truck?"

"Down the street dummy," Crane laughed. "Come on, I'll go with you so you don't get lost."

"Can you stay with Shay, Al?" Brian yelled as Crane led him outside.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked me as he had overheard Brian's order.

"Shay's in labour."

"Shouldn't she be in a hospital?"

"That's where we're organizing to take her now. Don't worry first labours are always long so there's no hurry."

"God it's hot in here," Shay muttered when I got back to her side with an anxious Daniel.

"Do you want to move outside?"

"Please, oh not again," Shay moaned and started breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked me worried.

"Just a contraction, she'll be right in a minute or two."

Sure enough the contraction passed and we could help her outside. Evan brought the chair for her, just in case.

As we moved outside Rosie took one look at Shay and stated, "I know that look. You're in labor."

"Yes, Rosie I am," She winced and started breathing heavily again. "Oh gosh I think they are getting worse," she gasped.

"That's good, that means it won't take too long," Rosie told her.

Right at that moment Brian and Crane pulled up in the truck. Crane got out and helped Shay in and they sped off to the hospital.

Little Tianna McFadden was born at nine o clock in the morning. Tianna was beautiful and she lay wrapped in blankets snuggled in her mother's arms. Brian was fascinated with her little tiny face and fingers.

Eventually the midwife whisked her away to weigh, measure and clean her up. Brian and Shay sat there, holding hands and staring into each others eyes very, very happy.

"I love you," Brian whispered bending down to kiss her.

"I love you too and she is just beaut-"Suddenly Shay's eyes rolled back in her head. She gasped for breath and the hand Brian had been holding went limp.

"Shay!" Brian screamed, shaking her.

The mid wife ran in, took one look at Shay and hit the red emergency button. An alarm sounded. Nurses and doctors came from everywhere.

Brian found himself pushed out the door as it was closed in his face.

'What was going on? What was wrong with his wife?'

A lady appeared beside him, one of the hospital volunteers.

"Come and sit down over here. There's not much you can do at the moment."

"Wh-what's going on? What's wrong with my wife?"

"I don't know but she's in good hands. What's your name?"

"Brian."

"Well hello Brian I'm Stella, one of the volunteers here. Is there anything I can get you?"

Brian shook his head, feeling useless.

He didn't know what was happening or what had happened. Suddenly he was scared, very scared.

When the doctor came out 20 mins later he didn't need to say a word. Brian knew his beautiful wife was dead.

The doctor was most apologetic in that he didn't know the cause of death as yet but there would be an autopsy to determine it. Tianna was in the hospital nursery and there would be some paperwork to be filled out. Brian was lost.

'What was he suppose to do now?'

He put his head down in his hands and wept like he would never stop.

Stella, who had gotten his name and phone number from the admission forms rang the ranch. She spoke to Crane, urging him to come to the hospital straight away.

Crane didn't like the sound of her voice and knew something had gone terribly wrong. Stella's voice on the other end was too serious.

Stella stayed with Brian until Crane and Regan arrived. There was no point in everyone going until we knew the situation.

Brian had been moved to a patient common room.

"Brian?" Regan laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, tears streaking his face.

"Shay's dead," he whispered.

"Oh Brian, what happened?"

"They don't know. The midwife was looking after the baby when she suddenly went limp." He started to cry again.

Regan sat down and held him tightly, her own tears falling on his shoulder.

Crane sat down on the other side of his brother and held him, too. They sat there for awhile when Crane went and rang the ranch.

I had picked up the phone and listened, in shock, to what Crane had to say.

Everyone looked at me when I hung up, my face said a thousand words and suddenly they were all looking a little uneasy.

"Well?" Ford asked, breaking the silence. He squeezed Cleo's hand more for his own strength than reassurance.

"Um you have a niece, Tianna," My voice started to choke up. "Sh-Shay's-" I stopped talking and took a deep breath to try and get myself back under control. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Sweetheart, what's happened?" Daniel asked coming over and putting his arm around me.

I looked at him with tears pouring down my face. "Shay's dead," I gulped and broke down completely. Daniel drew me into his arms and held me tight.

The house was deadly quiet.

The End


End file.
